


Demons

by poisonangelmuse, TheAlternativeSource



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 158,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonangelmuse/pseuds/poisonangelmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternativeSource/pseuds/TheAlternativeSource
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after a heated night with Oliver, Felicity is no longer his EA or part of Team Arrow; instead she is a mother, and now she needs  Oliver’s help to have her son back. The only problem is that Connor Smoak is also the son that Oliver never knew he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Olicity work and it will go part like on Season 2 of Arrow and part on my own imagination.  
> I don´t own any of the characters but my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://poisonangelmuse.polyvore.com/?filter=sets

**Demons**

_Summary: Five years after a heated night with Oliver, Felicity is no longer his EA or on Team Arrow; instead she is a mother, and now she needs Oliver’s help to get her son back. The only problem is that Connor Smoak is also the son that Oliver never knew he had._

**_A/N: This is my first Olicity work and it will be part Season 2 of Arrow and part my own imagination._ **

**_Beta work by The Alternative Source_ **

**_I don´t own any of the characters but my own._ **

 

**Chapter 1**

**_Demons -_ ** [ **_Imagine Dragons_ ** ](http://www.vagalume.com.br/imagine-dragons/)

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale  
  
I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide  
  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
  
When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl  
  
So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made  
  
Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth  
  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
  
They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how  
  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  


That night he was furious. He couldn´t save the people of the second bombing caused by Shrapnel, and he blamed it all on her. They never had a fight like this, not like today. And to Oliver it seemed that she had lost her touch over Barry Allen. So after she left to cool off, since she didn´t want to say things she might regret later, she came back to the foundry only to find him maniacally punching a training dummy while grunting; the sweat covering his back, and he looked as tense now as when he came blaming her for the mission failure.

So yes, she was worried about Barry, but he was her friend and he did save Oliver’s life. After five weeks in a coma things didn´t seem to be improving for him, yet she couldn´t lose hope no matter what the doctors had said.

The sound of the salmon ladder brought her back to reality. Oliver was going up the steel ladder, his eyes focused on the task while his muscles tightened over the excessive exercise, rippling on every metal rung. The look in his eyes was the same one that had made her feel butterflies in her stomach every time he did it in the past year. And even though she still enjoyed the view of his abs tightening, she was still too worked up from their previous discussion to actually appreciate the sight that was Oliver Queen. She couldn´t believe all the crap that he had said to her. After everything that they had been through together, he had just crushed her.

The air was thick with tension and with the absence of Diggle she feared that she and Oliver may finish their previous discussion. She didn´t even know why she came back here. It was a stupid move and yes she was still on Team Arrow, but things had seemed to be getting out of control since Russia. So yeah, she was hurt, she knew that her feelings for Oliver were one sided, and she was pretty sure he was aware of her crush on him. And after watching him with endless women since she met him she was used to the feeling by now; but it didn´t hurt any less that he chose to be with a woman he loathed rather than her.

The sound of Oliver touching the floor after jumping from the ladder made her look at him, something that was becoming harder each day. It needed to stop. They were a team and she had given up a lot in her life so that she could help him save this city. She wouldn´t let her stupid feelings or Oliver stubbornness get in the way. It was time to get over him. She wouldn´t keep doing this to herself because he didn´t feel anything but friendship for her. They were partners and that was the only thing they would ever be.

Oliver looked at her briefly, his eyes filled with anger and body rigid with tension. He stood in silence while grabbing a towel to dry the sweat of his body. His back was turned to her, yet she could see all his scars from endless battles and how his chest seemed tight, like the air was too heavy for him to breathe. That was Oliver Queen, The Hood, and The Arrow – the man that carried all the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Are you really going to pretend I am not even there?” she said to him, watching, as he seemed to tense even more after hearing her voice.

“Well, since I still got my head in my ass, I may just stay quiet,” he replied coldly, quoting what she said to him during their fight earlier today.

“That would be a first,” she replied in a frustrated tone as she got up from her chair in front of her computers.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he shouted at her.

“It means you are being a fucking asshole Oliver,” she shouted back. All her frustration of the past couple of months in her voice.

“I am being an asshole? I am not the one that made a mistake tonight Felicity!” he shouted back, throwing his towel on the floor.

“I can´t believe you are still hung up on that! I always do my best for you and for this team Oliver,” she protested, her hands moving all over the place.

“It was not enough, you are not focused! And because of it people died,” he growled as he stepped forward coming closer to her face, so close that their bodies were almost touching.

“Stop blaming me for this. You are the one that didn’t catch the guy in the first place,” she growled back at him.

“Excuse me?” he screamed at her.

“Stop projecting on me. The anger that you are feeling because the all might Arrow failed his mission is all yours,” she said quickly, their voices becoming even more louder.

“I failed it because I needed you Felicity. I needed you to do your job so I could do mine. But you failed, because you may be here but your head is in Central City,” he shouted at her while stepping forward once more, making her move back till she was pressed against the steel medical bay table.

“Why are you still dragging Barry into this? He needed me there,” she exclaimed.

“I need you Felicity,” he protested loudly, his hands gripping her arms while his eyes filled with longing and emotion. At that moment she saw in Oliver´s eyes everything she always wished to see, the things she had been dreaming for months. And even if he was just having a reaction produced by jealousy, it still made her heart beat fast in her chest. It felt like it would explode.

She couldn´t tell who was the one that made the first move, but soon her body was pushed over the metal table while Oliver´s lips were firmly pressed against her own. She moaned, the deep sensation of his hard body against her soft one, while his hands went from her arms to the side of her face and deepened the kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, demanding her, tasting her, their breaths labored and deep. She ran her short blue nails down his neck and powerful back, leaving small starches. He moaned in appreciation and the kiss became deeper. He moved his hands over her body, from her ponytail, down her back, till he reached her hips. His hands soon found themselves under her blue dress, caressing her bare thighs and pushing her hips against his own.

He was hard. And each time he pressed himself against her she would moan. Gripping her hips he lifted her up to sit on the metal table. Her dress rode up her thighs while Oliver positioned himself between her legs. The friction between them was too much. Soon she was gasping for air, while he was sucking the fragile skin of her neck and probably leaving a bruise on it. He felt possessive and aggressive, like a madman. It was like he needed to brand himself on her skin so everyone would know she belonged to him.

“Oliver,” she moaned, when he pushed harder against her, his erection brushing against her most sensitive parts.

His hands found their way down her back, lowering the zipper of her dress and exposing her lace-covered breasts. His mouth sucked her collarbone while his rough hands caressed her soft mounds.

She was moaning his name on every touch, on every kiss. His mouth soon found it’s way to her right breast, making her arch her back and shiver in deep pleasure as he rolled his tongue over her rosy nipple. While he sucked on her breast, her hands found their way into his short blonde hair. Pushing him deeper into her chest, her hips began pushing against his own, making him moan against her chest; the sounds he was making were going deep inside of her, making her wet and needy, she needed to feel all of him.

His lips were back on hers. She could taste her salty skin on his tongue. His hands moved under her dress to reach her panties, pushing them to the side so he could touch her hot pussy. He softly touched her clit with his calloused fingers, moving the soft skin in small circles till she was begging for more. She was dripping wet, her thighs covered in sweat and her own moisture. When he pushed one and then two fingers inside of her, she almost screamed in deep pleasure. He pushed his fingers deeper. In hard and precise movements he found spots inside of her that she never thought it would be possible to find. All she needed was a faster pace and Oliver’s mouth sucking her breasts for her to come all over his right hand.

“Fuck,” she moaned, feeling the tight sensation deep on her core. He kissed her one more time, silencing her moans with his mouth while her hands traveled down his workout cargo pants down to his aching cock.

She lowered the zipper on the pants, finding only skin. Her fingers explored his hips and then found his enlarged member, the tip covered with pre cum. Her small hands covered his dick head before moving it down to stroke him in fast movements.

“God Felicity,” he moaned her name, while biting the side of her neck with such a force she was afraid it would leave a permanent mark on her pale skin.

She kept the fast rhythm for a while, till Oliver’s hands pushed her own hands away from his cock. Her name was on his lips as his hands tightened on her thighs so hard it hurt. He pushed the bottom of her dress up, exposing all of her. Then she heard the ripping sound of her favorite lace dark blue boy shorts. Before she could protest Oliver impaled her tight pussy on his thick cock.

She screamed, a mix of deep pleasure and pain. It had been a while since she had felt someone inside of her, and her tight wet walls were driving him insane. He hadn´t been with anyone since Isabel back in Russia months ago, and feeling Felicity tighten while inside of her almost made him blow his load like a fucking teenager.

They moved in a deep synchronization. Oliver holding tightly onto her hips while pushing inside of her in deep and powerful strokes as she held tightly onto him. Her nails were digging deep into his muscled back, her hands pushing his ass to make him go deeper and faster inside her hot core. They were a mix of grunts, sweat and moans. Two bodies tightly bound to find release. Oliver changed the angle, going deeper inside Felicity’s tight core. Her nails drew blood on the skin of his back when an unexpected orgasm tore through her.

“Oliver,” she moaned, closing her eyes. Lost in sensation she tightened around him so much it almost drove him to the brink.

He kept his fast and profoundly deep pace, till she was screaming his name again. She was hot, tight and wet. It was too much for him. It only took one more deep stroke for him to follow her down the path of deep gratification and pleasure. His seed was hot and went deep inside of her, making him feel weak in the knees. Suddenly he felt as if he couldn´t stand on his own feet anymore.

With one final spurt of energy he moved them down to the training mats. Oliver lowered their bodies while softly moaning because of the soft surface on his skin. He slowly pulled out of Felicity’s body. Her eyes were still closed. Still lost in her own pleasure; he knew that they needed to talk about what had happened, but he wanted to enjoy that moment. Just for one more second.

* * *

 

Felicity woke up cold and alone. Her dress was still open in the back and her breasts still exposed over the cup of her lace bra. There was a blanket next to her legs that she had probably kicked off during the night. The foundry was dark, only the stair light was on, and Oliver was nowhere in sight.

Her body was tired. The ache between her legs brought back the events of the night before, and tears clouded her vision when she realized that she just had sex with the man she had been in love with for the past year. Yet he didn’t seem to care enough to stay the entire night by her side.

She put her clothes back on and felt ashamed for not having her panties to put back on while making her walk of shame out of the foundry. She felt tired, physically and emotionally, and while she got up to put her coat and leave she didn´t noticed the excessive moisture between her thighs.

* * *

 

The next day she tried to pretend that nothing had happened and Oliver acted the same way. She did her work at QC and helped The Arrow defeat Shrapnel. And even though Digg had been shot they had considered the night a success.

She was sitting in her chair while looking at the latest intel about Shrapnel’s arrest when Digg said he was going back home. Apparently being shot can take a toll on you. So that left her once again alone in the foundry with Oliver. But this time they were both silent and keeping a safe distance between them.

He was still dressed in his leather uniform while putting his arrows back at place and tightly holding his quiver.

“I am sorry,” he said, in such a low voice she barely heard him.

“Are you saying you are sorry to me, or to your quiver?” she asked him, slowly turning on her chair to face him.

“I didn´t hurt my quivers feelings last night,” he replied in a brooding tone.

“Oliver,” she whispered, not sure what to say but not exactly happy to discuss this with him.

“Last night I made a mistake. And this mistake can put everything we have been fighting for at risk. And I can´t do that. I need you here Felicity. I need your help. You are my partner and I can´t fight this alone. But I can´t give you what you want me to give you,” he said to her in a hard tone.

“Yeah, I remember the whole, _‘Because of the life I lead, I just think it’s better not to be with someone that I could really care about’._ You don´t have to worry Oliver, I am not carrying a torch over you or something like that,” she blurted out, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

“I just think it’s better we say this now before things get messy,” he muttered, not looking at her in the eyes.

“It was a stupid mistake and you don´t have to worry. I won’t let it happen again,” she reassured him while turning back her chair to try to look busy on her computers.

“I’m sorry Felicity,” he said, before leaving her alone in the foundry.

“So am I Oliver,” she whispered, letting a silent tear fall down her face as she felt her heart and soul break into a million pieces for something that now would never happen.

 


	2. It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta work by The Alternative Source  
> I don´t own any of the characters but my own.  
> Enjoy the story.

_So this is where you fell_   
_And I am left to sell_   
_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_   
_Right to the top_   
_Don't look back_   
_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_   
  
_I don't ever want to let you down_   
_I don't ever want to leave this town_   
_'Cause after all_   
_This city never sleeps at night_   
  
_It's time to begin, isn't it?_   
_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_   
_I'm just the same as I was_   
_Now don't you understand_   
_That I'm never changing who I am_   
  
  


 

After their night filled with passion, Oliver and Felicity found themselves in their previous status quo of friendship and partnership; she making small innuendos and he ignoring her, while Diggle would laugh. And for a while things worked out. That was until one of Oliver´s worst fears became a reality. The Mirakuru drug from his past had followed him from the island and now was in Starling City. It was a topic that he never had approached. But after almost being killed and then Roy being injected with the drug, he had been forced to once again become embroiled with the drug. He then made the choice to reveal his identity to Roy and make him a part of the team.

So now Oliver spent his nights between being The Arrow and training his little sisters’ boyfriend. He knew the kind of damage the Mirakuru could do to a person. He had seen how it had destroyed Slade, turning him into the shell of the man that he once was. He wouldn´t fail Roy, he would help him control it, and if that would help save the city so be it.

As the weeks passed the drama in Oliver’s life increased. That was primarily do to Laurel. He began to witness Laurel’s destructive pathway as she was getting lost in drugs and alcohol, being far from the brave young woman that he had loved most of his life. With the intent of trying to save her, he had asked Sara to come back to the city and reveal herself to her older sister. Unfortunately it only brought more drama to Oliver´s life. The Lance sisters seemed to be his weak spot and as his own personal life spun out of control he seemed to find comfort in Sara.

So between long hours in the foundry and the tension in Queens Consolidated, Felicity was exhausted, not only physically but also mentally. Barry was still in a coma and no matter how much she tried she couldn´t forget about her one time with Oliver. He was her modern day Prince Charming; the hero of all her fantasies, her friend and partner, but one thing he never would be was her lover. Yes, it was a onetime mistake, but she knew that she would compare every other man in the future with him.

So when she caught Oliver and Sara together in the lair, only two months after they had sex in the same place, she realized that she would never be his girl, not really. And in a way she had to accept that. After all Sara was the only one that knew what had happened on the island, she was the only one that truly got that part of his life. He was The Arrow and she The Canary. How could she fight against that? How could an IT girl compete with a superhero? She would have to accept that her Prince Charming didn´t want to have anything to do with her and she would have to settle on being his EA and part of his team.

But that all changed when Felicity failed to find information on the Clock King and Sara after analyzing some blood samples she got from him after a fight, was able to fill the blanks that Felicity failed too. And even worse, she ended up being better on the computers than her too. Because of Sara, Oliver got the intel he needed to go after William Tockman.

So when Tockman hacked her system on the lair, the same system that she was so proud of and designed, the one that she trusted with her life, she never felt more like a failure. When all her electronic equipment essentially blew, and an electrical fire started, she felt like she was failing their mission. She was failing Oliver. She was failing the city. If she couldn´t even keep up with the IT side, what good was she doing for the team?

Afterwards she and Digg were checking out the damage that the Clock King had left in their system. She was throwing away the electronic parts that wouldn´t be saved and he was standing next to her, watching the sad look on her face as she tried to savage what she could.

“I know we haven´t talked about this, but it must be difficult for you seeing them together,” Digg said with a worried face, after Oliver and Sara left to what was going to be without a doubt a stress filled dinner at Laurel’s.

“This isn´t about them being together. This is about me,” she replied, “Sara can analyze blood, she can kick ass, and the one thing I am supposed to be good at I am failing miserably. Why do you even need me now when you got her?” she asked Diggle, her tone filled with a lack of confidence and sadness.

“Because you are irreplaceable Felicity,” Digg said to her, his eyes filled with so much kindness that almost made her cry.

* * *

 

Later that night she was back at her place, alone, after Oliver and Sara left together for the night. Seeing them together was becoming harder than she thought it would be. And these days she felt so much more sensitive for some reason, and it sucked. Worse was that she couldn´t even try to forget about them in her traditional way: with chocolate, Skittles and an entire season of Buffy The Vampire Slayer. She was so off course that she had a huge headache and when she tried a bunch of colorful and delicious Skittles, the first taste on her tongue almost made her throw up her entire dinner. Life officially sucked. Not only had she lost the man she loved, failed on the only thing she was good at, now she couldn´t even eat her favorite candy.

She shut down the TV, not really feeling like seeing Buffy lose Angel one more time,  she had shed enough tears the past couple months, and decided to take some Tylenol for her headache. A hot shower was in order to try to get some sleep, which was one of the many things that was lacking in her life right now. She went to her bathroom in her small apartment, looking for the pills in her medicine cabinet when she saw the closed pack of tampons.

Taking it in her hands, she noticed that there were two more closed packs next to it, and she wondered how long it had been since she had bought them. Thinking back she couldn’t remember having cramps in a long time, which was a good sign since it’s a bitch to have to go through them and try to help save the world at the same time. Since joining the team she had decided to use the shots like her doctor had suggest last year, I mean, with her crazy schedule when would she have the time to take the pill daily.

The mention of her crazy schedule made her pale. She was late. Grabbing her tablet she checked her appointments, praying that she had not forgotten such an important doctor’s visit. And yet there it was – a note to reschedule it, because she couldn´t attend it at the time. Her anti-conception shot was almost three months late. At the time she probably thought it was no big deal, I mean, compared with saving the city what was a late birth control shot. After all the last thing she expected was to have sex with somebody at the time. But she did have sex. She had amazing, hot, rough, soul changing sex with the man she had been in love for the past year. Her eyes widened as she realized she had unprotected sex with Oliver. At the time it was the farthest thing on her mind after waking up cold and alone on the foundry floor. At that moment she was too upset to wonder about anything that didn´t involve Oliver breaking her heart.

But now she had to think about the consequences, because she hadn´t taken her shot and Oliver had cum inside of her. She was pretty sure of that. She was trying not to panic too much, but that seemed impossible now, when she considered all that was at stake here. Felicity had faced many bad guys and almost gotten herself killed a few times for helping The Arrow, but never had she felt more scared than at that moment.

She needed to know if their ‘mistake,’ like he called it, had created something. Could she really be ready to be a mother? Could Oliver be a father? Would he want to be one or not; not only because of the dangerous life he lead as a vigilante, but now that he and Sara were an official couple? How would he react to the news? Would he be happy or would he be so angry that all the light would leave his eyes?

Filled with doubts and fears, Felicity grabbed her car keys and walked down to her Mini Cooper, thinking about the closest pharmacy so she could buy a pregnancy test. When she got inside her car she realized that her face was quite known since she became Oliver´s EA. Fearing that someone could see her buying the tests, and how this could be associated to Oliver, she decided to go buy them outside the city just to be safe.

She drove for more than an hour, trying to not think of what could happen if she was indeed pregnant or what would be Oliver´s reaction to the news. She instead focused on the radio news and soon she was away from Starling City. As soon as she passed the “You are now leaving Starling City” sign she stopped at the first convenience store. Felicity walked quickly inside the store, finding the items she wanted at the end of one of the aisles; she bought three different tests, all which seemed to have a 99% rate of correct results, and a huge bottle of water. Looking up at the saleswoman quickly she asked if she could use the store bathroom. The woman gave her a sad smile and pointed out the bathroom in the back.

She walked inside the small bathroom while opening the water bottle to take a huge sip of it. Her mouth was dry and her hands were shaking as she closed the bottle and grabbed the first test. She quickly read the instructions, cursing herself for being such a geek to analyze and criticize the product when she had been stupid enough to need it. So she grabbed the small white stick and went to pee on it. It was a quick task, yet the next three minutes were the slowest of her life; but when the time came to look at the result she felt too scared to do it. She wished that she didn´t have to do this alone, that when this time had come she would have a boyfriend or a husband holding her hand while she read the result. But she was alone, in a cold bathroom of a convenience shop, and she was…pregnant.

The two small lines stood there, mocking her, making her look back at the box to confirm what she was fearing. Two lines meant pregnant, and the two next tests had the same result, no matter how many times Felicity read the instructions to see if she had done it wrong. She was pregnant with Oliver Queen’s baby and she never felt more alone.

* * *

 

She silently cried the entire way back home, wondering how could life be so cruel to her to give her such a gift but with a man that didn´t want to be with her. A man that was so closed off and broken, that she didn´t know if he could one day truly love someone. So she cried for herself and for the small life that they had created together, she cried for all the illusions and all the dreams that were shattered that night. She cried because deep down she knew that Oliver wasn´t ready to love anyone, not like a father needs to love a child and she feared what he would do when he found out. She feared that he would hate her and the baby, that he would ask her to get rid of it, and she would never be able to do it – she loved this baby already. And if he asked her to do this, she would hate him forever – and she loved him too much to hate him.

* * *

 

Felicity asked for a sick day at QC, saying that she got the flu and begged Diggle not come check on her. She told him that she needed to be alone. She now realized the weight of the choices she was making. In the end she decided that she couldn’t risk herself and this baby and that there are more important things than saving the city. Maybe she had failed this city and even Oliver, but she wouldn´t fail her child. So she started packing her things, filled all her suitcases with her clothes and grabbing her favorite objects and put them into cardboard boxes. She decided that the rest could be stored and shipped to where she decided to go.

Afterwards she turned on her computer and wrote an email to the Human Resources Department of QC and one to Oliver’s official email. Doubting that he would go through his official email she printed two copies and signed her official resignation from QC, asking to be let go immediately for family and health reasons. She dressed herself in one of her favorite red knit dresses and high heels. She needed the confidence boost to do what was needed tonight. Putting her hair in her classic ponytail, she grabbed her coat and drove towards Verdant.

When she arrived at the foundry Roy and Digg were sparring, while Oliver sat and commented on their moves with Sara, still dressed in his light grey suit. His hands were on her lower back in an intimate touch that made Sara smile and softly kiss him on the lips. They all fit here together, they are a true team, and in a way she was glad that they now had Sara with them. They were her boys and she was glad to know that Sara would protect them. She really was a great asset to the team.

She coughed, makings her presence known. Sara and Oliver took a step away from each other to face her and Digg jabbed a distracted Roy in the face when he turned to her.

“Felicity, we were worried about you! Are you ok?” Oliver asked her with worry in his voice.

“I’m fine now. I think it was something that I ate yesterday,” she said, trying to sound like nothing was going on. She could do this.

“I’m glad you are feeling better,” Sara said with an honest smile, and even now, Felicity couldn’t actually hate the woman that owned Oliver´s heart.

“Like I said, it was no big deal, maybe Digg is right and all those carbs finally got to me,” she reassured the woman as she pushed her slipping glasses back into place.

“I told you, you need to stay away from those French fries,” Digg chastised, coming towards her to give her shoulder a brotherly squeeze.

“I promise I will eat healthy from now on,” she reassured him. After all it was true. She needed to eat better now since the baby couldn’t be sustained on junk food.

“So Blondie, no training tonight? Do you got a hot date or something?” Roy asked from the mats, pointing to Felicity’s nice dress and shoes.

“Not exactly. Ummm…actually I came here to talk to you guys. But first I need to speak with Oliver privately,” she replied calmly, looking straight at Oliver. He looked at her in confusion before it turned to worry and then to curiosity.

“Come on guys, let’s work on my bartender persona. I need to see if I still can make a mean Blood Mary,” Sara mused, making Roy and Digg follow her upstairs to Verdant, where she was now a bartender. She and Oliver seemed to think it was the perfect cover for Sara to be always coming and going through Verdant at night.

When they were finally alone the silence grew and filled the air with thick tension.  No matter how much she tried to prepare herself to face Oliver she didn´t know what to say, which seemed to have become a perpetual feeling in her life since she found out about the baby.

“This silence is not like you Felicity. Where is the whole babble thing I’m used to?” Oliver asked, trying to break the tension.

“I try to not use it when I’m dealing with serious matters,” she replied, tightly holding her purse and jacket in her arms.

“Felicity, what’s going on?” he asked with deep worry etched on his face.

“I came here to deliver you this,” she said, opening her bag to hand him the folded letter.

“What is it?” he asked her, grabbing the piece of paper and quickly reading it.

“It’s my resignation letter,” she told him firmly.

“What? Why?” he asked confused, even though he had read what was written on the paper.

“You know why Oliver,” she replied, trying to look like a firm and stable woman, not the mess that she felt inside.

“Felicity, I thought we agreed it was a mistake,” he said in a whisper.

“Yes we did, and no matter how much I try I can´t get pass this. When I signed up to help you I said it would be till we found Walter. And even after we did it, I stuck around here because you needed me Oliver. You needed me to help you save this city. So I let go of all my desires and dreams, and stood by your side in this war, because that was the right thing to do. I put my life at risk and essentially my entire life was centered on you for an entire year Oliver. But I can´t do this anymore. I don´t want to,” she explained with a sudden clarity. At that moment she was impressed with herself, with her posture and her tone. It felt believable.

“I still need you here Felicity. We are far from done with our work here. How will I be able to save Starling City without your help?” he asked her, and she was not sure if he was trying to convince her or himself. She could see how her words had hurt him deeply but this would be for the best. If he was hurt he would let her go more easily.

“You don´t need me Oliver. You have Digg, Roy and Sara. You have your perfect team. I’m just an IT girl,” she muttered with a sad smile, one that said that deep down she believed in everything she just said.

“Is this about Sara? My past relationships have never affected our work before. Why is it now?” he asked her, clearly shifting from confused to angry and far from getting the point she was trying to make clear.

“That was before we slept together Oliver! Face it, after that nothing was the same and it will never be. I can´t stick around being your Girl Wednesday anymore, nor your sidekick. I need to start living my own life and leave your shadow behind,” she protested before turning her back on him. Looking at his face while she said all those things was too hard.

“Felicity,” he said softly, his voice breaking and sadness bleeding through.

“Please Oliver, you have to let me go,” she pleaded before running up the stairs as fast as she could, far away from him and from the life she once knew.

* * *

 

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter and leave me a review saying what you guys think!**

**Your support means the world to me! Thank you!**

**Xx**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	3. Bleeding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you one more time for your support!  
> This story now has a beta! Welcome to the Team Arrow, The Alternative Source!  
> The link for the polyvore sets are on my profile page!  
> Enjoy it!

_‘Cause I'm bleeding out_   
_Said if the last thing that I do_   
_Is to bring you down_   
_I'll bleed out for you_   
_So I peel my skin_   
_And I count my sins_   
_And I close my eyes_   
_And I take it in_   
_And I'm bleeding out_   
_I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

 

 

She didn´t know exactly why she chose to come visit Barry just after she left Starling City; maybe because she had left her entire life behind and he had showed her such a sweetness in a moment filled with pain and bitterness. She knew he couldn´t hear her, yet she stood by his bedside, telling him about all that had happened to her in the past few months – how it hurt to have and then lose Oliver, to see him moving on and then to realize she was pregnant, and that to protect her child she had to leave. She kept saying how she wished that she could be stronger, and that she wished he could be here with her. Things would be easier with her friend by her side.

Felicity asked the doctors to call or send her an email if he showed new improvement, even after they kept discouraging her and telling that Barry probably would never wake up. But she couldn´t accept that, life couldn´t be that cruel, and she swore to herself she would never give up on Barry. So she told his doctors that and left behind the last person that she cared about. She got on a plane to go as far as possible from Starling City, and a few hours later she landed in her new home – Gotham City.

She had been offered a job to work with one of the scientists she admired most  - Lucius Fox – the research head of Wayne Enterprises. The job would be exciting and a nice change of scenery, since Gotham was across the country, yet it didn´t last long enough. She had been there for three months; five months pregnant and the last thing she wanted was to have to deal with another vigilante. A man dressed in black seemed to terrify the criminals of Gotham City, in a way that she knew very well. She was sure that beneath the dark cowl he wore there would be the face of a billionaire with daddy issues.

Yet she stayed there because she didn´t want to risk the baby by moving from one city to another. She needed the stability for herself and for the care of her baby. That’s where her obstetrician came in. She had found a good obstetrician in Gotham that promised to be very discreet about the details of her pregnancy.  So during the next couple months of her pregnancy she hid in the IT and research department, and stopped dying her hair blonde so it could go back to its deep brown shade. She now wore contacts and her hair was significantly shorter in length. All together she was trying to distance herself as much as possible from the image of that girl she was before. She now had many reasons to be afraid and to be careful, and they were all for her unborn child. On top of that she had learned personal defense and now carried a Taser with her all the time. Maybe she was being paranoid, but she knew that one of the many men that The Arrow had put in jail may one day come after her if they found out the truth about her. And she needed to be prepared for that.

* * *

 

On a cold and rainy November night, Connor Jonas Smoak was born with big blue eyes and a head full of blond hair. Felicity could see remnants of Oliver in her newborn son, from his cheeks to his little toes. He was a beautiful baby and Felicity fell in love immediately with this little human being. But no matter how much she tried to push the feeling away she wished that Oliver would be there to hold his son, to see the precious child they had created together. And even if they would never see each other again she would never be able to be thank him enough for giving her Connor.

Her mom had moved in with her and Connor soon after his birth, trying to help Felicity the best she could since she knew very well how hard it was to be a single mother. More than once she had tried to figure out the father’s identity and kept saying that he had the right to know his son. But what her mother would never know was that Connor´s dad was too busy fighting bad guys and saving the world, and for now it wasn´t safe for him to know the truth.

Felicity knew that one day her son would ask her why he didn´t have a father when most children had one. And she knew now that she didn´t want to lie to him. She could make up a story about his father being a war hero that died before he was born. She could make up anything. But no matter how much she saw Oliver as a Hero, she didn´t want to lie to Connor and say his father was dead. So she promised herself that when the time came and Connor was old enough, she would find a way for him to be safe, and still make Oliver aware of their child.

Looking at her sons baby blue eyes she saw so much of Oliver in him, all the good, all the pure gentleness and kindness she knew that he had deep inside. Their son had the best of both of them, and she hoped that he would never have to know the deep sadness and anger that Oliver carried with him.

After the first three months of Connor´s life, Felicity realized that Gotham City was no place for a child to grow. She needed to go somewhere safe, where she could breathe and know that they would be ok at the end of the day. Her mother Mara, was the one that suggested they move to Coast City. Even though it was much to close to Starling City than she would have liked, it was a good place for her to start her IT consultant business and to raise her son.

Lucius Fox was sad to see her go, but he understood that The Batman was a scary figure and that Gotham wasn´t the safest place to be right now. He had seemed to grow fond of Felicity, and promised to help her in any form he could. She could tell that he knew that she was hiding from something or someone. But what she didn’t know was that he could see the same traces in her that he saw in a certain billionaire that liked to fight crime and wear a dark cape.

* * *

 

Coast City was a nice place to live. It stood between San Francisco and Starling City, on the north Pacific coast of California. It had beautiful extensive beaches, woods and a low crime rate. Even though it was closer then she would have liked, no one seemed to recognize her in the following months. So she started feeling safe again. When Connor was six months old she started her own IT company. Even if it mostly consisted of only her and some random free-lance software engineers, she was glad to be able to run a business from her home office while watching Connor play on the floor. In a way it almost felt like her time in the foundry – her on the computers and a Queen playing with his toys. Except this time there were no bows and arrows, just building blocks and stuffed animals.

Things seemed to be going smoothly, and after some demands from her mother she even tried to date, even if all her attempts ended up failing. No man held the appeal that Oliver had in her life once. They all lacked in the things she needed to see in a man, and when they all saw that her son was her main priority things would go south from there. So after many bad dates, she decided she would stay as far as she could to any romantic relations. She had her son and her mother; and if she was feeling lonely she had a nice vibrator to do the job.

Life seemed to get back on track after that. She was working hard with Ferris Aircraft - an aerospace company that she helped design software for; which meant a higher paycheck and moving to a better and bigger apartment. She was now saving for a house and for Connors college fund. And if business kept going at the rate it was she wouldn´t have to worry too much about their financial security for the foreseeable future.

Felicity wasn´t expecting life to get in the way of her plans for a happy future. That all changed on a Wednesday night, her mother passed away in her sleep at the young age of 58 years old. It was a stroke the doctors said. It wasn´t fair, her mother was a real fighter. She had raised her on her own, doing the best she could in every situation, and she didn´t deserve to die. Yet there was nothing she could do to change what had happened. So Felicity stood there with a three year old Connor in her arms, crying while they buried her mother in the ground.

She cried for the loss of the only family she ever had. She cried for the wonderful woman that the world had lost. She cried for all the memories that her son wouldn´t have of his grandmother, and she cried because she would now have to face all of this alone.

That night after putting Connor to sleep and having three glasses of red wine, she grabbed her burner phone and dialed the number she hadn´t called for the last couple of years. She let it ring, waiting for him to pick up, to hear his raspy voice.

“Hello.”

Closing her eyes she reveled in his voice. When he received no response he spoke up again.

“Who is this?” Oliver asked on the other side of the line, his voice filled with the same strength and conviction she had always loved, the one that would send shivers down her spine while he said her name.

She silently cried, taking comfort from his voice, before hanging up the phone.

She missed him. Now more than ever.

 

* * *

 

The time passed quickly and soon Connor was running around in his green sneakers, his blond wavy hair tousled, his big blue eyes filled with joy. He was a mini copy of Oliver. He had the same smile, the same hair and eye color, and he seemed to have inherited his fathers’ perfect eyesight. But unfortunately he also shared his father’s personality, which worried Felicity, since Oliver wasn’t always the nicest person to deal with. As he grew she wondered if when their son turned into a teenager she would have to build a salmon ladder so Connor could let go of some steam like his father used to do; it would be a better alternative than letting him waste all his energy in womanizing ways like Oliver had done when he was a teen.

She wondered if he still did it, if he still would punch his training dummy so hard it almost broke it, or if he would be up and down the ladder for hours till he could barely move, the sweat trailing down his ripped muscles, making it shine against the foundry’s light´s. She knew he was still working at Queen Consolidated as their CEO and that The Arrow was still out there, trying to make Starling City a better place. But she also knew that after five years he must be tired of all the fighting. They never discussed his future after his mission was done, but she was sure he had dreams of his own that didn´t involve shooting arrows every night.

As she looked at their son, now sitting down to read a comic book, she wondered if Oliver would like to be a part of Connor´s life one day; I mean, she was sure he would have a family of his own in the future, she used to read about him in the tabloids all the time. He and Sara were no longer together by the time Connor was born, but a few months after he was seen more and more by Laurels’ side. Three years ago they were back to officially being a couple, which didn´t surprised her at all. Gorgeous Laurel was the love of Oliver´s life, the woman that helped him survive the island, the one that he would give his life to protect. Oddly enough it hurt less to see him with her than it was to see him with Sara. Nonetheless she let it go and idly wondered when they would get married, and if that day came, would Connor have a brother or a sister.

“Are you ok mommy?” her son’s voice brought her back to her own reality, the one where Connor was her entire world, and she would do anything for him.

“Yeah, I guess mommy is just feeling hungry,” I replied in a soothing tone, trying to distract him from my sad eyes.

“I can make you something to eat them,” Connor stated, jumping from the sofa to go to the kitchen, where he had access to a small bowl filled with Fruit Loops. He grabbed the small bowl, a plastic cup and spoon. He filled it with the cereal and went to grab some milk from the fridge. Felicity wanted Connor to learn how to be more independent of her, like he would do if he were in school.

The school subject was a tough one; she had been debating with herself if she should keep home schooling him, or let him have a regular education with kids of his own age. But at the same time, Connor was much more intelligent than a regular four year old.  She had already started teaching him how to read and write, and even some math, which of course he was pretty good at. He was a very special kid, and she was afraid that if he went into the real world someone could notice exactly how special he really was, and after five years of hiding she didn´t know if she was ready to go back to being Felicity Smoak.

To the world she went as Megan Smoak. Only her mom would call her Felicity, and after she was gone she didn´t feel like telling her first name to anyone else. Besides, she had already gone back to her blond ways, which made Connor really glad to see that they now had the same hair color. But she didn´t want to play with her luck, so even if now she had her curly long blond hair back, she decided that the glasses and the ponytail would have to go, for good. She had kept working out, it was a good way to let go of some steam, and the self-defenses classes made her feel safer. So now she was slender and strong, she went from her regular dresses and skirts to jeans and boots; in public Megan Smoak was nothing like Felicity Smoak. She was a far cry from the IT girl she left behind in Starling City.

* * *

 

Eventually Felicity decided that Connor should go to preschool and socialize like a regular kid - even if she would still teach him things that most kids of his age wouldn´t understand. When she left him at the school that was only two blocks from her apartment, she felt her heart ache thinking about the fact that her little boy was growing up so fast. When she got back she realized her home was filled with a deep unknown silence, and even though she could use the peace and quiet to finish some codes she needed to design for her latest project for Farris Aircraft, she found herself turning on the laptop she kept to keep up to date on Arrow missions. Oliver and Digg probably hadn’t gotten any help to work on the technical parts of their system, and after Oliver and Sara had broken up she was sure that no one had tried to do any upgrades on their system. So she hacked the system that she had designed for them, and tried her best to help them, even if they never knew she had done it. She saw all the files, and read all the intel that they had added throughout the years, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t have a deep sense of pride for her boys and their continued effort to fight. But what she didn´t expected was a file with her name on it. She opened it with some hesitation, but there wasn’t much in there besides info from before she joined the team, some information about her designs from her time at Wayne Enterprise’s and a small note about her mother passing away last year. There was even a folder filled with information about her moving out from Starling City. Part of her was surprised that the file existed.

Oliver had been obviously trying to get information on where she had been for the past five years, and she was very glad that she had hacked into the hospitals network to hide the files that stated she had given birth to Connor. She had even taken it a step further and did a government sweep so no one would know about her child, so no one could try to come after them. If Oliver could have a file on any leads about her she feared that someone might do the same thing. She had spent days, maybe even weeks backtracking her steps to assure that no traces led back to them. No matter how touched she was that Oliver wondered how she was, she wasn´t ready for him to find out the truth, at least not yet.

* * *

 

 For the past two months Connor had gone to school, and while he had a lot of fun playing with the other kids, he didn´t felt challenged enough by the activity’s and the home work that his preschool teacher had gave to him. There was only so much coloring that he could do during a day. Therefore, now he and Felicity were sitting together on his small bed while reading a fantasy book. Ok maybe Harry Potter wasn´t Moby Dick, but he was still a kid so magic and wizards were a fascinating topic for him. They would read it together daily, him trying to learn new words and being fascinated by the spells, while she would have fun seeing his eyes light up in wonder. They would read till he was too tired to keep his eyes open.

After tucking him in one particular night she was glad to see it was around nine o’ clock. She would definitely have time to wash the dishes and try to do some laundry. She put her right earplug in her ear and put the music low on her IPod so she could hear if Connor called her during the night. In no time she was deeply concentrating on her tasks; folding his huge amount of green clothing. The little boy had an obsession with the color, which she always found ironic considering that his father would dress in green leather every night.

She wasn´t exactly sure how she did it, but the moment that she felt someone’s presence behind her, she moved quicker than she ever did. She jabbed the stranger with her elbow, then turned quickly to punch the invader in the face – her hand ached but she nonetheless kicked him in the knee using her small size to her advantage.

While the first man fell on the ground, she ran toward where she kept her Taser locked on the top of the fridge, grabbed it and ran towards the hallway. Turning a corner she saw that her small living room was filled with three more men, two of who came running at her. Without thinking she bolted out of the room. And while she dropped objects behind her to slow them down, it didn´t seem to work for more than a few seconds.

When the first one grabbed her by her arm, tightly pushing her against one of the walls, he harshly pushed her head against it, making her head explode in pain. But Felicity wasn’t going to give up so easily. Throwing her arm back she thrust the high voltage gun against the man’s chest. He let go of her arm, falling down on the floor, unconscious.

She ran down the hall towards Connors bedroom, her need to protect him her priority. The adrenaline was making her run faster, but not fast enough. In the blink of an eye there was a third man pinning her entire body against the wall, making it impossible for her to move. Twisting her hand he forced her to drop the Taser. With little choice left she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed for her life and for help.

But before she could get anything out she felt a hard blow land upon her face and turn her world into darkness.

* * *

 

She woke up in a daze. She wasn´t sure what had happened and she desperately hoped it was nothing but a nightmare. But when she slowly opened her eyes, she realized that this nightmare was oh so real and that she was tied up to a chair while two men watched her. The knots were done with precision, and she couldn´t move her hands or her feet. Panic began to gnaw at her because no matter how many times she had planned what she would do if one day she got herself in this situation, all her hypothetical ideas seemed too far from reality. She was trapped and this time Oliver wasn´t here to save her.

Her head was aching and her lower lip was cut. Felicity could feel the dry blood on it, making her wonder how long she had been unconscious. She tried to do what Digg had taught her and take in all her surroundings. However things seemed to be harder to do then she was expecting in the heat of the moment. She could see she was tied to one of her kitchen iron chairs but she was in her bedroom, and that she had seen three intruders’. She prayed that they had not touched Connor. She was far from rich, but she had some things for them if this was a robbery. But deep down she knew that this had nothing to do with a burglary or with her work with Farris. This had to do with the Arrow.

They stood in silence and watched her. The two men that were guarding her had a bad vibe to them. When a third one – the one that she had tasered – came and whispered something to them causing them to get up and leave her there alone in the room, she knew it was bad. She wasn´t alone for long, the fourth man appeared from the darkness of her bedroom doorway. Somehow she knew that he was in charge. He had an evil and sinister look on his face; he was tall and strong, dressed in an expensive dark suit, and with dark hair that had a little grey in it. However what scared Felicity the most was his eye patch and the tight line that his lips were pressed into.

“Hello Ms. Smoak. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” he mused with a false smile. Everything seemed false about this man.

“Who are you? What are you doing in my home? What do you want?” she asked angrily, trying to fight against the tight ropes on her wrists to no avail.

“Well those are many questions, but they all just come down to one answer,” he calmly replied, before smoothly sitting in a chair positioned right in front of her.

“What do you want?” she asked one more time, trying to mask her fear with anger, but from the dark look on his face she knew that he could see right through her.

“I want Oliver Queen,” he stated calmly.

“I have nothing to do with Mr. Queen,” she growled out, trying to pretend she didn´t know anything about that man anymore.

“Oh, but you have everything to do with him. After all you fought by his side for a period of time, risking your life so he could fulfill his stupid task,” he said to her in a condescending tone.

“I worked for Mr. Queen for a brief period of time, five years ago. I have no idea what I could do to help you with him,” she rambled, trying to protect Oliver´s secret from this lunatic.

“Oh my dear, I know Mr. Queen like no one does. After all, I am the one that taught him everything he knows. I suppose that we could say that without me there would be no Arrow,” he explained, making her blood run cold when she realized that he once was on the island with Oliver.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” she protested with a jerk of her bound hands.

“But I think you do, I think you ran away from him five years ago, and that you took something very precious with you,” he continued, his left eye shining at the mention of this so called ‘precious’ secret.

“I left to work in another company, I had nothing to hide,” she replied in a firm tone, only to receive a small laugh from him in return.

“Oh you are brave Ms. Smoak. I can see the appeal, even though you are a terrible liar. You see, I have been spending the last couple years of my life trying to work out how I could make Oliver suffer more than he already has. At first I thought that I would simply kill everyone that he loved while he watched, then leave him alive to live a lonely life filled with guilt and despair. But then I had to change my plans, yet the delay will now make things so much sweeter for me,” he said in a deep and cold voice, his eyes filled with hate.

“I don´t know why you think that I can help you with that. I am nothing to Oliver Queen, I haven’t seen him in years,” she said exclaimed in a tight voice. This was going very bad.

“Ms. Smoak there is no need to be modest here. You are the only one that could hurt him the most, after all you are the mother of his child,” he said in an amused voice, grabbing a framed photo of her and Connor that was on her dresser.

“You are insane. He is not my son´s father,” she screamed at him, trying to deny the truth and protect Connor and in turn Oliver. But he was a smart man; he could hear the despair in her voice and see the terror in her eyes.

“You must think I am a very stupid man if you think I will believe that Ms. Smoak. That little boy is the spitting image of his father. Besides I can see that Queen has no idea he has fathered a child. That’s even better,” he told her, while still looking at the picture frame.

Seeing that the time of denial was over. She switched her tactics. Begging would have to do.

“Please don´t hurt my son. He has nothing to do with this vendetta of yours,” she pleaded, wondering how could she have failed in protecting Connor. These past five years they had been safe, but somewhere along the line she had made a mistake. A mistake that now could result in both of their deaths at the hands of this maniac.

“Oh you see, I am a father as well, even if I don´t see my son. So I know that there is no bigger joy then having a child, and no bigger torment than to lose them forever,” he reassured her with a sick smile.

“No, he is just a child,” Felicity shouted, tears streaming down her face. At the sight of them a strange smile of deep satisfaction blossomed on his face.

“Oh don´t worry, I don´t plan to kill the boy, at least not yet. You see he will be a big part of my plan now. There is nothing that would hurt Queen like losing the son that he never had. And you sweetheart were the one to throw the first punch. I’m just taking it a step forward. Imagine how broken he will be to find out that you ran away with his child and made him miss out on the first five years of Connor´s life. But to know that HE is the reason that that little boy is gone, that he couldn´t have done anything to save him – that will be my ultimate revenge,” he explained, getting up from his seat and leaving her screaming and crying in despair.

“Please don´t take my son. I will go in his place. I will do anything you ask. Just leave him out of this,” she begged, while the man left her alone in the dark room.

“You have done your part in this revenge Ms. Smoak. Now it’s my turn,” he said, coming back to the bedroom with a sleeping Connor in his arms.

“No, no you can´t! Let him go, let him go!” she screamed, trying to free herself from her bound wrists in a desperation she had never felt before, the ropes chaffing the skin of her wrists making them bleed.

“Consider this a gift. You will live to see Oliver´s fall; you will see the man you love be destroyed. You will see the light fade from his eyes. You will live to see your son be the one to destroy the Arrow,” he mocked in a soft and calm tone, even if his words were like poison, while softly touching Connors head that was covered in a green hoody.

“Connor, baby please,” she cried, trying to free herself at any cost, moving from one side to the other till her chair throttled too hard, falling down onto the floor. With her cheek pressed against the cold surface of her bedroom floor she looked up at the man that was going to take her son.

“I promised him that I wouldn´t stop till he knew complete despair, and now thanks to you my dear, he will,” he said in a sharp tone while looking down at her.

“No!” she screamed, her body convulsing, feeling powerless against this vile man that wanted to ruin her life. He couldn’t take her son, she wouldn’t allow it, and she would fight till her last breath to ensure that he was safe.

“Tell your boyfriend that Slade Wilson sends his regards,” he said to her before throwing a small knife onto the floor, and leaving her tied to the chair. Before she knew it he had disappeared into the darkness with Connor in his arms.

“No, no, no! I will fucking kill you! Come back! No!” she shouted, till her voice was gone and all faded to black once more.

* * *

 

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter and leave me some love! I love to hear your opinion on my work!**

**And one more time, thanks to** [ **The Alternative Source** ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternativeSource) **for taking her time to beta this story!**

**Love you all!**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	4. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank all the readers, without you guys this story wouldn´t be going so well, you are all my inspiration.  
> As always, the Polyvore sets links are on my profile page.  
> A lot of love for my beta The Alternative Source for being awesome!  
> Follow me on Tumbler to get more news about this story: look at me as - poisonangelmuse  
> Enjoy!

**<http://www.polyvore.com/demons_chapter/set?id=115510294> **

**_Imagine Dragons - Monster_ **

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_ __  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I've turned into a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger  
  
Can I clear my conscience  
If I'm different from the rest  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this  
This burden came to me  
And it's made it's home inside. (oh oh oh)  
  


Oliver Queen had spent five years of his life in a hellish island; he was beaten and tortured, was hungry and cold, he saw too many people that he cared about die right in front of him. He was filled with guilt and anger, and he wondered if he could have prevented it all from happening. If he had been a better boyfriend and not cheated on Laurel, if he didn´t feel the need to run far away from her at the first sign of a serious future together, if he didn´t ask her sister to go on the Queen’s Gambit with him, would it all be different? Would his father have survived if he wasn´t on that boat? Would Sara have not had become an assassin? Would he?

Would all the suffering that he had caused to all those people be avoided? Would that mean that Shado would still be alive? Probably not, her fate was sealed when she first put her feet on the island. She and Yao Fei, would never leave the island no matter if he was there or not. But that didn´t absolve him of the guilt that he felt every day for not saving her, the woman that made him change, that helped him grow from the stupid immature boy that had left Starling City to become the man that he was today.

Oliver had been sorry for a lot in the past ten years, for hurting so many people, for not being the man that his family wanted him to be, and for failing this city more than once. But nothing would be a bigger regret than the day he let Felicity Smoak walk out the door. She was one of the few people in his life that he truly trusted. She was his friend and partner, and yet he had hurt her way too many times. Their relationship had always been complicated. She was a necessary ally since day one; the woman that could help him with his mission and also the woman that always drove him crazy. He feared for her safety most of all, because like every other woman in his life, she would end up getting hurt and that was something that he just couldn´t deal with. So he tried something different by pushing her away in the hopes that if he did she wouldn’t get hurt.

He dated several women and watched her from afar. He just couldn´t let her in. She was the only one that really had the power to hurt him. As time passed they would spend their days at Queen Consolidated and their nights at the foundry. She would be the light in his darks nights, and for a while that was enough. She was his friend and his partner, without her and Digg he would never be able to do what he needed to do. They were his team and his friends, his confidants and the only ones that knew the real him. They were a solid team and together they got to help many people. They were also one of the only things in Oliver´s life that made sense, which made him feel like he was doing the right thing when he hooded up every night. Even when he doubted himself, they were there to pick up the pieces and put him back together. They were the reason that he never gave up on the fight.

But one day Felicity was put at risk because of him, because of a choice that he made to let a madman live, and for a few seconds he thought he would lose her. She constantly put herself in danger, trying to help them, but no mission was worth the risk of her getting hurt – yet she didn´t see things that way, which would always lead to another  argument.

Then Russia happened and everything spun out of control after it. He never planned on sleeping with Isabel Rochev and neither was he planning for Felicity to find out about it or see the look of hurt and disbelief in her eyes. He felt like time after time he was failing her, hurting her to the point of no return, but he just couldn´t be what she needed him to be. Not right now. Not when he was wearing the hood. So he told her that Isabel was a meaningless one night stand, and then told her what he had been hiding for so long, how he couldn´t be with someone that he really cared about and risk that person’s life. She in turn gave him a sad smile and left telling he deserved much better than Isabel Rochev.

* * *

 

 The night that the Count Vertigo took Felicity, he never felt more afraid and more furious in his life. Consequently at the first opening to take him down he did it, putting three arrows in him to make sure he would never touch her again. Felicity was off limits, and anyone who tried to hurt her would share the same fate as the Count. That night she was shaken up, saying she was sorry for making him take another life when she knew that he didn´t want to be a killer anymore. What she didn´t see was that there was no choice to make as she would always come first. The look in her eyes and the tremor of her hands were the only thing that stopped him from kissing her that night. He felt out of control, and just the thought of losing his Girl Wednesday took him to the edge. He just needed to feel the touch of her soft skin, to feel her breathing next to him, to make sure that she was there and alive, that she was safe. However he didn’t act on it because he knew if he did, things would change and he was not sure if he could go on living without her by his side if things went wrong, and they always did.

Time passed and things got more complicated. He could see in her eyes that she felt something more for him other than friendship. He could hear it in her voice every time he was out on a mission and tell when she would let go of a deep breath every night when he came down to the foundry beaten and bleeding.

In the beginning it all had started with her innocent smiles, small innuendos and no brain filter. Oliver knew she had a crush on him, one that in the past stroked his ego and made him stay shirtless more than necessary in front of her. But now he could see that things had changed. They both had changed. Now the look in her eyes scared him because if she felt for him anything that was remotely close to love she would risk everything to save him, and he couldn´t risk putting her in more danger than she already was for helping him with his mission.

He knew back then how much his own feelings had started changing towards Felicity as well, and no matter how much he tried to ignore them, or shove them deep down, he just couldn’t control them. Every time she smiled or laughed, it brought a small joy to him. But he knew that having feelings for her was a liability. To let him have those feelings for her, and let her know it, would jeopardize their safety and their mission, and he couldn´t risk any of them. So he stood watching her in the shadows, trying to look like he couldn´t see the gorgeous and bright woman that she was; ignoring the fact that the only times he could sleep was when he was dreaming of her; that she was the only one that could bring him peace inside and that she was the only one that could put his nightmares at bay. She was his sunlight in the middle of the darkness that was his life since the island.

* * *

 

To see her eyes light up when she meet Barry Allen killed him inside. It’s not like he was expecting her to stop living her life because of him, especially since he didn´t do the same for her, but it didn´t hurt any less to see her look at another man the same way she used to look at him. The young man could be a safer choice for her, someone that wouldn´t put a target on her back just by standing too close to her. Barry Allen could give her the things that she deserved and that Oliver so desperately wanted to give her, but knew that he probably never would be able to. So he watched them work together, the small smiles and flirtation, and in a way he accepted that he would never be more to Felicity than her friend.

But that didn´t mean his blood didn´t boiled when after Barry was hit by lightning Felicity ran to his side in Central City and stood there for an entire week. He wouldn´t admit that it was jealousy, since he was happy to see her moving on and being safe and happy, but when he needed her help and she wasn´t there to assist him, his control slipped. He relied on her, she was part of the team, and he needed her in Starling City by his side and not by Barry’s bedside at the hospital. For the first time he felt like Felicity wouldn´t pick him if she needed to make a choice and never had he felt more abandoned than in that moment.

* * *

 

Maybe he did overreact when the bomber started to attack and he failed to stop him, but Oliver never dealt very well with not getting what he wanted and for him failure was not an option. Since he started his fight against the crime in Starling City he always found a way to stop those maniacs. But after the Undertaking things weren´t the same, and he still doubted himself from time to time. So when Shrapnel got to bomb in a second location, and more people died because of it, he felt like he was failing this city all over again.

He was on the edge that night. He had let Shrapnel get away and almost was hit by a bus, so he was fuming when he got back to the foundry. He and Felicity had always argued about different things, especially when on a mission, but none were like that fight. Oliver felt his control was slipping, he hated to feel impotent and helpless, things he swore to himself he never would feel again. So he lashed out at her, told her she was the one that was responsible for the missions’ failure because she was too caught up in Barry Allen to do her job. The moment the words left his mouth he regretted it, but he wouldn´t back down, and soon they were shouting at one another until Digg had to break them apart.

When Felicity left to calm down, he immediately felt like punching a wall. Instead of doing it he stripped himself of his leather uniform and decided he would work his frustration out on a dummy before he did something he would regret later. He kept punching the training dummy, putting all his frustration into them. He pounded on it until his muscles were aching from the excessive exercise. Oliver didn´t know how long he stood there training, but when Felicity got back to the foundry she didn´t even bother to look in his direction. She just sat in front of her computers and went back to work, like he wasn’t even there.

He hated being ignored. Consequently he went for his secret weapon, the salmon ladder. He knew how much Felicity liked watching him do it, so he quickly grabbed the iron bar and got to it. The heavy sounds of metal clashing together seemed to draw her attention, yet she refused to look at him. He did the entire set, going all the way to the top, angry that she didn’t even bother to give him one small look. So he decided that if she wanted to ignore him, then he could do the same too. He jumped from the top of the ladder, landing swiftly on the mat, his body sweaty and tired with his shoulders tense.  He cursed Digg for leaving early. Maybe if he had stayed they could work some of his frustration out while sparing.

He was half way through a water bottle when Felicity started talking, and soon things went all over the place and out of control. It finally hit the fan when he admitted needing her; needing her so bad it hurt sometimes. So he wasn´t that surprised when their bodies collided together, when he tasted her for the first time, or to feel her so close to him. It was heaven and hell all at once. He let go of his self-control and just let himself feel what he had been holding back for the past few months. And for the first time since coming back to Starling City he let go and just felt. He without a doubt felt everything. In no time he was touching her everywhere and soon he was inside of her. He swore nothing felt more perfect than to hear her moaning his name while she clenched around him – no woman had driven him so crazy and over the brink so hard in his life.

So they had sex in the foundry, over the medical metal table, hard and fast. Oliver put all the intensity, all his deep feelings and all the trust he felt for her into that moment. He suckled her skin, tasted her and memorized every inch of her, and every moan that she made; because he knew that deep down this wasn´t supposed to happen and would never happen again. This lack of control would cost him, he knew it. He could end up losing her over this – because while he was The Arrow he would never be able to be the man she wanted him to be.

So he reveled in her. He took everything she gave him and got lost in her, because if he would only have one shot with Felicity, then he would take everything she wanted to give to him, he would cherish that night forever. But when it was over, he knew that what they did was irresponsible and things would never be the same. No matter how much he wanted to pretend that things would be ok he knew that they wouldn´t. He couldn´t take the risk of exposing her to his enemies. Both Oliver Queen and The Arrow had too many of those, and he never would forgive himself if something happened to her because of him.

So he laid there on the mat after grabbing a blanket to cover their half-naked bodies. He slowly traced her pale skin, memorizing her small freckles and the curve of her cheeks, touching her like he knew he never would again. He kissed her hair and whispered that he was sorry against her tousled hair. He watched her sleep for a while, and then covered her with the blanket before touching her golden hair one more time and leaving. He needed distance, he needed to get away from her and from all the things she had made him feel even if he didn’t want too deep down inside.

* * *

 

He knew that telling her that their night together was a mistake was a low blow, but he couldn´t find another way to put some distance between them and to make those blurred lines go back to what they were before he lost himself in her. Immediately after, Oliver saw how her eyes filled with tears and he knew that he had broken something inside of her and in turn something between them. But in his mind it was for the best, it would be best if she just forgot about him.

* * *

 

For a while he thought that things had gotten back to the way they were supposed to be.  Felicity still rambled the most improper things, Oliver tried to ignore the meaning of them and Diggle would laugh and be the third musketeer. It worked for a few weeks. But when the Mirakuru appeared in Starling City and then Roy was infected, Oliver felt scared again; he knew the danger of the drug and he dedicated himself to end the threat once and for all. Maybe that’s why he missed the signs that something was wrong. At that point there was so much that was wrong, and maybe he was overwhelmed with it – Laurel was lost in her own addictions, his mother had lied about Thea’s paternity, and Sara was back in the city and fighting against the League.

Oliver just felt like a little lost boy, all that he knew was a lie, and he felt like exploding. So when Sara went through some family problems as well, he saw how easy it was to be close to someone that knew exactly what he had been going through. She was a safe choice. She was an attractive woman that knew how to defend herself, didn´t need protection, and they had a long and hard history together. She had been through as much hell as he after the Queen´s Gambit had went down, she knew the horrors of his past, and suddenly he felt like he could try again; so he did. Maybe they shouldn´t had tried to jump from having sex once in the foundry to being a couple so soon, but Oliver was tired of being alone and felt like maybe this was his second chance. Sara was as tainted as he was and he didn´t have to worry that he would end up destroying her, or that being with him would be too dangerous. Sara put her life at risk everyday – she was the safe choice. He knew her, knew how to be with her, she was familiar and safe.

* * *

 

Maybe he did see the signs. Maybe he had tried to ignore them: the hurt look in her eyes every time she saw him kissing Sara; the way she seemed to try to fit in; when she looked devastated at not being able to gather information about the Clock King. Maybe if he had paid more attention he could had stopped her from leaving, but he knew deep down that she was tired and hurt, that she felt like she had lost her purpose and been substituted by Sara. But that was not the truth – Felicity would always be his girl – even after she left. He just didn’t know how to show her that anymore. And before he could even try she was gone.

The foundry felt empty without her from then on. Even five years later he missed her inappropriate comments, the sound of her typing on her computers, her voice on the comms, and the feel of her arms around him after he came back from a dangerous mission. He missed watching her though the glass walls of his office at Queen Consolidated, the ramble and the small comments. He missed her smile, the way her blonde hair would look in her ponytail, the way she pushed her glasses up her nose, the way she would carry her tablet with her all the time and the way she always looked amazing in her skirts.  He missed all of her.

He knew he had made a mistake telling her that their night together was wrong and that it would not happen again. He tried to shut her out so he wouldn´t lose her and in the end he ended up losing her anyway.

* * *

 

The first few months he tried to keep his distance and yet keep tabs on her. He knew she now was a part of Wayne Enterprise, and that she had gotten a good position in the Science department where she was doing much more than she once did serving him his coffee and making appointments. In a way he was proud to see her achieve such a thing, but that didn´t make him miss her any less. He saw that she was safe and happy, and that was enough for him. So he did as she asked and let her go. Or at least tried too.

During the months after Felicity left Starling City, Slade Wilson had come back to make sure that Oliver knew he was there to keep the promise that he made back on the island.  The promise to him that Oliver would feel deep despair, he would lose everything and everyone that he cared about, just like it had happened to him. After all those years Slade was still blaming him for Shado’s death and in a way Oliver knew that he was right. Back on the island he hadn´t been fast or strong enough. He had failed her. But now it was different. He wouldn´t fail the people that he cared about and that now would be Slade´s targets. That was the first time that Oliver was grateful for Felicity leaving. She was out of his life and far away from him in Gotham City. She was safe and that was all that mattered.

Slade came upon Oliver and Starling City like a wave and brought chaos with him. He wanted to show Oliver that he could end him at any moment, and that having a team by his side wouldn´t save him. So he came, left destruction behind him and disappeared into the night. Surprisingly enough Slade didn´t killed any of them. They figured his appearance was more of a psychological threat, to make them unstable and weak. Before he disappeared he had reminded Oliver once again that killing him would be too easy, that he deserved to suffer, too see all the ones he loved suffer a painful death, while he watched helpless. So for the next few years Oliver would always look over his shoulder, never letting go, never in peace.

* * *

 

A few months after that, Oliver and Sara had agreed that they would be better off as friends. Therefore they parted ways amicably even though she moved away from the city to be her own person and The Canary thus leaving The Arrow’s shadow behind. She would come back when Oliver needed her help from time to time.

He focused himself on finding Slade and to bringing Queen Consolidated back to its former glory while patrolling the streets of Starling City. Roy and Digg would both hood up next to him, the three of them sticking together and making the city a better place. And for once Oliver was happy to have all the help that he could get. He still felt lonely, but he kept his playboy persona, dating random woman and making formal appearances. For a while it worked, until if felt too much to be living that lie. So when Laurel started to appear more and more at Verdant, he accepted her easily, because she was still the woman that had seen good in him when nobody else saw anything more than a spoiled rich kid. Subsequently they tried their hand at rebuilding their lost relationship and for the next three years she was the woman that slept by his side every night.

But the emptiness that Oliver felt inside him never left, and no matter how happy Laurel could make him he felt like he couldn´t truly love her. After all she didn´t know the true him, just a shadow of a man that she used to know. Eventually history repeated itself and their relationship started to fade away with time. In a way Laurel understood that he would never be able to open up to her, to talk about the horrors of the island, and the sadness and guilt that he carried within him. Thus when the time came, she sadly accepted the final termination of the relationship that she had tried to save so hard but that was too far gone to have a happy ending. She left the apartment they were sharing, with a kiss on his cheek and a promise to be there for him, if he ever needed a friend.

* * *

 

The next few months were difficult and sometimes overwhelming, but in a way loneliness suited him. So he did like he always did – he hid his feelings deep inside, and focused on the eternal battle that was fighting the crime in Starling City. One of those nights he stayed behind at the foundry, while Digg and Roy went to patrol. The silence in the foundry was disturbing him, bringing back memories that he had tried so hard to forget, and before he knew it he was looking for her. He tried to use their database to find all the information he could about her, but she had disappeared. In the past four years he hadn’t receive one single call, text or news about Felicity Smoak. But their database did find out that, Mara Smoak, Felicity’s mother had passed away last year. The news brought unto him feelings of sadness and concern for her; he wished he knew where she was. He wished that he could have been by her side in such a difficult time. Therefore Oliver did what he always did. He added that information into Felicity’s folder, together with the information of her time in Gotham City, and once more wished that he never had let her walk out of his life.

* * *

 

One day as he was sparing with Roy, while John shouted instructions for a better defensive move for the young man to use, he didn’t hear the sound of the foundry’s heavy door opening or the sounds of lights footsteps entering. It was the smell of jasmine and lilacs that made him stop in his tracks, and allowed Roy to be able to punch him in the face. Oliver was too stunned to try to defend the blow and ended up falling down hard on the mats. He knew that scent. Missed it in fact. Instantly he looked around and there she was, Felicity.

He stood there in shock and took her in. She looked the same and different at the same time, like five years had not passed by. All was the same except the desperate look on her face.

“Felicity,” he whispered, not sure if he was actually seeing her, or if the blow he had received was so strong that he was now hallucinating.

“I need your help,” she exclaimed, throwing her backpack on the floor, tears began streaming down her face.

“Felicity? What’s going on?” Diggle asked in a startled voice as he ran to her side and held her shoulders while she whimpered.

“He took him, he took Connor,” she explained quickly, finally letting go and falling down to her knees in exhaustion and desperation. Digg wrapped his arms around her and brought her to her feet, supporting her weight. Oliver couldn’t move.

“Who took who? Who is Connor?” Digg asked her, his face filled with confusion and concern.

“Slade Wilson,” she managed to get out in-between her sobs.

“What did you say?” Oliver asked her; too shocked to process everything that was going on at the moment.

“Slade Wilson took Connor. He took our son, Oliver,” she whispered, crying in Diggle’s arms, while Oliver’s world crumbled at his feet.

* * *

 

**A/N: Ok, don´t kill me yet! You guys knew this was coming up!**

**Thanks so much for all the support again, you guys are so amazing! I have never felt so much love from a fandom before, so thank you for every review, every like, every subscribe. It means the world to me!**

**Thank you!**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	5. Amsterdam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I want to thank again all of you for the support. Really, you all have been blowing my mind. I keep writing for you guys, so thanks for helping me become a better writer, and a happy person.  
> Lots of love for my beta The Alternative Source for helping me out!  
> As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.  
> Follow me on Tumblr - poisonangelmuse

_I'm sorry, lover_   
_I'm sorry I bring you down_   
_Well, these days I try and these days I tend to lie_   
_Kinda thought it was a mystery and then I thought I wasn't meant to be_   
_You set yourself fantastically_   
_Congratulations you are all alone_   


Her throat was sore from all the screaming; yet no one came to see what the screams were about. Her eyes were red and dry from all the crying, yet no one came; her wrists were bleeding from all the hours of trying to break free from the tight ropes, and yet no one came to rescue her. There was no hero to save her. No one would burst through the doors and rescue her because Felicity Smoak had no hero. A long time ago she had learned that she would always need to save herself, that there wouldn´t be a knight in a shining armor atop a white horse to rescue her. And even though she knew that she would have to get out of it on her own, she couldn´t stop wishing that a certain vigilante that liked to wear green leather would come and save the day. But she knew that no one would come for her. No one could save her but herself.

So she lay there bound to her iron chair with bleeding wrists and a heavy heart. Slade had thrown a knife into the wooden floor not so far away from where she lay. She knew that as soon as he threw it down it was a challenge to see if she could use it to save herself. And eventually she did. It wasn´t easy and it took longer than she would have expected it to but she did it. She slowly but methodically pushed herself in the direction of the knife, the ropes digging into her jean covered ankles and the blood trailing down her arms because of the rope burns. But the pain was good. It made her remember that it was real, that a maniac had taken her son from her and that she was helpless, couldn´t protect the most important person in her life, that she had failed him. So she bit through the pain and bleed. She didn´t cry out or scream anymore. She filled her heart over with the hate that she felt for Slade Wilson and let that be the strength that she needed to save Connor.

She reached the small military knife, her fingers holding the cold metal, gripping it tight in the palm of her hand and yanking it from the ground with a sudden strength she didn’t know she possessed. Flipping it in her hand she began the slow process of freeing herself. She tried to move it carefully, focusing on the tight ropes and not on her skin, moving the blade from one side to the other. The angle was odd on her wrists and her body was aching at being in the same position for too long. But she didn´t care, she needed to get rid of those ropes. She kept sawing at the rope holding her wrist for what felt like forever till finally its grip on her was gone. She almost let out a sob of relief as she peeled the rope off her bloody wrist. Quickly she made work of her right wrist, pushing the fragments of the shredded rope on the floor when it was free, and then she freed her legs.

She crumbled to the side and felt blood flow back into her limbs. Pushing herself to her feet she swayed. Felicity’s head was throbbing and she feared that she might have had a concussion from when one of Slade men’s slammed her head against a wall. Counting to five she pushed the pain aside. Slowly but surely she walked to Connor’s room and saw the unmade bed and the book they had been reading earlier that night pushed to the floor. She picked it up, feeling like her entire world was crumbling. How could she have let that happen? Because of her Connor was taken, and the mere thought of what may happen to her baby because of a vendetta against Oliver, almost brought her to her knees. But she couldn´t think like that. She didn’t have the time. She would get her son back, and Slade Wilson would never touch any of them again. She would make sure of that.

* * *

 

After cleaning herself up and bandaging her wrists she began her search. Checking through her security footage she found nothing. He had cleared everything out. When looking through her son’s bedroom next she noticed that he was taken while in his favorite green hoodie and his favorite sneakers. That was probably because they were closer to the bed, and in a way she thanked whatever God was out there for that small miracle. She ran to her computer to track the GPS signal of the chip she had installed in those sneakers. She may be ready for him to go to school and play with other kids, but she still worried. This GPS was a prototype that she had been developing and the only one of its kind was in the sneakers that Connor was using when Slade took him.

She opened the program to find that he was moving at a very fast pace, which meant he was probably in a car. She watched the GPS signal as it showed them to be moving onto the highway. Slade was taking her son out of Coast City and down south, and she feared she knew where he was taking them. She plugged the info into her tablet, and went to grab a travel backpack. Quickly she threw in panties, shirts, pants, and her toiletry bag.  Removing her dirty clothes she grabbed a shirt, a pair of clean boots, jeans and a white sweater to change into. She grabbed one of Connor’s pictures on her dresser and took out the contacts that were making her vision fuzzy before putting on a plain pair of black-rimmed glasses. On her way out the door she grabbed her Taser that was thrown on the living room floor and her car keys.

She kept tracking the GPS signal on Connor shoes as she got into her car. She knew exactly where Slade was taking her son and deep down she knew that she needed to see the only man she swore to stay away from, because all of this was about him. Felicity couldn´t fight this battle alone – this time she needed Oliver’s help. It was time for him to know the truth.

* * *

 

Felicity drove straight through the hour and half drive from Coast City down south to Starling City. The latter was much bigger and brighter than she remembered; the city streets were crowded even though it was way past one am. She had been tracking Slade down to the heart of the city when suddenly the signal disappeared. She felt her chest tighten, as she feared that the maniac had probably found the tracking device. Slamming her hands on the steering wheel she screamed in deep agony and frustration. The GPS signal was her only hope to getting to Connor, and now it was gone. She had lost her only advantage. Starling City was too big; with around 5 million habitants it would be impossible for her to find him alone. She was too far from the last location of the signal, Orchid Bay, but the Glades were not far from where she was, so she turned her car and went down the familiar path that would lead her to Verdant.

Felicity had spent a year helping the Arrow with his knowledge and the rest without. Now it was his turn to help her. Connor was too important for her to let her pride get in the way of things, as Slade Wilson was a very dangerous man and she couldn´t fight this battle on her own. No matter how much she didn´t want to see Oliver, she needed his help.

* * *

 

She wasn´t too surprised to see that the password to the secret side door that would lead down to the foundry had changed after five years, and she wasn´t too surprised that it took her less than five minutes to crack it. She pushed the heavy door open, feeling the hard metal against her hands. The familiarity of it brought too many memories and right now the last thing she needed was to be stuck on memory lane. She walked briskly down the metal staircase, her boots were heavy against it, but the sound was muffled  against the sound of training. She stood there for a second, in the shadows, watching Oliver and Roy sparing while Digg would yell at Roy to focus, to hit at a different angle and to use strategy and not just anger. The scene was familiar and almost made her miss her place on the team, but one look to the medical table made her remember the reasons why she ran away five years ago and had never come back till this day.

Felicity wasn´t exactly sure what made Oliver tense and lose his focus, because he didn’t block Roy’s move quick enough, and a punch was throw in the middle of his jaw making him lose his balance and fall flat on the training mats. Oliver never lost focus like that before, and she knew that somehow he knew she was there. It finally sunk in what she would have to do, what she needed to reveal, and it hit her more profoundly than she thought it would. She knew that deep down Oliver would never forgive her, but she didn´t come here for his forgiveness. She needed his help and no matter how much she missed him sometimes, she wouldn´t let Oliver Queen in her life once again.

But nothing could have prepared her for the look in his deep blue eyes. He looked confused and tormented, like he couldn’t believe that she was actually there, that she was real; but it was the hope inside his eyes that brought her tears back. This was too much, how could this be happening to her?

“Felicity,” she heard him whisper, almost like if he was testing the word out, trying to understand the reality of her presence there.

“I need your help,” she exclaimed while trying to hold the tears at bay. She threw her backpack on the dusty floor, not wanting to look at Oliver and his heart breaking eyes.

“Felicity? What’s going on?” she heard Diggle ask, while running to her. God she had missed him. The moment his hand touched her shoulder, she couldn’t hold it anymore; she couldn´t be strong enough. She was tired of being strong, so she let go and let Digg hold her while she broke down.

“He took him, he took Connor,” Felicity said quickly, the weight of her own words being too much, the reality too cruel. She had lost her little boy and she wasn´t sure if she would get him back. She fell, but Digg was there to catch her, letting her sob against him.

“Who took who? Who is Connor?” Digg asked, his face filled with confusion, trying to make sense of Felicity’s rambling.

“Slade Wilson,” she managed to say between sobs, too devastated to say anything else.

“What did you say?” she heard Oliver’s shocked and yet cold voice asking her.

“Slade Wilson took Connor. He took our son, Oliver,” she muttered, the words tasting like ashes in her mouth. The emptiness that she was feeling inside was too much.

She barely felt Digg’s arms holding her head against his shoulder while she cried, or Roy’s shocked gasp, or Oliver’s broken stare before he straightened in attention.

“What the hell are you talking about?” an angry Oliver asked her, now standing right in front of her. His eyes icy and filled with the same anger that he used to carry while fighting as the Arrow.

“We have a son,” she answered calmly, pushing her hands over her face and drying her tears. This was no longer a time for tears. Connor needed her, and her having a meltdown wouldn´t help her get her son back.

“How?” he asked her, his fists clenched by his sides, his breathing deep and his eyes cutting through her like daggers.

“You know how,” she responded coldly. His eyes moved to the medical bay, and suddenly he seemed to understand that their night together had resulted in creating a life.

“Were you pregnant when you left?” he asked her, and she knew that he already had figured it out.

“Yes,” she said pulling away from Digg.

“Why didn´t you tell me? I would have…” he started to say, shouting at her, but she stopped him before he got too far.

“You would do what Oliver? Would be Oliver Queen CEO during day, the Arrow during night, and daddy on weekends? Or we would have put a crib here in the foundry, so I would help you save the city while nursing a baby? Or maybe you would have said that our ‘mistake’ had to be taken care of, because there was no space for a child in your busy and miserable life? Guess what Oliver, it was my choice, and I chose my son over all the possibilities. I will always choose him over anything, even over my own life,” she shouted back at him, the quiet of the foundry making her words echo against the concrete walls.

“I had a right to know, he is my son too!” he growled out.

“Yeah, and now because of it he was kidnapped,” she growled right back, knowing that it was a low blow, but she was too mad to actually care right now.

“Well, since you did such an fantastic job protecting him!” he shouted back, making her react before she can think it through, slapping him hard in the face.

“How dare you? I did everything I could to protect him! I lived the past five years fearing that one day someone would find he was your son and use him to hurt you. I had nightmares that I would helplessly watch as your countless enemies killed him, that I would see him in pain, frozen, because I am no superhero. I am just his mother, but don´t think for a second that I wouldn´t kill anyone if that meant I would save him. Nothing else matters but his safety. So don´t you dare say that! You have no idea what I have been through! I fought so hard, I tried to save him, I swear I tried, but I wasn´t fast enough, I wasn´t strong enough. And he took him! He took my baby!” she belted out, while sobs clambered over her last words and stole her voice away. It felt like she couldn´t breathe. The air was too thick.

“Ok, that’s enough!” Digg protested, pushing Oliver out of Felicity’s personal space.

“I’ll get her some water,” Roy blurted out, running toward the mini fridge, not sure what he could say to help.

“Breathe Felicity. You’re going through a panic attack, just breathe with me,” he calmly said to her, making her look into his brown eyes. The sight of him made her feel safe and she could feel the air return to her lungs. The panic was over.

“We need to know everything. Where were you? What time was the abduction? How did he get Connor? Do you have any idea where they might went?” Digg asked her, making her focus on the task at hand, and not on the despair of losing her child.

“It was a little bit after nine, a few hours ago, in my apartment in Coast City. I have no idea how he found us or how he got to my place. I have tight security. I tried to get the surveillance images but he must have gone there first, they were all erased. He was very good at covering his tracks,” she remarked, walking down to where her bag was laying on the floor. All the while she tried not to notice how Oliver’s breathing changed when he realized that she was closer than he expected; she grabbed her tablet and Connor’s picture. She had no time to figure out what was going through Oliver’s head at her proximity.

“So that was only a few hours ago. They can´t be that far. Did you contact the local authorities?” John asked her.

“I know where he is. He’s in Starling City,” she said while connecting her tablet to where her old computers still stood.

“How can you be sure of that?” Oliver asked her, his Arrow persona on, his eyes filled with fire

“I was working on a prototype of a GPS for Farris Aircraft’s. I put one in Connor’s sneakers, just to be safe. And when Slade took him, Connor had them on. So I tracked the signal down to the city, but then it was gone. My guess is that Slade found it, or just made him change all his clothes, trying to get rid of the evidence or something,” she replied while typing different commands on the keyboard.

“Do you have the last location?” John continued, looking over her shoulder and at the computer screens.

“The last location I have is here, at the corner of 4th and Richard Street at Orchid Bay,” Felicity explained while pointing out the location on a map.

Instantly she heard Oliver suiting up at the words. And before she could look back, he had moved quickly to grab his gear and began walking up the stairs.

“Oliver, wait! We need to plan this,” Digg said, walking after him while Roy changed into a red leather suit of his own.

“Slade Wilson has my son,” he protested bitterly, “There will be no planning other than putting an arrow in his other eye.” And without another glance he left the foundry, closely followed by a suited up Roy.

* * *

 

“I know this is a stupid question, but are you ok?” Digg asked Felicity as he walked over to her and glanced at her wrists.

“I will be when we find my son,” she reassured quietly, watching the computer screens as Oliver and Roy moved through the city streets towards Orchid Bay.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all of this alone. I know how hard it is to be a single mom. I watched Carly doing it with AJ, and I know how tough your life can be.  I just wanted you to know that I think you made the right choice,” Digg said, making Felicity turn her chair to look at him.

“You think I did?” she asked him. A very small part of her had always been unsure.

“I think that you thought you were protecting your child, and we both know that Oliver was in a bad place at the time. I mean, from what you said earlier, what happened between the two of you, he was a dick. He means well, always thinks he is protecting the ones he cares for, but he just don´t know how to deal with his own feelings,” Digg reasoned, making her wonder what else had happened after she left.

“I should have known at the time that he would act like that. But a small part of me always hoped that one day he would realize that I was the one for him, that I was the one that loved him. Not for who he was before the island but for the man he became after it; that I loved all of him, all the good and bad parts, that I would always stay by his side no matter what. But then the Mirakuru happened, Barry and then Sara was back. I should have known he would run to her with open arms while shattering what was left of my heart. After that I had accepted that I was never going be the one he would come back home too. I had to accept that all I was going to be was his partner in all of this,” she said, motioning to the foundry and their mission to save the people in Starling City.

“But then you found out you were pregnant?” he asked her, trying to understand what was happening to her at the time.

“Yeah, I was two months pregnant and had no idea of it. I thought it was stress, and when I found out, I couldn´t stop thinking that Oliver would feel trapped. That he would think that a baby was the last thing he needed to concern himself with, that he couldn´t have such a liability in his life. I needed to protect my baby, and to do that I had to leave. I couldn´t keep being his sidekick and risking myself to help him. Besides he was dating Sara, and I think a baby would have cramped his style,” she tried to hide her pain with a sarcastic comment at the end.

“Maybe. But you could have come to me you know. I could had helped you” Digg said softly, and she knew he actually meant it. She knew that he would had helped her in any way she would have needed, but she would never want to put him in a position where he would have to choose between Oliver and herself.

“I know, but Oliver needed you more. This city needed you Digg. I thought I really could do it on my own, and then I had my mom with me. Things were ok for a while and I really thought that I could keep him safe,” she said with a sad smile, while looking down at her picture of Connor.

“He looks like Oliver,” Digg looked down at the blond boy with big blue eyes.

“I know. It’s like having a mini Oliver running around the house. He got his temper you know?” she said with a smile.

“Then I guess you have some rough years ahead of you,” he teased with a kind grin.

“Tell me about it, I’m already planning to build a salmon ladder for him when he gets to his teen years,” a laugh escaped her at the thought.

And just like that, she started feeling that maybe they could get Connor back. Maybe her story could have a happy ending after all.

* * *

 

Before they knew it Oliver and Roy reached the location of the last signal from the GPS. They parked their bikes in front of an old brick building.

“The signal is from a warehouse next to the port,” Oliver said into the comms.

“We’re going in,” Roy confirmed, grabbing his arrow to go to a side entrance while Oliver would go through the roof.

“You two need to be careful. As far as we know it may be a trap to get you Oliver,” Digg said.

“It looks empty. No signs of cars or help. I’m going in,” Oliver said before turning off his comms and scrambling up the side of the warehouse to the roof. Keeping alert he snuck into the warehouse through a broken skylight.

He lowered himself down onto the upper level rails when he saw that there were no lights or sounds coming from inside. He saw a small light emerge from the side as Roy entered the side of the building. Signaling him they both met up on the ground floor. It was dark but from the ground they both could see a spot of light at the far side of the building. It was behind one of the many beams lining the empty warehouse, as if someone had a flashlight laying in front of them and casting a shadow. It was far, but he could see a small shadow forming against the back wall. There was someone over there. Oliver gestured at Roy to move to the back, while raising his bow. They moved quickly on alternating sides of the dark warehouse without any signs of others, till they came upon the light. They both stopped as they realized that the small shape belonged to a child. Oliver’s heart began to beat wildly against his chest with the hope of being able to save his son, to see him for the first time. But his instincts were telling him that something was wrong, that it was too easy. Slade wouldn´t leave the only thing he had to use against Oliver laying around so easily to be found and without any protection. That thought was sobering and he knew that what he was going to find was not going to be good.

They approached the unmoving form. The small body of what appeared to be a child, was sitting on a chair while wearing a green hoodie, his back turned to them. Oliver moved carefully while Roy had his back to him, protecting the front of the warehouse against possible intruders.

Oliver looked at the sides, at the roof and the walls, searching for any form of a threat now that he knew this was most likely a trap. After not finding one, he moved quickly towards the child. Sweat formed on his brow and his breathing seemed to stop as he came closer. He hoped that Slade hadn´t hurt Connor – his son didn´t deserve to pay for his own sins.

“Connor,” he said softly, hoping to not scare the little boy. But all he got in return was a pregnant silence.

He moved quickly, but instead of finding his missing son, he found a small dummy wearing a bloody green hoodie. On its lap were the pair of green sneakers that Felicity said had the GPS tracker in them. They were also covered in blood. Next to them there was a small perfectly folded piece of white paper. He moved his hands over it, carefully unfolding it, only to find a message in neat handwriting that he knew to well.

_‘ I told you that you would know deep despair - Slade’_

“God no,” he whispered, tightly closing his eyes, taking deep breathes to gain a semblance of control over himself.

“We need to go,” Roy said, looking at the bloody clothes as Oliver eyes filling with despair.

“He’s gone. I didn´t even get to know him. He took him away from me. I took Shado from him and he took him away from me. I didn´t even have the chance to know him. I couldn´t save him. I failed him. I failed him. I failed my son, my son, my own son!” Oliver kept saying in a ramble, his eyes were unfocused, almost like he couldn’t comprehend what was going on. As if he was going into shock.

“We have to go. We need to take this to be analyzed. It may not be your son’s blood,” Roy said, trying to break Oliver out of his own despair.

“I will never forgive myself, I should had seen it, the signs were all there. I should have been there for him. I would have protected him. I would have saved him,” he kept saying as he removed the bloody clothes from the dummy.

Roy sighed and tried to use his name, “We need to get back to the foundry Oliver. Felicity is waiting for us. We need to tell her about the clothes.” Roy grabbed the sneakers while Oliver kept a tight hold on the green hoodie.

“I will kill him,” Oliver growled, the coldness in his voice was disturbing. Turning he ran out of the warehouse leaving without giving Roy a second glance.

Slade Wilson would pay. Oliver swore to himself and to his son, that from this day forth he would dedicate his life to hunting down and destroying the man that took his son from him. He would be the one to bring chaos and despair. He would avenge the little boy that he never got the chance to know.

* * *

 

Oliver stormed into the foundry, throwing his bow to the side before walking to Felicity.

“Oh my god,” she exclaimed as her shaking hands reached out to the small hoodie in Oliver’s hands.

“You need to run a blood test, see if the blood matches with Connor’s,” Oliver responded coldly, putting the hoodie on the metal table, and then turning to leave.

“You think he’s dead,” Felicity simply said, too shocked to see the defeated look on Oliver’s face.

“There was a lot of blood Felicity. His sneakers…they were covered in it too,” he said in a defeated tone.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” she shouted back at him while Digg put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She wouldn’t accept that he was dead. She knew he wasn’t.

“We will run the analysis. It may not even be his blood,” Diggle reassured them, trying to calm her down.

“We need to be realistic here. Connor is missing for almost eight hours, in the hands of a psychopath that hates me, and that has sworn to make my life miserable. We found his clothes covered in a huge amount of blood. He wanted me to find them! He wanted me to feel the pain of losing someone that I never loved but surely would have if I’d known! There’s nothing I can do about it! He took it away. He is dead!” Oliver protested, his eyes filled with anger and somehow at the same time with emptiness.

“You are wrong! I know he is alive, I can feel it. We are going to find him!” Felicity screamed at him. He turned to her and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared at the fury on his face.

“The only thing we are going to find, are pieces of him all over the damn town! Don´t you get it?! He will keep feeding them to us, so he can slowly drive me mad! Slade Wilson killed him. And there is nothing I can do about it. I failed him. I failed my son.” Oliver furiously said, throwing the medical table clear across the room.

“You are wrong, he is alive! If you don´t want to help me find him, I will do it myself!” she shouted back at him, her small semblance of control gone.

“You should have told me. I would have been able to protect him. I will never forgive you for taking him away from me,” Oliver coldly retorted as he stared her down. Her shoulders had slumped at the attack and her stare was full of disbelief and unshed tears. His fury dimmed and he did the only thing that he could at the moment. He ran out of the foundry, leaving behind chaos and the last piece of his soul.

He would never forgive himself. Oliver Queen, had failed the city, his friends, his family, and the ones he loved. He had failed Connor and he would never forgive himself for that.

* * *

 

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I love to read what you guys think about the chapters and about what is going on with our favorite Team.**

**Don´t worry, this story is an Olicity fic with a Happy Ending! Just sit tight and enjoy the ride!**

**I love you all. Thank you for being the most awesome readers ever.**

**Xx**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	6. Nothing Left To Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Like always I want to thank each one of you that have been reading my story and say how much your support means to me. This fandom rocks and each one of you make me very happy. Thank you for that.  
> As always, let’s send our love to my kick ass beta The Alternative Source, without her my work would not be the same! Thank you hun   
> As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.  
> Go find me on Tumblr to updates of this story – poisonangelmuse  
> And thank you Imagine Dragons for creating the most amazing music, that inspired each one of the chapters of this story.

_Below my soul_ __  
I feel an engine  
Collapsing as it sees the pain  
If I could only shut it out  
I've come too far  
To see the end now  
Even if my way is wrong  
I keep pushing on and on and on and on  
  
There's nothing left to say now...  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now...  
There's nothing left to say now...  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now...  
  
I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
If you could only save me  
I'm drowning in the waters of my soul

Felicity stood there looking at the small green hoodie covered in blood for what felt like hours. After Oliver stormed out of the foundry, she couldn´t stop repeating his words in her head. He thought that Connor was dead, that Slade was just playing with them, but she knew he was wrong – she could feel it deep inside of herself that her son was still alive – she wouldn´t give up.

She had taken a small blood sample from the clothes and was doing a blood type test, to see if the blood was the same type as Connor.  It didn´t necessary prove that it belonged to him since they didn’t have his DNA on file here, but it gave her something to focus on. If not the possibilities would drive her crazy. She was working on the chemical reaction with agglutinin when her head started throbbing again. She had almost forgotten about it, but now that the adrenalin wore off, the pain was back. She touched the spot where it hurt worst, feeling the bump and the dry blood that turned her hair into a tangled mess.

‘Fucking great.’

“Hey, are you ok?” John asked, watching her pained face.

“It’s nothing. One of Slade men’s knocked me out. I guess he hit me harder than I thought,” she replied, trying to shake the pain off.

“Let me look,” he motioned to her head.

“It’s nothing John. I’m ok. It’s just a bump. I need to finish this,” she pointed to the blood work.

“You may have a concussion. If they hit you so hard and you were unconscious we need to take a look at it,” John protested, disapproval in his voice.

“Fine, you can look at it after I finish this,” she said as she finished up. The quicker she let him examine her the faster they could get back to looking for Connor.

“You know, you can´t find your son if you’re dead. You have to be careful,” he said in a stern tone, which was the same brotherly tone he had used in the past when he was worried.

“And now I know how Oliver feels,” she replied with sarcasm while giving him a small smile. She had missed Diggle and was sad that these were the circumstances that brought them back into each other’s lives.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile, “I just want you to take care of yourself. You don´t have to do all of this alone anymore. We’re here for you.”

“Well at least you are,” she muttered before putting the last chemical compound away in the kit, watching as the reaction started to occur and cause the blood to clot over it.

“Oliver will come around. It was too much for him to process in such a short time. You know he doesn’t deal well with his own feelings,” he told her, trying to reassure her that in the end she would have Oliver’s help in finding their son.

Her eyes flashed over the blood type results suddenly, “Oh God.”

“What?” he peered down at the results at her worried tone..

“It’s AB+,” she muttered in shock.

“And what does that mean?” Digg asked her.

“Oliver is A type and I’m B type. So Connor has AB+ blood type. It’s the same blood type that is covering his hoodie and sneakers,” she said as her hands shook.

Digg turned her away from the table and placed his hands on her shoulders, “That doesn’t mean anything Felicity. For all we know, Slade might have known this and gotten some AB+ blood to spill on the clothes so we would think Connor is dead. We know he wants to torment Oliver. He wouldn’t just kill Connor outright. He’d drag it out. Try to focus on that. There’s still hope.”

“God, I still can´t believe this is happening,” she said, the tiredness and despair of the situation starting to claim her.

“Look, it’s almost dawn and you haven’t slept yet. We can take a blood sample from you and one from the hoodie and send to a lab to run a DNA test. We’ll know it’s a match in two days, even faster if we give them the right incentive. But you need to rest. So go take a shower and get some sleep. You can crash at my apartment,” John said in a tone that said that he would not back down on this.

“Fine. You can take a blood sample from me and send it to the lab. Then I will go and try to get some sleep, but I can´t make any promises. I’d rather stay here though. Do you guys still have that cot?” she asked him, and he knew that there was no way that he would get Felicity out of the foundry.

Digg nodded, “Yeah, Oliver still crashes here more than at his own apartment. I’ll set it up for you.” He let go of her shoulders and moved around the foundry and set up the makeshift bed, a pillow and a blanket.

“Thanks,” she told him as finished.

He made his way back to her as Felicity took out a syringe and handed it to him, “Let’s just get the samples sent out. It’s been a very long day.”

She couldn’t agree more.

* * *

 

She had tried to sleep. But she only got as far as tossing and turning for hours, looking for a comfortable position. It was made worse by the fact that she was surrounded by the smell of Oliver’s cologne that was ingrained in the pillow and blanket that encircled her. No matter how much time had passed she would never forget the way he smelled, citric with a hint of musk. Besides, she reasoned, how could she go to sleep if her son had been taken away from her? How could she try to close her eyes and not imagine all the terrible things that Slade Wilson could be doing to her little boy? What kind of mother would she be if she could just let it go and take a few hours of rest?

Sighing she pushed those thoughts aside and decided to try and get more intel about Slade. She hacked the FBI and the Interpol files, but there wasn’t much information on hand. They only had what she already knew: he used to belong to an Australian special forces unit, he went MIA ten years ago on a rescue mission (the same mission that had lead him to the island and Oliver), he had a son named Joe (which he had told her himself), and that he was 48 years old. Nothing more than that could be found anywhere. She then decided to run a facial recognition program, using the images from Coast City, the highway and Starling City traffic cameras. Someone might have seen him somewhere, and no matter how good he was at covering his tracks, she was better.

 She let the software run and went to look for a coffee pot, but instead she only found water bottles, energy drinks and power bars. It was disappointing but she shouldn’t be that surprised that Oliver would only keep things in here that a gym aficionado would enjoy. When she really thought about it the lack of a coffee maker was disturbing for some reason. It was probably because she was pretty sure that she had left an amazing coffee machine in here five years ago and in a way she feared that the absence of it may have been to erase her presence from here all those years ago. Maybe Oliver hadn´t dealt that well with her leaving after all.

Nevertheless she needed coffee and it was 5 am. She didn´t want to leave for too long and miss any leads, so she decided against running to the first coffee shop she could find and instead choose to go up to the club. There was a perfectly useable coffee machine up there for sure. She walked up the metal stairs and entered the empty club. She noted that nothing seemed to have changed in there, like time had never passed. She walked to the bar, eyes looking over the endless alcoholic drinks in different colored and shaped bottles that stood one next to each other on the steel and glass wall. There was no coffee maker in sight.

Letting out a frustrated grunt because of the absence of her caffeine fix, she walked back to the basement entry. She walked a couple steps forward and noticed that the club offices door was slightly open. The lights were off and she wondered if Thea could have  gotten a coffee machine up there over the years. Deciding to find out, she walked up the stairs and opened the door, surprised that it was left open. She fumbled for the light switch for a few seconds before finding it and flipping it. Her eyes widened at what she found. The place was a mess. There were two expensive looking leather chairs flipped over on the floor, a desk lamp was broken, papers were thrown all over the floor and next to the desk were several empty bottles.

Walking over she grabbed one of the bottles, recognizing it as one of the very expensive Russian vodkas that were sold at Verdant’s bar. Next to it were a few other bottles of beer laying about and a bottle of Oliver´s favorite scotch whiskey. It was empty and she saw that another cap lay next to the bottle, signifying that there was another bottle about.

“God, why did you have to turn on the lights?” a voice grunted from behind the desk, making her let the bottle fall down to the floor, crashing into what she thought was a  million pieces.

“Oliver?” she asked, unsure. She rounded the desk and found him on the floor leaning his back against it.

“Who else could it be?” he retorted from his place on the floor, taking a long gulp of the missing Label 5 Scotch Whiskey straight from the bottle.

“What are you doing on the floor?” she asked him, confusion and worry filling her voice.

“Well that’s actually a funny story. I was on the table and then I was moving down. But I actually didn´t want to move down, but then I was in here and for some reason the floor seemed cozy. So here I am,” he slurred with a sarcastic tone that angered her.

“I can´t believe you are drunk Oliver,” Felicity exclaimed, her headache coming back in full force.

“I am not drunk,” he scoffed, taking another long gulp of his whiskey.

“Ok that’s enough,” she stepped forward and tried to take the bottle from him. He wouldn’t let go, “I can´t believe that you were here hiding and drinking all this time. What the hell were you thinking Oliver?” she angrily asked him, the disappointment over his actions clear in her voice.

“That’s the thing, I didn´t want to think anymore. Thinking is what got me here in the first place. Maybe if I had thought less about things none of this would have happened. You wouldn’t have gone. He wouldn´t be gone and I wouldn´t be alone. Things could have been different. I could have been different,” he rambled on, making no sense what so ever.

“What are you talking about?” she grasped the bottle again and he let it go, She placed it on the desk and moved some of the glass away from Oliver so that he wouldn´t end up getting hurt over the broken glass.

“I thought that if you were out of my life that you wouldn´t get hurt. I thought that maybe I could put some distance between us and you would be safe. All I wanted was for you to be safe,” he blurted, trying to grab her arm so she would look at him.

“You wanted me to be safe? Safe from what Oliver?” she asked him, annoyed with his drunk rambling, pushing him away from her. This was not the time for this.

“If Slade knew how I felt about you, he would come after you. He would take you away from me, just like he took Connor. I always knew he would come after the ones I loved. He thinks I took someone he loved and now he wants to do the same with me. I wanted to protect you. I needed to save you,” he said in a determined tone, as if he was trying his hardest to make her understand. His eyes shined bright with emotions she had never seen. And it almost hurt to look at him while he declared that he was trying to protect her because he cared, because he was trying to protect what he loved.

“Oliver, Slade wasn´t in town when I left,” she said to him, trying to reason with the drunk man in front of her.

“Yes he was, he always is. He is everywhere. He knows everything. He won´t stop till I lose everything and everyone that I love. I ruined him and now he wants to do the same. He already started. I need to protect you. Nothing else matters,” he said in desperation while shaking his head and reaching out for her once more. Against her better judgment she crouched down in front of him and took his hand. His shoulders seemed to relax at the contact and she tried to hide her surprise.

“Oliver I am safe. I have you and Digg to protect me. And we will find Connor,” she said softly to him, trying to calm him down.

“I need to go. I need to find him. I will kill him for taking my son,” he exclaimed while trying to get up from the office floor. However he couldn’t balance himself and ended up falling back down.

Tucking her hands under his armpits she tried to get him to his feet, “You need to rest and sleep it off. I’m working on some things and I need you in tiptop shape when I do find something. And we will find Connor, Oliver. I promise.”

“I need to find my son,” he slurred, his eyelids heavy and his eyes unfocused.

“You will find him. Now come on, you need to get up off the floor,” Felicity reassured, trying to make him get up. Trying again he grasped her shoulders and clambered to his feet.

“I will find him. I promise you I will find him. I promise Felicity. I’ll make this right,” he mumbled and she wasn’t sure if he meant Connor or Slade. Oliver grabbed Felicity’s arm, supporting his weight on her as she walked them to the office’s leather couch.

“Come on, you need to sleep this off,” she lowered him down on the sofa.

“Hmmmmm you smell so good. Like jasmines and sunshine. Like the summer breeze,” he said with a drunk smile, while sniffing her hair. One hand came up and curled a finger around a lock.

“You are drunker then I thought if you think I smell good,” she replied remembering that she had yet to change her clothes and take a nice shower.

“You always smell good to me. I missed your smell so much. I need to know what it is so I can bottle it. Then I can carry it with me all the time and when you leave me I won´t feel so alone,” he slowly said as a slim smile appeared on his face.

The smile seemed to shock her and bring her back to herself. This was Oliver Queen. The man that she had a child with that led her to run out of Starling City like the devil was on her heels. And he was telling her all of this now? It was too much. Right now it was definitely too much.

“Ok mister, you are way past your breaking point. You need to sleep now,” she pushed him down and grabbed his leather jacket from the floor to cover his shoulders. She needed him to stop talking. To save her from trying to process these emotions and to save him the embarrassment of realizing what he’d said when he woke up sober.

“I don´t want you to go,” he murmured, holding her wrists and making her groan in pain when he pressed his fingers against the tender skin.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said in response, trying to calm him down and free her wrists with the least pain.

“I will kill him for touching you,” he growled out, now fixated on the cuts and red ugly marks over her wrists.

“I’m a big girl Oliver. I can take care of myself,” she pulled her wrists out of his hands and tried to pretend that his soft touch didn´t almost bring her to her knees.

“I want to take care of you. And Connor. I need you Felicity. I need you to need me back. Why don´t you need me anymore?” he pleaded softly, and she wondered if it was the drink talking or something that he actually felt.

“When we find Connor you can take care of him, ok,” she said, trying to stop his rambling and make him finally sleep it off.

“But what about you? I need you to be here with me, where I know that you will be safe. I can´t lose you again, you can´t leave me. I won´t survive seeing you leave me again,” he said, grabbing her hard and pushing her body against his.

“Oliver, you need to let me go,” she could see the insistence in his eyes but this had to stop. He was drunk and she couldn’t handle this. She pulled back and tried to free herself from his tight grip.

“No, the last time you said this to me you left and didn´t come back. I can´t let you go. I need you too much to let you go. I don´t want to be alone any more Felicity,” he suddenly surged forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head against her belly, trapping her body against his. She froze at the contact. Steeling herself she placed her hands on head.

“Fine, I will stay till you fall asleep ok. But then I have to go back to the basement to see if I got any leads on Slade, ok?” she mumbled soothingly, trying to make him let go of her, but his grip was too strong and she was too tired to fight against Oliver and everything he had said to her. God she wished he would say these things sober.

“Please, just lay down with me, just a little bit,” he spoke into her stomach before looking up at her. For the first time she actually gave in and saw how lost and devastated Oliver was. How lonely and empty his life had become.  Long gone was the focused and closed off guy she had met all those years ago. Now he looked like a scared little boy that had seen too much pain in his life and wanted it to stop. Looking down at him she saw so much of her son in Oliver’s eyes and she couldn´t say no to him. So she quietly laid down against him on the couch, her back against his front, with his arm around her small waist and his chin propped over her head. They laid there in silence, in a deep embrace. And before they both knew it, sleep claimed them both.

* * *

 

She woke up feeling slightly cold, her arm was aching from the position she was in and her stomach was growling. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was not on her comfy bed in her bedroom, neither was she on her soft couch in her living room; no, she was in a cold and dark office room, laying uncomfortably on a leather coach and covered in a leather jacket that smelled too much like citrus and musk, Oliver. To her despair last night had not been a nightmare, she was indeed back in Starling City and a maniac had taken her son away from her.

She found her glasses on a side glass table, and next to it was a cup of steaming hot coffee and a bagel with cream cheese. Her mouth watered at the sight of it, and she quickly ate the bagel, not stopping to savor it a bit. When she got to the coffee she realized that it was from her favorite coffee shop in the city, one that she and Oliver often ended up having breakfast at when they had long nights working at the foundry. It had been hours since she had eaten and she was thankful for the small treat. She quickly finished and tossed the waste into the bin before refreshing herself in the office’s private bathroom. When she came out she noticed that the room had been cleaned while she was asleep. Long gone were the pieces of broken glass and empty bottles. The furniture was back in its proper place and since Oliver was gone when she woke up she supposed that he was the one responsible for cleaning the place up and bringing her breakfast.

Suddenly her mind flashed back to the night they had spent together five years ago. She couldn´t stop comparing his acts now to the morning after then. At the time she had also woken up cold and alone the next day. Full of regrets and filled with so much sadness. She still felt the regrets and sadness but they were different now. They both were. She knew she held no obligation towards him to try to make him feel better, especially after the things he had said to her and the way he had treated her. But it had taken one single look from his baby blue eyes to see their son reflected in Oliver’s eyes, to make her cave. Yes, when it came to Oliver Queen she was weak. She always had been, since the first time she had seen him when he came up to her with a computer riddled with bullet holes and a lame excuse to boot. If she was smart she should have kept her distance back then and she should keep it now, but deep down she knew that she didn´t want to. She was tired of being the only rock in Connor’s life and having to deal with things on her own. For the first time in five years she wanted to let someone in and let someone else save the day. And that someone was Oliver no matter how much she wanted to fight it. She knew that Oliver would do anything to find Connor. Deep down she knew that he already cared for the little boy that he had yet to meet, because that little boy represented everything that Oliver had so desperately tried to protect when he let her go.

 

* * *

 

She looked up to the office wall clock, noticing it was almost noon. Feeling guilty for sleeping so long, Felicity ran down to the basement to go check if the facial recognition software that she had been running for the past few hours was able to catch any sign of Slade. As she walked down the stairs, she saw Roy working on the salmon ladder. She was certain it would be something that she never would see, since she was pretty sure that Oliver was very possessive of the piece of metal that had led Felicity to have many hot and steamy dreams.

“Hey Roy,” she greeted, watching him go higher up the ladder.

“Morning Blondie,” he greeted back, not looking in her direction.

“I didn´t know Oliver let you play with all his toys,” she said with a smile.

“What he doesn’t know, won´t hurt him,” he joked with a grin, jumping down from the top of the ladder.

“Your secrets safe with me,” she returned the grin and walked down to the computers.

“I guess I’m not the only one that is playing with Oliver’s toys,” Roy said, grabbing a towel to dry his sweaty face.

“These were mine before they were Oliver’s. I mean, he did pay for them and he did put them together in the first place. But come on, the guy couldn´t even update the software’s while I was gone. Thank God that I still could do it from afar,” she rambled on, not realizing what she had let slip.

“I knew it! I bet Digg that you found some way to hack our system from afar. No way could the systems work so smoothly after all these years. He owes me 20 bucks,” Roy shot her a grin as he grabbed a water bottle.

“Please, I created those babies. Did you really think I couldn´t hack into my own creations? Besides, I knew you guys needed some help. This was my way of trying to make up from leaving you guys like that. Even though Sara knew her way into a computer I still felt like I was letting you guys down,” Felicity muttered, remembering the day she realized that she was replaceable after the Clock King attack. Or felt like she was replaceable.

“I get what you did you know. I mean…your kid has to come first. If my parents had acted like you maybe I could have had a less screwed up childhood. You put him first and kept him safe. That’s all that matters,” Roy rocked on his feet and looked very uncomfortable about discussing his childhood.

She tore her eyes from her screens and looked over at him, “Thanks for saying that. But maybe Oliver is right. Maybe if I had stayed Connor would have been better protected. I mean…I like to believe that you guys would have protected him.”

“Yeah, Little Hood is part of this family. And we protect our family,” he reassured her making her heart ache in knowing that now there would be other people to protect Connor.

“Little Hood?” she asked him, focusing in on the memory of Connor’s small green hoodie. He loved that hoodie.

“Yeah, I guess its appropriate for The Hood’s kid,” he answered with a shrug.

“I thought he was going by the Green Arrow now?”

“To me, he will always be The Hood.”

She paused for a second and said, “I’m glad he has you now Roy.” When she had first found out he was hitting the streets she had felt relief that Oliver and Digg wouldn’t be fighting alone on the streets anymore, that they would have an extra backup.

“And I’m glad that you are back. Trust me, the guy was not the same after you left; this broody and angst filled version of him is not the Oliver that’s been around for the past five years. But the way he shouted at you yesterday, it was like he was alive for the first time in years, like he was on fire. Trust me on this; it’s good to see the old Oliver back, even if he is being an asshole. And it’s all because of you Blondie,” he patted her shoulder before taking off to the showers and leaving an astonished Felicity behind.

 

* * *

 

The next two days passed slower than she expected. Between counting the hours to get the DNA results back and the constant silence between her and Oliver, Felicity was feeling on edge. So far the facial recognition program hadn´t found a single trace of Slade, and neither Diggs sources in ARGUS or Oliver’s in the Bratva had heard anything about Slade’s whereabouts.

She hadn´t slept more than 3 hours and a handful of cat naps since the night she fell asleep next to a drunk Oliver, so she was crankier than ever. The constant fear and anger was consuming her, and not even Digg or Roy were able to calm her down. She was constantly on the verge of a panic attack, but she kept focusing on finding any leads that would get to Connor. She had been trying to follow a money trail on a few offshore accounts that Slade had, but so far nothing that could be used to track him down.

The sound of Oliver and Digg training with their bow-staffs was driving her insane. The clashing sound of wood against wood only fueled her frustration further. They went like that for hours, till they were both exhausted enough to shower and leave. She didn´t know if the silent treatment that Oliver was giving her was a gift or a curse as well. She reasoned that no matter how much she didn´t want to talk about all the things he said to her when he was drunk, she also didn´t want to be on the receiving end of his indifference. It didn’t mean that he didn’t stop bringing her food though. With only a couple mumbled words to check on her he would bring her breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Feeling like she might explode, she decided to take a shower. She let the cold water run through her hair. The shivers that ran down her spine kept her awake, she was just so exhausted. Afterwards, she realized that she had used Oliver’s soap again. For a moment she felt like she could feel Oliver against her skin, his citrus soap had a very particular smell and it made her feel safe. Like having his scent all over her would suddenly make everything ok. It was her own safety blanket.

She changed into her last pair of panties and put on a simple grey t-shirt with some dark leggings and tied her boots up. She knew that she needed to get out of the foundry, to wash her clothes or buy some more but she wasn´t ready to leave yet. Felicity knew that it was irrational, but she feared that if she left for longer than five minutes she may lose a lead on Slade, and this nightmare would never end.

She walked back to her desk and noticed that Digg was back. He had brought with him two bags filled with delicious food straight from Big Belly Burger; just the smell of it was enough to make her stomach growl and mouth water. Roy was already eating one double burger while drinking a large vanilla milkshake, while Digg was putting the rest of the food containers over the large table.

“And here I thought that you guys would eat healthier by now. You have to take care you know, high cholesterol and all of that. Especially at your age, not that I’m saying your old Digg. But as you get older your body changes and I’m going to stop talking in 3, 2, 1,” she ducked her head in embarrassment as Digg gave her a wide smile at the rambling. She popped a fry into her mouth and almost moaned out loud in pleasure. She had missed junk food like this, especially Big Belly Burger.

“Says the queen of junk food,” Digg shot back, making Roy laugh.

She pointed at him while taking a huge bite of her succulent burger. She swallowed before saying, “For your information, since I got pregnant I have only eaten healthy things. A growing boy can’t just eat burgers and milkshakes all the time. I have to set a good example. Junk food is only for special occasions.”

“Oh, look at you going all mom. Soon you’re going to tell me that I need to eat my vegetables,” Roy mused, sarcasm laced in his voice.

“Dude I am a mother, and look – a potato - a lovely vegetable,” she said to him, grabbing a bunch of fries and sticking them into her mouth. Digg let out a laugh at their antics.

“Gross!” Roy said with a wince, watching Felicity demolish her fries.

“Stop it you two, or you’ll both get a time out,” Digg remarked, making Felicity almost choke on her soda.

“Sorry dad,” they both replied without a beat. She had missed this.

Their laughter died down as Oliver approached them and said, “Felicity, can I talk to you?” She slowly placed her food down and felt her throat tighten.

“Sure,” she replied, ignoring Roy and Digg as they gave each other confused and worried looks.

She walked after Oliver, going far from the guys and stopping on the other side of the foundry next to where her cot was. Oliver looked uncomfortable and she feared that the topic of this conversation would make her bring back up the delicious food she had just eaten.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry,” he blurted out.

Trying to hide her surprise she crossed her arms over her chest in a protective manner, “Sorry about what exactly? Because with our track record, it’s a long list of apologies.”

“I know that I have a lot to apologize to you for. But for now I will apologize for all the things that I said to you when you told me about Connor. And also about the other night. None of it was fair,” he said, tucking his hands into his jean pockets.

“You mean when you accused me of being a bad mother or when you were so drunk that you could barely stand on your two feet?” she asked him.

He nodded and caught her eyes, “Both, I know I had no right to say those cruel things to you, especially because they aren’t true. But I was just so mad and shocked; I just couldn´t process the fact that I had a son that I had no idea about. That you felt you needed to run far away and essentially disappear from the face of the earth to protect him from me and the enemies I have. And then to see what I saw in that warehouse and to know Slade like I do, it was just too much. I know you think my son…our son is still alive, and I want to believe that so bad, but I can´t have those expectations. Because if I do and the worse happens, I don´t know how I will be able to move on from this. I can’t do it again… because I’m not strong enough. I can´t let myself have hope because I know if I do, I could lose myself if it’s not true.”

She stood silent as he opened up for the first time in years, making her wonder how much pain Oliver hid deep inside of himself. She was also silent because of how he had addressed Connor as ‘their’ son. It shocked her at how much she wanted to hear those words. He continued after a couple more seconds of silence, “And about what I said when I was drunk…”

“Oliver,” she could tell by his face that he wasn’t ready to discuss all he had told her. If she was telling the truth neither was she, “Not now, ok. Well talk later about this. When this is all over we’ll talk. I promise.”

She saw his shoulders relax, “Ok. Thank you.”

“I know that you can never truly understand my choice, and frankly sometimes neither do I but…but you have to know that all I wanted was for our son to be safe. I didn’t do it to hurt you. I always planned to let Connor know whom his father was when the time came. I just needed to know that he would be safe. And with everything that’s happening now, I’m just glad I’m here and that you know. After this is over I won´t stop you from being a part of our son’s life,” Felicity let out, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her. She needed Oliver to know that her actions were not done because of selfish reasons and that she realized there was no going back.

“I know that, and even though I may not understand it completely, I’m glad you kept him safe. Even though Slade took him, he had a happy and normal life. That’s all I would ever want for my child. I know it was hard for you to do this, so…thank you,” he said, his voice trembling at the end.

“We will find him, I know we will. And then if you want, I would like you to get to know him. He is a pretty awesome kid,” she gave him a small smile. She felt as if they had turned a corner.

His eyes lit up at the idea and he returned the smile, “He has a pretty awesome mother.”

“His father isn’t so bad too,” she said, and even though she may not let Oliver back into her heart at this time, she knew that he would be an amazing father to Connor.

“I know you don´t like this, but I have something for you,” he reached out and handed her a large shopping bag that was hidden beside her cot.

“Oliver, what is this?” she asked as she opened up the large bag.

“I noticed that you were basically out of clean clothes,” he replied with a shrug like it was no big deal.

Inside the bag, there were several items, from shirts, to blouses, jeans, leggings and dresses. There were several pairs of socks, boy shorts and bras. There was even a pair of sneakers and very expensive high heels. Her cheeks flushed as she realized he must know her sizes. ‘All’ her sizes. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the labels.

“Oh my God Oliver! This must have cost a fortune. This is from one of Starling City’s most expensive stores. I could had lived with a pair of clean underwear and some sweat pants, ” she exclaimed, too shocked to say anything else.

“It´s just clothes, its no big deal. Besides we don´t know how long we will take to find Slade. You can´t just go wearing the same clothes every day,” he explained to her while palming the back of his neck, nervously trying to explain it away like this was the most obvious and logical thing.

She was lost for words so she just mumbled out a quick ‘thank you’ while trying not to over think the fact that he had said ‘ _to find Slade_ ’ and not ‘ _to find Connor’_.

“Felicity, the results just came in,” Digg yelled out, jogging over to them with the printed lab results in his hands.

“What does it say?” she questioned, fearing what the answer may be.

“Negative. It’s not Connor’s DNA,” he replied with a huge smile.

“Oh my God!” Felicity shouted in happiness, hugging Digg so hard she feared he might end up losing his breath.

“I told you this was Slade playing games with us,” Digg told a shocked Oliver.

“It wasn’t Connor’s blood?” Oliver asked her one more time, like he was still processing the information, still scared to want to believe that their son may be alive.

“No, I sent it to be tested with my own blood sample. The blood is not his. He is still alive Oliver,” a huge smile broke out on her face as she felt hope come back into her heart. Oliver stepped forward and pulled her into his arms.

“I can´t believe it, our son is alive,” he murmured back, hugging her tightly.

“We will find him Oliver,” she said with confidence, her arms still around his broad shoulders.

“Ummm guys, I think you need to see something,” Roy shouted from the other side of the foundry next to Felicity’s computers.

“What’s going on?” Oliver released her and walked up to where Roy was looking at the computer screen as they followed.

“This just popped up,” he said, pointing to a surveillance photo next to one of the cities most expensive hotels.

“Oh God!” Felicity was looking up at the screen with big eyes.

“What?” Oliver asked her.

“It worked,” she pushed Roy out of the way and began typing several codes on the screen, making numerous images load on the different screens.

“Is that…?” Oliver said, not finishing his sentence.

“This is Connor,” she said, pointing to the small blond boy, that now had on different clothes and sported a different hair cut that almost matched Oliver’s short one. Next to her son, holding his hand while they walked in to the Sapphire Hotel, in a very expensive suit, was the man that had taken their son away from her. They had found Slade Wilson and he was going to pay.

* * *

 

**A/N: I told you guys that Connor was alive! Come on, have some faith on my Happy Ending promise! More to come, I promise it! I will try to update before attending the _Imagine Dragons_ and _ Muse_ concert on April 5th! If you follow my work, you will know how much those two bands have inspired me over the years and how much they mean to me.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you guys think!**

**Xx**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	7. Tiptoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are you all? I want to thank you all for sticking with me and reading my work. Your support means the world to me. So thank you so much!!!!   
> I want to thank my awesome beta (The Alternative Source), for being the most kick ass girl out there! Most of the magic of this story comes from her! So thank you hun!  
> As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.  
> Follow me on Tumblr to get updates of this story – poisonangelmuse  
> And I’m going to the Imagine Dragons/ Muse concert! I will sing for all of you!  
> Love you all. Enjoy.

_In the morning light let my roots take pride_ __  
Watch me from above like a vicious ghost  
They don't see me come, who can blame them?  
Never seem to catch my eye but I never wondered why  
  
I won't fall asleep  
I won't fall asleep  
  
Hey Yeah, don't let ‘em know we're coming  
Hey Yeah, tiptoe higher  
Take some time to sip it down, keep your head down low  
Hey Yeah, tiptoe higher

Time seemed to stand still as she looked at the several pictures of Slade Wilson holding her sons hand. He looked down at Connor with a fond smile, almost like he was entertained with something that the little boy had said, and knowing her son, he probably was blowing Slade’s mind with endless questions and random comments. But most of all, Connor appeared fine. He didn´t seem hurt or even scared. He was holding Slade’s hand like he did with her each time they walked together, like he trusted the strange man that had kidnapped him. Felicity didn´t know if she should be relieved by this fact or disturbed, because Slade was far from being a lovely human being and for some unknown reason Connor didn´t look to be scared of him.

She was so deep in her own thoughts that she almost missed the three men arguing about what should be done next in their mission to rescue Connor. Oliver was shouting, looking like a caged animal ready to attack, while Diggle and Roy were trying to reason with him.

“We need to move. We don´t know how long Slade will stay at the hotel,” Oliver gritted out.

“We don´t even know if they are still there. Look at the surveillance date. It was yesterday, Oliver. He could be far away by now. This could be just another wild goose chase,” Digg said trying to reason with a maddening Oliver.

“This is our only lead. I can´t let Slade escape this time. Who knows what he is doing with my son?!” Oliver shouted in return.

“Look at the picture Oliver, Connor doesn’t seem to be hurt and neither trying to escape. I don´t think Slade will do anything yet, especially in a place filled with surveillance and full on security,” Digg said confidently to Oliver.

Oliver snorted, “He is four years old! How exactly do you expect him to run from him? He is a child in the hands of a monster. Slade is just waiting for the right moment to make his move.”

“You need to focus Oliver. You can´t just grab your bow and run to the hotel, shooting arrows around while trying to find your son. We need to think about it before we act on it. It can be another trap. Have you even considered it? Don´t you think that’s it’s a little suspicious that Slade was off radar all this time, and then he let himself be photographed by a street camera entering the hotel? Maybe that’s exactly what Slade wants,” Digg said with such sureness that he received a glare from Oliver.

“All that matters is finding Connor,” Oliver took a step towards them and crossed his arms.

“And we will find him,” Digg reassured while stepping towards him with his hands up, “We just need to do the smart thing here. We need to know if they are still there and have a strategy. The hotel is a very big place Oliver. How exactly do you expect to find your son without ringing the alarm and informing Slade that you are coming after him?”

“Felicity, can you try to access the hotel data and see if you can find if Slade is still there? Which floor he is in and his movements if possible” Roy said, placing his hands against the table, worried since Felicity had remained silent since she got the surveillance image of Slade and Connor.

His voice pulled her back into the situation on hand, “Yes.” She hurriedly tried to focus once more on her task. She typed quickly, trying to hack into the hotel system, but their firewall was surprisingly strong and she couldn´t hack into the hotel files.

“Dammit, I can´t breach it. The hotel has their own mainframe. It can only be accessed from inside of the hotel,” she let out a frustrated breath. She had failed in helping the team, helping Connor.

“Then we go there and see it for ourselves,” Oliver said with his Arrow voice on.

Digg gave him a disapproving look, “We need a plan Oliver. You can´t just barge into the Sapphire Hotel. You know how much security that place has and the amount of foot traffic that goes through there daily.”

“Why would a hotel have so much protection anyway?” a confused Roy asked.

“The hotel is known to the rich and powerful of Starling City as a place to do their more risky business, from racketeering to drug dealing and prostitution. It’s a safe zone for them to do what the hell they want to,” Digg explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Corrupt politicians and dirty cops cover all the affairs that happen in the hotel. And surprisingly enough it has more surveillance and armed man than the Starling City Police Department. We have been keeping an eye on it, but so far we haven’t been able to prove that anything wrong was happening there. I can see why Slade thought he would be safe in taking Connor there. No one asks and no one talks. No one would question what he would have been doing there with a child,” Oliver explained through gritted teeth, his frustration and disgust clear on his face.

“Can´t you just go and check yourself into the hotel? Snoop around like that. I mean, you are one of the richest men in this city. No one would question you checking into the hotel,” Roy asked.

“Maybe, but I don´t think I can exactly find someone to accompany me to the hotel to justify my presence there. And then leave that person there while I hood up to get to the main frame and find Slade,” Oliver answered, clearly irritated by the situation on hand and its complexities. He just wanted to get his son back.

“Like you could even try to access their main frame,” Felicity whispered to herself, making all three pair of eyes turn in her direction.

“I suppose you have a brilliant idea on how I can get to the hotel then?” Oliver said in challenge, something that annoyed Felicity to no end.

“Actually I do, I can go with you and hack their system. Just like I did with Merlyn Global all those years ago,” she replied in a firm tone, just to receive a shocked and then angry look from Oliver.

“There is no way in hell that I will allow you to go to that hotel. It’s too dangerous,” he said angrily, “You need to stay here.”

“It’s not your choice to make Oliver,” she retorted angrily as she turned to him fully.

“I will be dammed before I let you risk your own life like that. The answer is no Felicity,” he said in a tone that garnered that the conversation was over.

She stood from her chair and walked over to him. “You don´t own me and you sure as hell don´t decide what I can or can’t do Oliver. I won´t sit back here while you go and play the hero. I am the only one that can quickly and efficiently hack that system without trigging any alarms. And if that is what I need to do to get our son back, then that’s what I will do, with or without your help! So you can either have another angry fit over it or we can plan how to take Slade down together!” she shouted at him, making sure he understood that she wasn´t just an IT girl anymore that would stay behind a desk while he risked himself. She would not back down from this no matter how much he wanted to protect her, not when it was about Connor’s safety.

“She’s got a point man,” Roy said quickly and received a death glare from Oliver.  

He let out a frustrated sigh and threw his hands up, “Fine, but if things get out of hand, you will leave. You won´t argue, you won´t try to do anything but run for your life. I won´t have you risking yourself. At the end of the day Connor needs you. Do we have an agreement?” Oliver looked like the words pained him.

“Yes,” she bit out as she met his steady gaze. Something like amusement and pride flickered in his eyes momentarily before it disappeared.

“Well…I guess we have a break in to plan then. Roy let’s see if we can get the blueprints of the hotel. Find any emergency escape routes and the best angles on the side buildings,” Digg said, pushing Roy towards the foundry door.

“Public records here we go,” Roy’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Hey! I can do that!” Felicity shouted after them. Even if she couldn´t hack the blueprints - since those records weren´t online – she still could go herself to get them in the Public Records Office.

“No, you need to go dress shopping. You don´t expect them to buy that you are going to the Sapphire Hotel with Oliver Queen while wearing jeans,” Digg said with a smile and a pointed look at her.

“I am trying not to get too offended by that statement,” she answered, feeling her own insecurities crawl back into her mind. Even though she knew she was a beautiful woman she always knew she wasn´t the kind that Oliver liked according to the paparazzi. He was more into the whole tall and leggy brunette model type. In comparison she was short and a bit curvier.

“What he is trying to say is that you need to have a certain look. Otherwise we will draw much more attention to ourselves than we want too,” Oliver said, while pinching the bridge over his nose in exasperation.

“And any of those amazing and very expensive clothes that you just purchased for me can’t do this job?” she asked in a hopeful tone. They would barely see her and it had been way too long since she had been to something that needed her too look that presentable.

“No, but I know exactly the place we need to go to,” he answered with a small grin.

“We? Are we going shopping together now? Don´t you have a rescue mission to plan?” she asked, still annoyed at how he had talked with her earlier. She watched his hands drop to his sides.

“I just want to make sure you purchase the right outfit for this,” he said to her casually, and she felt that the situation had shifted and he may be enjoying her discomfort over this ‘shopping’ situation way too much. It was probably a way to punish her for wanting to go in the field and leave the safety of the foundry.

“I am sure I can do it on my own,” she answered briskly.

Oliver shook his head and smirked. She didn’t like it at all, “I don´t think you have the right mindset for it; since you are such a good girl and all of that.” He waved a hand at her in the end.

“What the hell are you talking about? Why would it matter if I was a quote on quote a ‘good girl’?” she asked with narrowed eyes.

“Well Felicity, if you are going to accompany Oliver Queen – playboy - to the Sapphire Hotel and not let your identity be scrutinized, you can go only one way. And that is as his very expensive and sensually dressed personal escort,” he finished off with a leer, making her want to punch him in the face.

“God, I hate you,” she said with a frustrated sigh before smirking up at him, “You are seen around enough with personal escorts that no one would blink?”

He gave her a look. “No Felicity. But at this hotel they won’t care. You won’t be looked at twice. And for that you have to look a specific way. You wanted to come and do this, that’s how we are going to do this,” he said in a low voice, making her insides tingle.

Turning back to her computers she tried to hide her blush. Damn Oliver Queen and his innate sexual powers over her during a very long dry spell. He was still going to be the death of her.

* * *

 

They took Oliver’s silver Audi R8 to the Sapphire Hotel. It was fast and sexy, matching Oliver’s public persona perfectly. They had spent a few hours and thousands of dollars on a few of Starling City’s most elite stores. They had spent their time scouting for the right look that would make Felicity look like she belonged next to the rich playboy Oliver Queen and not raise any suspicions.

When the valet opened the door for Felicity, his eyes immediately went to her long legs that were showing way too much skin, as her dress had risen up too her thighs in the very low car. He offered her a hand, which she graciously accepted; since she was wearing super high Jimmy Choo’s in a green tone that matched her very expensive chandelier earrings.

She gave a flirty smile to the valet, letting his eyes travel from her legs to the round low cut of her lace black dress. Even if most of her cleavage was covered in see through dark lace, you still could see the firm large round mounds under it. It was one of the perks of having a baby. Oliver had picked the dress himself. It was sexy and yet elegant, exactly the kind that a very expensive escort would choose to wear and she would most likely not pick out herself. The black color was a stark contrast to her pale skin and blond hair. In addition her hair was blow-dried straight and her makeup was sultry..

“I can take it from here,” Oliver cut in rudely, while throwing his car keys at the young valet.

“I am sorry sir,” the valet boy said in a scared voice, taking the keys to park the car.

“That was unnecessary,” Felicity whispered against Oliver’s ear while his hand rested low on her back, guiding her inside the building.

“Let’s just play our parts, shall we,” he said to her with a filthy smile, while his whole bodies demeanor changed, going from the Oliver that she knew to the persona that the public was used to.

As they walked into the antique and very luxurious hotel she noticed that the building had an art deco jewel style that was probably designed around the 1920s with many of its original features still in place. The main foyer was decorated in different shades of yellow and gold, the black and white marble floors created an intricate design, and the clicking sound of her high heels was drawing attention away from the décor and to them. And it wasn’t because she didn´t fit in, but because she looked gorgeous and very much desirable in their eyes. She could feel the other patron’s eyes on her. When she took a quick glance around the room she saw that the rich men clearly wanted the unknown woman that was in Oliver Queen’s arms.

In no time they reached the reception desk, where a very attractive redhead and an older elegant man were working. Immediately they stopped what they were doing when they spotted Oliver. The redhead quickly came to their service.

“Welcome to the Sapphire Hotel. How can I be of service?” the redhead, whose name tag said Tiffany, asked Oliver in a flirtatious tone that assured all in hearing range that she would be all too happy to service him any way she could. Felicity almost rolled her eyes.

“Hello Tiffany,” he gave her a once over while giving her his famous panty dropping smile,” I need to get a room.” He pulled Felicity closer and moved his hand down her back, to rest just above her ass; making sure the woman knew what he was here to do.  
  
“Of course sir, do you have any preferences?” she asked him before looking at Felicity from head to toe and judging the competition, as it would seem. Even though she felt as if she shouldn’t care the woman’s behavior bothered her. She leaned into him and placed a hand on Oliver’s chest.

“The Presidential suite,” Oliver answered in an arrogant tone as if he was only worthy of the best. He looked down at Felicity appreciatively.

Tiffany typed away and looked up with a fake pout, “Unfortunately sir, the Presidential suite is already occupied by another guest. Can I suggest another room?”

Oliver’s breathing seemed to pick up after hearing this information, because deep down they both knew that this was the room that Slade was staying in. His first instinct was to run there, knock the door down and put an arrow though the man’s heart. But Felicity’s fingers moving all over his hard chest made him stand still and stick to the plan. He needed to be careful, this wasn´t about him anymore, it was about making sure their son was safe.

“The Royal Suite is vacant. It´s our second best suite and right below the Presidential suite. It’s very spacious, over 244 sq. meters with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen, a spacious living room with a baby grand piano and it comes with its own terrace. If I may say, it’s very fitting for a man in your position Mr. Queen,” the flirty attendant said, making Oliver give her another fake smile.

“Without a doubt you’re right. I will take it,” he confirmed with a flirty smirk, handing his black AmEx card over. Felicity didn´t even want to hear how much that suite would cost for just one night. She knew that it was probably a small fortune.

“Just for the night sir?”

“Oh yeah,” he said, moving his hands all over Felicity back in a very suggestive way.

Felicity was focusing on her cover, to look like the escort girl that couldn´t wait to get in bed with Starling City’s most desirable bachelor. But the feel of Oliver’s firm and calloused finger tips running over her skin was sending shivers down her spine. She gave him a sly smile and kept concentrating on not showing how much his touch was affecting her. She needed to focus on the mission. She needed to get her son back. That was all that mattered.

“Here you go Mr. Queen,” Tiffany handed Oliver the key card to the room.

“I hope I can count on your discretion on my presence here. A man in my position may want to keep some parts of his lifestyle private,” he said to her, while discretely handing her a hundred dollar bill.

She nodded vigorously and looked pleased with herself and the task she was being asked to do, “Don´t worry sir, I will make sure no one will bother you.”

“Excellent.”

Pushing away from the front desk he beckoned Felicity towards the long hall where the three elevators sat with a firm hand on her lower back. They were going to get their son back.

* * *

 

Oliver kept Felicity tightly by his side when they stepped into the elevator. They rode up in silence, and though Felicity could feel the hungry and quite disgusting stares of the much older rich men on the elevator, she focused on her part as Oliver mistress for the night. She kept running her painted red nails across his chest and giving him small smiles while laughing at what he was pretending to whisper into her ear.

Getting off on the 29th floor they were met with two doors across from each other and the elevator. Oliver used his key card to open the double doors, revealing the very luxurious suite. The room had the same antique art deco feeling as the rest of the hotel. Even though it was gorgeous Oliver walked in without taking in the opulence of the suite, Felicity followed. The only thing that mattered to them at the moment was the terrace that seemed to be their best chance to get to the Presidential suite. The Presidential suite was located right above them and it had its own elevator and security key cards. It would be difficult to barge into the exclusive and secluded part of the hotel. Oliver took a small tablet from inside of his grey suit jacket and handed it to Felicity. When he leaned forward to give it to her she could see a small mountable crossbow hidden within the lining of his suit jacket. The weapon was one that reminded her way too much of his psycho ex-girlfriend Helena Bertinelli.

Felicity turned on the small tablet and started up her recognition software. She needed to track where the hotels mainframe system was. While she worked on it Oliver moved from one side of the room to the other, checking each exit and each window to make sure that there was no eminent danger. Diggle was in the office building right across the hotel on the penthouse floor. It was the best vantage point for the presidential suite. Through the other building window Oliver saw the small light signal that Digg used to confirm his position.

Sticking to the plan, Oliver also looked for cameras. He found two, one in the front hall and another positioned in the main bedroom. The small lens were disguised as room décor but were easy to find when you had trained eyes like his.

Oliver walked over to Felicity and leaned forward to nuzzle her neck and whisper in her ear as if seducing her, “Damn, we got surveillance.”

“What do you mean?” she was shocked more than anything to be in such close proximity to him, her whole body tensing.

He nodded against her neck and ran his hands up her arms, “We have two cameras in here, one right in front of the entrance hall looking down on us and another pointed towards the bed. We need to keep our cover till we can find a way to shut them down.” Oliver took the tablet from her hands and placed it the coffee table. He then pushed Felicity’s long blond hair away from her neck and placed a small kiss there.

Her breath caught in her throat at the contact. “Why?” she asked confused, the words barely leaving her mouth.

“It’s probably a way to blackmail some clients. Or even a security policy over those clients and the illegal activity they do in the hotel. And I have a feeling that they are really interested in us,” he murmured to her, while gripping her hips and pulling her back against his front.

“Oliver,” she said in a critical tone, even though the feel of his hands on her body and his lips on her skin had set her on fire.

“I’m sorry, but we need to pretend here,” he trailed his hands softly against her arms.

“What do you mean, pretend?” she asked breathlessly while Oliver turned her around. She looked and saw that his eyes were filled with deep longing and lust. It had been a while since someone looked at her like that.

He didn´t even try to reason her, he just pushed his lips against hers’ in a hard kiss. She was shocked at first, because she was sure as hell that kissing Oliver was not part of the plan. She tried to push him away from her, not wanting to fall in the same trap with Oliver. The moment he felt her hands pushing his chest away he grabbed her wrists and tugged them back, trapping her hands against her back. Irritated by his gall she tried to protest again, but before she could make a sound Oliver’s tongue was touching hers. She let out a small whimper and returned the kiss. She should fight it. She knows she should. But damn it, Oliver was right there in front of her, willing in a situation that needed this. She wanted this. She would deal with the complications of falling into the hot mess of a situation that was Oliver Queen.

He pushed them back to the closest surface, which seemed to be a wooden dinner table.  His right hand let go of her wrists, moving to her neck and softly caressing the pale skin there, before moving his lips to suck the pulse point where her shoulder met her neck. Her breathing was now labored as his lips left a hot trail all over her collarbone, up her neck and finally back to her lips.

While he ravished her mouth with deep and bruising kisses, his hands moved down to her waist. Her hands came up and wrapped around his broad shoulders. Frantically their hands ran over each other. As her hands curled around his waistband he palmed her ass. When she bit his lip he moved his hands to the back of her thighs. He pushed up the tight fabric of her dress, leaving her thighs bare, before grabbing her and lifting her up to the table. Pressing their bodies against each other she felt history repeat itself. She was now sitting on the cold wood table, her thighs pushed apart with Oliver pressing his desire for her against her hot core.

He kept moving against her. Pulling the ends of his shirt up he let her trail them over his contoured stomach. His strong hands gripping her thighs, and his hands moved against the sides of her breasts. She couldn´t stop the moans that were leaving her mouth. It had been too long since she had been touched like this. She couldn´t deny the tension that had been building between her and Oliver since she had come back to Starling City days ago, and to be honest the tension was the same that had been building up since the day she had met Oliver oh so many years ago.

She felt like a time bomb ready to explode with each movement of Oliver’s erection against her sensitive nub. As he possessed her mouth she helped him push down his suit jacket. He took it from her and tossed it to the side. Before she could touch, kiss or even moan again, his body was far away on the other side of the room and heading towards the bedroom.

She sat there, flushed and wet, her clothes all over the place, her lips swollen and her hands trembling. Then she noticed that Oliver had thrown his suit jacket over where one of the cameras were, probably covering the lens. She was too shocked to move, not exactly sure of what to make with all that had just happened. What the fuck was he thinking? To jump her like that? Sure she had been an eager participant after the fact but who gave him the right to touch her like that without asking her? What right did he have to make her feel all of those things she so desperately tried not to feel?

She looked up as Oliver reentered the room. He was a bit out of breath and she couldn’t understand why this gave her such satisfaction, “We’re safe now, the cameras have no audio, only video recording. The bedroom one is covered by my undershirt and as long as they are covered we’re ok.”

“What the hell was that Oliver?” she angrily asked him, now coming back to her senses and pushing her dress down to cover her naked thighs.

“I needed to improvise, we couldn´t risk having our covers blown. I thought you would understand,” he said to her, his controlled cold Arrow voice back on as if they hadn’t just made out vigorously and enthusiastically. 

She threw her hands in the air as she hopped off the table, “You could have given me a little warning! Besides, the camera didn´t need to see if your tongue was inside my mouth. This was all over the top and unnecessary.”

He looked down for a second before setting his eyes on her. She could tell that he was trying to close himself off. “It had to look real or they may have known that we were up to something,” he said to her like it was no big deal. He lifted his watch up and faced the window before sending a light signal to Diggle so he could keep up with the second part of the plan.

“Just don´t do it again,” she says crossly, pushing the back of her hand to clean her lips, receiving a surprisingly cold glare from Oliver because of it. She couldn’t help feeling a little ache at hearing him say it was pretend, even worse her answer confirmed that it wouldn’t happen again.

* * *

 

 She walked to where her tablet was and continued working on the program to find the hotel mainstream. After a couple of minutes she found it two floors down from their suite, in a server room. A few minutes later a knock on the door grabbed their attention.

“Room service,” the familiar voice called out from behind the door.

Oliver pushed it open with care only to find Roy dressed as a bellhop, pushing a cart filled with food into the room.

“I hear you ordered room service, I hope this will satisfy you,” Roy joked, taking a leather bag from under the cart, filled with Oliver´s green leather suit, bow and arrow, and throwing it at him.

“It’s just what I needed,” Oliver said, grabbing the bag to go suit up in one of the bedrooms, without giving them a second glance. He left behind a frustrated Felicity and a confused Roy.

“Is it just me, or am I detecting a certain tension in the air?” Roy asked Felicity, who immediately blushed at the comment.

Felicity didn’t make eye contact, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Come on Blondie. The sexual tension in this room is so thick that I could cut it with a knife. Besides, you got something over here,” Roy pointed with a smirk to her neck.

“Damn it,” she groaned out, pushing her long hair to cover the hickey she is sure Oliver must have left on her neck.

“I’m not judging. You can have all the hot monkey sex you want to, as far as I care,” he said with a small smile.

“No one is having hot monkey sex,” she rambled on, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

Roy shrugged while they waited for Oliver to suit up, “Right. You know, he would be less uptight if you guys just got over all this unresolved sexual tension.”

“Roy!” Felicity admonished as she gave him an annoyed look.

“Ok, ok, I promise not to try to reason with you about your sex life.”

“Why are you talking about her sex life and not focusing on the next step of the mission?” Oliver said with a growl, coming out of the bedroom hooded up.

“Relax Boss, I am just waiting for Digg’s signal,” Roy looked between Felicity and Oliver once before looking down at his watch.

Felicity looked away from Roy and tapped away on her tablet, “The mainframe will be two floors down, room B432. The hotel has its own generator, as well as it’s own server room. When the power goes off the camera systems will take exactly three minutes to reboot and become fully functional again.” Digging through the bag she game up with a small packet with two small low frequency comms. She handed one to each and a small USB for Roy.

“We will have three minutes after Felicity shuts off the camera grid for you to get down there and connect the USB drive so that Felicity can have access to the hotel data. After that get the hell out of there. Do you understand Roy? After you get access to the data I want you to get the hell out of this hotel, no trying to play the hero in here,” Oliver looked over at Roy for confirmation.

“Sure thing boss,” Roy answered, pushing his cart in the doors direction.

“The lights will be out in two minutes. Go. You need to get there before the lights go out,” Oliver said to him, watching him leave as Felicity turned her own comm on and sat on the couch.

“Don´t worry, he’s done this countless times before,” Oliver reassured her turning off the lights directly in front of the terrace and peering out the window.

“I’m not worried. I just want this nightmare to be over,” she said, anxiously looking down at her tablet screen.

“We will get our son back Felicity,” Oliver said with such confidence that she had to pause and look up at him. She felt something swell inside of her at his tone, “I promise you.”

Like planned, two minutes later the lights went out in their grid. Oliver slid open the terrace door slightly and peered up at the Presidential suite terrace. They could hear the commotion a couple floors down of guests freaking out. The emergency lights came on.

“Ok I got in. Connecting the drive now,” Roy said over the comms.

“I’m in too,” Felicity said, fingers flying over the tablet and accessing the guest list. She looked over the list of the guests that had attended the hotel in the last week. Even though she had seen no sign of Slade´s name on the guest list, or even a credit card payment, she knew he was here.

“Come on Felicity, we’ve only got one more minute,” Oliver said anxiously.

“I’m almost there,” she muttered, while looking at the hotel surveillance tape. There, as bright as day, was the image of Slade and Connor taking the elevator to the Presidential suit. The image was from last night.

“I got it Oliver. They were both at the presidential suit last night. They were registered as Dr. Anthony Ivo and his son, Patrick Ivo,” she looked up Oliver, who was keeping count of the shutoff,  “They didn´t check out Oliver.” Felicity felt her heart race, knowing that their son was closer than she expected.

“Get the hell out of there Roy!” Oliver shouted at Roy as he stepped towards the terrace. His shoulders were tense and she knew he wanted to get up there as much as she wanted too.

“I’m out, everything set,” Roy said, before shutting off his comm.

Oliver grabbed his bow and pulled up his hood. He moved out towards the terrace.

“Oliver, what are you doing?” Felicity asked him.

“The plan. We both know Slade is in the Presidential suit. The terraces alternate every floor so I can climb it up from out there with a grappling arrow. I didn’t see anyone on their terrace so we can get him by surprise. You stay here and I will get Connor,” Oliver said while moving once more to the terrace.

“You are insane if you think I will sit here and wait. Connor will be scared as hell when he sees you hooded up. He won´t trust you Oliver. He needs to see me,” Felicity kicked off her heels and walked over to him, “I’ll go with you.”

He eyed her like she was crazy, “You can´t climb this high, especially in a dress.  Besides this is too dangerous. I told you I wouldn’t do anything that could risk your life. This is not up to discussion Felicity.” Oliver turned away from her and stepped out onto the edge of the terrace. He eyed the terrace before prepping his grappling arrow.

She followed after him as she tied up her hair. “You can take me with you, or I will access the elevator and crack the code myself. It may take longer, but I will get into that suite. It’s your choice how I will get up there, but there is no doubt that I will go there to get my son,” she stared him down stubbornly. He returned her look for a couple seconds before letting out a defeated sigh.

“Why do you have to be so difficult? Just come over here. You’re going to have to wrap your legs around me and hold on tight,” he shot off the arrow and missed how Felicity’s face flushed. It buried itself into the wall next to the terrace railing. The cord that was attached to it was clipped to his belt. He beckoned her forwards and she latched on tightly to his side.

“This is not how I visualized you using those words,” she whispered lowly to herself, while holding tightly onto Oliver´s leather suit. Before she knew it he was pulling them over the gap and onto the terrace. The French doors that led to the main room were locked and the curtains were drawn shut. The lights still seemed to be on. Pressing their backs against the wall they listened for movement inside but heard nothing.

Oliver moved with care against the shadows with Felicity close behind him. He had gotten suspicious when he saw earlier that there were no extra security guards on the terrace. Now he was even more suspicious at the lack of noise inside. He hadn’t dared to tell Felicity his suspicions but she was a smart girl. Peering through the part of the curtain he confirmed that there was no one there. The only thing alive was the glow of the muted TV. They weren’t there.  
  
Without hesitation he broke the doors down and rushed the room. The wind blew against the curtains and made them billow, as they walked into the empty room. Everything was in its place except for the dining room table were two cups of orange juice and one small bowl of cereal sat.

Felicity looked down into it the bowl of Fruit Loops and whispered, “Those are Connor’s favorite.” Oliver grabbed it and took a whiff of the milk, to see if it was sour.

“It smells ok. They must have not eaten that long ago,” Oliver said, walking to the other side of the room and finding it also empty. After confirming that there was no one in the main rooms Felicity looked all over for any sign of her son. Finding none she followed Oliver down the hallway to the bedrooms.

All of them were empty and open except one. It was closed but they could see the light under it and the soft sounds of another TV. Felicity moved to the side of the door and watched as Oliver’s expression hardened. He raised his bow and prepared to launch an arrow at the door if anyone came through. Signaling to Felicity he waited until the door clicked and parted slightly. He moved quickly but with care. He didn´t want to scare or harm Connor, but he needed to move fast if he wanted to have a shot at taking down whomever was holding him in that room. He pushed the door open, his bow and arrow ready to attack, but it was of no use.

Like the rest of the suite this room was empty. The double bed was unmade and the red and golden covers pushed to the side and partially hanging off the bed. The TV was softly playing the Discovery Kids channel, and some colorful crayons and paper were between the sheets and on the floor. But Connor wasn’t there.

The one thing that looked out of place was a laptop sitting over at a small round table. It had a video ready to play. As they stepped towards it Oliver feared what they might see. He wasn´t sure what the video would contain, but he was sure that it would be from Slade, something that he had left behind for him to find.

“Let’s watch it,” Felicity said, trying to hold back the desperate tears that were threatening to fall at any moment.

He watched it warily, “It could be a trap, as far as we know this video could be a trick to bomb and kill us both,” Oliver told her, stopping Felicity from pushing the play button.

His words stopped Felicity. She gave him an angry look, “You and I both know that Slade wouldn’t do that. It would be too easy, and at this moment I don´t care what you think. I need to see what Slade wants.”

Oliver tried to reason with her in his Arrow voice, “He wants to destroy me and everything that I love. You will only find pain and misery on this tape.”

“Connor is my son Oliver. He was taken from me too. I need to see it,” Felicity said desperately.

She could see the choices flickering in his eyes, “I’m not sure it’s such a good idea for you to watch. Maybe I should watch it alone. We don´t know what he may want us to see.”

“I need to see it. If Connor is gone, I need to see it with my own eyes. Please,” Felicity pleaded, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Oliver raised his hand as if he were going to touch her face but stopped and let it drop to his side once more.

“Ok,” Oliver said quietly, before pushing the play button.

The video started with an elegant looking Slade Wilson dressed in a dark navy suit, sitting in the armchair of the bedroom they were in. He had a passive look on his face, his eye patch making him look darker and more dangerous. His grey hair gave him a touch of wisdom and his demeanor seemed relaxed. He looked like a man in control. And in that moment Felicity knew that he truly believed that his actions were justifiable.

_“Hello Oliver, Ms. Smoak. I am sure you both are wondering why I left this little tape for you two to find. I just wanted to tell Ms. Smoak what a delightful child Connor is. He is smart, funny and extremely intelligent for a four year old. He accepted the situation quiet well I must say, and so far he has been behaving like the good little boy that he is. I know this may surprise you both, but I am quiet fond of him already and we have bonded rather quickly. I can assure you both that he is well and safe, far away from Starling City. And no, I don´t plan to kill your child. But I do plan to keep him and raise him as my own son; such an intelligent child, should have a father figure in his life, and we both know that no matter how many years will pass, you will always be just a kid, Oliver. But you two must know that Connor will be raised to know one thing only, to know the vicious and dangerous man that his biological father was. The man that drove his mother away and killed her. I would love to see that little boy grown up, and I will train him. I will make sure that he is strong enough to be the one that will end your miserable little life Oliver. He will live for revenge and revenge alone. You will never know your son, you will not see him grown and become a man. Instead he will be the one to take everything and everyone you love. I assure you that by the time I’m done with him he will only stop when you have nothing left. And I will enjoy every second of it. Goodbye kid.”_

As the video ended they could see Connor’s short and spiked blonde hair poking out from behind the bed. He seemed to be picking himself off the ground and trying to climb up the bed. The image lasted for only a few seconds, but it was enough to let them know their son was still alive. But he was still in the hands of Slade and they couldn´t do anything about it.

Felicity moved forward quickly to see if there was anything she could get on the computer. But as soon as her fingers touched the keyboard the screen began to flicker and die, “No, no, no!” She jumped back when the screen went black and a hissing sound came from inside. When small wisps of grey smoke came up from the keys they both knew that their last viable connection to Connor was gone.

“Fuck!” Oliver shouted, slamming his hands down on the table. Oliver called Digg over the comm as she slid down the side of the bed and sat on the floor. She had never felt so cornered.

“He’s gone.”

“Gone? How? I’ve been keeping an eye out here and Roy has been on the south side. We’ve had no sign of him leaving.”

“I don’t know. They’re gone. Head back to the foundry. We’ll be there soon.”

Shutting off his comm he stood there and watched the laptop. For the moment they were both at a loss at what to do next.

“I don´t understand! How could he get out of here so fast? We kept an eye on the suite.  We watched every move of the staff. He didn´t check himself out. How could this happen?” Felicity said in a chocked whisper while her hands gripped the carpet by the fallen duvet.

“Digg was right, this was just another wild goose chase. I’m so sorry Felicity,” Oliver said as he crouched down in front of her and pulled her into a hug. She let out a sob as her head fell against his chest. She felt him shush her and pet her hair, trying to get her to calm down. But on the inside, he was destroyed as well. This was their last hope. Slade had made a fool of him tonight. He had shown Oliver his son and promised that he would ruin him to exact revenge.

“God Oliver! I want my baby. I just want him here,” she cried harder as he gave in and kneeled in front of her. He held her tightly as her sobs grew, the despair overwhelming her. She felt that she had lost her son forever. Oliver felt it too.

Oliver realized that the only thing he could do at the moment was to hug her tight, hoping that his arms would somehow protect her from the oncoming break down. He closed his eyes, fighting to keep his emotions in check; he could not break down on her. No, he needed to stay strong and get Felicity out of here. He needed to keep her safe. He would take her away from here and they would figure this out. He wouldn´t stop, not even if he would have to dedicate his life to this cause. He would find Slade Wilson and he would make him pay.

* * *

 

“ Come on, we need to go,” Oliver insisted, trying to get Felicity out of the suite.

 “I want him back Oliver,” she said softly as she curled her hands on the duvet hanging off the bed, not wanting to get up from her place next to the bed.

“I want that too. But we need to keep trying to track Slade down. And to do this we need to get out of here. I am not giving up on our son,” he replied firmly, because no matter what happened he would never give up now that he knew their little boy was alive.

“I’m just…” she started to say, but suddenly her entire body tensed and she sat there, frozen and silent.

“What?” Oliver asked her in worry.

Felicity extended her arm under the bed, her fingers curling over a piece of paper. Pulling it out she looked at it. She ran the tips of her fingers over it, fixated on whatever it was that was on the square piece of paper.

“What is it?” Oliver took the paper from her, only to find a child’s drawing of what seemed to be a house. It struck him then that Connor must have made this.

“Our son is a genius,” Felicity said with a small smile, wiping the drying tears on her face.

“Why do you say that?” a confused Oliver asked her.

“Because Connor just gave us their hidden location,” she clambered off the floor and stepped up next to him, “Look at the drawing Oliver, it’s a house on an island. The house is very particular as well. I think that they were there before coming here, or at least Slade talked enough about it to Connor to draw it. Or even one of his men. I know our son, he can be very persistent and perceptive when he wants to be.”

“I wonder where he got that from,” Oliver said with hope in his eyes.

Placing her hand on his arm she thanked the stars for such a brilliant child, “Let’s go and find where they are. And then we can bring our son home.”

* * *

 

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and I would love to know what you guys think!**  
  
Keep on rocking guys!

**Love you all,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	8. Hear Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all so much for your love and support. You guys are what motivate me to keep writing and creating. You all rock!
> 
> Thanks for my beta, The Alternative Source, for being super awesome! She is the coolest chick out there, and one of my main supporters! Thanks for this!
> 
> This chapter is to my friend Nina!
> 
> As always, the link for the Polyvore sets for this chapter, are on my profile page.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> PoisonAngelMuse

_You kiss and you kiss_ __  
And you love and you love  
You've got a history list and the rest is above  
And if you're warm then you can't relate to me  
From the floor to the floor  
And the sky to the sky  
You've got to love and adore and the rest is awry  
And if you're warm, then you can't relate to me  
  
I said it before, I won't say it again  
Love is a game to you, let's not pretend  
Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right, right, right  
  
Can nobody hear me?  
I've got a lot that's on my mind  
I cannot breathe  
Can you hear it, too?  
  


**  
**Oliver held the small piece of paper for hours. He ran his fingers over the small lines drawn in colorful crayon, memorizing each swirl and line. He kept looking at it, trying to figure out if there were any other clues Connor may have left behind. By now he knew by heart the deep green color of the leaves, the grey of the beach rocks and the grey and brown of the strange house, that was a mix of modern straight lines and rocks on the walls.

Felicity and Diggle were by the computers still trying to figure out where in the world Slade’s safe house was. By now they were sure that it was a private island and very likely on U.S. territory. They just needed to find out where it was. There were thousands of those islands around the country, and most of them belonged to very rich and powerful people. And he couldn´t just invade each and every one of them and demand they give him back his son.

He looked once more at the crayon drawing and asked himself how Felicity could see all the clues Connor had left behind. Then he realized that it was because she was Connor’s mother. She knew him. In fact she knew him better then she knew herself. And what does Oliver know? Nothing. And it was eating him up on the inside. To him that piece of paper would not be anything more than a way for a bored child to pass the time. He wouldn´t see the significance behind it, or even be able to recognize it as belonging to his own son. It was a bittersweet reminder of everything he had missed in his son’s life. A son who was apparently so smart that he left bread crumbs behind as if he knew his mother would come looking for him. And these clues would have been lost if it wasn’t that Felicity was so stubborn and insisted on going up to the suite with him. Because if it had all depended on him, they would have had nothing and all hope would be lost by now. He was thankful that Felicity was there.

“Are you ok?” Roy asked him, his voice low and firm.

“Is that a trick question?” Oliver said sadly, not sure exactly when he had actually been ok in the past ten years.

“You have a very smart kid, we will get him back,” Roy said in such a certain tone that he had to look up at the man. And seeing the truth and certainty of his statement in his eyes almost made Oliver believe it.

“He is a lot like his mother I guess,” Oliver said with a shrug, while watching Felicity and Diggle look though different maps and schematics on the computers screens.

Roy pushed his hands deep inside his jeans pockets, “A lot like his father too. He is a fighter, Oliver. He isn’t giving up on being saved. So do not give up on saving him.”

“I just feel like I am failing him. I don´t even know him and I am already messing up his childhood. He is in the hands of Slade because of me. I will never forgive myself for that,” Oliver whispered, feeling the world crumbling around him and the weight on his heart, unbearable.  
  
Roy placed a comforting hand on Oliver’s shoulder, “And that is what makes you already a good father. You already love this kid, even though you never meet him. To you nothing matters but his safety. And guess what? You are going to screw up, you are human after all. But I am sure that they will still love you after all of that.”

“They?” Oliver asked, receiving a coy smile from Roy.

Roy peered over at their other two comrades, “I see the way you look at her. You can deny it all you want, but Blondie there still messes with your head.”

Oliver shook his head vehemently, “We are not like that. She is my friend and the mother of my child. I care about her.” Roy wasn’t sure if his denial was to convince himself or Roy.

“Sure Boss, that’s why you left that little souvenir on her neck. Nice touch by the way,” Roy said with a sarcasm laced voice, making Oliver tense over remembering the taste of her skin and the feel of her soft body pressed against his hard one.

“Are you always this annoying, or is this special treatment just for me?” Oliver said, annoyed and not really wanting to revisit what had happened between him and Felicity at the hotel.

“Just trying to help you crazy kids out. No need to bite my head off. But just so you know, I’m pretty sure she feels the same way. You two are just too damn stubborn to act on it,” Roy finished with a shrug, leaving a brooding and tense Oliver behind.

* * *

 

“We were looking at this the wrong way the entire time. All that time wasted on the tracker in Conner’s shoes was a distraction that just led us too find his bloody clothes and distract us from what he was really doing. He knew I would spend hours tracking the GPS signal and he knew that Oliver would go crazy after finding his clothes. He was a step ahead of us every time. He was trying to get Connor on that island,” Felicity said, frustrated that she had let herself be played this long.

Digg crossed his arms over his chest as Roy and Oliver approached the desk, “Slade is a smart man, he probably had surveillance on you for weeks before the night he kidnapped Connor. He knew all your moves, the routines, the best time and place to attack. He probably took the right shoes on purpose to mess with us; the same thing with the blood type. He wants to torture Oliver.”

“We should try to think about what kind of place he would feel safe. Maybe if we find out what makes him feel secure, we can find the right island” Roy suggested.

Oliver nodded, trying to get into Slade’s mind and see what his next move would be, “He’s probably on a larger island, not too big to draw too much attention or foot traffic, but big enough for a large house. It has to be a location that would provide him shelter and some way of escape like a dock or airstrip. Its probably one with a lot of tree coverage set with traps and patrols. The island needs to be somewhere he can feel safe. Somewhere he could keep and maintain his own fortress.”

Digg looked up worried, “If Slade really thinks that this island is his own fortress, then there may be a small army to protect it. Even some soldiers with Mirakuru in their system. I think we need to prepare ourselves for a very rough battle here. It won´t be easy to go there and rescue Connor.”

“Maybe it´s time for me to ask for some backup?” Roy asked looking at Oliver for permission. After Oliver nodded, Roy left the room to make a call.

“We need to have a plan Oliver. Use the element of surprise. But first we need to make sure we know exactly where they are. They could be on either of the coasts but I believe they are probably on the west coast. If anything to mock you and keep you close,” Digg said, looking at a map of the US on the computer screen.

“Oh my god, Connor drew pine trees,” Felicity muttered to herself, before maniacally starting to type on the keyboard and leaving the rest of the team lost.

“What are you talking about?” Oliver asked her confused.

Felicity didn’t look up from her screen as she hacked into what looked like federal files, “He didn´t draw palm trees, sunny beaches, white sand or anything like that. He drew pine trees and rocks. This means that he is on the North side of the country. That should restrict our search a little bit more.”

“Damn, that kid is smart,” Digg said with a smile as he patted Felicity’s shoulder, only to receive a smile in return from her.

By the time the search was complete they had found about 250 small islands from Alaska to New York. A search this size would take forever. They needed to narrow it down further.

“God, who knew there were so many islands lying around for rich dudes to spend a few millions on,” Roy said sarcastically as he reentered the room and looked down at the long list of possible locations for Slade’s hideout.

“There are too many places that match Connor’s drawing. I need to narrow down the search even more,” Felicity said in frustrated tone, while loading another parameter on the search program.

“Maybe we need professional help. I think Roy may be right. It’s not cheap to buy or even rent an island. It’s a very exclusive kind of purchase. We know the island has a beach made of small rocks, pine trees and a very modern style house. I don´t think we need another computer program, I think we need a realtor,” Oliver said, feeling a plan forming in his mind.

“Are you saying you are going to go island hunting, as Oliver Queen, playboy extraordinary?” Digg asked with a small laugh, wondering how this was going to play out.

Oliver let a small smirk grace his face, “I am a billionaire after all. One with excellent taste I may say. No one would wonder why I would like to purchase an island on the north side of the country with a huge and modern style house on it and my own private airstrip. After all, I need a place to have all my private parties and maintain my privacy.”

Felicity turned her chair to look at Oliver, “I think that could work. A realtor would know the inner mechanics and know what and where everything is. It might lead to a lot of paper work if we do this, you can´t just purchase an island on your own and in the blink of an eye. But this could really help us narrow down Slade’s possible location.”

“Guess we’re going island shopping in the morning then,” Oliver replied with a nod.

* * *

 

“Ok, I don´t know about all of you but I am beat. I’m going to head out because Thea will freak out if she gets up and I’m not there,” Roy said, grabbing his red hoodie from the back of one of the chairs, before putting it on.

“Oh, you two are still together. That’s nice to hear,” Felicity gave Roy a genuine smile.

“Yeah, we’ve had some rough patches over the years. But even after five years she still keeps me going, keeps me fighting to make sure it’s safe out there for her,” Roy said to her with a small grin.

“She doesn’t know, does she?” Felicity asked as she gestured at the foundry.

“No. Oliver and I think it’s best if she just thinks that I work at Verdant as a barman. And that from time to time I get some small jobs as security in different clubs. That way she doesn’t wonder why I get home so late and why sometimes she sees blood on my clothes. I may have Mirakuru in me, but she always can tell when I get hurt,” Roy finished off as he tucked his hands into his hood pockets.

Felicity placed a hand on his bicep, “I’m glad you have her Roy.”

“Me too, I would be lost without her. But well, no more deep heart to heart conversations tonight. Soon we’ll be painting each other’s toenails while I braid your hair. Night Blondie,” he mused before walking up the stairs and out of the foundry.

Digg’s voice came from her side, “Yeah, we all need to rest. It’s been a stressful few days. So are you still going to stay here and sleep on that old cot or are you going to crash in my guest bedroom?”

“She’s going home with me,” Oliver answered before she could answer herself.

Felicity sent him a glare as she crossed her arms over her chest and rose an eyebrow in question, “Excuse me? I didn´t knew you were making decisions for me, now.”

“No offense Digg, but I’d rather keep an eye on her myself. Besides, I think it’s time for you and I to have a talk,” Oliver said to Felicity, leaving no room for her to say otherwise.

“If that’s what Felicity wants, fine by me,” Digg put his suit jacket back on and gave Felicity a look.

“I’d rather stay here Oliver, we can talk after we find Connor,” Felicity said annoyed and clearly uncomfortable at being put on the spot. She waved Digg off.

“I don´t think so. After we find him, things will be insane and we won´t be able to really talk, especially about Connor. So you can come with me, we can talk and you can sleep in my guest bedroom. Or I can stay here at the foundry with you. Either way we are going to have that talk,” Oliver said with such determination that Felicity felt caged and ready to run. But she knew he was right. They had to discuss a lot of things, especially Connor.

“Fine. But I’m only agreeing so I can use your expensive shower,” she huffed, walking towards her cot and collecting her backpack and new clothes.

Digg let out a laugh as he watched his two friends. They couldn’t be more blind about each other even if they tried, “Yeah, you do have some pretty amazing water pressure there.”

* * *

 

The ride to Oliver’s was spent in silence. He was clearly tense, his jaw was shut tight and his eyes were focused on the road, but he didn’t spare Felicity a second glance in the passenger seat. She was also very uncomfortable because for the second time tonight she was stuck in a tight and confined space with the man that she had once loved.

They drove through the heart of Starling City, where the most expensive and exclusive apartments were located, all made of shining steel and glass. They eventually drove down into an underground garage, where he parked the R8 next to a shiny forest green Land Rover Evoque, a grey Porshe Cayman 981 and a black Ducati. She eyed the cars and wondered if she’d ever be used to being surrounded by such lavish things; probably not. He turned off the car and exited without a word. Felicity quickly followed him, not wanting to stay in the car and its uncomfortable silence. They walked side by side towards the elevator. When Oliver pushed the button to the penthouse and typed the code for it she almost laughed out load. Of course Oliver Queen would live in the penthouse, nothing but the best for the city’s most desirable bachelor.

The elevator ride was quite fast, but she still had enough time to feel the tension coming from Oliver in waves. It was like he was emitting heat and she was too close to it. The small space felt claustrophobic, and she tried not to look at his reflection in the mirrored walls. She knew if she did she may end up losing it. She knew that their previous kiss was more than pretending. Felicity had felt it in the way his body was pressed against hers, how his lips danced against hers, and how they fit perfectly together. It felt like coming back home.

However she couldn´t afford to have those thoughts, not when they involved Oliver. No, he was dangerous. He had broken her heart once, and she had suffered and survived. This time there was more at stake, she had to think about Connor now. And she couldn´t put her son through the emotional roller coaster that could occur with Oliver.

The sound of the elevator doors opening knocked her back to reality and away from her concerns about Oliver. He walked out first and passed a glass and steel table that sat in the middle of the foyer with a crystal vase filled with Iris’s. Right in front of the table stood the big double doors to Oliver’s penthouse. He took a key chain from his pockets and opened the double doors. They moved inside the spacious room, and while she looked on in astonishment at the enormity of the place, he typed the alarm code on a side panel.

“Wow, nice place,” Felicity said without thought. Even she could admire the modern architecture of the place.

“Thanks,” Oliver put his keys in a green stained glass bowl next to the door.

The penthouse was a spacious creation of metal and glass, with wood floors, a high ceiling and a panoramic view of Starling City. The décor was very manly, with a mix of silver and white metals on the windows, a large living room that had long grey couches and black and white side tables and a large entertainment system. The living room was connected into a large open kitchen with dark cabinets and black marble tops, all very sleek and modern. On the same floor there was also a long dining room table that could easily fit ten people, and Felicity idly wondered if Oliver received many guests here. She pondered for a second if Laurel was the one to decorate the place, but every little piece here seemed to reflect Oliver’s personality, from the glass coffee table to the couch pillows.

“How long have you been living here?” she asked him, before she could stop herself as her curiosity got the best of her.

“Not long, around six months I guess. I wanted to have a place that was only my own for once, you know?” he replied with a shrug while opening different cabinets in the kitchen.

“It looks good, very you,” she threw her hands out to signal the entire apartment.

Oliver opened the fridge and grabbed a small bowl from inside, “Thanks, I guess. Thea was the one that helped me decorate it. It was easier said than done. I hope you don´t mind, but I’m kind of hungry. Do you want me to fix you something too?”

She nodded while pointing at her dress partly covered with a grey hoodie, “Sure, but I really want to have a shower and get off those clothes.”

He looked her over while putting the beginnings of a meal down on the counter, “Yeah, let me show you your room.”

He led her to the back of the apartment, where a metallic staircase led them to the upper floor. There were three bedrooms there, one was the master bedroom – that belonged to Oliver – a guest bedroom, and a third one that he had converted into his home office. Both had their own adjacent bathrooms and Felicity almost moaned in pleasure at the sight of the bath in the luxurious black and white bathroom of the guest bedroom.

“There are clean towels in the cabinet, and some toiletries in the drawers. Take your time and if you need anything just call me, ok? I’ll give you some privacy,” Oliver let out quickly before leaving her alone in the monstrous bathroom.

Felicity resisted the urge to crank the faucets and soak herself in the bath. Instead she took a quick shower, washing her hair and cleansing her body of the days troubles. She towel dried her hair and let it go down her back, the natural wet curls flowing freely.

She walked back into the bedroom and changed into a black loose cami and a pair of light grey sleep pants. She opted out of socks, letting her bare feet feel the soft texture of the carpet at her feet. She took a deep breath and tried to remember that this was just Oliver, that she didn´t need to feel so nervous about it. Exiting the room she moved slowly down to the main floor, where Oliver was now placing two plates with what seemed to be some kind of pasta and salad over at the glass coffee table.

“I hope you like leftovers. Chicken pasta and some Caesar salad,” he said with a small smile.

“Sure,” she replied in a soft voice, looking at his now wet short hair. While she had taken a shower he must have jumped in the shower as well. He was now dressed in a grey tank and loose dark sleep pants, which were dangerously low on his hips. She had never seen him like this before. She liked it.

As she sat down Oliver went over to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and some red wine, “I hope you don´t mind, but I really need a glass of wine.” She gave him a nod as he poured her a glass and sat down next to her on the couch with his own. She let out a small groan as she sipped the wine. It was too good.

Peering over at the label her eyes widened at the 1968 French Bordeaux, “It’s been a while since I have seen or tasted such an expensive wine.” This wine surely cost more than some people earned in one month. And here she was drinking it while eating leftovers.

“I know how much you like wine. Besides, it’s been a while since I had some company to really enjoy it,” he replied after taking a small sip, his tongue licking the remaining drops of wine of his lips.

“Oh,” she muttered while placing down her wine and reaching out for her food, not sure what to do with that bit of information. She knew that Oliver and Laurel had ended their relationship the previous year, but she had assumed that there would have been endless women in his bed by now. Men like Oliver just didn´t seem to be alone for a very long time. Deciding she needed to steer clear of that territory because of what happened earlier she decided that all her focus needed to be on the yummy chicken on her plate. They ate for a couple minutes in a pregnant silence before Oliver placed his empty plate down and cleared his throat. She peered over at him curiously as he turned his body to her.

“So about earlier, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I had no right to act like that. I just want you to know that I do care about you. But most of all I respect you too much to justify what happened earlier. So I am sorry. If there had been any other way I wouldn´t have put you in that position,” he said, and she was not sure if she understood. She may have been initially mad over how he essentially attacked her with his kisses, but that didn´t mean she hadn´t enjoyed every second of it. But like always, it seemed that she was the only one that had fallen into that pool. So she decided to push those feelings aside, and bury them once again deep inside of her.

“I know and I forgive you. We were both doing our parts to get Connor back. There are no hard feelings,” she stated simply, placing her plate on the table and taking another long sip of her glass.

“Good, I just don´t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable,” he told her, while scratching the back of his neck.

“You didn´t,” she reassured him while fiddling with the stem of the wine glass.

Oliver gave her a nod, “Well, then I guess that we can move on to more urgent matters, like Connor.”

“What about him?” she asked him, clearly confused.

“I want to know him. I want to know everything about him. I want to know when he was born; what his first words where; what his favorite color is; what he likes to play… I want to know all about him,” Oliver explained in a penetrating voice that allowed Felicity to see the pain and regret in his eyes, reflecting how much he wished he hadn´t missed the first years of their son’s life.

“Well, he was born on a cold and rainy night, on November 11th. Who knew that my child would be a walking and living incarnation _of November Rain_? Axel Rose would be so proud. I am babbling and making no sense again, sorry. Ummm, he came into this world screaming and with a head full of blond hair and big blue eyes. He was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen,” Felicity mused at the memory of her beautiful boy. It was almost instantly destroyed when she remembered how much she had wished that Oliver was by her side during the long hours of labor.

“I have to say he does look like me,” Oliver muttered with a small and proud smile, remembering the pictures that he had seen of their son.

“He’s got a lot of you besides your good looks. He’s got your personality and your lack of patience. He loves to run around, so he is always playing in the park, and no matter how much I ask him to not jump from high places, he still does it. He is smart and caring. He loves to build things with his Legos and adores the color green. He loves to hear stories before bed and to watch cartoons. He’s the best thing I’ve created in my life,” Felicity finished off in a shaky voice as her eyes filling with tears. She loved her son and she missed him so much. She felt like she would never be whole again if she didn´t get him back.

“I just can´t wait to meet him,” Oliver replied in an equally shaky voice, that showed her how much he actually meant it.

Felicity finished off her wine and gave him a smirk, “I think he’ll really like you. After all, you have your own playground in a hidden basement.”

Oliver let out a laugh and asked, “Does he know about me? I mean, he knows that he has a father right?” He refilled their wine glasses.

“A few months ago, after he started school, he came home one day with a lot of questions. His teacher had asked the students to draw their families, their mommy’s and daddy’s. Which I personally think was wrong, because in a family there can be more than one mother or one father; and there are children that are raised by their grandparents or even their older brothers. A school’s stance on what parents are,  really needs to change,” Felicity said in a quick ramble that made Oliver smile.

“Felicity, you’re drifting” Oliver sing-songed gently. He had missed this. All of this.

“Sorry. Anyway, he came back home asking why he didn´t have a daddy like his little friends. And I told him that he had a daddy, but that he was far away doing a pretty important job, and one day we would go and visit him,” she told Oliver, before taking a long sip of her wine; Oliver’s glassy eyes were making her feel extra guilty today.

“And that’s all he asked? Didn´t he want to know more about me? About the important job that kept me apart from him?” Oliver asked her, his voice breaking, looking sad at the notion that his own son may reject him.

“He may seem super smart, but he’s just a four years old. He just said ok and went to play with his Legos. He knows that he has a father and that was enough for him,” Felicity explained, pushing her hair behind her ears and feeling uncomfortable seeing Oliver looking so broken over something that she had caused. She didn´t regret her decision, but she wished that things would have been different in some way, that Oliver hadn´t missed so much of Connor’s life.

“I just feel that he doesn’t even need a father. He seems to be happy to have just you. He doesn’t even know who I am,” Oliver finished his glass and poured a third one.

“I’m sorry Oliver. I know this is hard for you to accept, but you’ve got to believe that I did what I thought was best for all of us. I always planned on you two meeting, I just didn´t think it would be wise for Connor to know that Oliver Queen was his father. I mean, who knows who he might share this information with especially since your face is on TV all the time,” she defended, feeling the bitter taste of her words. She didn´t want to apologize for protecting their son, but she also didn´t want to see the sorrow on Oliver’s face.

In response Oliver turned his face away from her. The anger and pain was too fresh for him to stare at her beautiful face, “I really want to be mad at you right now. I feel like I’ve lost so much already. And I fear that the moment we get Connor back you are just going to disappear again. Felicity, I can´t handle that. I won’t survive it if I lose you both. You have no idea how much Connor already means to me.”

Felicity wanted to reach out and reassure him with her touch but she wasn’t sure if it was welcome, “I won´t take him away from you Oliver. You both deserve to know each other. And Connor deserves to have a father, a man that can teach him all the things that you boys like to do, and a father to teach him how to be a good man one day. You are a great man Oliver.”

Even with all of Oliver’s mistakes, with all the pain he had caused, Oliver was still a great man. He was a good man and he tried his best to make things right. She hoped her son would follow Oliver and become a great man one day too.

“Promise me you will stay with me,” Oliver pleaded while turning back to face Felicity, his face a mix of emotions.

“Oliver, please don´t do that,” she begged him, not wanting to go back to that emotional and complicated place where Oliver was one of the most important people in her life. It was the same place where everything used to be solely centered around his existence.

“No, Felicity. I need to know that you won´t run. That you will stay with me no matter what happens. That I can be here for you and for our son. That I can take care of both of you. I need to protect my family,” he said with such conviction, that even though she wanted to smack his pretty face for acting like a dominant cave man, she couldn’t deny that hearing Oliver say these words made her feel warm and wanted inside. She had been fighting alone for so long that she’d almost forgotten how it felt to be safe, to feel that someone else had your back.

The wine made her feel bolder, “I have a life back in Coast City, Oliver. I just can´t drop everything and stay here. I have my company and my apartment. Connor has his friends and his school. I can´t give up on everything I’ve worked so hard to build in the past five years because you want me too.”

“How about us?” Oliver asked her, shocked and a bit scared at the concept of them not being here with him.

Felicity felt her face go red as she placed her empty glass on the table and stood, “There is no us, Oliver! You can come and get Connor on the weekends; you can be in our son’s life all that you want. But I can´t go back to the way that things were before.” She backed away from him, ready to run away from the room and this conversation.

Oliver quickly reached forward and grasped her hand, preventing her from bolting, “I don´t want things to go back to the way they were before. I lost you back then. I don´t want to lose you again. I won’t.”

Suddenly he was much closer than she remembered him being two seconds ago. His hands were on her shoulders and his face was a couple inches away from hers, “Please.” His hands slid down her arms as his sweet wine tinged breath came over her. He was touching her and her skin was tingling. Their bodies seemed to have gravitated towards the other, and soon she could feel Oliver’s heartbeat against her own chest and his breath across her face. And god, Oliver’s lips had never looked so tasty before. That’s when she realized she was letting her mind run to places that she shouldn’t allow. This was too much.

“I think it’s time I went to bed. Goodnight Oliver,” she said in a husky tone, before pulling away from Oliver and running up to her bedroom.

* * *

 

The next day she woke up with a dry mouth and a huge headache. She found next to her bed a glass of water and two Advil’s. She knew that Oliver had left them for her. After swallowing the pills with a bit of water she flopped down on the bed and thought about what had happened yesterday. She felt bad for leaving him like she did the night before. They were both adults and she was thirty-one years old for God’s sake. Letting out a sigh she threw the covers back and began to prepare for the day.

She knew that Oliver was planning on going after the real estate agent, so she decided to take a quick shower. After she was done with that she dried and curled her hair, courtesy of Thea’s need to be thorough in the guest bedroom. With her hair let down in loose curls she applied some light make up, with just a hint of pink on her lips. She looked over the dresses that Oliver had purchased for her and found a light grey fitted dress with a deep V-neck; it had sleeves that went to her elbow and the dress stopped right above her knees, it was sophisticated and yet sexy. She paired it with black peep toes, the diamond studs she was already wearing and a black leather handbag.

She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised to see that she looked good. With a small smile of satisfaction she walked down the stairs to meet Oliver.

* * *

 

Oliver was sitting in the kitchen, dressed impeccably in an expensive and well fitted navy suit with hints of grey. She was surprised to see that in a way they kind of matched. He was taking a sip of what she was hoping to be coffee; she was in desperate need for a cup.

“Please say this is coffee you’re drinking, coffee that you’ll share?” she groaned out, and walked towards the coffee maker that Oliver had pointed out.

“Good morning to you too, Felicity,” he said with a smile barely concealed by his cup of coffee.

Felicity ignored Oliver’s sarcastic comment and missed Oliver’s look when she let out another groan and threw her head back at the first sip. “God, this tastes good. You always get the good stuff,” she mused, delighted over the hot beverage.

“Glad I can please you,” he said, looking from her to the morning paper that was on the black marble counter.

“So, did you contact the guy?”

“Yeah, we have an appointment with River Scott in half an hour,” Oliver looked at his Rolex.

“Then we need to hurry, I don´t want to be late,” she quickly finished off her coffee.

“Please, I think he won´t mind waiting for the billionaire who will spend millions buying an island. Besides you need to eat,” he pushed a plate over with a blueberry muffin.

“Thanks,” she said, sitting on a stool next to him and eating the muffin.

“I hope you don´t mind acting like my Executive Assistant one more time,” he told her later on as they exited the apartment.

“It’ll be like riding a bike,” she teased with a small smile.

* * *

 

They opted to take Oliver’s grey Porsche Cayman 981, another sports car for the playboy billionaire facet. River Scott’s office was not too far from Oliver’s penthouse and they arrived there in no time. They parked the car in front of another enormous glass building, even higher than the one Oliver lived in, at the commercial heart of the city. They went up to the 35th floor, where a petite brunette woman received them at the door.

“Good morning Mr. Queen,” she shook his hand before opening the office doors.

“Morning, I’m here to see River Scott,” Oliver gave her another one of his charming smiles while Felicity followed him quietly. Apparently Executive Assistants were of no consequence to the brunette.

“Please take a seat, Mr. Scott will receive you in a minute,” she said, while walking back to her desk to let the real estate agent know that they had arrived.

Not even a minute later River Scott appeared through double glass doors. He was a 35-year-old man, with slicked black hair and a big smile, the kind that only the really confident salesman had. He was dressed impeccably in a clearly expensive grey suit. He came over and quickly introduced himself to Oliver.

“Mr. Queen, its such an honor to finally meet you,” he said, giving him a firm handshake.

“Mr. Scott,” Oliver’s playboy persona was firmly in place.

“Please, come to my office. Lana, why don´t you offer something to drink to Mr. Queen’s assistant while she waits here,” River Scott said, while beckoning Oliver towards his office.

“Actually, I would rather have my assistant with me. She is better with the details of my needs than I am myself sometimes,” Oliver said with a smirk, receiving a small smile from Scott.

“Of course, please come in,” he gestured for Felicity to follow them as well.

Mr. Scott’s office was spacious with a breathtaking view of the city, decorated with modern furniture, all in platinum and white. They sat on white leather chairs in front of a glass table, while River Scott comfortably sat in his own large chair.

“So Mr. Queen, how can I be of service today?” he asked with a big smile.

“I have been thinking about purchasing my own land outside of Starling City. Somewhere I can have my privacy and not be disturbed by the paparazzi or the crazy line of women that wait for me at my house or at Queen Consolidated. A place where I can take my yacht or my private jet. I like exclusivity and I am willing to pay for it,” Oliver could see Scott’s eyes shine at the idea of making such a sale.

“Oh, well we have excellent properties in the Hamptons or Virginia that fill that description,” Scott replied, typing away on his computer and bringing up multiple properties on the large monitor to the left of them.

“I was thinking something more private and exclusive. Far away from prying eyes. An island perhaps,” Oliver mused as he leaned back in his chair.

“An island Mr. Queen? I’m sure that after what you’ve been though, you wouldn´t want that,” River Scott said in an unsure tone.

“Well, it was many years ago. I think a private island would be a perfect getaway,” Oliver said offhandedly as if it was no big deal.

Mr. Scott nodded before clicking away once more on his computer, “Of course. Well we have some private islands in the Bahamas and in Florida that I think could be exactly what you’re looking for. All white beaches and warm clear water. A piece of paradise.”

Oliver turned to look at Felicity, giving her the go ahead to take over, “Actually Mr. Queen, was thinking something closer to home, probably on the north side of the country. He was thinking something with rocks and no sandy beaches. He would like a place that has some pine trees with a house with a more modern architecture. Also let’s not forget a place to build a dock or a private airstrip. Mr. Queen wants something different, that he can use any time he wants to get away from the madness of the city.”

Mr. Scott nodded and put in the specifics, “Well, that’s very particular. Let me take a look.”

Oliver and Felicity exchanged a look. They both felt like if there was a man that could find Slade’s island that would be River Scott.

“Well, I did have an island like that.”

“Did?” they both asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry. Let’s see if we can find you something else,” Mr. Scott said.

Oliver sat up straight and tried to not to look over at the tense Felicity, “If you don’t mind could you tell me about it?”

Mr. Scott nodded without hesitation and brought up the specifics, “The Allan Island in Washington state, it is a 292 acre private island SW of the City of Anacortes near Skyline Marina between Burrows Bay and Rosario Strait. Accessible by private plane, boat, or float plane with a partial breakwater and dock plus a grass airstrip. It also has a spectacular Frank Lloyd Wright-designed house as its crowning jewel. The house is placed in the exact location chosen by Wright in 1959, when he designed it. The main residence is 5,000-square feet and has decks totaling an additional 2,000-square feet, including the largest cantilever deck ever designed by Wright. All woodwork was custom-built to Wright’s specifications from African mahogany. Fully air-conditioned, with all modern conveniences. 6 wood-burning fireplaces. Incredible views from every room. It’s one of the most exclusive islands out there.” River Scott showed them different pictures of the house. This could be it. This could be where Connor was.

“I love Wright. He is my favorite architect of all time. It’s perfect,” Oliver said enthusiastically, trying to play his part, while Felicity sat tensely looking at the pictures of the island on screen. He knew what she was thinking.

It was a perfect match. It had the same rock filled beach with tall pine trees that went for miles and the house that was built in the middle of rock and wood, with the ocean touching the bottom rocks closest to the beach. Connor had done the island justice with the drawing he had left. This time Slade would not see them coming, this time there would be no turning back. They would get their son back.

“But like I said Mr. Queen, the propriety was bought three months ago for twenty million dollars. Unfortunately there isn’t another island like that on the west coast. But there is a very promising island closer to New York City. It also has a house created by Wright. It’s a real beauty,” River Scott reassured them, not noticing how tense the two people in front of him were.

“Mr. Queen, I am sorry but your next appointment will be in half an hour. We need to go if we plan on getting to the restaurant on time,” Felicity said, looking down at her tablet as if she was looking at his schedule for the day.

Oliver gave her a nod and stood from his chair, “Of course. See Mr. Scott, this is why I keep my assistant with me all of the time. I would be lost without her. Felicity will call to set up another appointment. I really would like to see that propriety in New York.”

“Of course,” Mr. Scott shook Oliver’s hand and bid them goodbye.

* * *

 

They drove back to Oliver’s penthouse while Felicity manically typed away on her tablet, downloading files about the Allan Islands – from its geographic position, to its weather forecast and satellites frames – she was unstoppable. They quickly moved up to the apartment. Felicity spent the entire ride up collecting data and sending it to the Foundry mainframe.

When they got inside she went to start the walk to her room, “I just need a few minutes to change my clothes and then we can go get that son of a bitch.”

“Wait a second? You think we are just going to go jump on a boat and go after Slade?” Oliver asked her, shocked. He would have thought that she would have sat down and planned everything before jumping the gun, like he would.

“Actually I was thinking about the QC private plane, but yes! The island is not ridiculously far from here. We can get there in two hours from a boat or one hour by plane. I don´t care how, but we need to go,” Felicity said evenly.

“We can´t just jump and go. We need to plan this, discuss what the best approach for invading a highly armed and secure fortress would be. There may be traps, bombs, and God only knows what else. We need to focus and think it through first,” Oliver said, receiving a death glare from Felicity.

Felicity threw her hands up, clearly upset, “Great, now Captain Impulsive decides to stop and think before acting on it? We are talking about our son here! Only God knows what Slade is doing with him! He may be brainwashing Connor! Brainwashing, think about it Oliver! We need to go and save him. We need to do it now.”

He matched her tone and took a step closer to her, “Listen to yourself Felicity! What you want to do is very dangerous! One wrong step and everything can fall apart. We need to plan a safe way to extract Connor from the island. There are too many factors that you are not considering, you need to stop and think.”

“I just can´t sit here and wait another minute while Slade has my son. It’s been more than a week Oliver! What do you think it may do to Connor?” she shouted at him.

“Listen, I want him back as much as you do. He is my son too. But we need to be rational here,” Oliver reassured.

“God, you are a father for like 10 seconds and you think you know all the answers? Guess what Oliver? You have no idea what it is to actually see your child being taken away from you. You have no idea what I have been though,” she threw her things on the armchair in frustration. Oliver felt his blood boil at the comments. He understood that she was frustrated but she’d gone too far.

“And whose fault is that? You decided on your own to take off when you were pregnant! I could have been there for both of you! I could’ve been there for my son. I could’ve been a part of his life. I care about him as much as you do!” Oliver shouted back at her, tired of being told that he didn’t know what it felt like to lose someone. He felt the same pains she did, why couldn´t she see that?

“Don´t you dare say that to me! I went through hell because of you Oliver!” she felt anger take control of her, as her cheeks flushed.

“Stop blaming me for everything that went wrong in your life and start admitting that you have as much fault in this as I do,” he shouted back.

The slap came hard and quick. Oliver felt it’s sting on his right cheek, his breathing was coming in pants at all the yelling and his eyes darkened in anger. This is what it came down to after years apart. But it was much more than that; he had spent years pushing all of those feelings away, pretending he was fine. He couldn’t live like that anymore. He was tired of pretending.

She tried to storm past him but he held her there. His large hands were holding her arms so tight that she felt him imprinting her skin. He looked down at her. His dark blue eyes felt like they were piercing right through her. His jaw was tense and she could feel the storm between them still brewing. He surprised her when he said in a breathy voice, “I’m done pretending.”

She moved before him. Her hands grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and her mouth connected with his soft lips. He was shocked at first and didn´t move. Felicity pushed her lips harder against Oliver’s, her body against his, their breathing hard and heavy.

“Oliver?” she said as she pulled back an inch. Maybe she had read it wrong in between all the anger and yelling.

Her voice seemed to break him out of whatever spell he was under. He quickly recovered and placed his hands on her waist, pushing her body against his larger one. He plunged into her mouth, their tongues dancing against each other and trying to dominate the other; trying to feast off each other’s moans and passion. Hands moved over each other’s bodies, touching and coming together like an old lovers embrace.

Felicity pushed Oliver´s suit jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall down on the floor, before pulling up his dress shirt. He moaned against her mouth, the feel of her nails running over his abdomen. The mixture of pain and pleasure was sending shivers down his spine.

His hands moved down her narrow waist to her ass. He cupped her round mounds, pushing her hips against his; creating a delicious friction that made both their bodies tremble with lust. She felt like she couldn´t breathe. The atmosphere felt thick, and her body was heating up.

Oliver found one of his favorite spots on Felicity’s body, the pale skin of her neck, and started peppering it with small kisses and bites. From the column of her neck, down to her collarbone, his tongue and lips tasted every inch of her skin.

Their lips found their way to each other once more and Oliver ran his hands down her body and over the tight fabric of her dress. When he reached the hem he pushed it up, the material pooling at her waist. He then grabbed her by the hips and her legs found themselves around his hips, her core pushing against his very hard erection.

He moved them around the room and towards the nearest couch. He laid her down on it, his hard body flush against hers. Felicity’s legs kept him locked over her, his body moving in sync with hers, the friction making her toes curl. She dug her heels into his ass and let out a moan.

She felt his hands move up her body and stop at her breasts, his calloused fingers finding her sensitive nipples. Her pushed the fabric of her V-neck aside, uncovering pale and hot skin. Oliver had touched her like no other. She had missed this. Oliver made her body light on fire and she knew he could feel it too.

His lips left hers and replaced his talent fingers on her breast. He licked and kissed, gave small nips, and then sucked what he could of her large breasts into his hot mouth. He moaned as he ran the flat of his tongue over her peaks, his dick pressing even harder against her pussy, making her moan his name out load. She pushed his head deeper onto her breast, squirming under the delicious weight of his body.

Her hands went to the front of his white shirt, her nails digging on his defined abs, down to the deep v of his hips. She quickly moved to his zipper, lowering it and letting her hands feel him over the damp fabric of his boxers. She rubbed him though the fabric, making Oliver keen against her chest. Keeping his mouth on her breasts, his hands found their way between their bodies and down to her aching center.

She felt the damp material being pulled to the side. Oliver fingers found there way to her oversensitive clit, circling the bud around and receiving moans from Felicity.

She moved her hands up to his chest and pushed him away from her. Oliver moved away from her confused, but before he could ask her what was wrong she pushed him into a sitting position and jumped into his lap. She nipped his stubbled jaw, his soft stubble caressing her skin; before moving to the side of his neck, nipping and licking it.

Oliver moved his hands to her hips, touching her bare thighs, up to her wet core. She quickly moved her hands down to his chest, ripping his shirt open, the small buttons of his shirt flying all over the place. This was need. They both needed this. She kissed her way down from his neck to his chest, nipping his right nipple.

“Fuck,” Oliver said in a thick voice, the tension was getting too much.

“This time, we do it my way,” she whispered in a husky voice against his lips, her hands moving to his hard cock. She pumped him three times before grabbing his hand and making him hold the material of her panties to the side. She positioned him at her entrance. Without hesitation she sank down on him, making them both moan. She was tight and wet, and she needed a few seconds to get used to the deep penetration.

“You feel too fucking good Felicity,” he moaned, his head falling back to the couch.

In response she began to move slowly on his length, letting her tight cunt get used to his size. It had been five years since she had felt something inside of her that wasn’t battery operated. And this time it would go her way. She would bring this man to her knees. Oliver’s hand held up her dress as she placed her hands on Oliver’s thighs and used them as leverage to move up and down on his cock.

Her body started moving faster, up and down, taking him deeper at every move of her hips. Oliver pushed his body to meet hers. The rhythm became frantic as they both lost themselves in each other. The pleasure was like nothing that he had felt in years and they both pulled each other closer with each downward thrust.

He was hitting spots inside of her that she didn´t knew that existed, and she wanted more, she needed more. So she moved even faster, going deeper, making their skin slap against one another every time Oliver bottomed out. Their bodies were covered in sweat. She could feel the fire building inside of her, getting ready to explode. It was longer overdue.

“Felicity!” Oliver moaned, his eyes closed, his jaw tense. His hand came up to grip her ass as he thrust up into her while his other hand held her panties to the side. He kneaded her ass and held it so tight he feared he would bruise it. But she didn’t seem to mind as held tight to him. All that she wanted was to feel him inside of her forever.

“Don´t stop Oliver,” she moaned against the skin of his neck, her nails digging into his thighs, her pussy clenching around his cock. She was almost there. They both were.  

Removing the hand gripping her ass he moved over her clit. The extra stimulus was exactly what she needed, and soon she was clenching all around him. Her walls began to clench around him, making him moan out loud.

“Oliver!” she screamed out in a breathy voice, her mind washed over with pleasure as her orgasm hit her like a runaway train.

He keeps meeting her thrusts, three, four, five times and then he spilled his seed inside her womb while his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Fuck, Felicity!” he shouted, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted, as his orgasm rolled over him. He leaned forward to bury his face in her throat as her hands came around his shoulders to hold him close. He gave shallow thrusts as she convulsed all over his cock, milking him dry and making both of their releases last much longer.

* * *

 

They sat there unmoving for what felt like forever as they caught their breath. He was now laid against the couch with her on top of him, her head resting against his sweaty chest.

With the heat of passion gone, Felicity realized exactly what she had done and how far she had gone once more. She berated herself as Oliver ran a gentle hand down her back. She wasn´t a kid controlled by hormones anymore, she should have known better than returning to this place with him.

Oliver felt her body tense and he knew that she was getting ready to run again.

“Please, don´t run away again,” Oliver softly muttered.

“If I remember correctly, you were the one that ran the last time,” she said in a bitter tone as she pulled away from him and moved her clothes back into place to cover her naked skin.

“And it was one of my biggest mistakes. I spent the last five years regretting it,” he replied calmly, trying to make her look at him.

“And what exactly did you regret? Sleeping with me? Leaving me cold and alone? Or saying it was all a mistake?” she angrily asked, feeling like a fool and preparing for him to confirm that it would end the same way again.

He tried to reach out and touch her face, but she pulled away from him, “I shouldn´t have left or said it was a mistake. I wanted it to happen five years ago, just like I wanted it to happen now. You know I care about you.”

“Well, you have a funny way of showing it,” she turned her face from him as she got back to her feet and lowered her dress to once more cover her thighs. She feared what he would find when he looked in her eyes.

Oliver stood as well, while fixing himself up, “I know I was a dick; but I wasn´t ready to admit how much I needed you back then.”

“So what are you saying Oliver? That you are ready right now? That it took you five years to grown up and finally see me?” she questioned him, mad at him but most of all, mad at herself for giving into her bodies wishes again.

“I am saying that I feel something for you. I have always felt something for you. Don´t even try to deny it, I know you feel it too! This connection that we have? It’s so much more than sexual chemistry,” Oliver growled at her, frustrated to finally have her back in his arms only to feel like he was losing her again.

“There is no connection Oliver! We had some crazy unresolved sexual tension, and guess what? We scratched that inch! This here was another itch. We share a child and that is it,” she exclaimed loudly as she took a step back from him.

“Don´t say that! Please, don’t say that! We both know that there is something between us! You can deny it all you want, but we both know how good we are together,” Oliver reasoned with her while touching her arm only for her to push him away.

They were both interrupted from what would most definitely be a heated argument by heavy knocks at the front door.

“Aren´t you going to get that?” Felicity asked him, crossing her arms over her chest, done with this discussion.

“It can wait! This is more important,” Oliver said, not wanting to let her slip between his fingers again.

“We are done,” she said, walking away from him. She needed to get out of there.

“No we are not,” Oliver followed after her. He didn’t want to let her go.

“Yes we are,” she protested, opening the front door to create a distraction for Oliver, only to find a very familiar face behind it.

“Is this a bad time?” a leather clad Sara asked, holding a duffle bag.

“It’s freaking perfect,” Felicity answered, looking at the face of the woman that had held Oliver’s heart in the past.

She left the door open and walked towards the stairs not leaving anytime for Oliver to follow her. In no time she was in her room. Closing the door behind her she pressed her back against it and tried to forget about all that had happened.

Downstairs at the front door Sara stayed outside, unsure at what to say or do when presented with a bare chested Oliver covered with scratches and love bites.

“Hi,” she said to him with a wave of her hand.

“Hi,” he replied, opening the door for her to come in.

“What’s going on Ollie?” she asked him, clearly confused.

“Sara, I need your help,” his eyes looked back from the direction that Felicity had disappeared, “I need your help to save my son.” He didn’t acknowledge the shocked gasp Sara let out.

He knew he was a screw up, he knew that some part of Felicity would never forgive him for what he had made her go through all those years ago. But he wouldn´t give up on her. No, he would make things right again. He would bring his family back together and nothing would get in his way.

* * *

 

**A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed this super long chapter and let me know what you guys think!**

**Xx**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	9. Radioactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the support. Without you guys, I would probably have given up on this, and nothing brings me more joy than writing. So thank you!  
> I want to thank my beta, The Alternative Source, for working so hard and taking her time to make this story better. I really appreciated your help hun!  
> As always, the link for this chapters Polyvore sets are on my profile page.  
> Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse  
> Enjoy!

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_   
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_   
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_   
_I'm breaking in, and shaping up_   
_Then checking out on the prison bus_   
_This is it, the apocalypse, whoa_   
  
_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_   
_Enough to make my systems blow_   
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_   
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_   
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_   
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_   
  
  


Time seemed to stand still as the words left Oliver’s mouth. Sara stood there frozen; the shock clear on her features, like she was trying to process the information that Oliver had just given her. Her only thoughts were, ‘It couldn´t be true, could it?’

“What are you talking about? The last time I checked you didn´t have a kid,” Sara said, throwing the duffel bag on the floor, and crossing her arms to cover up the fact that she was taken off guard.

“I only found out a few days ago myself,” Oliver replied as he ushered her inside, feeling all the tension of the past few days spill over. Sara picked up her bag and stepped in.

“Who’s the mother?” Sara asked him, probably thinking that it was some random woman that had slept with Oliver and now claimed that there was a Queen heir.

“It’s Felicity,” he replied as he moved towards the mini bar. He poured himself two fingers of scotch and downed it in one swing.

“Felicity? As in Felicity Smoak?” Sara looked over in shock at the revelation.

“Yes,” he bit out, letting the bitter taste of the scotch wash over his tongue.

“When did that happened? Wait a minute, is that why you look like that and the room smells like sex? Oh my god Ollie. Did I just interrupt you guys? How long has it been going on? I didn’t even know Felicity was back,” Sara asked pointing down at his still parted dress shirt and the scratches on his chest and abs, not hiding the disbelief in her voice. The Felicity that she remembered had a small crush on Oliver, but didn´t seem to have the guts to pursue a relationship with him. Now he was telling her they had a son?

“Listen it doesn’t matter!” Oliver shouted, not wanting to be interrogated by Sara about his relationship with Felicity; after all, it was none of her business, “Slade took my son, and I need your help to get him back.”

Her body went rigid, “Oh God! Ollie, I am so sorry. Are you ok?” The pity was clear in her voice. But Oliver didn´t want her pity, he wanted her abilities.

“No, but I will be when we get my son back,” Oliver answered firmly, leaving no room for argument.

“Ollie, this is Slade we are talking about! You have to face the possibility that your son is already dead,” Sara tried to explain, but she is wrong. She didn’t know Slade like he did. She didn’t get how much Slade hated him and just how far he would go to punish him for Shado’s death. Slade wouldn´t kill Connor, no, he would drag Oliver around wondering where and how his child was until it drove him mad. And to know that Slade would raise him as his own son, no, that would be his true revenge. Oliver couldn´t let that happen. Even if it cost him his own life, he would bring Connor back and place him into Felicity’s arms.

“He is not dead. Slade made sure that I would know this. We’ve collected some leads and now we know where he is hiding my son. And I will get him back, with or without your help,” Oliver growled out in a cold tone, not caring what Sara personally thought about the situation. It sounded rude but he needed her skills, not her doubt.

“Are you sure that is not Slade playing mind tricks on you? I just can´t see this story having a happy ending. You must prepare yourself for the worst,” she pleaded, looking like the old Sara – The Canary from the League of Assassins – not Sara his friend.

“I will take my chances! But I will not leave my son in the hands of that maniac. So are you in or not?” Oliver asked her one final time.

“Yes! I told you before; I would always be here for you and the team. I will always be here when you need me to be,” she held her hands up, trying to not start another argument with him.

Oliver gave her a nod in affirmation before making a move to step into the hall, “Good. We will leave in a few hours. I have to make a few calls and then we will head to the foundry. Make yourself at home for the moment.”

He subtly glanced at her duffle bag on the floor before leaving the room. He really hoped that Sara was not planning on staying here. He did not have time for or want Lance sister drama in his life. All that he wanted was to bring his family back together, and Sara’s presence in his apartment would not help with Felicity the doubts they had about their relationship. Heaving a sigh he pushed his study door open. He would deal with that after he put an arrow through Slade’s heart.

* * *

 

Felicity felt dirty after watching Sara’s eyes look her over from head to toe. Standing in front of the mirror she took in her wrinkled dress, her messy hair, a huge hickey by her ear and her puffy lips. Sara was a smart girl, and she probably had figured it out that she and Oliver had just had sex. Deep down it gave Felicity some sort of deep satisfaction. Not saying she didn’t like Sara. She had always felt that the beautiful blonde, who occasionally wore leather and fought bad guys, treated her well and respected her enough. And maybe it was childish to feel this way, but she didn´t care. For once she was the one to get exactly what she wanted and that felt good. So even though she may feel a little dirty over the astonished and incredulous look she received from Sara and things were still up in the air with Oliver, she still went to take a shower with a smile on her face.

After her shower though, she admitted to herself that she was feeling slightly guilty over having incredible sex and then enjoying the shock on Sara’s face, when her son was still in Slade’s hands. The day had been a whirlwind of gathering information and coming together once more with Oliver. And for the first time since all this madness started, she had begun feeling the first signs of hope. Deep down she knew that Oliver would get Connor back; she knew that they would all be ok, that he would be the one to save the day.

So when she walked back down to the main room, showered and dressed in green cargo pants, boots and a black tank, the last thing she expected was to find Sara sitting in a stool at the kitchen island eating what seemed to be mac and cheese.

“Feeling at home I see,” Felicity said with a hint of sarcasm, as Sara sat there eating while swinging her bare feet.

“I left on the first flight from Gotham, I was hungry,” she replied with a shrug.

“I heard that you had moved from Starling City, but I didn´t know you went to the Bat City,” Felicity stuck her head in Oliver’s fridge and grabbed a glass of juice and a chicken sandwich.

“Yeah, I thought that Batman might enjoy or need some of my help. But deep down he doesn’t play well with others,” Sara gave her a grin as they both avoided the elephant in the room.

“I wonder if that’s a thing with all superheroes or just for those who are billionaires,” Felicity mused to herself, wondering if Sara knew that Batman was Bruce Wayne. After all, all his toys came from the Science Division from Wayne Enterprises, and it wasn´t too hard to put two and two together when you actually pay attention to the details.

Sara confirmed her suspicions as she took another bite from her plate, “Yeah, I guess that Bruce and Ollie have more in common than we may think.”

Felicity took a seat across from her and asked, “How did you find out?”

“I dated someone that knew him; that worked very close to him,” Sara answered, looking somehow lost in a bittersweet memory.

“Are you saying that you dated Commissionaire Gordon? I didn´t knew you were into older men. But that’s ok if you are,” Felicity asks her in astonishment, wondering how could Sara date a cop older than her own father.

Sara gave a snort of laughter and smiled at Felicity’s rambling, “Actually her name is Barbara.”

“Oh,” Felicity felt her mouth forming a small ‘o’ over the statement. Her inner monologue began rambling. Deep inside it was good to know that Sara seemed to be back to dating women. But as far as she knew she had also started sleeping with Oliver the same night that Nyssa, her former lover, had released her of her oath to the League of Assassins. So…that probably didn´t mean much to her. Sara probably liked the variety, she concluded.

Sara didn’t seem to notice Felicity’s moment of inner dialogue.

“Yeah, we were together for a while. But you know how we vigilantes have difficulties in keeping any healthy relationship,” Sara let out a put out sigh, before taking another bite of mac and cheese.

“I’m sorry,” was the only thing that Felicity felt comfortable saying, before beginning on her own food.

“It’s ok. It was probably for the best,” Sara pushed her fork around her plate, not eating any more. She looked slightly uncomfortable, like she really wanted to say something.

Sara looked back and forth between her food and Felicity’s face, before she finally said what she wanted too, “Ummm, I need to ask you something, but I don´t know exactly how, without sounding like a bitch.”

Felicity already knew what Sara wanted to ask, “Just ask what’s on your mind.”

“Oliver said you two have a son; but I never heard of it till now. How old is he?” Sara asked cautiously.

“He will be five in November,” Felicity answered, taking another sip of her drink and giving Sara time to take the answer in.

Sara looked down at her food, not looking at Felicity, “Oh, I didn´t know he was that big.”

“He didn´t cheat on you if that’s what you are wondering,” Felicity supplied, slightly annoyed to have to explain this to Sara. Where was Oliver when she needed him?

“I’m not…it’s just that…exactly when did it happen?” Sara asked, probably trying to put the pieces together, to make sense of something that in her mind had no logical explanation. Felicity felt a little insulted but her steamy night with Oliver was not something that she had planned, it just happened. But she didn’t feel comfortable wording it like that to Sara.

“It was before you came back to Starling City. It was only one time and it actually didn´t mean anything. It was just angry sex,” Felicity said, before taking a small bite of her sandwich. The conversation was making her lose her appetite.

“So, you were already pregnant when Ollie and I got together?” Sara said, her face a weird mixture of relief and dare she say concern.

“Yup,” Felicity said, finishing her lunch.

Sara trained her eyes on Felicity, voice filled with regret, “Why didn´t you say anything? If I knew I wouldn’t have gotten together with him.”

“I didn´t know at the time you two had started dating; I was two months pregnant when I found out about the baby. Besides, what good would it do?” she pulled her chair out and began cleaning up her meal, “I didn´t want to force something on Oliver. You two seemed to be serious and I knew a baby was the last thing that Oliver needed in his life.” Felicity turned away from Sara and placed her dishes in the sink. She didn’t want Sara seeing her face and be able to read how heartbroken she was five years ago. Sara’s next words surprised her.

“I just feel that I got in the way of you two having a family. If I had known I would have done things different. I’m not a home wrecker, I hope you know that,” Sara said honestly as they both remembered that Oliver had cheated on Laurel with Sara before the island. Sara wasn’t that person anymore, she wouldn´t do anything that would rip a family apart.

Felicity let out a sigh. This was getting more personal than she wanted, “It really doesn’t matter, it’s in the past. The only thing that matters is getting my son back.”

They were both quiet for a second. They both knew that something had happened between them. Not friendship exactly, but an understanding with each other. Sara interrupted the silence, “Ollie told me about Slade. I am so sorry; I wouldn’t wish this even for my worst enemy. But I promise I will help you guys get him back.”

“Thank you,” Felicity said as she turned back to face the woman, pushing her loose hair to the side to start pulling it into a long braid and distract her from the situation on hand.

Sara gave her a small nod, “I guess I will let my dad know I am back in town. Oliver said we should head to the foundry as soon as he is finished with his phone calls. I’ll be right back.” With that she grabbed her cell phone and walking off towards the balcony.

* * *

 

“Hey, are you ok?” Oliver asked Felicity, walking into the kitchen dressed in dark jeans, boots, a white t-shirt and his classic leather jacket; the conversation with Sara just finishing off.

“I just want to get this over with,” Felicity answered, walking away from the kitchen counter.

“Listen, about what happened earlier,” Oliver began, but Felicity stopped him before it could go any further.

“I know what you are going to say, but right now I can’t focus on that. I need to keep my mind focused on getting Connor back. So please, just don´t say it,” Felicity implored, making Oliver look torn. He wanted to talk about what happened earlier between them.

He set his shoulders before stepping forward and softly touched the skin of her elbow, “I just want you to know that I don´t regret it. Nonetheless you are right, we should focus on getting our son back. But promise me we are going to talk about it.”

“Oliver,” she said, not sure how to react to that.

“Please, I know I made a lot of mistakes and I have to live with them. But please, this time around, let me make things right,” Oliver pleaded, his eyes begging her to give him this chance. And at that moment, even though she swore to herself that she would never let Oliver Queen near her heart again, she realized he had never left it. They would have to talk about this.

“We can talk after. Promise,” she softly reassured him.

“Thank you,” he ran his hand down her arm to grasp her hand before bringing it to his mouth and softly kissing her knuckles. It was dangerously intimate.

“Ummm sorry; but are we ready to go? ” Sara asked walking back into the kitchen, looking uncomfortable at interrupting their painfully obvious intimate moment.

“Yes, we are ready,” Felicity said as she pulled away from Oliver and grabbed her green parka coat that was laying on an armchair nearby, “Let’s do this.”

**

Oliver drove them to the foundry; the air inside of his Land Rover was thick with tension. It was obvious that the conversation that Felicity and Sara had had earlier had made things uncomfortable. Thinking back, it probably was kind of uncomfortable for Felicity all those years ago, after all she was already pregnant by the time he and Sara had gotten back together. And things afterwards must have only gotten worse, till one day she packed her bags and left. Looking back, he probably should have realized that hooking up with Sara would be a really dick move, but at the time he thought he was making the right choice. In his mind, being apart from Felicity was the only thing that would keep her safe constantly. If he had acted differently, if he had followed his hearts true desires, would Felicity have stayed? Would they have built a family and a life together? Would he have been able to keep his family safe? These questions plagued him.

In no time they were walking into the lair, to find Digg and Roy looking over blueprints, satellite images and weather forecasts.

“Long time no see,” Sara called out, giving Roy and Diggle both a quick hug.

“Good to see you, Sara,” Diggle said, while looking at Felicity and seeing the tension in her shoulders. He gave her a nod, which she returned with a smile. She had always appreciated how good Diggle was at reading her sometimes.

“So I guess this means you’re going to help us get Little Hood back?” Roy asked, and even though he was the one that called Sara, he wasn´t sure what her reaction to hearing that Oliver had a kid would be. He liked her and she was a great asset to the team; but he knew where she went drama followed. And the last thing they needed was more drama with someone Oliver used to screw around with.

“Yeah, after all I can´t let you three silly men go after Slade by yourself,” Sara said with a smirk as she riffled through her duffle bag. She began placing her deconstructed staff on the table.

“The four of us you mean,” Felicity said from her place by the schematics they were looking over, receiving a glare from Oliver. Before Oliver could start on why she couldn’t go Sara interrupted.

“I wasn´t sure if you would be out in the field,” Sara said in a flat tone. Now was not the time to poke at the mama bear.

“It’s my son we are talking about! Of course I will be there. Don´t even think about saying otherwise Oliver,” she pointed at a very frustrated looking Oliver.

“Don´t worry Blondie, we got your back,” Roy reassured, putting a friendly hand on Felicity’s shoulder.

“Good, it will be nice to have another girl out there to balance all this testosterone out,” Sara said, trying to break the tension. She gave Felicity a hesitant smile.

“I appreciated your help Sara,” Oliver let out sarcastically, looking up from the blueprints to face her with a glare. Apparently he didn’t like that Sara was backing her going with them on the mission.

“Don´t start Oliver” Felicity warned, not wanting to hear his pseudo overprotective crap. She had been taking care of herself for years. She may not have had Mirakuru in her system, trained in the military, or trained with a league of assassins, but she still could kick ass. All of those Krav Maga classes would pay off.

“Yeah, so how exactly do you guys plan on saving Ollie’s kid?” Sara crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the images of an island.

“Felicity and mine,” Oliver corrected.

Roy cut them all off, “Little Hood, let’s just settle on that. Slade has been hiding on a private island in Washington State. The island is far enough that no one will question what is going on there, but close enough so he can go back and forth with no difficulties. We know that he has a yacht and also a private plane at his disposal.” Roy pointed at the different footage and photos on the computer screens.

“We got some satellite images of the island and Lyla got us some heat images of the house of the past 48 hours. I believe there are around 30 guards with Slade. Ten of them patrol the beach and the forest. The rest stay at a close perimeter to the house,” Digg told them all, pointing at the various heat signatures.

“They probably have their own mainframe and security system. They also probably use short wave radios so as to not get anyone else on their communication. Unfortunately I can´t even try to hack into their security system from this distance. I can only try to access it from the island. He probably hired a very good hacker to create such a tight firewall. Would take a week to get through it from what I can tell,” Felicity said, now stationed at one of her computers and going over the islands schematics and security system. They were really going to do this.

“Slade would have tight surveillance on both the house and the island perimeter. Maybe even some kind of radar to control the boats going to it. He may even set traps on it to make it more difficult for anyone to breach the perimeter,” Oliver said in a frustrated voice, running a hand over his stubble. The tiredness was clear in his voice.

“So he made the island his own fortress?” Sara asked them, worry clear on her face.

“That’s what it seems like; that island is probably the place that he feels the safest on the planet,” Oliver replied, his voice void of emotion as he thought about all the obstacles they were about to face.

“Great. It will be a piece of cake for sure,” Sara muttered in disbelief.

“But he’s not expecting us! We have that in our favor and we need to use it. He won´t see us coming,” Roy protested, trying to show that all hope was not lost.

“We don´t know how long he will stay there! The A.R.G.U.S satellite images showed that he has been stationed on the island for the past few days, but if he believes that we know where he is hidden he will escape. This is our only shot,” Digg pointed out.

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s end this son of a bitch from once for all,” Sara said while brandishing her completed bow staff. Felicity couldn’t agree more.

* * *

 

They decided to use different forms of transportation to get to the island and then to get the hell out of there after they found Connor. They took a commercial fishing boat so they could get as close as possible to the island, without revealing their presence there. When they were about two miles from land, they took a small safety boat in hopes that if Slade guards had some form of radar it would not pick up their signal. Carefully and without incident they got to the south side of the island, the farthest point from the house, but also the one that seemed to be less patrolled since there were only rocks and pine trees for miles.

They stepped off the boat and kept their silence. Sara, Roy and Oliver were all suited up, each one carrying their signature weapon. Felicity and Diggle were behind then. She was carrying her Taser and a 9mm Glock while he carried an M16. They kept their eyes and ears open as they strode through the rocky path, silently moving over ridges and banks; staying undetected.

They took a longer and yet safer path towards the house, with Oliver and Digg checking the perimeter for traps or bombs as they went, avoiding each one of them. A couple miles in they found guards securing the perimeter, and Oliver and Sara used strong tranquilizing darts to drop them. When they reached the one-mile marker to the house’s site, Felicity picked up Slade’s network signal. She then inserted a Trojan virus onto their system.

“The virus is in; their cameras will be on a loop for the next ten minutes. After that the system will reboot and all cameras will be active again,” Felicity chimed in, looking from her micro military computer. Oliver always had the best toys.

“We have our time frame,” Oliver peered over at the house, “Initial plan isn’t going to work with all these guards so close. Roy, your up.”

Initially they had planned to take the house down in sections and moving in through windows and glass doorways. But the side that they had chosen had converged into a meeting point with too many guards. So they decided to move to plan B – a huge distraction – provided by Roy pulling out a trigger to an arrow he had left at the docks.

The subsequent explosion was big, blowing two small speedboats to smithereens. The explosion lit up the sky and sent more than half of the guards down to the dock to explore. The rest began checking the perimeter before pulling back inside. They needed to move fast on the house and they needed to do it now.

They divided into two fronts of attack: Oliver, Felicity and Digg would use a side entrance, on the long porch at the base of the house, while Roy and Sara would climb from the bottom of the rock formation of the house, that lead to the bedrooms private terraces above. It was the most likely spot for Connor to be held. The plan was clear to all; Connor came first, Slade after. In a matter of seconds Oliver and Sara dropped the remaining guards near them.

When the coast was clear Oliver gave them the sign to move in. Roy and Sara were the first to move forth. Quickly they made their way up the rock formation to the base of the house; the second floor. Making their way to the long porch Oliver, Diggle and Felicity entered the building. They were confronted by one, then two, then three men as they got further into the house. Slade was prepared.

Oliver and Diggle took down each and every one of them with their fists and arrows. The less noise they made the less chances that their position would be come upon. And all the while Felicity tried to stay out of the way, keep their rear protected, and make sure that Slade’s network wouldn’t send out a distress signal to the mainland.

They had reached the second and also main floor of the house and could finally hear the ruckus that Roy and Sara were making. A guard flew out through the doorway of the main room that they were taking down the guards. Oliver practically flew into the room to help while Digg covered the stairs leading to the main landing. A guard came around the corner and spotted her. As he raised his weapon to take her down Felicity dropped to the ground and shot him down first.

“Felicity are you alright?!” Digg shouted when he heard the gunfire.

“I’ve got it!” she yelled back as she took in the man she had shot at the chest. Her hands were trembling and her breathing was coming heavy. Behind her she could hear pounding flesh and grunts as the guards were taken down once and for all.

Oliver stepped out the room followed by Sara and Roy. They looked a bit tousled but ok. Oliver came to her instantly and checked her, “Are you ok?”

She gave him a wide-eyed nod, “Yeah. But we better get a move on. Soon the guards down by the shore will realize it was a distraction. We need to move.”

He touched her shoulder and signaled for them to move into formation and continue down the main hall to the private bedrooms. They had reached the end of the hallway and were about to enter the last open space before the bedrooms when about four guards barreled through them from a side door and sent them scattering. Having heard the noise a handful of guards came from the open space in front of them and moved to engage them.

Felicity almost let out a scream as she saw Oliver take one guard down to only have another shoot him the shoulder. Sara swooped in front and stopped the man from getting in another shot. Using him as a shield she pushed forward and bulldozed the two men about to gun them down. Holding up her gun she took down the man that was going to take Sara down from behind. Sara gave a quick look of acknowledge before turning once more into the fight. While this happened Felicity took two men down with a Taser in the throat and another in the crotch. Behind her Digg disarmed and broke the arm of a man when he flipped him over and sent him crashing to the ground. Roy seemed to demolish the rest of the men that suddenly appeared behind their position. Their distraction was over and most of the guards were returning.

Training had certainly paid off for all of them in the past couple years. Speaking of training, Felicity’s was called into action as one of the guard’s gripped her by the neck and threw her into the side room that they had originally barged into them from. She flew through the air and skidded into the wall. When she looked up she was shocked to see that the guard had his gun trained on her but he wasn’t shooting. The look in his eyes was too clear. He knew her and was ordered not to shoot.

Shots rang out from the doorway and they both looked back in time to see guards flood the hallway and push the fight to the open room ahead. In the ensuing fight she knew that they wouldn’t realize that she wasn’t there. And as much as she wanted to get up and follow them, help them, she knew that she had to find her son. She had to use that to her advantage even if she didn’t know where the hell her gun had flown too. Faster than she had ever moved she was off the ground and across the room. She kicked out at the back of the mans right knee and sent him to his knees. Using her forearm she sent his head reeling to the side, which gave her an opening to punch him in the face. She jumped forward and knocked the gun out of his hand before kneeing him the face; he collapsed to the ground after.

She closed the door to the hallway even though she heard her friends still fighting the guards. She didn’t want anyone to notice her. Turning around she scanned the room for her gun and Taser. Quickly locating them she used her knowledge of the blueprints to maneuver through the back hallways that lined this part of the house. She had to trust and believe that Oliver, Digg, Roy and Sara were ok. She was going to get her son.

For good measure she tasered the guard in the room before she left. There was something strange going on here. The man hadn’t shot her. Slade had to have shown them photos of her with orders to not shoot. But why?

Keeping her gun trained she made it to the bedrooms in no time. Staying out of sight she checked bedroom after bedroom, only to find nothing. She only found rooms converted into military weapons stockrooms. She reached a part of the hall that led directly to one more door but could be seen from the open room that her friends were fighting in. Peering around the bend she waited for an opening and sprinted to the last door. As soon as she stepped through she stopped.

The room was different from all the others; it was painted light blue, with a soft rug over the wood floors. A small bed took up the center of the room and children’s toys were covering the floor. Between Legos, small cars and stuffed animals, she could see crayons and drawings. All of that didn’t matter when she saw what was across the room.

“Oh finally, we were waiting for you Ms. Smoak,” a raspy voice said from the other side of the room.

In the farthest corner of the room, on a huge window seat there sat Connor and Slade Wilson.

“Oh God,” Felicity said in a shaky voice, watching her son smile at her.

“Mommy!” Connor gave her a blinding smile, running towards her.

“Oh honey,” she crouched down and caught him when he reached her; hugging him, petting his downy hair and closing her eyes. Tears slipped down her cheeks at the relief she felt. It was overwhelming.

“Come here mommy, Mr. Wilson is teaching me a game,” Connor said, pulling Felicity by the hand towards where Slade sat next to a chessboard. Nothing made sense as Connor pulled her to sit down at the window seat. Everything in her wanted to grab Connor and run…but this was Slade Wilson. And if he wanted to kill her he would’ve. But he wouldn’t, the guard earlier proved it.

Slade sat there smiling, dressed in khakis and a blue shirt, like he was an ordinary man on vacation and not a coldblooded killer. She looked down at the board between them, the pieces were moved, and it seemed that they had been playing it for a while.

“See Connor, I told you that Mommy was coming to join us,” Slade said with small smile, while running his large hand over Connor’s short hair in a soft caress. She felt anger grow inside of her at his familiarity with her son.

“Yes, now she can play with us,” Connor exclaimed excitedly, looking down at the board. Slade had obviously taught him.

“Yes, now she can play,” Slade gave her a sinister smile.

“What do you want?” Felicity couldn’t stand it anymore. She pulled Connor’s little body over her lap, using her arms to protect her son the best that she could.

He moved a piece on the board before answering, “The same thing I always wanted Ms. Smoak. The end of this story has already been written, but it is how it will get there that is interesting.” Connor leaned forward to move another piece but she held him steadfast.

“Please, just let us go,” she pleaded; trying one last time to beg the human side of Slade that he possessed somewhere deep inside.

“Connor, what did I do here?” Slade pointed out at the board, asking about the strategic moves on the chessboard.

“You moved your players, you took your Bishop and your Knight to attack,” Connor rambled on, his eyes intent on the board.

“And what did you do?” Slade asked again with a small smile directed at Connor.

“I took out your Pawns, but I also lose my Rooks,” Connor answered, as he fiddled with a pawn near him.

“But that’s what the Pawns are all about; we sacrifice them to get to the most important piece of the game, which is?”

“The King?” Connor answered uncertainly. Slade’s eyes came up to look at her. The dead look in his eyes shook her to the core.

“No, The Queen. It is the most powerful piece in the game of chess,” Slade gave her a small smile, making Felicity shiver at what he was implying.

“Why?” Connor asked as he took Felicity’s hand and played with her fingers.

“Because she can kill the King. Checkmate,” Slade’s mused, taking out the White King piece with a move from his Black Queen, and winning the game in a small endgame move.

“Oh, I don´t like losing,” Connor replied with a pout, making Slade laugh softly. She needed to get out of here now.

“No worries kid. You did well. But it’s time for your bath. Go so you and I can have dinner with your mom. And wash behind your little ears,” Slade told Connor, as he reached out and tickling him, making him laugh. Felicity felt her stomach turn. She loosened her arms as Slade watched her and let Connor run into the private bathroom. The further he was from Slade the better. And at that moment that was the best she could do.

Felicity sat frozen, too shocked to move after seeing the interaction between her son and Slade. They had been together for only a week and yet Slade had seemed to win a spot in Connor’s heart.

“Why are you doing this?” Felicity asked now that Connor was out of earshot.

“I thought I was pretty clear in my intentions before,” Slade said to her, while putting the chess pieces away.

“But why? Why are you pretending to care about my son? Why are you doing all of this if you just plan to kill all of us? Tell me!” Felicity growled out, the fear and anger clear in her voice.

He gave her an appraising look before vacating his seat and sitting in the armchair next to her, “I have no intention to kill you or the boy. I was honest when I said I really liked him. He is a remarkable child and it’s been years since I’ve had such good company. He reminds me of my son Joe when he was at that age.”

“Then why lure me here? Why all the cat and mouse games? Why did you make me believe he was dead!?” she asked him angrily, trying to make sense of Slade’s madness.

“It was never about you personally Ms. Smoak. It was all about Oliver and the lesson that he must learn,” Slade answered in a tight voice, smoothing down the wrinkles in his pants like it was a commonplace occurrence.

“All of this just to punish Oliver?” she couldn’t believe the extent that Slade had gone too.

He leaned forward and calmly said, “If I just had taken you and Connor away, he probably wouldn´t have reacted the way he did. I had to make sure that you would go back to him, that he would feel every loss on the way, the pain and the despair. That he would remember how it was to love you, just so he could lose you again.”

Felicity scoffed, “You have no idea what you are talking about. Oliver doesn’t love me. We were friends that had one night together. It was a mistake. If you are looking for the one he loved, you should have started with the last name Lance.” She knew it was a bit out of line to say that at the moment but she didn’t care. Oliver did not love her. He was wrong.

“You really have no idea do you? You are just like her you know? That is why he avoids getting closer to you. He’s afraid he’s going to taint you just like he did with Shado. You want some advice? Don’t let him ever get close to you; but I can see that you two already reacquainted yourselves again,” Slade retorted, like he knew exactly what had been happening between her and Oliver since day one.

“So this is about revenge? You say you don´t want to kill me, but I don´t believe you,” Felicity felt her muscles tense up. Where the hell was everyone else and why was it taking so long.

“Au contraire my dear. Only one man will die tonight at my hands. It can be easy and quick or he can suffer like he has never done so before. You will be the one to choose his fate,” Slade finished with a cruel grin, finally letting the monster inside of him peek through.

“I will never choose to kill Oliver,” Felicity contested as she stood and took a small step towards him. The anger and fear of the last couple of days was getting to her.

“But he shall die. He can die alone or the rest of your fellowship can die with him. He can die quickly and painless, or he can be executed in front of his own son. But this will end tonight,” Slade reassured her, the viciousness in his voice revealing his true intentions.

“You are right, this ends tonight,” Felicity suddenly heard from the doorway. They both turned to see Oliver standing there with his weapon at the ready.

“Oliver, I was wondering how long it would take for you to come here,” Slade got up from his chair.

“This is between the two of us Slade. Let them go,” Oliver said to him, an arrow pointed in his direction.

“Oh kid, do you really think that? Do you really think that I would let it go? You killed the woman that I love. You are the reason that I am who I am today. You took everything away from me!” Slade shouts at him, making Felicity back away from him in fear.

“It’s been ten years Slade, you have to let it go,” Oliver told him, his eyes focused in on Slade.

“Tell that to me when I kill both your son and the woman you love. Then we will see if you can just let go of it!” Slade furiously shouted back as he stepped towards Oliver. Felicity backed up until she felt the bathroom doorknob dig into her back. She knew her chance to get Connor out of there was coming.

“Felicity, run!” Oliver shouted, shooting the first arrow in Slade’s direction.

* * *

 

The moment the arrow was about to hit Slade, he moved, easily avoiding being hit. He ran towards Oliver, hitting him in the face, while Oliver stumbled with the force of the punch. Slade followed it with a kick in the stomach, making Oliver fly to the other side of the room, hitting the wall and sending his bow flying away from his reach.

“You always forget who taught you how to fight, kid,” Slade snarled, kicking Oliver this time in the ribs.

“And you always forget that I outgrew you,” Oliver said back before sinking a small knife straight through Slade´s foot, making him grunt out in pain. He was on his feet immediately. He needed his bow.

Oliver saw Felicity run out of the room with Connor in her arms, and the sight of his son made Oliver’s body fill with power. For the first time in a really long time, he really had a big reason to live. He found himself delivering every kick and punch with an aggressiveness that he didn’t know he was capable of. He needed to keep Slade here. He needed him away from Connor and Felicity.

“I’ve got to say you did get better taste in women over the years,” Slade snickered, attacking Oliver again with multiples kicks and punches, trying to break down Oliver’s defenses. But Oliver just kept on going. Some of the kicks and punches Oliver deflected and others hit him, creating endless points of pain in his aching body.

“And you got slower!” Oliver hit Slade in the ribs, before kicking him hard in the stomach. Slade crashed into the window seat.

Slade looked angered at the comment. He gripped Oliver through his leather vest and threw him through the glass window. He tumbled onto the small wooden balcony. Slade followed him.

“There will be nothing that will give me greater pleasure than killing you,” Slade shouted as he kicked out at Oliver. One hit opened a cut on his face, making blood pour all over his face. The Mirakuru was working in his favor. But luckily he wasn’t the only one dosed.

“Good thing then that he didn´t come alone,” Roy said from inside the room, before hitting Slade in the face, and dragging him back into the room.

Roy’s Mirakuru acquired strength made it so Slade practically caved in a piece of the wall. “I see you still have your boy sidekick,” Slade said, the disgust clear in his voice as he peeled himself off the wall.

“And I see that you’re still an obsessed, psychotic, old man,” Roy said with a scoff, before he ran at Slade. Slade met him half way.

Roy had gotten stronger and more controlled over the years; having Mirakuru in him now was an asset and not a curse. He was now skilled in fighting techniques he would’ve never imagined knowing coming from the Glades. While training with both Oliver and Digg he would often lose focus because of the Mirakuru. But this moment garnered his whole attention and being. He wouldn’t let Oliver down. He wouldn’t let his family down. And unlike Slade, Mirakuru had given him this family. This made him stronger.

As the fight broke out and tore the room open Oliver got up from the floor. He was having difficulty breathing, most likely from broken ribs. Combined with his right leg hurting, his head pounding, and the cuts on his body from the glass; he didn’t even know how he was still awake. But he was still alive. Glancing at Roy and Slade as they exchanged blows he spotted his bow. It was an even match until Slade took a small knife from somewhere hidden and carved it into Roy’s collarbone.

“Roy!” Oliver shouted out, running towards him, with his hurt leg.

Slade stood there, watching as Roy fell down on the floor, blood coming out of his wound. But before he could finish Roy off, Oliver notched and shot an arrow at him, hitting him in the back of his shoulder and close to his spine.

Slade moved his hand back and snapped the arrow off, leaving the head in his back, “Don´t you get tired of trying and failing at killing me?!”

“Not trying. Doing,” Oliver said, watching as Slade’s hands started to tremble.

“Poison,” Slade gasped, before falling down onto his knees.

Oliver grabbed Roy, sustaining most of his weight, while taking him away from Slade as fast as he could.

“Roy is hurt; is Connor safe? Felicity?” Oliver asked over the comms.

“He’s with me, we are at the extraction point,” Felicity called out.

“I’m coming your way Oliver,” Digg said on the line.

“Sara get to Felicity,” Oliver was using every inch of his willpower to keep moving.

“On my way!” Sara shouted out over the sound of fighting.

Oliver kept walking, listening to the final sounds of gunfire. They were getting the hell out of there. Digg appeared at the stairs to the ground floor to help him carry Roy.

“The chopper is on its way,” Digg grabbed Roy’s other arm, sharing the weight of him with Oliver.

“Roy, stay with us!” Oliver shouted, watching as Roy paled and he stumbled over his feet.

“He’s losing a lot of blood,” Digg said in a worried voice, watching as the wound on Roy collarbone kept pouring out blood. All he could is press his hand against it and pray they’d make it in time to the extraction point.

“He missed an artery, he got lucky,” Oliver reassured, moving them through the house and far away from the disaster inside.

* * *

 

Felicity ran as fast as she could while carrying Connor to the extraction point; it was to the east of the house in a grass field. The chopper would arrive any minute in the large field to take them away from this hellish island. She had heard over the comms that Oliver had fought Slade and that Roy was hurt. She had been the first one to flee the scene, and while she was carrying a child in her arms, she reached the meeting point quickly.

“Mommy, why are we running?” Connor asked her, his little arms and legs tightly holding onto her body.

“We are going back home sweetie,” Felicity said quickly, as they reached the grass field. She slowed her pace and tried to catch her breath. Looking around she confirmed that it was deserted. Coming upon another guard was the last thing they needed.

“I thought this was home now,” Connor said confused.

“No, we have a home. Don´t you remember?” Felicity asked, concerned at what Slade had told her son.

“I do remember, but I like it here. Mr. Wilson plays with me a lot,” Connor muttered as he played with the ends of her braided hair.

“Mr. Wilson, did he hurt you?” Felicity looked down at him quickly, as they crouched down behind a rock formation.

“No, he’s my friend mommy. He said that if I wanted, he could be my daddy,” Connor told her while touching the soft grass with his small hands.

“Connor, you do have a daddy! Remember that I told you he was away doing an important job? Guess what, now we can go meet him,” Felicity said, trying not to show her discomfort at Connor’s words.

“When?” he asked her, looking at her with his big baby blue eyes that were filled with such innocence that she felt her chest tighten.

“Soon, probably tomorrow ok? But first we need to get out of here. So that’s what’s going to happen. A big chopper will come get us, and we will fly in it, together with some of mommy’s friends,” she answered, running her hands over Connor’s short blond hair.

“Ok,” he said, sitting on her lap with his head touching her chest.

“I missed you,” she murmured into his hair, kissing the top of his head. She felt like she could finally breathe.

“I missed you too mommy,” he said, his voice tired and his eyes starting to fall shut. It was way past his bedtime. Felicity stayed in her spot as Connor rested in her arms and Oliver comm’d her. He was on his way.

Ten minutes passed and Felicity feared that something had happened, when she saw Oliver and Digg carrying an unconscious Roy.

“Oh God, stay hidden Connor. Mommy needs to help her friends,” Felicity blurted out, before running towards them.

“What happened?” Felicity asked as she took off her jacket and handed it over to Digg. He pressed it against Roy’s wound.

“Slade got him. We need to take him to a hospital,” Oliver said as he laid Roy down. Both were hissing in pain.

“Oliver you’re hurt,” she said in a panic as her hands grazed the bruises on his face.

“I’ll survive. Where is Connor?” he asked her, frantically looking around for the little boy.

“He’s hiding behind that rock,” Felicity pointed out, and Oliver could see the small head filled with blond hair peering over the edge of the rock formation.

“Thank God,” he said as he let go of a deep breath.

The sound of the chopper arriving made them all look up to the night sky, the lights were a dead giveaway as it quickly landed in the grassy field.

“We’ve got to move,” Digg said, carrying Roy with Oliver toward the chopper.

“Go get our son and let’s get the hell out of here,” Oliver said in a rush.

“Ok,” Felicity rushed over, running towards where Connor was hiding.

“Sara, where are you?” Oliver asked over the comms.

“I got caught up with some guards. I’ll be there shortly,” she said back, her voice heavy, showing that she was running.

“Hurry, our transportation just arrived!” he helped Digg get Roy inside the helicopter.

“I’ll get Felicity and Connor,” Oliver began to double back.

He was almost to them when he saw Slade burst out of the forest. He was moving towards Felicity and Connor, a sick look on his face. The poison had clearly gotten to him.

“No!” Oliver screamed, running as fast as he could towards them; his legs burning and not feeling his injuries at all.

He was clear across the field and almost to Felicity and Connor when he saw Slade raise his gun in their direction.

He jumped.

Time stopped.

There was nothing but silence and darkness.

* * *

 

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading and let me know what you all think!** _

_**And remember, this is a Olicity HEA story! There will be a Happy Ending!** _

_**Love you all,** _

_**PoisonAngelMuse** _


	10. Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the support. Without you guys, I would probably have given up on this, and nothing brings me more joy than writing. So thank you!  
> I want to thank my beta, The Alternative Source, for working so hard and taking her time to make this story better. I really appreciated your help hun!  
> As always, the link for this chapters Polyvore sets are on my profile page.  
> Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse  
> Enjoy!

_Oh get me right, all it takes is starry nights_ __  
I want my eyes to see these lights  
Hold hold hold on hold hold on  
But when it comes it goes  
I am on my knees  
Oh forgive me  
Get me right, look at these seagulls in the air  
They seem to yell just like we care  
Hold hold hold on hold hold on  
But when it comes it goes  
I am on my knees  
Oh forgive me  
  
Drive, I got my head on aright  
I got my people strapped tight  
I got my head on aright  
Oh oh oh oh  
I, I got my head on aright  
I got my people strapped tight  
I got my head on aright  
Oh oh oh oh

Oliver’spained scream was what made Felicity turn and look in his direction. She saw as the blood started to run down his green leather vest, his body unmoving, laid out on the grass. She screamed, sheltering Connor the best she could with her own body, watching as arrows and bullets flew through the night sky. She heard Sara screaming, Slade’s laughing and Digg shouting.

She thought that that would be the end of it; Slade would kill all of them, and that there would be nothing they could do to stop him.

But while she saw Oliver’s broken body on the grass, she also saw Sara sending many poisoned arrows through the air, one went through Slade’s chest and the other practically into his neck, while Diggle ran and shot in his direction. She heard grunts and saw Sara’s own blood run down her leather jacket; Diggle was laid out with his back to a tree trunk and Slade had fallen onto his knees. It was all moving and happening so fast. She couldn´t say who had taken the last shot, but between screams and groans, she saw Slade’s dark smile fading as his bleeding body crumpled to the ground. He stumbled and began making his way to the edge of the clearing. She tightened her hold on Connor as she realized Slade was trying to escape. It couldn’t happen.

As he reached the edge of the clearing he came to the small bridge that covered the rock encrusted ravine that led to the grass field. He swayed and tumbled over. He rolled into the ravine, his body leaving an angry splat on each rock until his body splashed into the water beneath it. Distantly she heard Diggle screaming for her to get up and run towards the helicopter, but she couldn´t move, all she could do was stare at Oliver’s unmoving body and hear their son small cries.

“Felicity, we got to go,” Diggle said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her off the floor. She hadn’t even realized she had fallen to her knees.

“We need to get Oliver,” she pleaded, the tears pooling in her blue eyes.

“Sara, take her and Connor to the chopper!” Digg called out, pushing Felicity towards Sara.

“But he’s hurt!” Felicity pressed Connor closer to her chest.

“We need to keep you safe. Digg and I will get Ollie. Let’s go,” Sara said when she approached her, pushing Felicity and Connor towards the large black helicopter.

Felicity looked back, watching as Digg seemed to check Oliver’s pulse, his face morphing into a mixture of relief and worry. She knew that he was really hurt, she knew he may be in critical condition; but she couldn´t lose hope that he would be ok. He would be.

Sara opened the metal door of the helicopter, and Felicity saw Roy laid down in a medical stretcher, with Lyla pressing gauze on his neck wound.

“Lyla,” Felicity said in relief, climbing into the helicopter, taking Connor with her.

“Felicity, I need your help. Can you put your hand on here? We need to put pressure on his wound,” Lyla asked her, watching as Sara ran towards where Digg was trying to carry Oliver on his own.

“Oh God,” Felicity let out, watching as the white gauze under her hands turned red. How could things have gotten to this point?

As Lyla grabbed more gauze she pulled out a large sweatshirt and came over to a shaken up Connor, “Hey, can you be a brave little boy for your mom?”

“Yes,” he said, between tears and small hiccups.

She pulled the sweatshirt over his head, “Ok, we are going to go soon ok? Just sit here and be a good boy.” The warmth of the sweatshirt seemed to calm down Connor, as he stopped crying and wrapped the cloth snuggly against his body. Felicity gave Lyla a grateful look as they continued to work on Roy.

Diggle and Sara brought Oliver to the helicopter, he was bleeding and unmoving, and for a second Felicity let the fear get a hold on her; silent tears started falling down her face.

“He was shot in the chest. He’s lost a lot of blood, but he’s still alive. We need to get him as fast as we can to a hospital,” Digg said quickly as they loaded him up, moving to the co-pilot seat, while Lyla started the helicopter.

“Seattle is twenty minutes from here,” Lyla called out, while patching in a call to the hospital line to let them know that two patients in critical condition would be in, in a few minutes.

“How is Roy?” Digg asked Felicity.

“His pulse is weak, but the bleeding seems to have stopped,” she looked down at both Roy and Oliver. She had her hands pressed down on his wound while Sara held hers over Oliver’s.

“They will be fine,” Sara reassured a broken Felicity.

“It’s my fault,” she whispered in a shaking voice, peering down at the blood all over her hands.

“It’s Slade’s fault, and no one else, here let me take this. The bleeding seems to have stopped for Roy. Go sit with your son,” Sara gently pulled the bloody gaze from Felicity’s hand. Felicity turned around and took in a scared Connor.

“Come here kiddo,” Felicity came to sit with him, hugging Connor to her chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat against her chest.

“Those are your friends mommy?” Connor asked her, while hugging her tight, “They’re hurt.”

“Yes baby, those are my friends. And don’t worry. They’ll be ok. We’ll be ok,” she gently rocked him, thanking God for having such a remarkable team of people with her.

 

* * *

 

It had been three hours since the emergency team had taken Oliver and Roy. Back at the helicopter they had removed both their leather suits, dressing them quickly in jeans and a simple undershirt, which were immediately covered in blood. Digg came up with a cover story that Roy and Oliver were out in Seattle, when they had ended up getting into a fight. Roy had called Digg to ask for help before he lost consciousness. When he found them both bleeding in a park, he called for help and the Queen name was enough to end any and all questions.

The only problem was that the staff didn´t want to let Felicity anywhere near Oliver, so she lied and said she was his girlfriend. Which Diggle confirmed, as Oliver Queen’s bodyguard. So now she stood there, in a private suite of the Seattle Grace Hospital; Connor sleeping on the small couch that was in the room. She and Digg were waiting for news about Roy and Oliver’s conditions.

“If something bad had happened, they would have let us know, right?” Felicity nervously asked.

“I’m sure they would. But…Oliver was shot in the chest Felicity, he’s probably still in surgery,” Digg reasoned, running a hand over his tired face.

Felicity wiped the tears from her face as guilt reared its ugly head again, “I’m so sorry Digg, this is all my fault.”

“You did nothing wrong. Oliver knew the risks and he gladly went to rescue Connor. He will be fine. We have to stay hopeful,” Digg put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I just can´t stop thinking that Connor may never know his father, after all,” she replied bitterly.

“We both know that Oliver Queen would never get taken down that easily,” Digg told her as the room door opened and two figures that Felicity didn´t think she would ever see again appeared right in front of them.

“Where is he?” a tearful Moira Queen said as she made her way inside.

“ Mrs. Queen,” Digg got up from the armchair next to Felicity.

“ Mr. Diggle, what has happened to my son?” her eyes focused in on Digg.

“And where’s Roy?” Thea asked, tears falling down her pale face, her dark mascara staining her cheeks.

“They’re both in surgery. They got into a fight and they were both hurt. But the doctors haven’t informed us of their condition yet,” Digg answered, watching as Moira’s face seemed to pale as she looked at the sleeping child, laying down on the small couch.

“What were they doing in Seattle?” Thea asked him, not noticing her mother’s disconcerted look.

“They were visiting a friend,” Digg said quickly, annoyed with himself for not thinking that the hospital would contact Oliver’s family; they weren´t ready for that.

“A friend?” Moira could not take her eyes of Connor.

“Yes, they were visiting me,” Felicity chimed in while getting up from the armchair, trying to do damage control.

“Don´t I know you? It’s Felicity, right? ” Thea asked her.

“Yes, I worked at Queen Consolidated a few years ago,” Felicity watched as both Thea and Moira seemed to put together the pieces.

“Ms. Smoak, I didn´t think we would meet again,” Moira said politely, even though the last time she and Felicity exchanged words, they left a bitter taste in both of them.

“Indeed Mrs. Queen,” Felicity replied drily.

“I guess that the reason why my son was visiting you was pretty obvious,” Moira let out a huge breath, while watching Connor sleep peacefully.

“I suppose it is,” Felicity retorted, not denying what Moira was implying.

“Am I missing something here?” a confused Thea looked between them.

“Ms. Smoak had Oliver’s child,” Moira answered, a spark of happiness in her eyes as she looked at Connor.

“Oh my God,” Thea exclaimed, turning to look at Connor.

“Oliver had come to Seattle to meet them,” Digg said, confirming their cover story.

“When did he find out? I’m guessing that he didn´t know at the time you left the company?” Moira inquired.

“He didn´t, and neither did I. When I found out, I was working at Wayne Enterprise’s, and I had a good life. So did Oliver. I didn´t think he wanted the responsibility of a child and I didn’t want to involve my son in the madness that was his life at the time,” Felicity simply replied, trying to justify her actions in their cover story.

“He had a right to know; we all had,” Thea protested. She hated lies, as they did nothing but tear families and people apart.

“I never intended to keep them apart. It just wasn’t the right time,” Felicity finished, too tired to try to make up a story.

A knock on the door ended the conversation for the moment, as a doctor walked into the room.

“Mrs. Queen, I am Dr. Avery,” the surgeon said, shaking hands with both Moira and Thea.

“How is my son?” Moira asked him.

“He and Mr. Harper are both out of surgery. They had a lot of lacerations, bruises and cuts. Mr. Queen was also shot in the chest. The bullet almost hit his heart, but it missed it by a few inches. He was very lucky. He’s in the ICU for now, in critical condition. If he makes it through the night, his chances of survival will be higher,” the doctor explained, every word seeming to make Moira more inconsolable.

“And my fiancé?” Thea asked, her voice shaking.

“He had a really deep cut on his neck, next to his collarbone. But thankfully it missed the carotid artery. He lost a lot of blood but is stable, you can see him if you like,” the doctor said.

“Thank you, Dr. Avery,” the relief was clear in Thea’s voice.

“I will come talk to you if there are any changes in Mr. Queen’s condition. But it may take a while, so I’d prepare myself for a wait. Maybe even rest a little,” the doctor finished off before leaving the room.

“I’m going see Roy. Will you be ok?” Thea asked her shaking mother.

“I will be fine, you go check on your fiancé,” Moira answered, drying her tears with a small handkerchief.

“Ok, I’ll be back soon,” Thea told her mother, before leaving the room.

“ Mr. Diggle, could you please let me speak privately with Ms. Smoak?” Moira requested almost immediately. He gave Felicity a glance. Digg clearly didn´t want to move out the room, but he knew that saying no to Moira Queen at the moment was going to be a real problem. A nod from Felicity helped him relax. He left the room.

 

* * *

 

“What’s his name?” Moira asked, while sitting in the armchair that was previously occupied by Digg.

“Connor,” Felicity said, watching as her son slept on.

“That’s a strong name, I like it,” Moira softly commented.

“Thank you,” Felicity replied, not sure what to do, but sitting back in the armchair nonetheless.

“He is beautiful. He looks just like Oliver did when he was little. He’s around five, I assume?” Moira held no grudge in her tone, only curiosity.

“He will be five in November,” she whispered; secretly relieved at the moment to have her son back.

“I am sorry for what I said to you when you came to talk to me about Thea’s paternity. I was in a bad place at the time and I know that doesn’t justify my actions. But at the time, I thought I was doing the right thing. You are a mother now. You can relate on how we would do anything to keep our children safe,” Moira said as she fiddled with her engagement and wedding ring on her finger.

“I guess I can now. I did lie to Oliver also. I thought I was protecting my son, but now I wonder if I made the right choice,” Felicity said, feeling the weight of her decision of leaving and the possibility of Oliver not making it; Connor never knowing his father.

“But something made you tell Oliver the truth. I guess you are planning on letting my son into Connor’s life?”

“Yes, I always planned it.”

“If you don´t mind me asking, why now? What is so different now from all those years ago?” she asked hesitantly.

“I think we are different people now, from what we were then. Besides, Connor started preschool, and with it, came a lot of questions. It was the first time he asked me why he didn´t have a father when all the other children seemed to have one or two. I didn´t want to take this from him. Besides, I felt like it was the right time for Oliver to be a part of his life. And I hope he will be,” Felicity said, the tears pooling in her blue eyes. She wished the cover story they were using was the absolute truth; that Slade had never played a part.

“If there’s one thing I am sure about my son, is that he is strong. And now more than ever he has a reason to live. He will be ok. He has to be,” Moira reassured, her own voice showing her own fears of losing Oliver.

“I’m sorry,” Felicity said, not even knowing why she was apologizing.

“Don´t be, instead I would like to know more about my grandson, if that’s alright with you?” Moira said with a warm smile, taking one of Felicity hands in her own. The touch surprised her but she couldn’t help take comfort in the touch and grip her hand in return. The two mothers had carried secrets to protect their children and they knew exactly how hard it could be to live with them.

* * *

 

The next day Digg was feeling agitated with the lack of news. So far he knew that Oliver had survived the night, and even though he was still in the ICU, his prognosis was seen as promising. Roy on the other hand, was feeling much better. So far Thea had not left his bedside and couldn’t stop talking about anything and everything. So when he saw Thea heading to the cafeteria, he quickly moved into his room. He opened the door, taking in Roy as he lay there on the bed, and even though he couldn´t see the bruises and cuts – that had since then healed – he saw the large bandage on his neck.

“Roy, how are you man?” Digg asked, carefully saying from the door. He didn´t want to scare Roy and have his ass kicked because of it.

“Digg?” Roy turned his head in Digg’s direction, slowly opening his eyes.

“Good to have you back,” Digg answered, moving to the armchair next to the bed.

“Damn, I guess I got hurt worse than I was expected,” Roy said as he touched his neck.

“Yeah, but I guess that in two days it will be gone,” Digg mused, pointing at his neck wound.

“Crap, we need to find a way to get rid of those tests results and all the blood tests they may have done while I was out. I need to get out of here before they see how fast I heal,” Roy said rapidly, the concern clear on his features.

“Felicity and I already took care of that. Apparently all the tests and data are online on their mainframe. And someone accidently deleted your blood sample results and records,” Digg replied with a small wicked smile.

“Thanks man,” he let out a sigh and relaxed back into the pillows.

“I think you may be released tonight, or tomorrow morning. Thea has been driving all the nurses crazy around here,” Digg said, remembering how protective Thea was and how she elected to never leave Roy’s side during his stay.

“Good,” Roy said, his voice dry and tired.

“But…Oliver was shot,” the weight in Digg’s voice let Roy know it was pretty bad.

“Slade?” Roy asked, but already knowing the answer.

“He was about to shoot Felicity or Connor, we’re not sure. But Oliver jumped in front of them, and took a bullet in the chest,” Diggle ran a hand over his face.

“Oliver is alive? What happened to Slade?” Roy asked, feeling the weight of Digg’s words, his heart monitor jumping as his heartbeat increased.

“He’s alive, critical but alive,” Digg reassured, but before he could continue a nurse came rushing into Roy’s room.

“I am going to have to ask you to leave. His blood pressure and heartbeat have spiked again. He needs to rest,” the nurse said in a chastising voice before showing Digg the door.

“I will come up to check on you later,” Digg said as he retreated towards the door.

“Wait, what about the kid? Is he ok?” Roy asked, feeling agitated.

“He’s fine, he is with his mother and grandmother right now. Rest now,” Digg said, before disappearing through the door. All the while Roy wondered how the fuck would Blondie deal with the rest of the Queen family.

* * *

 

Felicity woke up with Connor softly singing the tunes of a Disney movie. After her encounter with Moira the night before, Connor, Digg and herself went to a hotel close to the hospital. She had felt overexerted yesterday, both physically and emotionally. It also felt good to sleep with her son in her arms again. Except her arms were empty right now. Opening her eyes she saw that the other bed was empty, which meant that Digg probably had already left to go check up on Oliver.

“Morning mommy,” Connor said, getting up from the floor and running up to the bed to give Felicity a morning kiss.

“Morning honey, how are you feeling?” Felicity asked, watching her son bouncing up and down.

“I am good, Mr. Diggle ate breakfast with me,” he said to her with a bright smile.

“Has he been gone long?” Felicity asked, not exactly sure what time it was.

“It was before _Let it go_ had started,” he answered, looking back at the TV that was playing Frozen.

“Not long then. Why didn´t you wake me up? You know you are too young to stay up by yourself,” she said gently, feeling irresponsible for sleeping while her small son was awake, alone, in a strange city.

“I wasn´t alone mommy,” he pointed to the bathroom door. It opened to reveal Sara Lance.

“Good morning,” she said as she entered the room.

“Morning,” Felicity replied, getting up from the bed.

“Hey Connor, why don´t we order some breakfast for your mom while she get’s dressed? If that’s ok with you mom of course?” Sara asked as she peered over at Felicity. Felicity gave her a nod and Sara extending her hand for Connor to grab.

“Do you want pancakes mommy? Or toast? Or scramble eggs? We can get anything in here!” Connor told her excitedly.

“How about some eggs and toast. Ohhh and coffee. Please don´t forget the coffee,” she pleaded Sara.

“Promise I won’t forget the coffee. Come on kiddo,” Sara said, taking Connor to the small living room that was attached to the bedroom.

“I won´t take long,” Felicity called out to them as they moved to the living room.

“Don´t worry and take your time. There is a bag with some clean clothes and your glasses in the bathroom. I thought you may need them,” Sara called back.

Felicity showered quickly, and changed into the clothes that Sara had brought for her, mentally thanking her for bringing her spare glasses. Crying last night with no contact solution had ruined her contact lenses. She put back on her boots and walked to the living room, where Frozen was now playing once more. Connor was busy watching it so Felicity sat down to eat. Sara had ordered her coffee, scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice. Felicity took a long sip of her coffee while Sara quietly drank her own orange juice.

“Thank you.” Felicity said as she tucked in.

“For what?” Sara asked her confused.

“For helping me get my son back; you of all people didn´t have to help. But you did anyway, and I will never be able to repay you for it. So thank you,” Felicity said, letting go of all the hurt that the other blond had caused in her life – even if unintentional – five years ago Felicity saw Sara as the one person that had and was all the things that she believed she lacked.

“Even if he was not Ollie’s son, I would have helped. No one deserves to lose a child, especially by the hands of Slade Wilson. But…you are welcome,” Sara replied with a small smile.

“Did Digg call with news yet?” Felicity asked her, while watching Connor.

“Yes, Roy is awake and Ollie is stable. I think they will move him to his room today. Are you going to head to the hospital?” Sara replied as she began eating a small slice of fruit.

“Yes, I’ll go crazy if I don´t see how Oliver is for myself,” Felicity looked down at her food.

“Do you want me to stay here with Connor?” Sara asked cautiously. Felicity looked up in surprise and could see that she genuinely wanted to help. She realized that she could trust Sara with Connor’s life.

“I don’t know. I think Moira wants to talk to him,” Felicity said, annoyed that Oliver’s mom had insisted in spending time with Connor. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him to get to know his grandmother. It’s just that…she just got her son back, and she wasn´t ready to share him yet.

“Ouch, how did that happen?” Sara asked her, knowing exactly how intense Moira Queen could be.

“It only took her one look at Connor and she knew the truth. Nonetheless she is right, I can´t keep Connor from his family. He is a Queen after all,” Felicity whispered, not really wanting to throw her son to the wolves; that was the Queen life.

“I know you think that the pressure and the media attention are not worth it. But being a Queen will provide a good and safe future for Connor. It will make Slade’s life harder if he ever tries to get close to you two again,” Sara replied logically, but to hear that Slade may still be alive, took all the happiness away from her.

“You think he’s still alive? But I saw you shooting at him, both you and Digg. He fell down into that rocky ravine and was probably swept out to sea. He can´t be alive!” Felicity contested.

“Trust me, Slade has survived much worse. I may have laced the arrows and bullets with poison, but the Mirakuru is strong. The only thing that I am sure would kill him is to probably rip his head off. I think you two are safe for now. But we need to be prepared for everything and anything, especially now that Ollie is hurt,” Sara said, trying to make Felicity understand how dangerous things were.

“I guess that means I can´t go back to Coast City,” Felicity concluded in a frustrated tone. It still wasn’t over.

“Trust me, the safest thing for you two is to stay with the Queen’s. Oliver’s penthouse is one of the safest places in Starling City. He even has a panic room. If you want to keep your son safe, you need to let Oliver protect you two,” Sara explained while looking back at Connor who was still entranced with the movie.

“I have been doing this for the past five years by myself. I guess that I need to let people in for Connor’s sake,” Felicity said with a sigh.

Sara crossed her arms over her chest before leaning back on the chair, “He loves you too, you know.”

“I know he cares,” Felicity corrected, not wanting to go down this path with one of Oliver’s many exes. What Sara said next surprised her.

Sara shook her head and softly said, “No, he loves you too. I think that was pretty clear when he jumped in front of a bullet for you. You may not be ready to hear it, or to even accept it, but Ollie loves you both. He loves you Felicity. Looking back I think he probably always has. If you had seen how devastated he was after you left, you wouldn´t be doubting me now. Not one bit.”

* * *

 

Moira Queen had been in this situation many times before. It happened when Oliver broke his leg when he was six, when Thea broke her arm when she was eight, when Oliver had a motorcycle accident when he was twenty-one years old. It happened again when the Queen’s Gambit went down – with her son and husband on it – it happened when Oliver came back to the island, when Walter was kidnapped, and the endless times that Oliver had gone to the hospital since he came back from the island more than five years ago.

She knew what to expect, with the movement of doctors and nurses, the aseptic smell of the room, the off white of the walls. She knew what it was to wait for endless hours to get news, to look at the unconscious form in front of her, and pray that the person that she loved would be ok. She had been through this many times, and yet this one seemed different. This time her son was shot in the chest and had flat lined two times during his surgery. This time he had a son. This time he had not just a family waiting for him, but an entire future, and she prayed that he wouldn´t miss it.

Moira looked down at Oliver sleeping form. Even with all his cuts and bruises, he seemed serene while sleeping, almost like the little boy that along the way had lost himself. She softly touched his blond hair, the long stubble on his face; a small caress that he didn´t allow while he was awake.  After he came back from the island, Oliver was a different man and she feared that he would never be truly happy ever again. But to see the beautiful face of her grandson yesterday, Moira felt like there were still hope. That Connor may be the one to take all the darkness from Oliver’s broken soul.

She always wanted to have grandchildren, the mansion got colder and emptier as the years passed, and she couldn´t wait for it to be filled one more time with children’s voices and laughter. She had lost hope with Oliver after he and Laurel ended their relationship for good. At the time she was sure that her son would be a life long bachelor; and even though Thea and Roy were engaged for almost six months, she knew that it would be years till her daughter would want to have her own children. So it was a wonderful surprise to find out about Connor. And even though she had lost the first few years of his childhood, she would do all she could to make it up to him. She would be the best grandmother she could be.

“ Mrs. Queen, excuse me. Ms. Smoak and her son are here to see Oliver,” John Diggle said while opening the hospital door.

“Please, let them in Mr. Diggle,” Moira looked from Oliver’s bed to the door.

“Good morning Mrs. Queen,” Felicity said as she walked into the room while holding Connor’s small hand.

“Good morning Felicity. And I told you to call me Moira, remember?” she said warmly, pointing out the conversation they had the night before.

“Sorry,” Felicity answered, not sure how to act around Oliver’s mother.

“And who is this little handsome man? I am Moira,” she greeted, extending her hand to Connor’s.

“I am Connor and I am not little. I am almost five,” he said with a proud smile, his small hands shanking her larger one. He seemed happy to be greeted like an adult.

“It’s very nice to meet you Connor,” Moira returned Connor’s smile while Felicity watched on.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Mommy, can I watch TV?” Connor asked, pointing to the TV set that was next to the couches on the farther side of the room.

“You have to ask Moira,” Felicity told him, watching as a small smile formed on Mrs. Queen lips.

“Can I watch TV Moi...Moira?” Connor asked her as he got himself used to the rolling ‘r’ of her name.

“Aren´t you forgetting something?” Felicity asked, with an arched eyebrow; after all, she had given him a proper education, he knew how to be more polite than that.

“Moira, can I watch TV, please?” Connor asked her again pleadingly.

“Of course dear. I heard there are some great cartoon channels,” she answered, pointing the TV control out to him.  
  
“Thank you!” he said, running towards the couches, grabbing the TV remote control, and turning it on. Not two seconds later, he found something of his taste and was fixated on whatever cartoon was on the TV.

“ So, how is he?” Felicity asked, stopping in front of Oliver’s bed, watching him be connected to endless machines; an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose, an IV connected to his arm. His face was covered with cuts, he had a black eye, his leg was hurt and she could see the bandage covering his chest wound.

“Stable, but still unconscious. The doctors are very optimist about his condition. They think he may wake up in a few days. They put him in an induced coma so his body could heal properly. And not just from the gunshot. He has so many lacerations, so many wounds, and scars. Sometimes I forget how hurt he got when he was in that forsake place,” Moira said, the pain clear in her voice.

“I am so sorry Moira,” Felicity returned, because even though Moira didn’t know, Oliver got hurt trying to protect her and Connor.

“Don´t be. It’s not your fault. But I am sorry for saying all these things. I don´t want Connor to hear about his father like this,” Moira turned to watch her grandson from afar.

“Actually, Connor doesn’t know yet. Oliver and I wanted them to meet first, to have a little bit of interaction before we told him the truth. But I know my son, he will soon figure it out,” Felicity mused, for the first time hating having such an intelligent child. He always asked things she wished she didn´t have to explain.

“Do you plan to tell him before Oliver wakes up? I’m certain that eventually he will ask why you are visiting him so much,” Moira inquired, worried about how Connor may take the news.

“I’m not sure. I mean…we don´t even know when Oliver will wake up,” Felicity reasoned sadly, her heart breaking at watching Oliver looking so broken in the hospital bed.

“That’s true, nevertheless I need to tell you that I plan to move Oliver back to Starling City. As soon as he is stable enough to be transported by jet I will take him to Starling City Memorial. They have excellent physicians and people I trust completely. I know you live in Seattle, but if you want, you can come with us back home,” Moira explained, the logic clear behind her decision.

Felicity wasn’t sure what to say. Even if she didn´t actually live in Seattle, she had told Oliver not long ago that she wouldn´t give up her life in Coast City for him. But after listening to Sara talk about Slade’s possible survival, and the advantages that being a Queen would bring, she was reconsidering her decision. She had a lonely life in Coast City, and after being surrounded by her friends once again, she didn´t want to be alone anymore. She wanted Connor to be safe, and she knew that he deserved to know his father, and his family. The Queen’s may have a lot of issues, but lack of love was never one of them.

“I don´t know what to say,” Felicity finally said, because this decision could change things forever.

“Say you will consider it. Nothing would make me happier than to be able to see my grandchild growing up, and I know it would mean the world to Oliver. I am sure you have your own life here, friends, a job, maybe even someone especial; but I would really like you to consider the chance at moving back to Starling,” Moira said with such determination that Felicity was left silent.

“Ummm…I’ll think about it. Promise,” Felicity said, looking at the strong man in front of her. She wondered if he really could be what she and Connor needed. Could she let Oliver in after all the things he had put her through? Could she trust him again, not only with her heart, but with her son as well?

* * *

 

Moira watched as Felicity seemed to focus her eyes on Oliver’s every injury. She kept looking him over and over, like she was hoping he would just open his eyes and look up at her. She looked tired, and Moira wondered if her concern for Oliver was only because he was the father of her son, or if there were something more going on. She had always seen the way Felicity Smoak looked at her son. She saw how she would smile, how her eyes would light up when she saw him, how much she seemed to be in love with Oliver.

“Mommy, I am hungry,” Connor suddenly exclaimed, looking from the TV to Felicity.

“Ok, we can go get something to eat,” Felicity said, the tension clear in her voice.

“Actually I saw a great café just next door. We could go there, get a hot cocoa, maybe some pie,” Moira hinted, and she could see that Felicity had realized that it was a way for her to spend more time with her grandson and give her some alone time with Oliver.

“That seems like a good idea! What do you think kiddo?” Felicity asked Connor, not moving from Oliver’s side.

“Ummm, do you think they have blueberry pie? It’s my favorite,” Connor said, smiling.

“I am sure they have it! But if they don´t, we will look in each and every café and diner in this city till we find some,” Moira said with such determination that Connor burst into giggles. It was a side of Moira, Felicity had never seen.

“Do you mind going with Moira and John? Mommy needs to do something first,” Felicity asked Connor, receiving a smile from Moira and a nod from John.

“But won´t you be hungry?” Connor asked her, always wanting to take care of his mother.

“Well, you can bring me some of that pie! And a coffee too,” she answered with a smile, watching as Connor moved to stand next to Moira side, the resemblance between them clear. Connor fitted right into the Queen’s.

“Ok mommy, I will bring you something. Can we go now Moira? I am hungry,” Connor said, grabbing Moira’s hand to get her attention.

“Of course. We will be back soon,” Moira said to Felicity, who mouthed a ‘Thank you’ before leaving with Connor and John.

Felicity turned back in the white leather armchair, looking back at the unconscious Oliver, not sure exactly what to say. She kept moving her hands all over her curly hair, till it was a crazy mess, a nervous habit that she had discovered over the years.

“Hi,” she softly began, not sure how to start it.

“The doctors said that you could hear what we say; because you are in a induced coma. And you know, I have been there done that, and I still don´t know if Barry ever heard me all those years ago. I guess that is one of science’s many mysteries; even though its very subjective and only God knows exactly what happens with a coma patient brain when in a comatose state. And that only could happen if God was real. But that’s a whole other argument there. Anyway, that’s not exactly what I wanted to say,” Felicity rambled, losing herself over her words.

“I guess, that what I really wanted to ask is: why did you jump in front of that bullet?” she whispered, feeling a small tear roll down her cheek.

“I know what you are going to say; there was no other choice to make, he was going to hurt you. But Oliver, you could have died,” Felicity said, trying to make sense of what had happened. “But, why would you risk your own life Oliver? Maybe he wasn´t going to shoot me, and I am sure he wouldn´t shot Connor. Maybe he was just going to threaten me; maybe he just wanted to scare you? I just can´t understand why you would do such a stupid thing,” she finished in a trembling voice, a small sob leaving her lips.

“It’s funny, cause Sara thinks that’s your way to saying that you love me. But I’ve got to tell you Oliver; you so need to get better at verbalizing your thoughts and feelings if that’s the case. Some may say that jumping in front of a bullet may be a little too much. I’d rather hear it from you than watching you fight for your life,” she continued, trying to mask her pain and confusion with sarcasm.

“Connor needs his dad. You just can´t leave him, not right now! I mean, Slade can´t be the closest thing he will ever get to a fatherly figure. And don´t even try to talk about John and Roy doing your job, no mister. You’ve got to get better and get back to business! Besides, now your mom is playing grandma and I am sure that she is falling in love with our son. I mean, who wouldn´t? He is the most amazing child on this planet, and I am not saying this because I went through six hours of painful childbirth,” Felicity mused, while pulling with the sleeves of her grey long sleeve shirt.

“I am thinking about going back to Starling City with you. I mean, I can run my business from anywhere. If I need to go to Coast City, it’s just two hours away from there. I guess I could get a new place, and maybe you could turn your guest bedroom into a room for Connor? I’m sure your mom already has hired decorators to make a room for him at the mansion. We need to be careful though, we don´t want our son to turn into a spoiled brat,” Felicity said randomly, verbally running from the elephant in the room.

“And also there is us, and it’s your fault that now there is a us. I never wanted a ‘us’. I mean, back in the day there was nothing more that I wanted than to be with you; but that was before all this mess happened. I tried to hate you; I really did. But it’s hard when you keep doing so much good for the people that you surround yourself with. I guess I can´t hate you for sleeping with all those women too, for not loving me…after all you continued being the hero that I always knew you could and would be,” she said with a sigh.

“But honestly Oliver…I don´t know if I can give you my heart. That’s the truth Oliver. No matter what I feel for you, no matter how much you make me feel alive, I don´t know if I can trust you with my love. I don´t want to be unfair, because I have as much to be guilty for when it comes to our situation, but I am afraid. And not just for me. I am afraid that you will break our sons heart; that you will win him over, you will create a space in his life, and then you may decide that it’s too dangerous, or too big of a liability, and then you will just leave. You would break his little heart, and as his mother, I can´t allow you to hurt my son,” she felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she told him all her fears. She watched on as Oliver remained still, not aware of her words.

“I do love you Oliver. I think I always have and some part of me always will. And I need you to get through this. I need you to be strong and to fight. But don´t fight for me, or for us, fight for Connor. Fight for our son.”

* * *

 

His eyelids felt heavy and his mind foggy; his mouth was dry and his body was aching. He tried to open his eyes; blinking at the morning light like it had been ages since the last time he opened them.

He could hear noises around the room; the TV was on and he could hear low voices whispering. Oliver looked around the room, and to his surprise he was back in his own bedroom. Felicity was by his side sitting in an armchair. He blinked again, not sure if this was a dream or not, but then she closed the book that she was reading and smiled at him.

“Hi.”

“Hi…what happened?” Oliver tried to ask, but his voice was raspy and throat too dry to speak.

“You were sleeping daddy. But you are ok now, we are going to take care of you,” a small childish voice said, and for a minute Oliver couldn’t actually believe his ears. He couldn’t believe that the voice belonged to his son. No, it must be a dream. Maybe he was dead after all.

“Connor?” Oliver softly asked, afraid that this was nothing more than a dream.

“Don´t worry daddy, I’m here now. I will protect you,” Connor said, moving on top of the bed, sitting next to Oliver’s side with a smile on his lips and eyes filled with hope and love.

“Welcome home Oliver,” Felicity said with a smile.

**

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading and let me know what you all think!** _

_**And remember, this is a Olicity HEA story! There will be a Happy Ending!** _

_**Love you all,** _

_**PoisonAngelMuse** _


	11. My Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : I want to thank all of you for the unbelievable support. Some of the reviews I have received have brought happy tears to my eyes, and I have never felt luckier to have such great readers. Thank you for making me a better writer and a better person.  
> Thank you to my amazing beta, The Alternative Source, that rocks my world. I wouldn´t be here without you dear. Thank you for being a dear friend and an amazing partner.  
> As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.  
> Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse  
> Enjoy!

_Walking down to the waters edge,_ __  
Asking why I'm here instead of home,  
Now I stand alone.  
  
I stop to stare at the ocean side  
I'm breathing in just to feel it's side with his  
Like you were here with me.  
  
Is it my fault?  
Is it my fault?  
We've been missing each other  
My fault! Is it my fault?  
We've been missing each other

The darkness and emptiness lasted for what felt like a lifetime. Time and space ceased to exist. He could feel the heat, hear small noises and even feel soft caresses on his skin; but he couldn´t run from the prison that he was in, locked inside his own mind. At first he was confused, then scared. He heard the whimpers and cries, wondering if they were made of pain or sorrow. He wondered if his actions were worth anything at all – had he protected those he loved – or was it all in vain.

He could swear that he heard his mother’s voice, begging for him to come back, to be with his family. He thought that he heard Thea shouting at him for being an idiot, and leaving her alone one more time; that he didn´t have the right to do it. And finally, he thought he heard Felicity, asking for him to fight for his life, for his future, for their son. And he wanted to fight so badly. He wanted to jump from the bed, pull her into his arms and never let her go. He wanted to run to Connor and finally hug his son, to tell him how much he loved him.

Oliver Queen wanted many things; yet he didn´t seem to be able to make any of those things come true. He stood there, frozen, at the mercy of chance and faith. He had never been a religious man, but for the first time in a very long time, he prayed to whatever higher force that was out there to help him. He needed to come back. He needed to protect and be with those he loved.

But there was nothing. Nothing but silence and darkness.

 

* * *

 

His eyelids felt heavy and his mind foggy; his mouth was dry and his body was aching. He tried to open his eyes; blinking at the morning light like it had been ages since the last time he opened them.

He could hear noises around the room; the TV was on and he could hear low voices whispering. Oliver looked around the room, and to his surprise he was back in his own bedroom. Felicity was by his side sitting in an armchair. He blinked again, not sure if this was a dream or not, but then she closed the book that she was reading and smiled at him.

“Hi.”

“Hi…what happened?” Oliver tried to ask, but his voice was raspy and throat too dry to speak.

“You were sleeping daddy. But you are ok now, we are going to take care of you,” a small childish voice said, and for a minute Oliver couldn’t actually believe his ears. He couldn’t believe that the voice belonged to his son. No, it must be a dream. Maybe he was dead after all.

“Connor?” Oliver softly asked, afraid that this was nothing more than a dream.

“Don´t worry daddy, I’m here now. I will protect you,” Connor said, moving on top of the bed, sitting next to Oliver’s side with a smile on his lips and eyes filled with hope and love.

“Welcome home Oliver,” Felicity said with a smile.

“I don´t understand,” he said confused, opening and closing his eyes several times and trying to decide if this was a dream or his reality.

“Take it easy ok, you have been asleep for a while now. I need to call the nurse. Please, stay still,” Felicity said, looking at the IV’s connected to Oliver’s arm. She rushed out of the room quickly, leaving Connor to look after his father.

“I need to get up,” Oliver groaned out, his mind still foggy and his body weak.

“You need to stay down daddy. You don´t want mommy to get mad at you and give you a _time out_ ,” Connor chided, watching as Oliver tried to move his tired limbs but failed.

An older woman entered the room followed by Felicity, “Mr. Queen, I’m Wendy. I am your private nurse. Please, let me help you.” She had a kind smile and reddish hair filled with streaks of grey and white.

“I need to get up,” Oliver said, looking at the IV on his arms. He moved trying to disconnect them himself.

“Stop Oliver! You are going to hurt yourself,” Felicity said, pushing him back down on the bed, making sure he didn´t hurt himself trying to take the IV out.

“You have a few IV’s connected to your body and a catheter. We need to remove them before you can get up, ok?” Wendy said patiently, disconnecting one by one; first the needle in his arm, them the wires that checked his heartbeat and brain activity.

“I feel weak,” Oliver let out, his voice tired.

“That’s perfectly normal Mr. Queen. You have been unconscious for a while. The medication that has been keeping you in an induced coma wore off a few days ago. That’s why you are feeling the heaviness and the lethargy,” Wendy replied, turning off the monitors that had been keeping check on Oliver’s health.

“How long?” Oliver asked, accepting the glass of water that Wendy handed to him. He drank it greedily as soon as it was in his hands.

“Drink it slowly. You need to keep hydrated,” she watched as Oliver gulped down the water.

“How long Felicity?” Oliver asked, taking another long gulp of water, this one less desperate.

“Three weeks,” she answered. Her eyes were focused on Connor who was watching over his father.

“That long? Why?” Oliver asked confused.

“You were really hurt in that fight; one of the thieves shot you in the chest. Don´t you remember?” Felicity asked him, trying to keep their cover history going but still letting Oliver know what had happened on the island.

Oliver caught her glance and the cover. He let out a small sigh, “Oh, it all happened so fast. I didn´t actually know what happened.” He silently thanked the universe for this small miracle. His family was safe, which was all that mattered.

“It was very brave of you. Extremely stupid, but brave,” she said, making sure he knew she hadn´t forgiven him for jumping in front of a bullet to save her.

“You are a hero daddy!” Connor exclaimed. Oliver wasn’t sure if his son actually knew what had happened to him.

“Thanks for saying that buddy,” Oliver said with a grin, his fingers itching to touch his child. The only thing that stopped him was that he wasn’t sure if Connor would be allowed or would appreciate the gesture.

“We need to remove the catheter. I think Mr. Queen would appreciated the privacy,” Wendy said to the room, letting Oliver know they had gotten to the most daunting removal.

Felicity gave the nurse a nod and extended her hand to Connor, “You’re right. Come on kiddo. Let’s leave daddy alone for a while.”

Connor gave his mother a disappointed look at having to leave his side, “But he just woke up! I want to stay with him.”

“Connor, we will be in the living room. We’ll be back in a few minutes,” Felicity assured the small boy, not wanting to trigger one of her sons tantrums. They were rare, but intense. He was Oliver Queen’s son after all.

“No! I want to stay,” Connor argued, crossing his small arms over his chest. His pout was in full mode.

“Connor Jonas Smoak! You come here right this second. You mister, are in for a time out,” Felicity left no room for argument, using her loud voice.

“Do as your mom says, Connor,” Oliver said, trying his best to act as the responsible parent that he wanted to be. He had to start somewhere so why not now.

“Fine,” Connor replied petulantly, tears pooling in his eyes.

Oliver watched as Felicity took a crying Connor by the hand and out of his bedroom. He was delighted to see and talk to his son for the first time, but at the same time he already felt bad for making him cry.

“Don´t worry. Little kids tend to have tantrums from time to time. It’s perfectly normal.  You and Ms. Smoak are doing fine,” Wendy reassured him casually; acting like it was nothing that she was removing his catheter.

“I hope so,” Oliver let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

“This may hurt a little,” Wendy informed him as her experienced hands removed the long catheter from Oliver’s bladder. He didn´t make a sound as he tried not to over think the pain and the embarrassment of the removal. When it was over, he almost groaned in relief but he held it together like he had done many times before in his life.

When she was done she covered him up and collected the tubes, IV’s, and collection bags, “There, you did great Mr. Queen.”

“Can I get up now?” Oliver really wanted to get out of the bed.

“Dr. Gregory is on his way to examine you Mr. Queen. Till then, I think it’s best for you to stay in bed. Do you want me to ask for your son and Ms. Smoak to come back here?” Wendy asked politely.

“Ask Felicity to come please, I need to speak with her, privately,” he replied as he tried to position himself more comfortably against the pillows.

“As you wish sir,” she said as she made her way out.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later Felicity came back to his room, alone this time just as he had asked. He took in how beautiful she looked today. She was dressed in a green dress with her hair falling in waves down her back. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and Oliver wondered why. He had always loved her in them. He suddenly pondered if he had a thing for the whole librarian look she sometimes sported. It certainly was going to be a fantasy now.

“Hi,” Oliver said with a small grin.

“Hi yourself,” she replied happily as she rocked on back on her heels.

“Are you ok?” Oliver asked her, not sure what had exactly happened after he got shot that night.

She let out a scoff as she pushed her hair behind her ears, “You were the one shot in the chest not me. I’m fine, don´t you worry about it.”

“Did anyone else get hurt? Did Connor? And Roy!? What happened to him?” Oliver asked, hating feeling impotent at not finding out the answers himself.

“Roy got hurt but he recovered pretty quickly. He was only in the hospital for two days. The rest of the team was ok as well, just cuts and bruises,” she said, not mentioning Sara getting shot in the shoulder or Digg getting banged up. She didn´t want to worry Oliver any more than he already was.

“I’m not sure what happened. I mean, what happened to Slade?” Oliver asked, afraid of what her answer might be.

“After he shot you I was sure that he was going to kill all of us. I wasn´t even sure if you were alive! But Sara came out of nowhere with arrows and bullets still laced with the venom. She shot him a few times. The venom made him slower and John shot him a few times as well. He was slowing down but still alive and disorientated. It was dark and he fell down the ravine, towards the rocks and the probably off to the sea. I heard the sound of his body hitting the rocks and the water Oliver. Not something I want to hear again. But…at the time I was more concerned with getting the hell out of there, than making sure he was dead,” Felicity said in a ramble, moving her hands up and down, her arms looking slightly spaz like at reliving that particular memory.

Oliver sighed as he closed his eyes. He wondered if the nightmare that was Slade Wilson would ever end, “He may still be alive.”

“Yes, but we are being careful. Even if he tries anything, we will be ready for him,” Felicity said in a firm tone, her eyes filled with anger and hate. Oliver never thought he would ever see those emotions on Felicity’s face. In all honesty he wanted to take that look away.

“I’m sorry. If it wasn´t for me you and Connor would never have gone through that,” Oliver looked down as guilt washed over him.

“If it wasn´t for you, me and Connor wouldn´t be alive. So stop saying that. This guilt fest you’ve been sporting is over. Understood?” she gave him a pointed look and suddenly he felt like he was five years old again and being scolded by his mom.

“Yes ma’am,” Oliver answered with a small smile.

“But…seriously, thank you Oliver,” she said in a soft voice, moving around the bed to sit by his side.

“I just…I just couldn´t imagine a world without you in it. I couldn´t allow Connor to grown up without his mother. If I had to die, to protect the people that I loved, so be it. It was a price that I would gladly pay,” Oliver finished off fiercely, remembering how he hadn’t even thought about the consequences of his actions. He’d just moved as fast as he could.

“I really hope we don´t have to go through that again,” Felicity said, clearly still shaken up.

“I will do my best to avoid all bullets in the forsaken future,” Oliver answered with a soft smile watching her smile back at him.

“I’m glad you’re ok Oliver,” Felicity reached out to him. She softly moved her hands over his now longer blonde hair in a small caress. He leaned into her hands almost instantly.

“So am I. But I need to ask, how did Connor find out. About me being his father, I mean?” Oliver asked, still high from Felicity’s touch.

“I should have guessed that he would figure it out on his own. He is a very smart kid. The first week, you were too unstable to travel, so we were still in Seattle with you. Your mom and Thea went back there after hearing about your condition. And it only took your mom one look at Connor for her to put together the pieces. So…I had to tell her the truth. That’s how we covered up for you and Roy: you two were out in a park, when a group tried to mug you guys. Roy being the forever Glade’s kid he is, started to fight with them. You tried to help him and that’s how you got shot and him stabbed,” Felicity moved her eyes to where she knew that the bandage covered most of his chest.

“But why would the two of us be in Seattle?” Oliver asked curiously.

“You came to meet me and Connor. I told her that I had contacted you recently, and you asked Roy to join you on the trip to meet your son. The rest is history,” she said, remembering how quick Diggle came up with the story.

“Good to know,” Oliver replied in relief as he settled back into the bed.

“As your state stabilized, your mom moved you to Starling Memorial, where she was sure you would have the best care. She asked Connor and I to come back with her, and we have been staying at your place ever since,” she told him, remembering how confused Connor first was at their constant visits to Oliver at the hospital.

“Then what?” he asked her. He could tell that she was holding something back.

Felicity played with her fingers before answering, “Then the press found out and the paparazzi went insane trying get a shot of you in a comatose state. One of the nurses tipped the press that your mom and sister were always with a blonde young woman and a little boy that resembled you. It didn´t take long for them to conclude that Connor was your son and the chase to get a photo started. It got out of control so your mother decided to have you cared at home. She wanted to move you to the mansion, but I knew you wouldn´t like that. So I asked her to let you return to the penthouse. Ever since then Wendy has been our faithful companion.”

“Ok, I can see why all of that happened. But that doesn’t explain how Connor found out the truth. Did he hear it from the press? ” Oliver asked confused.

“Actually no. Connor started asking questions about you. Why we were living here? Why we weren´t going home? Why was Moira so sad when she came to visit you? How did you get hurt? If you were my friend? Why was I so upset that you didn’t wake up? The questions went on and on. Then one day your mother asked us to stay with her for a few hours in the mansion. Connor had quickly become attached to her and she to him since the hospital, so he excitedly accepted the invitation. But I needed to work and I didn´t want to leave you alone here. So Diggle took Connor there to spend the day with your mom,” Felicity said, trying to keep her ducks in line as she told Oliver the story.

“Continue,” Oliver pleaded at her pause, anxious to hear the end of it.

“When he came back home he told me that he now knew why Moira and I were both so sad over you. He saw a picture at the mansion and at first he questioned your mom on why she had a picture of him. Then she told him that the picture wasn´t of him but of her own son Oliver from when he was a child. He asked her why you looked like him, and she answered that he actually was the one that looked like you. When he arrived back here he ran straight to your room and just stared at you. It was like he was seeing you for the first time. He saw how you both had the same blonde hair, the same eyes, and the same smile. Yes. You smiled in your sleep sometimes. He knew that children often looked like their mommy’s and daddy’s. And let’s be honest he looks nothing like me. That kid is a mini Oliver Queen. Anyway, then he asked me that if Oliver, the man that was forever sleeping, was his daddy?” Felicity continued, brushing a few tears that had started to slide down her face.

“He asked you that?” Oliver voice trembled. This was a huge moment. The moment his son realized that his father was there.

“And I told him that yes, Oliver was his daddy. That he was hurt, but that he was sleeping to get healed. And that soon you would wake up,” Felicity gave him a sad smile.

“How did he take the news?” Oliver asked. Connor had seemed excited to see him but he wasn´t sure if he was happy to find out the truth.

“I guess it took a while for him to fully understand it. But the moment that I told him that Moira was his grandmother he was all for it. He loves her and Thea. They have been spending a lot time together in the past week,” Felicity said, loving the fact that Connor had started to get to know his extended family but hating where it could lead if things didn’t pan out.

“That’s good,” Oliver said as he tried to contain the jealousy that he felt for his own family. They had spent time with his son while he barely had any time with him yet.

“He was really excited to hear that you may wake up soon. When Dr. Gregory took you off your meds all he wanted to do was stay in your room watching you. He has been waiting for you to wake up for days now. Connor was really excited to meet you,” Felicity had felt relieved to see Connor and Oliver side by side.

Oliver slowly moved him hand to grasp Felicity’s, “I’m really excited to meet him too.”

A knock on the door made Felicity move up from the bed and away from Oliver.

“May I come in?” a masculine voice called out, slowly opening the door.

“Please, Dr. Gregory,” Felicity fully opening the door and urged him inside.

“It’s good to see you awake Oliver,” Dr. Gregory said as he approached Oliver, a smile on his face and a medical bag in his hands.

“Good to see you too Doc,” Oliver happily replied at seeing the family physician that had been taking care of the Queen’s since he was a little boy.

“Let’s take a look at you, shall we,” the doctor settled his bag next to Oliver and began removing endless medical supplies for his tests.  
  
Oliver just couldn´t wait for this to be done and over with. He had a son to get to know.

* * *

 

Moira and Thea Queen hurried to Oliver’s penthouse as soon as Felicity called with the news about Oliver. They were both anxious to see him. The last three weeks had been hell for them as they played the waiting game for Oliver to wake up.

John Diggle opened the double doors for them to walk into the spacious penthouse.

“Good morning Mrs. Queen, Ms. Queen,” John greeted politely.

“Good morning Mr. Diggle. Have you seen him yet?” Moira asked, knowing how close her son and his bodyguard had gotten over the years.

“Not yet  Mrs. Queen. Felicity is there with Dr. Gregory,” John explained.

“Grandma!” Connor shouted from across the room, running towards Moira and Thea.

“Oh, my beautiful boy! How are you today sweetheart?” Moira asked, getting down on her knees to catch and hug her grandson.

“Daddy woke up,” Connor said excitedly.

Moira ran her hands over his soft blonde hair, “I know, that’s why I rushed here.”

“Don´t I get a hug, kid?” Thea asked, trying to look upset.

“Of course aunt Thea,” Connor answered, moving over to Thea to give her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“That’s my boy. But look what I brought for you today!” Thea said, showing him a bag with something inside.

“What is it?” Connor practically beamed as he bounced on his heels.

“Remember when we watched the Harry Potter movies a few days ago? And you wanted to build the castle?” she asked as she helped Connor to unwrap the present.

“It’s Hogwarts Castle!” Connor said excitedly as his eyes looked all over the Lego box.

“Yup, and we can build it while the Doc makes sure your dad is fine, ok?” Thea gave him a smile, happy to see that she got to please her nephew.

“Come on grandma, you have to play with us,” Connor pleaded while he grabbed ahold of Moira’s hand and moved them both to the living room couches. He immediately sat on the floor and ripped open the box, sending the small Lego parts all over the carpet.

They worked on building the castle for a while. Thea was sitting on the floor, her bright red high heels contrasting against the white carpet while Moira laughed at their attempts to recreate the movie scenery.

“You are spoiling him,” Felicity chimed in from the doorway before moving over to where they were sitting on the floor.

“Sorry,” Thea said with a grin that said she wasn’t actually sorry. She had almost five years to make up to her nephew. If that meant buying him awesome toys, so be it.

“We thought it would be a nice distraction,” Moira interjected as Dr. Gregory walked down the stairs and into the room.

“I appreciate it but it’s not necessary. I don´t want him getting used to getting things without deserving them,” Felicity said, making sure Connor knew that she was still disappointed with him because of his epic tantrum earlier. Connor immediately ducked his head and continued playing with his Legos.

“That wasn´t our intention,” Moira reassured Felicity, knowing what Felicity was trying to get at. Maybe if she had been stricter with Oliver he wouldn´t have done so many reckless things when he was younger.

“I know,” Felicity replied, not wanting to start a fight with the Queens or have her words misconstrued. She would have to get used to the fact that Connor was the heir of an empire. Money had always been an issue for her in the last couple years so this different lifestyle was throwing her off quite a bit.

“Moira, Thea, it’s good to see you two,” Dr. Gregory greeted them, moving in their direction.

“How’s my son?” Moira asked quickly.

“He is fine, much better than I expected him to be, considering the circumstances. He is tired and a little bit disoriented. He just needs to get more fluids, a hot meal and some sleep. I believe he will be back on his feet in a day or two. But I would advise for you to keep an eye on him and make sure he takes things easy.”

“Can I see him?” Moira asked the doctor.

“I don´t see why not. I will keep Wendy here for a few more days just to be sure. If anything comes up, please call me,” he said as he turned to Felicity.

Felicity gave him a nod and walked Dr. Gregory to the front door, “I will doctor. Thank you.”

“Can I see him now?” Connor asked softly. Even though he just had a time out because of his behavior, he really wanted to be with his dad.

“How about we let your grandma and your aunt Thea see him first? I could use some help to make your dad something to eat. Can you help me with that honey?” Felicity asked, receiving a nod from Connor.

“Okay,” he left his toys on the ground and moved from his spot on the floor to her location.

“We will be back soon,” Moira gave them a smile before she and Thea walked up to Oliver’s room.

“Come on kiddo. I think your dad will really like our special tomato soup,” Felicity hiked Connor up onto her hip.

“With grilled cheese?” Connor asked with a huge smile plastered on his face. It was one of his favorite foods as it was one of the last things he remembered from his grandmother, Mara Smoak.

“With grilled cheese,” she confirmed, happy to see that her happy and polite son was back.

* * *

 

Moira slowly opened Oliver’s bedroom door before moving inside with Thea right behind her.

Oliver lay silent on the bed, his chest bare and a fresh bandage over his gunshot wound. When he spotted her he pushed the blankets off his legs revealing navy blue lounge pants. He was slightly pale and frail looking but he was alive and that was all that mattered.

“Oh Oliver,” Moira let out a relieved sigh but wasn’t able to contain her tears anymore. She rushed to his bedside, slowly enveloping Oliver in a tight hug.

“Hey mom,” Oliver was surprised by his mother’s sudden burst of emotion but hugged her back nonetheless.

“You know, this is like the hundredth time I have seen you come back from the dead. You should try changing it up. This is getting old,” Thea said with a smirk, not wanting to show how scared she was that this time she could have lost her brother forever.

“Hey Speedy,” he pulled Thea into a hug after Moira let go.

“We were so worried Oliver,” Moira said, running her hands over his face and trying to memorize each facet of her sons face.

“You know you didn´t have to get shot in the chest just to lay down the blow that you had a kid. We would’ve been ok with you just telling us,” Thea tried to cut in and break the tension of the room.

Oliver let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah, it’s not like I planned on getting shot.”

“And what exactly did you think would happen when you tried to fight a bunch of thieves?” Thea arched an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips.

“Ask your fiancé, he was the one that started it,” Oliver said, trying to keep up with their cover story.

“Don´t you worry, Roy’s already gotten an earful. Just don´t do it again, ok!” Thea snapped.

“Stop you two. Sometimes you act like little kids and not two adults,” Moira scolded, laughing at the strange normalcy that had suddenly fallen between them. Siblings fought and these two were no different.

Oliver took the sudden pause in conversation to apologize. The last thing he wanted to do was make his family suffer any more, “I’m sorry for worrying you guys.”

Moira waved it off, “It doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is that you are ok.”

“Besides, the kid was a nice plus,” Thea remarked, receiving an annoying glare from Oliver.

“Thanks for saying that my son is a plus one in this situation,” Oliver said sarcastically, but loving how the words ‘my son’ rolled off his tongue. Nothing had ever felt so right.

“Oliver, if you don´t mind me asking, when exactly did you get involved with Felicity?” Moira asked, surprising Oliver with her familiarity with his favorite IT girl.

“I can´t say we were exactly involved,” Oliver answered, not sure how to explain the situation to them.

Thea looked at him in disbelief, “Really Oliver? I can´t believe that you just had a quickie with your secretary!” She liked Felicity and loved Connor, but she thought that this was way too cliché even for Oliver.

“It wasn´t like that. At the time I already had feelings for her, but I knew I couldn´t act on them. She was my friend and I was her boss. It would have been wrong to try to pursue anything with her,” Oliver tried to explain, remembering how hard he fought his feelings for Felicity since he had come back from the island for the second time.

“Then how did you two end up together, even once?” Moira asked him.

“There was a man. He and Felicity seemed to hit it off, and it drove me crazy. We ended up fighting because of him, and one thing led another other. Afterwards I felt so guilty because no matter how much I cared about her, I couldn´t risk her career like that. I already had done so much damage when I asked her to help me at QC. I couldn´t be Oliver Queen, CEO and her boyfriend while she was my executive assistant. In the end we agreed to forget that it had ever happened. Then Sara moved back to Starling City, and before I knew it Felicity had resigned to work at the Applied Science Division at Wayne Enterprise’s. She had such a bright future and I couldn´t keep holding her back. I knew she wasn´t happy working by my side anymore. So I just let her go. But I didn´t know she was pregnant,” Oliver tried to rationalize. He remembered how agonizing it was to watch her leave, to see move on and forget about him. But he had thought that was the only way for her to be happy and safe.

“I’m sorry,” Moira said softly. She knew that Felicity Smoak had been in love with her son five years ago and now she could see that Oliver was as much in love as she was.

“There’s nothing I can do about that now. It’s in the past. All I can do now is be there for our son,” Oliver said flatly as he remembered the past; what he had done. He hoped that Felicity would let him be in Connor’s life as much as he possibly could. He knew that she still had doubts about him, but he couldn´t handle not being around the little boy that already owned his heart.

* * *

 

The bedroom door opened one more time and Oliver could hear small but fast steps on the wood floor. Connor came running towards the bed before jumping up on it to sit between Oliver and Moira. His face was a little rosy and he was sporting a huge smile.

“We made you food daddy!” Connor exclaimed proudly.

“Oh really? What is it?” Oliver asked as his stomach gave a small rumbled. It had been weeks since his body had had any real food and now he was craving it.

Felicity then walked into the room carrying a tray laden with two small plates and a large glass of water, “Soup.”

“Soup?” Oliver asked in disbelief. His body wanted more for sure.

“Oliver, you need to take it easy. No solid foods at first,” Moira said in a reproving tone.

“Fine. What kind of soup?” Oliver crossed his arms.

“The best kind, tomato soup,” Felicity answered as she set the tray on his bedside table.

“With grilled cheese!” Connor supplied in excitement.

“Grilled cheese!? Now that’s more like it,” Oliver received a giggle from his son.

“I helped mommy make it, daddy,” Connor told Oliver proudly.

“Oh really? Then it must taste extra good then,” Oliver said, receiving a smile from Felicity.

Felicity sat at his bedside and placed the soup on her lap. She reached out towards him with a spoonful of the soup, “Be careful, it’s hot.”

“I can feed myself. I’m not five,” Oliver replied. He was slightly annoyed that Felicity was treating him like a child. Yes, he was tired. Yes, his entire body felt lethargic. But he was sure he could feed himself. Well kind of sure.

“Then stop acting like it,” Felicity said back in annoyance.

“I am almost five and I eat by myself,” Connor cut in, not sure why his mommy was trying to feed his daddy.

“See?” Oliver triumphantly said. Felicity raised an eyebrow before he sighed and opened his mouth. It was good soup.

“Connor, please don´t start,” Felicity did not want her two boys to team up against her.

As Felicity fed him another spoon full Thea tried to help Felicity out, “Hey kiddo, how about we go grab that castle of yours to show your dad.”

“Oh you are right. Dad, you need to see what aunt Thea gave me,” Connor exclaimed before jumping off the bed and rushing out the room.

Thea rushed after him as quickly as her high heels would allow, “I better go and make sure the munchkin doesn’t make a mess.”

“I swear, that kid has way too much energy sometimes,” Felicity muttered to herself, while feeding Oliver.

“Wait till he’s a teenager. If he is anything like Oliver, you may lose some nights of sleep,” Moira said, remembering how uncontrollable Oliver was.

“Mom,” Oliver groaned out. He did not like where this conversation was heading.

“Oh, teenage Oliver? Tell me all about it!” Felicity gleefully requested. She wasn’t going to let an opportunity like that pass.

“Really? I am right here,” Oliver said frustrated.

“Oh, I hadn´t noticed. I thought I was fighting with my five year old to eat. Not a full grown man,” Felicity remarked with a grin, making Moira laugh.

“Glad to see that I amuse you,” Oliver said with a pout. He had missed their banter. Somehow it was still the same while being wholly different.

Moira patted Oliver’s leg, “I can see that everything is under control here. I better go. Walter is dying to hear about you. Felicity, take care of my boys.”

“I will do my best, Moira,” Felicity promised, watching Moira kiss Oliver on the cheek before moving to the door.

“And you better behave yourself Oliver Jonas Queen. Or I may just need to give you a _‘time out’_ too. Bye sweetheart,” Moira said with a wave, before leaving him and Felicity alone once more.

* * *

 

After his mother and sister left, Oliver finally got a chance to get up from the bed and walk to his own bathroom. He felt dirty and was desperate for a shower. His legs were stiff and weak, probably due to the lack of use in the past few weeks. When he got the clear sign from Dr. Gregory he would have to get back to some intense training. The salmon ladder would be his faithful companion once more.

He was still weak so he walked slowly while balancing his own weight against the walls, taking small and steady steps till he reached his private bathroom. He turned the hot water on in the shower and let the steam fill the marble bathroom. He relieved himself as quick as he could, trying to remember to not drink so much water next time. Relieving himself was not the easiest thing to do with such stiff joints.

He slowly removed his lounge pants, letting them pool around his feet before moving to the large shower. He let the hot water flow down his tired body, washing away the dirt and all the tension. He grabbed the soap and lathered his body up the best he could. He tried to not touch his chest wound as much as possible. After soaping himself up he moved on to wash his hair. But when he went to grab his usual shampoo he noticed another bottle sitting next to his own. He grabbed it, opening the purple flask to smell the fragrance. The sweat floral smell of jasmines hit him hard and immediately he knew that it belonged to Felicity. The sight of both of their shampoos together in his bathroom brought a strange feeling of possessiveness over him. In his mind he could picture domestic bliss, a fantasy where he and his family lived in a happily ever after. The thought of Felicity waiting for him at home after a long day of work, sleeping in his bed, showering in his bathroom was too much and he could suddenly feel his blood pumping south. He was hard as a rock almost instantly.

He looked down at his hard cock. In a way he was happy to see that everything seemed to still work, but in another way he felt disgusted with himself. She was not some random woman that he fucked to get a release. She was the mother of his child and the woman he loved. But he couldn’t deny that she drove him crazy in a way that no woman ever had done before. Without a second thought his hand found its way down to his aching member. He held it tight; feeling the engorged flesh in his hand. It wasn’t long before he started giving it long strokes. He remembered the feel of her hands on his flesh, the feel of her tongue on his skin, how soft her breasts were, how delicious her rosy nipples tasted, and how unbelievably wet and tight her pussy felt around his cock. The thought sent him into a deep frenzy of stroking. He was moaning out loud while pumping his cock hard and fast. It didn’t take long for him to moan her name out and hit his orgasm. Cum shot from his member and hit the tile walls of the shower.

“Oliver! Are you ok?” Felicity asked, rushing into the bathroom after hearing a muffled sound that looked to be Oliver calling her name.

The last thing she expected was to find Oliver naked in the shower, in the throes of an orgasm as his seed was washed down the shower wall. The sight itself made her insides coil, but also made her flush bright red. She wasn’t sure how to act after watching Oliver masturbate. She couldn´t move. She was paralyzed, in a mixture of shock and desire.

“Felicity,” Oliver said in a breathy voice, shocked to see her there, staring at his naked form.

“Oh, I am so sorry,” she turned around at the sound of his voice. Now she was staring at the sink counter and not his beautiful naked body.

“It’s ok,” he rushed to say, not sure if she had actually seen him pleasuring himself or caught the aftermath.

“I just thought I heard you calling my name. But you know, it must have been my imagination. I mean, why would you call my name while showering? Not that you can´t call, if you need anything you can call my name. If you need help with your back because of your wound or to help you wash the soap out. I mean, for medical purposes and not for my own entertainment. Not that you wouldn´t be entertainment to watch or touch. Oh God I need to stop. You know what I mean,” she said, clearly too shocked to give him a better answer. She felt like an idiot, this was Oliver, the father of her son, the man she had sex a few weeks ago. She really shouldn´t still be this affected by him.

“It’s ok, I actually did call you. I don´t have any clean towels,” Oliver supplied, trying to improvise on an excuse for him calling her. She clearly would be way too embarrassed to hear that he had made himself cum while thinking of her. Maybe it would be over the top to say it before they actually talked about their current status. So far they were firmly in limbo.

“Oh,” Felicity said, trying to not let her disappoint show. She moved to the side cabinet, and grabbed two clean towels for Oliver to dry himself with.

Felicity handed them over to him while avoiding looking at him, “Thanks.”

“So, do you need anything else?” she asked him.

“Actually, I would appreciated it if you could help me change my bandages,” he pointed down at the wet fabric covering his chest wound.

“Sure. I’ll wait for you in your bedroom. I’ll set some sweatpants and a clean shirt out for you, ok?”

She hurried out of the room right after, making Oliver laugh out loud. He liked knowing he had this effect on her. Maybe all hope wasn´t lost after all.

* * *

 

The time seemed to pass much more slowly while Oliver was set on bed rest. Connor and Felicity had eaten dinner in his bedroom. For him it was broth soup and for them roasted chicken with vegetables. It tasted good, just as the tomato soup, but he still craved something heavier and juicer. But Felicity wasn´t having any of that, Dr. Gregory had insisted on a light diet for the first few days after he woke up from his coma, and to Oliver’s despair she was following every order the doctor had given her.

They hadn´t discussed what had happened in the shower earlier, but he was sure she was deeply embarrassed about it. Ever since then she had avoided being alone with him after she had changed his bandages.

“Good to see that you still can brood like that, Boss,” Roy said as he walked into Oliver’s bedroom like he owned the place.

“Good to see you still can be an ass,” Oliver replied with a laugh.

“It’s good to see you up on your feet man. I mean, not on your feet, but you know what I mean,” Roy mused, sitting in the armchair next to the bed.

“Yup, not all of us have magical Mirakuru to heal all our wounds,” Oliver said with a smirk.

“You’re already reckless enough just the way you are; imagine a bulletproof version of you,” Diggle said as he also walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

“And here I was thinking you didn´t love me anymore,” Oliver’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Well, someone had to patrol while you were having your beauty sleep. Here, I got you something,” Digg handed Oliver a small brown paper bag.

Oliver’s eyes widened and his mouth watered at the contents, “No! How did you get it past security?”

“She was giving Connor a bath. Good thing that I have a key to your place,” Diggle said as he watched as Oliver took the contents out the package: a huge double cheeseburger, larger fries and a chocolate milkshake. It was Oliver’s standard order at Big Belly Burger.

“I owe you one, man,” Oliver said as he took a large bite out of his double cheeseburger. He let out a moan at the taste.

“As far as I know you owe me many times. I’ll cash them in, no worries,” Diggle replied, making Roy laugh.

“Thank you, thank you,” Oliver chanted before looking up at both of them, “Seriously, thank you.” Both Roy and Diggle were sure he was thanking them for much more than the food.

Digg waved the ‘thank you’ off, “You would’ve done the same for me. Plus they’re my family too.”

“We watched over them for you. They are safe Oliver. You don´t have to worry so much right now,” Roy said, knowing that Oliver hated feeling impotent; but right now he needed to focus on getting back on his feet.

“I will always worry. I won´t be able to rest till I know he is dead,” Oliver replied as he put the rest of his food to the side.

“We have been trying to track him down, but so far no sign of Slade. He could be anywhere, I’m sure by now he already has recovered from his wounds,” Diggle told Oliver, remembering how Slade had fallen down the ravine after receiving multiple shots and arrows through his body.

Oliver sat up, “I won´t rest till I know he is gone for good. I can´t risk my family anymore.”

“He won´t touch them! We are always with them. They are safe between the mansion and the penthouse. But I agree with you. The only way we are ever going to be sure he is gone is by ripping his head off,” Roy growled out, angry at having lost the fight with Slade. If he had been more focused and careful, maybe he could have ended this once and for all. But he had lost it and gotten stabbed. Because of his mistake Oliver almost died and they would continue to live in fear till they ended Slade Wilson.

Diggle watched the tension roll off of Roy, “We can discuss this with Felicity later. We just wanted to check up on you. You scared all of us Oliver.”

“We’ve already established that I am not that easy to kill. Besides, I have too much to lose right now,” Oliver said as he watched the door open slightly. He could see the small blonde head peaking around it.

“We have an intruder,” Roy proclaimed, moving quickly to run and grab Connor. He threw the little boy in the air before bringing him down to rest on his hip.

“Uncle Roy, you are going to make me sick. No throwing,” Connor said, between laughs and giggles.

“It’s your own fault for wanting to listen in on the adults conversation,” Roy teased as he turned in circles. Connor’s hands gripped his neck tightly.

“Uncle Digg!” Connor squealed.

“Drop the kid Uncle Roy! Come on Connor, I got your back,” Diggle made it look like a grand feat as he took Connor from Roy’s hold. He ran to the other side of the room with the giggling boy in his arms. In no time Diggle was zooming him around the room superhero style and the earlier conversation was dropped.

“Daddy look. Daddy I’m flying,” Connor exclaimed as Diggle moved him softly through the air.

“I can see buddy,” Oliver said with a small laugh, happy to see his son having fun with two of his most trusted friends. In that moment he wished that Tommy were here. He would have been a great uncle to Connor, the kind that plays and tells funny jokes. Never had he missed his best friend more than he did at that moment. But watching Connor laugh and smile while playing like a regular kid brought him out of his bought of melancholy. Oliver could see how strong his son was; after everything he had seen, everything he had been through in his short life, the pain and the violence, he still was a happy and healthy child.

And Oliver Queen had never felt luckier than in that single moment.

* * *

 

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and let me know what you guys think!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	12. Working Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for the amazing support. No matter how much time passes, I can´t get used to the love you guys have for my story and for those characters. Thank you all for being the light that I needed to keep on writing.  
> Thanks for my beta, The Alternative Source, for her brilliant work and for being my partner in this amazing journey.  
> As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.  
> Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse  
> Enjoy.

_Every little bit goes a little of a long way_ __  
Life gets hard and I'm headed for the highway home, home  
Caught up in the middle of a headache and a heartbreak  
Just when I thought I was clear of the mistakes,  
No, no oh oh  
  
So tell me, tell me, tell me  
What am I to do  
I think that this life is darker than the view  
So help me, help me, help me  
Be a little more like you  
When everything is falling  
I'm gonna do the things you do  
  
Shake it, shake it  
And we're moving again  
Been a long time coming for the working man  
Shake it, shake it  
And we're moving again  
When the money is high, we can start to spend  
Shake it

 

The next two weeks passed slowly. Oliver was caught between domestic bliss and a shadow of what his life could have been for the past five years and the reality of his life choices. He got quickly used to waking up with Connor jumping on his bed and seeing Felicity around the kitchen cooking; Diggle and Connor playing around the penthouse and watching as Felicity worked on her computer. Meanwhile, Roy hooded up every night while Oliver listened in through the comms and helped him with his vigilante quest. For those two weeks that he still needed to take it slow and heal his endless wounds from his encounter with Slade, he saw how happy he could be with Felicity and Connor by his side. For two weeks he wasn´t Oliver Queen CEO, nor the Green Arrow, he was just Oliver: friend, partner and father. And never had he been happier.

But now most of his wounds had healed, Dr. Gregory had finally given him permission to go back to work, and Oliver knew that Felicity probably was feeling that it was time for her and Connor to move out and find their own place. He had caught her looking for apartments more than once, and it broke a piece of him every time because now that he had a small taste of what it was to be with his family he didn´t want to let it go.

So as he finally dressed himself in something other than sweatpants and pajamas, he wondered if there was anything he could say to her to convince her to stay with him. He knew she still had feelings for him; he saw it in every small innocent touch between them, or in the way she smiled at him when he played with Connor, or how she looked at him when he walked shirtless around the penthouse. He knew he still affected her, and even though it may be just lust, he still hoped that he might win her over again. The truth was that Oliver always had feelings for Felicity, feelings that he tried to bury so deep inside of himself that it became hard to admit how much he needed and cared for her. He loved her then and he loved her now. No, he was in love with her. And those feelings had just grown as time passed.

He finished lacing his brown boots and decided that he had given her enough time and space. He loved her and it was time for him to show her. He knew that words wouldn´t be enough for Felicity. He needed to show her how important she was to him, not just as the mother of his son, but as the woman he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Oliver walked down the stairs and as always in the mornings, Felicity and Connor were in the kitchen. She was on her computer and he was working on some school homework that Felicity had created for him – so that Connor wouldn´t lose the normalcy of school even though he wasn´t officially attending one at the moment.

“Hey buddy,” Oliver said, patting Connors short blond hair. Oliver liked how the haircut made Connor look even more like him.

“Hey daddy,” Connor replied happily as he looked up from his notebook.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked him, sitting on the stool next to his.

“Homework,” Connor answered, before eating a spoonful of his colorful Fruit Loops cereal.

“Really? I bet it’s hard,” Oliver teased gently as he looked down at the pages. His eyes widened as the looked down at the work. His kid was really out of this world! How many four year olds already did this kind of thing?

“Nope. Mommy said I am really smart. That’s why I don´t think this is hard. It bores me,” Connor said, writing down the results with his pencil.

“Bores you?” Oliver asked shocked. He too hated math but it never bored him like this.

“He’s bored because he thinks those problems are too easy, not because he doesn’t like them,” Felicity explained, looking up from her computer screen.

“I am done mommy. Can I go play now, please?” Connor pleaded, handing her his notebook.

“Sure kiddo,” Felicity watched as Connor ran towards the living room. A space that used to be immaculate now was filled with all kinds of toys and games. Oliver loved to see how messy and right his house now looked because now there was a child in it.

“About his math…maybe we should do something about it then. I’m sure we could get him some really good tutors,” Oliver suggested, talking in a low tone, not sure if Felicity would like Connor to hear all this now.

“Maybe, but so far I’m not sure I’m ready for him to go back to preschool. I’m sure that Starling City has excellent private schools for when the time comes,” Felicity replied, not even wanting to deny that Moira and Oliver would insist on it; and by now Felicity had learned to pick her battles. Also if they wanted to spend a small fortune on Connor’s education, who was she to deny them. She knew she would make sure that her son didn´t turn into a spoiled brat.

“We could always hire someone to stay with him and help him develop his abilities. And of course to play as a regular child would want to. If he’s with a tutor you could focus on working. I’m sure you have tons of things to work on in your company. We could even let it happen at the mansion. My mom would love it and I’m sure Connor would love the playground that used to belong to Thea and I,” Oliver said, hoping that Felicity wouldn´t get mad at his suggestion. She had been amazing at homeschooling him and he knew how guilty she felt for putting him in preschool since she was sure that was how Slade found them. But Connor needed to play and act like a kid, and she needed to have some time for herself and for her business. Maybe even some time to spend with Oliver.

“I don´t know how I would feel spending the entire day away from him,” Felicity said, looking at how happy Connor looked playing. He was so young, she wasn´t ready yet to be apart from him.

“You don´t need to be. You could choose to do it in the mornings or afternoons. And it doesn´t have to happen every weekday. But I think it would be good for him at least until you’re ready for him to go back to school. Besides, the mansion is one of the safest places in this city. He would be safe there,” Oliver said as he softly touched her hand.

Felicity nodded before pulling her hand away and running them over her bright blue leggings, “You’re right. I think I need to learn to not watch over him every second like a hawk. And I know that he will be safe with your mother. I guess I was just used to it being just the two of us. And now there are tons of people that care about him and want to be a part of his life. It’s just a big change, that’s all.”

Before Oliver could reply and use the moment to tell her all the things he had on his mind, his cellphone started to ring. Pulling it out he saw the image of his personal assistant Ryan on the screen. It must be important; Ryan knew that he was still on medical leave. And all Queen Consolidated matters should be passed on to the CFO in his absence.

“Hello,” Oliver said, answering the phone.

“Good morning Mr. Queen,” Ryan greeted politely.

“Good morning to you too Ryan. So, what can I do for you?”

“I know you are still on medical lease, but I heard that there will be a board meeting filled with lawyers this afternoon,” Ryan nervously told him.

“So? I was sure that you were already used to those by now,” Oliver replied to him, rolling his eyes.

“Yes I would be, if you weren´t the subject of this meeting,” Ryan replied quickly.

“What?!” Oliver snapped. He was still the freaking CEO. What the hell did the board think they were doing?

“I believe it has something to do with your time away after your health problems. But also it’s about the allegations in the press. Something about your illegitimate child,” Ryan answered as his voice trembled. He obviously didn’t want to give his boss this set of news.

“What time will this meeting be?” Oliver asked, his teeth clenched.

“Two this afternoon.”

“I need you to call for a press conference around four. I also need you to contact my personal lawyer, my mother, my sister and Walter. They all need to be there. I will have a very important announcement to make and their presence will be vital,” Oliver growled out, feeling his body tense up at the thought of his board getting together to discuss his personal life.

“Of course, Mr. Queen,” Ryan said quickly, most likely writing everything down.

“Thank you Ryan,” Oliver replied. He was happy that he hired a loyal executive assistant to replace Felicity all those years ago. Even if the guy couldn’t tell Oliver news without getting nervous as heck.

Oliver quickly ended the call, his mind already working on what he would say to both the board and the press. He was the CEO of Queen Consolidated, had been for the past six years, and he had done nothing but give himself to the success of his family’s company. His personal life shouldn’t matter as much as it did, but if they needed to remember that it was a Queen that owned the place, so be it.

“Oliver, is everything ok?” Felicity asked him, worried.

“No. But it will be,” he told her as he looked back at their son playing. Connor was his son, his legitimate heir. Even if they didn´t share the same last name he would make sure the board and the entire country knew he was the legitimate heir.

“What was the call about? Problems at QC?” she asked him, closing her computer screen to focus on him.

Oliver let out a sigh, irritated at the board, “The board is having a meeting about the future of the company. They are doing it behind my back. To make things worse, the subject is my personal life.”

“What do you mean?” Felicity asked him hesitantly. It had to do with the two of them; Connor and Felicity, she knew it.

“Apparently they need to discuss the possibility of me having a son,” Oliver said, the frustration clear in his voice.

“Oh,” Felicity was shocked that it took this long for it to happen. After the press went crazy over the possibility of Oliver having a child, she was sure that soon a bunch of lawyers would knock on her door, demanding DNA tests and wanting to know what she wanted from Oliver.

“I know we really haven’t talked about it, but Connor is my son and I am proud of him. I want the world to know it too,” Oliver told her with such conviction that she didn’t know what to say.

“Oliver,” Felicity muttered.

“Please, just hear me out. I know you don´t want to expose both of your lives. And that he is just a child who didn´t need to go through any of this. I really wish he didn´t need to. But he is my son, and so as a Queen he is the heir of a Fortune 500 company. I want the world to see that I am proud of him and of you. I want him to have my last name. And I don´t care about the board, or the lawyers, or the press. All that matters to me is you and Connor. Please, let me show you and the world who are the most important people in the world to me,” Oliver pleaded, his eyes and voice filled with such emotion that she felt her heart beating faster at each word he said. She had no problem with Connor having Oliver’s last name. The connection with the Queen name would be forever. But changing his name would be final. Acknowledging him as Oliver’s heir would be final. It was a lot to take.

“What about Slade? Or your enemies? You always said that it wasn´t safe for you to be with the people you really cared about,” she reasoned, making sure he remembered why he pushed her away all those years ago.

“The Green Arrow has a lot of enemies. But Oliver Queen has the power and protection that comes with money. So yes, in a way it will expose both of you to the danger of someone who wants to crush a CEO, but on the other hand, both of your faces will be known. It will be harder for someone to try to reach you. In a way, being a Queen will give you both protections,” Oliver explained.

“Being a Queen,” she repeated, a little shocked to hear it.

“You may not want to accept it, but in my heart you are the only woman that I see by my side. You are the one for me. So yes, you will have all the protection that the Queen name can give,” Oliver told her, not using the L word or M word, because he knew she wasn´t ready for it yet. He may love her, and he knew that deep down she felt the same, but it was too soon to say the words to her. He didn´t want to scare her away and lose her. He wouldn´t survive it.

“Oliver. I don´t know. The world will see me as the biggest gold digger. I don´t want this to come back to Connor,” Felicity said as her own fears mixed with those for her child.

“I will make a statement explaining the situation. I will work with my PR people and my personal lawyer. I will make sure that both of you are safe and protected from being painted like that, ok?” Oliver reassured, gripping her hand and trying to show through his touch everything that his words didn´t seem to be able to say.

Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh as she fought the panic that was trying to overwhelm her, “Ok.”

“Thank you,” he said, softly kissing her palm.

He would protect his family in every way possible. He would make sure of it.

* * *

 

Not long after he finished his talk with Felicity, Oliver went to his home office to make a few calls to his lawyer, his mother and his Public Relations (PR) department.

He set up a small meeting though Skype with PR, explaining that the rumors were indeed truth, that he had a son. He then built the story that would be released to the press: he feel in love with Felicity, but didn´t want to use his position to pursue a relationship with her; she denied his advances for months, and when she left the company they had a brief romance. But as soon as she went to Gotham to start a job at Wayne Enterprise’s, the distance and the weight of secrecy ended their relationship. She had gotten pregnant, but by the time she had discovered it, Oliver was back in a relationship with Sara Lance, and Felicity decided to not inform him of the pregnancy for personal reasons. Years later, Oliver was at a work trip when he accidently saw Felicity and Connor. He put all the pieces together and concluded he had a son. He contacted her, asking if his theory was right, and they agree to meet in Seattle to discuss Connor and their relationship. He asked his bodyguard and his soon to be brother in law to come with him. Unfortunately, they got into a robbery that had ended up wrong, with Roy being stabbed and Oliver shot in the chest. Since then he had been recovering from his wound, and was back to being CEO of Queen Consolidated. He now would officially recognize Connor Jonas Smoak as his son and heir. His relationship with his son and Ms. Felicity Meghan Smoak, was a private matter and should be treated as such.

“I’m sorry for asking you this, Mr. Queen, but are you sure the boy is your child?” one of the members of his PR team asked him.

“Peter is right Mr. Queen. You need proof before making such a big decision,” Kevin said.

“A DNA test should suffice. I believe that we can arrange one quickly and privately. If Ms. Smoak is being truthful, she won’t oppose,” Margaret cut in.

“I’m sorry, I don´t think I have been clear enough. I am not asking for your advice. I am informing you all of my decision before I make a public statement,” Oliver asserted, trying to control his anger over their comments. His hands were shaking and he was glad that it was a videoconference; otherwise he may have hurt someone.

“But Mr. Queen…” Kevin started to say but Oliver quickly shut him up.

“I think if all of you value your jobs, you might want to think before speaking again! Connor Smoak is my son, there is no doubt on this matter, and he should be treated as a Queen. And Felicity is the most truthful person I have met in my entire life. She will be treated with the care and the respect she deserves,” Oliver told them firmly, making the PR team fear for their jobs.

Peter immediately apologized, “I apologize sir. I assure you, I had nothing but the best of intentions.”

“Then instead of speculating over things you have no idea about; why don´t you all do the jobs that I pay you so well to do,” Oliver replied with gritted teeth.

“Of course,” Kevin said, the fear clear in his voice.

“So, do you all think you can control the press concerning this matter or not?” Oliver asked them, not wanting to have the media following Felicity and Connor around. He may be a public figure, but his family was off limits.

“Yes, yes. If you fully intend to do this press conference, then I don´t see why the entire Queen family shouldn´t be there. Including Ms. Smoak and your son. In a way, the press will finally see them and probably the harassment over the first shot of Connor will be over,” Margaret reasoned, looking down at what seemed to be a tablet.

“It will be good to show a united front. You don´t want to hide your son. There are no dirty secrets in the Queen family anymore,” Kevin continued.

Oliver hoped the rumors would end after this, “Good. I already have requested my family to be present. My son and Felicity will be there as well.”

“If I may say Mr. Queen, I think this will be good for the family and the company’s image,” Peter said as he fiddled with a pen.

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked confused, crossing his arms over his chest.

“The media has built a negative image of you in the past; always focusing on the partying, the problems with the law and the endless women. Then there was the island, the scandal with the Undertaking and your mother’s arrest. Even after you became Oliver Queen CEO, they didn´t know much about you besides your long relationship with Laurel Lance,” Peter went on to say.

“And your point is?” Oliver didn’t have the time or patience for this.

“Let’s show them a new and improved version of Oliver Queen; a responsible father and business men,” Peter finished his line of thought. Finally they were doing their job.

“This could also be great for showing stability as well. A CEO with a family is much more stable than a CEO that is a bachelor,” Margaret agreed.

“It would be even better if there was an engagement ring on Ms. Smoak’s finger. Do you plan to propose soon?” Kevin asked Oliver.

“Wait a second, a minute ago you were all convinced that she was a gold digger and that this was nothing more than a scheme. And now you want me to marry her?” Oliver asked shocked. There was nothing that would make him happier than to have Felicity be his wife, but they needed to repair their relationship first. And when he proposed, it wouldn’t be because it would improve the image of the CEO.

“Well she is the mother of your child and someone that you had a previous relationship with. Also a young and attractive woman, I don´t see why not,” Kevin explained, making it sound like nothing more than a simple business deal.

“Trust me, when I decide to propose, you all will know about it. Till then, just do your jobs and make sure that things don´t get out of control. I won’t tolerate what happened back when I was at the hospital; what happened with my son and Ms. Smoak,” Oliver clarified, before ending the meeting feeling even more frustrated.

He could feel that things were about to get intense.

* * *

 

Oliver walked down the stairs while he finished tying his tie. Felicity was waiting for him in the living room with an anxious look of her beautiful face.

“So, how did your meeting go?” she asked him, while playing nervously with her hands.

“As expected. I need to head to QC right now for a board meeting. I will need you and Connor to head there later,” Oliver told her, ending the knot.

“To do what? ” Felicity asked him.

“I’ve arranged a press release. I need to show that I am still alive after all that happened and end this gossiping. My family will be there too. And I really wanted for you and Connor to be by my side in this,” Oliver said, holding both of Felicity’s hands in his own.

“Oliver, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. The press and I don´t mix well,” Felicity didn’t want to upset Oliver, but she also didn´t feel like she should be by his side in a moment like this.

“The press release is not just about me confirming that I am alive and back at work as CEO of Queen Consolidated. It’s also to tell the world that we have a child; an amazing and beautiful son, and that I am very proud to have him. And not just that, I am proud of his mother, the woman that I want to stay by my side now and always. You know I want you Felicity, I want you so bad that it hurts. These last few weeks have only made me see how much happier I can be with you and Connor by my side; and deep down I know you feel the same. Please, just give me a chance to show you that I have changed, that I can be the man that you need,” Oliver pleaded, his eyes saying that he loved her, even if his mouth didn´t yet.

“Oliver,” she said, too emotional to articulate anything else.

“Please,” he begged her.

Felicity was confused. All the fury that she had felt when she came back to Starling City to ask for Oliver’s help to rescue Connor, seemed to fade away with every smile and every small act of love that Oliver had shown her with Connor. She saw that he had changed, that he was far from the broken man that she had met six years ago, that he was a much better man. He loved their son, she knew it. And she also knew that in the month and a half that she had been back at Oliver’s side she had somehow fallen back in love with him. Maybe she had never stopped and this scared her; it scared her to know that he had this kind of power over her. She didn´t want that, she ached for being in control. But love was one life’s many mysteries, and once again she was under Oliver Queen’s spell. But he was not the man that she once knew, he was different, they both were. And she loved to see how he had turned out every day. It was the clear truth that she saw in his deep blue eyes that made feel as if the last wall that protected her heart was crumbling. She suddenly realized she wanted to give him a second chance as she and Connor both deserved to have Oliver in their lives. She wanted to have all her family back together and now she could have it all.

“Ok, we will be there,” she agreed, with a small smile.

“Thank you. Diggle will take you and Connor to QC. The press release will be around four,” Oliver said, softly kissing her on the forehead before walking to the front hall to grab his briefcase.

“See you there,” she said with a smile that gave Oliver the confidence boost he needed to get back in the game.

He drove the Audi R8 towards QC headquarters, enjoying the power and speed that the car provided. He parked in the underground garage, and moved into his private elevator with no problem before typing his personal code that would shoot him straight to his office.

As soon as the elevator door opened, Ryan was there to greet him with a coffee and a folder filled with information: probably matters that he needed to work on after his long absence. But right now he needed to deal with the board.

“Good afternoon Mr. Queen,” Ryan said, handing him the cup of steaming hot coffee.

“Ryan,” Oliver acknowledged, walking towards his office.

“Are you back for good, sir?” Ryan asked him.

“Yes.”

“I have a few documents for you to sign concerning the contract with the Japanese group. There are a few scheduled meetings this week and…” Ryan said quickly, rambling about appointments, meetings, dinners and purchases.

“Not now Ryan,” Oliver interrupted, taking a gulp of his coffee before walking out of his office and towards the meeting room.

He pushed open the double glass doors, making all heads turn to stare at him.

“Afternoon gentlemen, I’m sorry for my delay. Please, continue,” Oliver walked towards his leather chair as CEO at the end of the long table.

Harrison Clark, the CFO, jumped slightly in surprise, “Oliver! I didn´t know you were back.”

“My personal physician gave me the green light this morning. So I thought, why not go back to my company and see what has happened in my absence,” Oliver replied, with a fake smile.

“I assure you that things have gone smoothly,” Harrison said, not being able to hide his unhappiness at Oliver’s presence very well.

“I bet Harry. But you know what I wasn´t expecting? To find out that the board had decided to meet without my knowledge to discuss my private life,” Oliver replied in a stern tone.

“Oliver, you need to understand. After you got shot there was a lot of instability here in the company. Queen Consolidated shares have been falling! Those rumors that the press have started didn´t help the matter at all,” Harrison said, and soon the rest of the board were all speaking at the same time, agreeing with him.

“Then I guess you will be pleased to know that there are no rumors,” Oliver said simply, moving his hand over the wood table and trying to control his anger.

“I’m glad, sir. The company can´t handle another scandal,” Harrison said as he ran a hand over his grey hair.

“There is no rumor because it’s true! I do have a son, he is four years old and his name is Connor. He is a Queen, and so, the heir of this company. But I don´t see why that should be any of your business, after all, he will only have access to his shares when he turns twenty one,” Oliver stated firmly, ignoring the shocked stares that he was receiving.

“Are you serious? You are really going to recognize that boy? A bastard child that you had after an affair with your secretary?!” Harrison asked in indignation.

“You better watch it Harry! Connor is my son and Ms. Smoak, a dear friend and partner. She was the one that helped get QC back on its feet after the Undertaking. She is the mother of my son and a woman that I deeply care for and appreciate. You will treat her with the respect she deserves,” Oliver ground out, getting up from his chair and pressing his hands down on the wooden table.

“This is absurd Oliver! Your father would be ashamed of you!” Harrison shouted, apparently having reached the end of his rope.

“My father would be proud that I am protecting my family! And what is absurd is all of you going behind my back to try to use this to get me out of my own company. Do I need to remind you all that my father built this company from the ground up? That I own 62% of the shares of this company? I don´t need a board, I am the one that put you all in here, I can end it. I am Oliver Queen. And Queen Consolidated will always belong to a Queen. Do I make myself clear?” Oliver said. He didn’t wait for a reply before starting to walk away.

“This isn´t over Oliver,” Harrison promised.

“Yes it is. My lawyers are already working on it and I have a press release in one hour. If I need I can announce the end of this board and the acknowledgement of my son’s existence at the same time, or just the latter. Either way, you better get the hell out of my sight Harrison. If any of you cherish your place at this board, I would strongly advise you all to stay out of my private matters. What I do in my private life has nothing to do with any of you. I always do my best for this company and that won´t change because I have a child. Have a good afternoon gentlemen,” Oliver finished, walking away from the meeting and leaving chaos behind.

* * *

 

When Oliver walked back to his office. His personal lawyer Phillip Evans was there waiting for him.

“Oliver, it’s good to see you,” Philip said as they shook hands.

“Good to see you too, Philip,” Oliver replied, moving to sit at his desk while Philip sat in front of him.

“So how can I help you, Oliver?” Philip asked him.

“I don´t know if you are aware, but recently I learned that I fathered a son,” Oliver said, seeing the shock on his lawyer’s face. It was gone almost instantly and Philip acted as the professional man Oliver knew and respected.

“I don´t tend to listen to the tabloids. But what exactly do you want me to do?” Phillip asked, knowing that when a rich and powerful man had a child out of wedlock many things could happen. And that’s where he came in.

“My son is almost five years old. Actually he and his mother have been living with me for the past five weeks. What I want you to do is to make sure that he and his mother are protected in every way the law allows. I need you to set up a trust fund in Connor’s name, as well a percentage of my shares at Queen Consolidated. I want him to be acknowledged as my true heir, and I want to change my will so Connor and Felicity Smoak are the main beneficiaries if anything happens to me,” Oliver explained, knowing that he led a dangerous life and he needed to make sure that Connor and Felicity would be taken care of if anything happened to him.

“I know this is not my place to ask, but as your lawyer I am obliged to: are you sure the little boy is your son?” Philip asked without prejudice or a hidden agenda.

“Yes,” Oliver answered firmly, tired at having to answer that question.

“Ok then. I’ll work on it. We can make an appointment for when I draw the papers up for you and Ms. Smoak to sign. Do you need something else?”

“Yes. I want to add Queen to his last name, and well to add my name on his birth certificate while we’re at it. I want the world to see him as my son,” Oliver said, a small smile on his lips, enjoying how Connor Queen sounded.

“Consider it done. I will ask my assistant to call Ryan when I have the papers ready for you to sign,” Philip nodded at Oliver and got up from his chair.

“Always good to do business with you,” Oliver gave the man a smile. He was always fond of Philip, as he had been working for him for the past five years. And he had always been efficient and discreet when it came to Oliver’s private matters.

“Who knows, maybe next time you will ask me to get you a marriage certificate,” Philip mused with a small laugh, leaving Oliver smiling at the idea of what his future could hold.

 

* * *

 

Ryan walked into Oliver’s office not long after Oliver’s meeting with his personal lawyer. He handed him endless papers for him to sign and to let him know that it was almost time for his press release. Just as he was walking out Oliver called out to him.

“Ryan, when my family gets here, can you ask them to come to my office?” Oliver asked, not looking up from the papers he was reading.

“It may a little bit too late for that,” he heard Felicity’s voice answer. He looked up in surprise.

“Felicity! Wow, you look incredible,” Oliver watched as she moved into the room dressed in a light blue designer dress and peep toed high heels.

“Thank you,” she answered moving from one side of his office to the other, observing all the small changes that had happened in the past five years. The place looked more like it belonged to Oliver, with the small miniature nautical ships, pictures of his family and a small stock of drinks on one side of the room. She gave it all a nostalgic smile, “I missed this place.”

“It looks much better with you in it,” he said with a small smile, happy to see her here.

“Now you’re just flirting with me,” she mused as she returned the smile, her voice light and happier than it had been this morning.

“Where’s Connor?” Oliver asked her, wondering where their son was.

“Your mom has him. He was super excited to see where you worked, but I think it’s best if he checks it out after your press release. Less people will think his presence here is odd by then,” Felicity replied as she moved her hands over the endless papers on his desk. It seemed that work at QC was still time consuming and came in loads.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Oliver said as he got up from his chair and put back on his light grey suit jacket.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Felicity softly asked him. She didn´t want to pressure Oliver into acknowledging her and Connor in any way. She was happy the way things were so far.

“Yes. I know it’s not ideal at the moment, but if that’s what we need to do so you and Connor can be safe and be left alone by the press then so be it,” Oliver stopped right in front of her and pushed a long blonde lock behind her left ear. She would be lying if she said his closeness wasn’t intoxicating.

“Then let’s do it,” she said as she laced her fingers with his. He paused for a second and took her in. He had missed her as much as she had missed him and this was the right step forward for both of them. Taking a step forward she kissed his cheek. Turning his head he returned the gesture by kissing her temple. Both enjoyed the moment of calm because they knew that things would change once more when the world knew. Letting out a sigh Felicity pulled back and let Oliver lead her.

They made their way over to the main conference room. The Queen family - now including Connor -  and the PR team were gathered in the room, discussing the last details that would be on the official statement that the media would receive after Oliver’s announcement.

They were holding the press conference in the front entrance of Queen Consolidated. There were twenty journalists from the main news stations and papers from Starling City and California. They were all intrigued by why Oliver Queen had asked for a press release.

As soon as Oliver spotted Connor he went up to him and crouched down so they were at the same height, “Hey buddy, there are going to be a lot of people out there. They may shout and ask us endless questions, but they won´t hurt us, ok?”

“Why would they do this, daddy?” Connor asked confused as his hand shot out and began playing with Oliver’s blue satin tie.

“Because I’m going to tell them some news. And they will all be very curious and excited about it,” Oliver tried to explain the best he could.

“Will they like the news?”

“Of course they are! I’m going to let them know that now I have you and your mom. That you are part of the Queen family,” Oliver answered, running his hands over Connor’s adorable small vest. He looked like a miniature business version of Oliver in these clothes.

“But I’m not a Queen, I’m a Smoak, like mommy,” Connor said confused as he pointed at Felicity.

“Well, how about you be a Smoak-Queen, how does that sound to you?” Oliver asked him, hoping for Connor’s acceptance.

“Hummm,” Connor flipped the tie in his hands as he thought about it, “I think I can do that.”

“Good,” Oliver said with a smile.

“Mr. Queen, they’re ready for you,” Margaret said, mentioning the crowd of reporters waiting for him. Felicity fidgeted on the spot and wanted to hide upstairs. She didn’t like reporters 5 years ago and she didn’t like them now. As if sensing her nervousness Oliver pulled Connor over to stand by her. Connor’s hand slipped into hers and she felt herself unwind a little.

“Thank you,” Oliver said as he looked at his family, which now stood by his side.

“It will be all right sweetheart. We are all here for you,” Moira said to Oliver with a warm smile. Felicity felt that the sentiment was also meant for her because the woman’s eyes held hers for a second.

Walter came up to them and stood next to Moira. He gave Oliver’s shoulder a brief pat. He was happy to see the responsible and honest man that Oliver had turned out to be in the last couple of years, “You are doing the right thing Oliver. Robert would be proud of seeing the man that you have become.”

Thea followed with a comment that maybe shouldn’t have been discussed in front of Connor, “Come on, Ollie. You survived living on an island for five years, you can deal with a bunch of reporters!”

Connor’s eyes lit up and he looked at Oliver, “You lived on an island, daddy? Where?”

“Thanks Thea,” Oliver silently mouthed in her direction. He was not ready to explain this to his son.

“It’s a story for grownups. When you get older, your dad will tell you, ok?” Felicity said and like magic, Connor seemed to accept it. At least for now. He gave her a grateful look.

After that they started to make their way down to the lobby, Peter began explaining what was going to happen downstairs, “Our goal is to come forward as a united front. Mr. Queen will take the stage followed by Ms. Smoak and your son. After that Mrs. Queen, Mr. Steel and Ms. Queen will follow. Questions?” When he received none he clapped his hands together as they reached the room before the lobby, “Ok then. I’m going to introduce Oliver.”

Felicity switched positions with Connor and held Oliver’s hand. They held tightly to each other’s hands, desperately giving each other some form of comfort.

When Peter had finished introducing Oliver he looked over at Felicity and his son, “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” she said with a warm smile.

He gave her a nod before turning to look at the rest of his family, “Ok, let’s do this.”

As Oliver led their small procession to the podium that held a few microphones, endless flashes of the reporter’s cameras met him. He could hear the murmur in the crowd when Felicity and Connor appeared after him, joined by the rest of his family. He prayed that Connor wouldn´t be too scared, because he knew that the moment after he finished his speech, the reporters would go even more crazy, asking endless questions and trying to get the best shots of them.

He didn’t have to worry much though because as soon as the cameras hit them Felicity turned completely profession and kept a smile on her face as she focused on her son who walked across the floor with her whilst on the other side of her body, which blocked the view of him. She had told Connor earlier to not look directly at all the reporters because of the insane amount of flashing that they would receive when they walked on stage but her son wasn’t paying attention. He walked a little faster next to her with wide eyes and tried to catch glances at the amount of people there.

As he reached the podium he saw that Diggle was a couple feet away to their left. Diggle was quiet, watching the crowd as he always did to play the part of his personal bodyguard. In all reality he was keeping an eye out for any trouble of the Slade kind. They exchanged a look, one that Oliver questioned if he was making the right decision, and it was the single nod of Diggle’s head that confirmed that he was. Looking over a little to the side of Diggle he saw Connor now standing in front of Felicity, her hands holding his small shoulders, his curious eyes looking at the crowd of strange and new faces.

He met Felicity’s eyes. This was it.

Turning to the podium he cleared his throat and began, “Good afternoon everyone. As you all may know, a few weeks ago I was a victim of a robbery. It ended up with me being shot and my future brother in law stabbed. But thanks to the excellent medical team of Seattle Grace and Starling Memorial, we both had a quick recovery and I am happy to announce that I am back as CEO of Queen Consolidated. That is not the only reason I have asked you all to be here today. I am here to inform you all about a recent discovery, which has brought nothing but joy to my family and myself. I am very proud to announce that I am a father.”

The crowd seemed to shift, all eyes were now moving between Oliver, Felicity and Connor, “My son is the best thing that I could have ever dreamed for and nothing has made me happier than to have him in my life. I ask you all to respect his and his mother’s privacy. This is a personal and very private matter, and as always, it will be dealt as such. The existence of my child does not affect or change my place as CEO of Queen Consolidated. I will continue to work hard and provide the same quality of work that I have kept for the past six years. The Queen name will continue to be a sign of honesty and competency. Thank you all for your time.” Oliver stepped away from the podium and towards Felicity and Connor. He took in Felicity’s posture. She was tense but ok. As he reached them Felicity let go of Connors shoulders letting Oliver scoop him up in his arms and hold him on his hip.

Taking a hold of her hand they exited the lobby, leaving the reporters screaming questions at them and taking endless pictures. Diggle and the security team made sure that none of them got too close to the Queen’s. Peter once more took the podium and said that Mr. Queen and his family wouldn´t be answering any questions and that an official statement would be soon released.

“That was it, daddy?” Connor asked, trying to not look at all the flashes. A look from Felicity made sure he avoided them now.

“That was it champ,” Oliver answered with a smile, holding Connor with an arm and switching his hand to softly touch the small of Felicity’s back. She let out a sigh of relief at being away from all those reporters. Things would never be the same ever again now that the world knew Oliver had a son. And as soon as the statement was released they would know with whom.

“So what are we going to do now?” Connor asked curiously.

Felicity turned and grabbed Oliver’s hand, lacing their fingers together, “Now, we all go home.”

“You mean our place back home or at daddy’s?” Connor asked, his tone showing that he didn´t want to leave his dad behind at all.

Felicity swallowed down all the fear, drama, and traumatic experiences that suddenly flooded her mind. This was her home. Starling City was their home now. And no matter how scared she was she’d have to make it work for Connor’s sake, “No, our home is here with your dad and his family. There is no other home for us now.” The smile she received from Oliver was practically blinding. Flickering her eyes to the side she saw that Moira and Thea were giving them a warm smile as well. The warmth of family suddenly enveloped her and she…felt happy. She abruptly realized that this was oh so worth it all.

“Please, say that you are not joking,” Oliver blurted out, not truly believing what he was hearing.

She was happy. This overwhelming feeling let her know that finally she could start living the life she had always wished she had. A life with Oliver and Connor, no matter what surrounded them or came there way. She gave Oliver a fond smile, “You know me, would I joke about something like this?”

* * *

 

“Mommy! The pizza is here!” Connor announced, running towards where Felicity was setting the table in the dining room.

“Connor! You did not answer the door by yourself, did you?” Felicity asked with a disapproving tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Don´t worry, I was with him,” John said as he entered the room while carrying three large pizza boxes.

“Still, you know you are too young to answer the door. Please, don´t do it again,” Felicity said in a frown. The memory of everything they had gone through was still so fresh in her mind.

“I’m sorry, mommy,” Connor apologized, giving her his best pout and big eyes. Felicity gave him a look before running her hand over his head. Apology accepted.

“So, I hear the food is here?” Thea said as she walked in behind Connor to tickle his sides, making him try to shimmy away and laugh.

“Aunt Thea, stop it, it tickles,” Connor shrieked as he laughed and played with Thea.

“Only when you say uncle!” she teased, tickling him down to the ground.

When Oliver walked into the room Connor stretched his arms out towards his father, “Daddy, save me!” Connor was laughing so hard happy tears were forming in his eyes.

“Sorry kiddo, your aunt Thea is the master of tickles! I can´t do anything to save you this time,” Oliver said, laughing at the game.

“Say uncle!” Thea said while moving from his ribs to his arms.

“Uncle, uncle!” Connor repeated, laughing so hard that he and Thea were both breathless.

Having gotten used to Aunt Thea’s ‘tickles’ Felicity smiled and opened the pizza boxes, “Ok, it’s time for dinner. Go wash up your hands.”

“Come on Connor, let’s go wash up. Mom’s orders,” Thea said, grabbing Connor’s hand and walking to the half bathroom. Connor let out a laugh as soon as he left Felicity’s sight. They were probably running to the bathroom now.

“Oh pepperoni, now we are talking,” Diggle said as he was handed a slice.

“And I can already see that I am the only one getting her veggies?” she asked him sarcastically, receiving only a happy groan from him when he bit into his slice. Everyone else took their seats.

“I can see you ordered Oliver’s favorite,” Moira said, watching as Felicity put a slice of Hawaiian pizza on a plate.

“Really? I didn´t know,” Felicity said, wondering how she didn´t know that – in the past they often ate together, but never pizza, it was always burgers or something fancier. It was probably because at the time Oliver was a control freak over what he put in his body, and a huge dose of carbohydrates was probably not what he wanted.

“Then why did you order it? I don´t see you as the type to enjoy pineapples on your pizza,” Moira mused with a smile as she grabbed a mushroom and cheese slice.

“Actually, its Connor’s. I knew his bad taste had to come from somewhere,” Felicity said with a smirk.

“It’s your loss, because it’s delicious!” Oliver proclaimed, grabbing the slice that she had set for Connor and eating it.

“Oliver! That was for your son,” Felicity said slightly annoyed but enjoying his banter.

Connor chose that moment to return to the room followed by Thea, “So what? We can share, can’t we kiddo?” Connor came over to him and nodded as he waited for Felicity to hand him a slice.

“Yuck, you still eat this crap?” Thea asked in disgust.

“It’s yummy, Aunt Thea,” Connor assured and receiving a small piece from Oliver as a reward for defending pineapple covered pizza.

“See, smart like his old man,” Oliver said with pride, happy that he and Connor had something that was only theirs to share.

Moira smiled at the two, happy to see her entire family together, “It’s like watching Oliver as a child all over again.”

“Maybe I should try a piece, what do you think Connor?” Walter asked him, coming closer to the young child that brought so much joy to the Queen family, whilst peering down at the pizza.

“I think you’re going to like it, Walter,” Connor said as Felicity seated him and gave him a slice. Connor ripped off a piece and offered it to Walter.

“Well, thank you,” Walter said, accepting the piece and eating it. The flavor was too sweet for his taste, but he smiled and swallowed it, “It’s quite sweet.”

Connor threw his hands up, “But that’s the best part!”

“I’d rather stick with my own pizza,” Diggle said already on slice number two.

“Uncle John, you should try it too,” Connor suggested, liking all the attention he was receiving.

“Connor, let John be. Not everyone likes the same things; mommy for instance, would rather have her mushroom and cheese pizza. The world would be boring if everyone liked the same things, don´t you think?” Felicity asked, saving John from having to eat a slice of the other pizza to please Connor.

Connor gave a shrug and tore into his slice, “I guess you’re right.”

They kept the conversation light after that. They laughed and shared stories about Thea and Oliver’s childhood, Felicity explained how Connor was also allergic to peanuts and unfortunately would never know the taste of peanut butter, and Diggle talked about his nephew AJ that now was twelve years old.

The evening died down after cleaning up when Thea received a message from Roy, “Oh, I need to go. Roy is having some trouble back at Verdant. Duty calls.”

As she exited the room she pressed a kiss to Connor’s head and said bye to the room.

“We should go too, it’s getting late,” Moira suggested, softly touching Walter’s arm.

“Diggle, could you accompany them back to the mansion?” Oliver asked.

“Of course,” John replied as he got up to grab his coat.

Connor latched onto Moira almost instantly while sporting a patented Queen pout. Moira knew how to handle these, “Do you have to go Grandma? We didn´t even watch The Lion King yet.”

“Not tonight sweetheart. It’s late and grandma needs to sleep. Maybe when you visit me at the mansion, ok?” Moira said, as she took in the boy that reminded her so much of her son. Sometimes she felt like she had gone back in time.

“Please,” Connor pleaded once more, using his pouty lips and his big blue eyes. But Moira Queen wouldn´t have any of that. Felicity sat back and watched Grandma try to resist Connor’s charm. It was actually kind of cute.

“Connor, it’s late. You can visit Grandma another day and watch it with her. It’s getting close to your bedtime and you haven’t showered yet,” Oliver chided, making Felicity smile as she didn´t have to intervene.

“But daddy!” Connor began to whine but stopped when he saw the _‘time out’_ look in his father eyes.

“Don’t ‘but daddy’ me. You know the rules kiddo. It’s late and you’re tired. So let’s say goodbye to Grandma and go take a shower. If you do as I say, I’ll read you a bedtime story. Deal?” Oliver said, trying to make a fair trade of sorts with his son. He was new at this.

“Deal,” Connor said in a sad tone, walking over to Moira to hug her. The woman crouched down as soon as Connor was at arms length.

“Bye Grandma,” Connor said, hugging her tight.

“Bye honey,” she said as she hugged him back.

“Say bye to Walter and John as well,” Felicity requested, watching as her son hugged each of them. When he got to John he paused and gave him a special handshake that she was sure was their own secret one.

Oliver and Felicity said their goodbyes as well, and soon they were the only three back at the penthouse.

Oliver had taken the task of helping Connor shower and change into his pajamas, while Felicity put the dishes away and took out the trash. Even though Oliver had a maid, she still liked doing things herself. In a way it almost made her feel more normal. Not like she now lived in a penthouse that probably was worth a few million dollars.

After taking care of everything she walked into the guestroom that now was Connor’s and her bedroom. The light was off and only the side table lamp was on. And laying down on the bed asleep were both Connor and Oliver. Oliver was on top of the blankets, his shoes still on, a book flat on his chest; Connor was fast asleep, his small fingers holding tight onto the covers and his body turned in Oliver’s direction.

Felicity smiled at the scene. The image in front of her was something so simple and so familiar, yet so fresh and exciting for all of them. She could imagine the excitement that Connor now felt to have his dad in his life, to play and tell him stories, to be a buddy and a friend to. She could see Oliver taking Connor to baseball and football games, teaching him how to fish and how to ride a bike. If she could she would kick herself for not thinking about these positive aspects of having Oliver in their lives. In some ways she had missed as much as Oliver when it came to their son. And all of the things just mentioned could happen now. She wanted them too.

She moved to Oliver’s side and gently removed the book from his chest before putting it on the side table. She then unlaced his dress shoes and removed them, putting them on the floor. She grabbed an extra blanket and covered him as she took in how happy and peaceful he looked as he slept. Reaching forward she let her fingertips graze his cheeks.  She hoped that the nightmares that plagued him all those years ago had left him for good. She moved her hand up to touch his short blond hair, watching as his chest seemed to move with each breath. She was glad to have him here with her and Connor.

Pulling her hand back she hesitantly leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, an innocent caress. When she went to pull back he murmured something before turning his head towards her fully.

She held still as he seemed to settle and whisper, with his eyes still closed, “What was that for?” 

She paused and chose her words carefully, “For showing me that you are all that I always knew that you could be.”

He gave her a sleepy grin and then drifted off again. Making her way around the bed she laid down on the opposite side of Connor. Here in bed with Connor between her and Oliver she closed her eyes and finally slept. Here with her two boys she was finally home.

* * *

 

**A/N: No, this is not the end! Still much more to come! Hope you guys enjoyed a little POV from Oliver.**  
  
Thank you all for reading and let me know what you guys think!

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	13. Every Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, you all just keep blowing my mind! All I can do is thank each and every one of you. So thank you for being the most amazing readers in the most amazing fandom ever!  
> Thanks to my beta, The Alternative Source, for her magic mind and her incredible talent. (This is The Alternative Source! I love working with you too dear!)  
> As always, the link for the Polyvore sets for this chapter, are on my profile page.  
> Follow me on Tumblr - poisonangelmuse  
> I finished this chapter before the Season Finale. Hope you all will enjoy it.  
> P.S. Remember this is weeks later and Felicity and Oliver have given their relationship a chance.

******

_My mind is made up_ __  
Nothing could change that  
I'm coming home to you  
Every night every night every night every night  
  
Searching to find myself  
But all I find is you  
I could hardly stand myself  
So what am I to you?  
If you can find a reason  
You could let me know  
I won't blame you  
I'll just turn and go  
  
I'm coming home to you  
Every night every night every night every night  
Coming home to you  
Every night every night every night every night

 

Felicity quietly ran her hands through Connor’s short blond locks; he was sleeping with a content look on his small face. The more that she looked at her sleeping son the less she could believe in all the things that had happened in the past two months, and how all their lives had completely changed. With every steady breath of her son, with every movement of his small chest, she thanked God for bringing him back to her. To end the despair that she had been feeling since Slade Wilson had kidnaped Connor. But not just that, but for showing her that she could open up, that she could be happy. They all could be happy.

With a small sigh, she kissed the top of Connor’s head and pulled the covers tightly around his small frame. She looked at her phone; it was past 7:45 AM and she needed to get up. She moved quietly to not wake him up and got out of the bed. After she washed her face she brushed her fingers through her curly long hair. She couldn´t stop thinking about how Oliver had been a huge part of their happiness. Not just because he had done the impossible to find and rescue their son, but also because he was willing to sacrifice anything for them. And as the days passed he showed that he was far from that broken man that she had fallen in love with six years ago.

As Felicity walked down the stairs of the penthouse, she could smell the coffee but she couldn´t see Oliver anywhere. He always was the first to get up, a habit that he probably learned from his time on the island. After all these years he still hadn´t lost it. Since Dr. Gregory had let Oliver go back to work and to his regular routine, he had tried to get back into shape, something that ended up being harder than before since he now was much older and it took longer for his body to recover from the injuries and time spent on bed rest. Yet, he somehow managed to run 10 miles every morning, always leaving before the sun had risen and always coming back to have breakfast with Connor and herself. It had become their morning ritual, something that both father and son cherished. After breakfast Oliver would rush to Queen Consolidated to work as CEO. He had been working hard to make sure that things would stabilize, and since he had announced that he was now a father, the public seemed to have a more positive image of him. In no time the QC shares were back to their former glory and Oliver got to avoid any other problematic situations with the board based on his personal life.

But one thing that he still wasn´t back at was his work as the Green Arrow. So far, he had stayed behind operating comms that would guide Diggle and Roy through the night. Oliver probably thought that she wouldn´t care or even notice it, but she knew that he felt like he had to be with her and Connor all the time; that being the vigilante wasn´t as important anymore as being with his own family. But he was wrong! She always took pride in knowing that Oliver still tried his best to make Starling City a better place, that he would fight and never give it up, and that being a hero was his true calling in life. But deep down she knew that he was scared; scared to not be there for them; to lose more of Connor’s life than he already had; to not be the man that he thought she wanted him to be. But most of all, he feared that Slade Wilson would come back from the ashes, and this time he would kill both of them.

As she got lost in her thoughts about Oliver, she moved with familiarity through the dark cupboards and the fridge, gathering ingredients to make them breakfast. As she let a pan heat she drank her strong morning coffee and tried to not overthink Oliver’s actions. As much as she loved to be with him and see him and Connor get closer each and every day, she also didn´t want to keep him away from his life as the Arrow. How many lives would be lost if he just gave up and let go of his bow and arrow? Because no matter how good Diggle and Roy were, Oliver was the one with the best training and experience. He was the soul behind the Green Arrow and she feared that they wouldn´t be able to continue their mission without Oliver fully by their side.

Felicity decided to not get too lost in that thought in particular, especially because she hadn´t talked to Oliver about it yet. Setting her coffee down she moved back to the pan to prepare breakfast. She was cutting tomatoes, mushrooms and whisking the eggs when she heard the front door opening. She looked in the doors direction, watching as Oliver keyed in the alarm code before removing his headphones. His grey hoodie was covered in sweat and even though it was not a hot day, he was drenched. He smiled as he saw her, just like he did every morning.

He walked towards her, “Hi.”

“Good morning,” she greeted, receiving a small peck on the lips from him. It was a very small gesture; their own morning ritual, but it meant the world to both of them. Without really thinking about it or working on it they had fallen into a sort of stride.

“Yes, it is,” he said, walking behind her to wrap his arms around her small waist and planting a sensual kiss on the side of her neck.

“Oliver, you are going to make me burn the breakfast,” she scolded, trying to get away from his quite frankly delicious body even though she really didn´t want to.

“We can go eat out then. Or when Natasha arrives she can cook us something. That’s one of the things she is paid to do, you know,” he mused as he ran his hands down the sides of her galaxy themed leggings. She shivered as his fingertips grazed her hips. Damn her for wearing such comfortable clothes to sleep. And damn the tights for letting her feel every touch and caress from Oliver.

“I told you, we don´t need that girl around here,” Felicity said, remembering how the twenty something gorgeous Russian niece of Raisa, would make googly eyes at Oliver every time she was working around the house. Damn Russians and their good-looking genes. Even if they made delicious breakfast.

“I don´t know why you are jealous of her, she is just a kid,” Oliver mumbled playfully against her neck. His hands were now under her loose tank top, running lightly over her lower stomach.

“Maybe if she didn´t look like a damn model, and didn´t look like she was in love with you, I wouldn´t be,” Felicity said, slightly annoyed that Oliver didn´t seem to mind having a gorgeous young woman, that was clearly infatuated by him, working in their home.

“I’m doing this for Raisa. This is the only way that she allows me to pay for Natasha’s college. And you know how much Raisa means to Thea and me. She is family, practically a second mom, and I want to help her,” Oliver said, pressing his tight body against hers, making her almost lose her train of thought. Sneaky bastard.

“You don´t play fair,” she replied with a small pout as she poured the tomatoes, mushrooms and goat cheese into the mix with the whisked eggs; then adding salt and a little bit of pepper.

“I never said I did,” he grazed his hands softly down to the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer to the one place that he hadn´t touched since they had last slept together. It wasn´t that long, but with him it felt like a lifetime.

She would have slapped his hands away if she wasn’t so busy with breakfast. Every touch made her feel like she was on fire. She felt her breath quicken, “Oliver, I’ve got to finish this. Connor will wake up at any moment.”

“I can be quick then,” he murmured as he turned her towards him, crashing their fronts together as his lips his lips descended on hers.

His kiss was hard and demanding. They moved their lips and tongues together, dancing against the other. He nipped her bottom lip and she moaned against his mouth. One of Oliver’s hands came up to tangle its self in her long blond hair while the other moved around her and turned off the stove. The kiss was frantic, a mixture of love and desire, an implosion of feelings that they had been holding onto for far too long. They battled for dominance, trying to see who would be the one to break the other first. The last few weeks had been filled with chaste kisses and small touches, the tension had been building and now it was close to exploding.

As he moved his mouth down her neck she pulled down the zipper of his hoodie. The sweaty fabric fell off his shoulders and was pushed down to the kitchen floor. He moaned her name against her skin as he ran his hands down her waist and towards her ass, squeezing the round flesh there and pushing his hardness against her navel. He hooked his hands under the back of her thighs and pushed her up on the black marble counter. She let out a moan as she used her legs to keep him close. They began to rock against each other. She moved her hands all over his back, pushing up his white t-shirt, leaving his chest bare. Felicity softly touched his chest and abs, tracing each tight muscle. In retaliation for what his mouth was doing to her she dug her nails into him, making Oliver groan in pleasure.

Their kisses only got more desperate and passionate with every thrust against each other. She felt like she couldn´t breathe, like nothing else mattered but her need to feel Oliver pulsing against her, inside of her.

“Felicity,” he moaned, pushing up her shirt so he could touch her bare breasts.

“Oh God,” she moaned against his lips as he rolled her left nipple between his fingertips and his hand splayed against her lower back. She ran her hands up his neck and scratched at his scalp. They both groaned out, seeming to know how to put the other on edge.

“I want you so much,” he whispered, moving his body against her as he nipped at her lips. She pitched herself forward slightly so he could feel the heat and wetness pooling between her thighs.

The warm feeling deep in her core was what brought her back to reality. Here she was, making out with the father of her son in the middle of the kitchen like a freaking teenager. Sure, they were now officially a thing, a pair, a couple and they both knew that one had deep feelings for the other. But she didn´t want to rush things. She wanted to build a solid and truthful base for her relationship with Oliver. And no matter how mind-blowingly good the sex with him was she didn´t want to risk ruining everything because of lust. They had too much to lose.

“Oliver, we need to stop,” she said, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he finally touched her aching center through her leggings. It felt so good, she almost didn´t want to stop.

“What?” he asked, lost in his own pleasure as he sucked on her collarbone and his fingers moved faster against her clothed pussy.

“We need to stop. Connor will be here any minute now,” she explained in a voice she hoped sounded firm. She felt Oliver’s lips leave her skin and his body tense.

He gave her a pout, trying to hide his fear of rejection, “If you weren´t so stubborn and had moved to my bedroom like I asked you, we wouldn´t be having this conversation. I mean, I bet Connor would love to be able to decorate his own bedroom, have his own bed, and not to mention more space for his toys.”

“This is not just about Connor,” Felicity said, slightly pushing Oliver’s body away from hers and jumping off the counter. She needed to put some space between them if they were really going to talk about it.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I thought you wanted this too,” Oliver said, clearly confused and slighted hurt with her apparent rejection.

“I do! I mean, of course I want you. I want you like I’ve never wanted anyone before in my life. I thought these last couple of weeks were proof enough,” she reasoned as she moved her fingertips over his stubble. She was sure she was quite a sight, her cheeks flushed and her hair tousled.

“Then I don´t see what the problem is. I want you, and you want me. We’re together now. What’s stopping us from actually being together,” Oliver asked her, the sexual tension between them had clearly reached its limit.

“It’s just that, the two times that we have been together before were under very stressful situations. It was always quick and explosive. I’m not complaining, they were both amazing and thinking about it still sends shivers down my spine. But they were just like our relationship before. Filled with doubts and frustration. We are not like that anymore, we are so much better, and I am so happy. I just think we should take things slowly. I don´t want to risk messing us up Oliver,” Felicity explained, even though in a way she couldn´t even believe that she had stopped hot amazing kitchen sex with Oliver.

“Let me get this straight; we’ve known each other for six years, we are dating, we have strong feelings for one another, we are also living together and already have a son. But you want to take things slow,” he said, stopping to take a deep calming breath to bring himself back from the pleasurable things they were just doing. He loved Felicity, and he would do anything to make her happy, even if he would have to live in a constant state of arousal and sexual frustration. What could he say? He loved her and she drove him crazy but he would do this for her, take things slow. He gave her a playful exasperated sigh to cut the tension that had suddenly flooded the room, “Well, as much as it will be hard for me, if you think we need to take it slow, I can do that for you. We can take it slow.”

“Thank you,” she rolled her eyes at his antics before softly giving him a small peck on the lips.

“But you know, if you want to take this slow, I want something in return. It’s the least you can do, you know, for leaving me in such a hard situation,” Oliver mused, stressing the word ‘hard’ and making Felicity laugh at him.

“And what exactly do you want Mr. Queen?” Felicity asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies close again.

“Go out on a date with me,” he requested with a small smile.

“A date?” she had thought he wouldn’t want to do something like ‘dating’ especially after skipping so many steps and having a kid together.

“Yes, a date. We never had the chance to just be a couple, to do all those stereotypical things like going for diner and a movie; maybe make out a little bit during the boring parts. Just go out with me, I promise you it will be fun,” Oliver said with a smile, making Felicity wonder if that was the famous Oliver Queen charm that she had heard so much about in the past.

“You are incorrigible,” Felicity returned his smile.

He gathered her up in his arms a little more closely and in a flirty tone said, “Come on, I am adorable. Please, just say yes.”

“Ok, but under one condition,” Felicity said as she lightly tapped her fingers together on the back of his neck.

“Anything you want,” he said excited.

“I want you to go back to the foundry. It’s time for you to grab that bow and go do your job. The nightly one, I mean,” she blurted out, trying to show him that she wanted him to be the Arrow once more. No matter how much she worried for him this was the right step.

“I don´t know. I don´t know if I’m ready yet, I still need to work out more and practice. Besides, Roy is doing an amazing job, he has been hooding up a lot in the past year. I trust him to do a good job,” Oliver said, moving Felicity hands, so he could hold hers in his own hands.

“I know he is. You and John trained him well. But he is not the Green Arrow. You are. You are the one that should be using that bow every night. This is your quest Oliver,” she said, threading her fingers through his.

“What if I don´t want it to be? What if I want to just keep things the way they are? I am 34 years old; I am not as strong or as fast as I used to be. I am taking longer to heal and soon I won´t do much good shooting an arrow. Besides, now I have you and Connor to think about. It’s not just me anymore,” Oliver reasoned, trying to show her that he had thought a lot about it.

“I am pretty sure you can keep it up until you are at least 50 years old. You are Oliver Queen. There is nothing in this world that you can´t do,” she gave him a bright smile and felt the weight of those words, “But most of all, I believe in you. I believed in you before and I do now. You are a hero, Oliver. It’s time you get back to doing what you were meant to do, and that’s saving this city.”

“But what if something happens to me? What if I’m injured in a way that medicine can no longer help? What if I’m killed? Who is going to protect you both? I just can´t deal with this possibility. I can´t lose you both again, I just can´t,” Oliver said desperately, moving his arms around Felicity’s body to embrace her once more.

“You are not going to lose us! I won´t leave you ever again,” Felicity said against his chest.

“Promise?” he whispering against the top of her head, the fear clear in his voice.

“I promise you,” she reassured, kissing the spot above his heart.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds until Oliver spoke, “I’m sorry. I just, after all that’s happened I just can´t deal with the possibility. What Slade did, it was too much. He went too far. I don´t think I will ever get over it.” After the island he thought that nothing could break him ever again, but Slade showed him that he was wrong, that now he had much more to lose.

“Then that is one more reason for you to go back! Slade is still out there, and only God knows what he is planning! We need to find him first. For all of our sakes,” Felicity said, remembering how terrified she had been for these past few months. She was done being afraid. She wanted to feel safe again.

“I won´t let him touch you! I promise you, I will protect you and Connor with my life!” Oliver promised as he too remembered all that had happened recently; how easy it was for him to put his life at stake to protect Felicity and their son.

“I know, and that is what makes you a true hero. It’s time you go back to being everyone else’s hero and not just my own,” Felicity said imploringly. And just like that, it was all that Oliver needed to know that he could do this. No matter how scared he was that he would lose them, she would be there by his side still fighting. He would fight for his son. He would fight for Felicity. He would fight for all of them. Always.

* * *

 

Oliver left Queen Consolidated early, telling Ryan to move his late afternoon meetings so he could deal with them the next day. Diggle was waiting for him as always, and didn’t question him when he saw that Oliver was ready to leave around four in the afternoon.

“Early playdate with Connor?” Diggle asked him, as he opened the back door to the black CLS 63 Mercedes.

“Not today,” Oliver said as they both settled in the car. He began removing his tie.

“What then?” Diggle asked, starting the car and heading up.

“Today I will go back to training,” Oliver replied as he removed his suit jacket as well. He really hated wearing suits.

“Does that mean what I think it means?” Diggle asked, his eyes meeting Oliver’s through the rear view mirror.

“Let’s just go to the foundry. I don´t want to think of the state that Roy has left the work out equipment,” Oliver said, hoping that Roy hadn’t touched the computers as well.

“Sure thing boss,” Digg drove out of the QC underground garage and towards Verdant.

They moved through the traffic fairly quickly and entered the Glades, an area that once was known for its violence and poverty, now was in the process of redeeming itself thanks to Oliver’s work as CEO of Queen Consolidated. He had invested in social programs, as well as employing more people in the area and helping rebuild the homes and businesses that were lost after the Undertaking. His work as The Green Arrow was helping at one point as well. Since he had started his quest six years ago, he had fought the mob, the crime lords and drug dealers; they were poison, and Oliver would do anything to he could save the city. Now he would be helping the Glades again.

As they walked through the secret side door that led to the foundry, Oliver let out a breath. He was glad to be back. Everything seemed to be the same, even though it had been almost two months since the last time he had been there. He walked to the glass case and took in his leather hood. It seemed to be re-stitched after his fight with Slade.  Now there was a new line against the faded green of the hood that once had belonged to Yao Fei and to Shado. A line that was there because this time it was too close, this time he almost didn´t come back from this. The thought suddenly hit him that even Oliver Queen couldn´t escape death that many times.

“Are you ok, Oliver?” Diggle had stepped in without him noticing and he was clearly worried at Oliver’s reaction to his suit.

“Yes. But I need to be better, this can´t happen again,” Oliver said, not moving his eyes from the dark green new line.

“I don´t think you can decide that,” Diggle said, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets, trying to reason with Oliver.

“It was too close this time. I need to be better prepared. I can´t let this kind of thing happen again, not now that I have so much to lose. I just need to be better,” Oliver said, turning to look in Diggle’s direction.

“Then how do you propose to do that?”

“The only way that I know how,” Oliver moved towards the locker that he kept his work out clothes and shoes in. He changed quickly into some cargo pants and a t-shirt, lacing his running sneakers and started to do a warm up.

“Did your doctor say you could go back to physical activity?” Diggle asked worried, because no matter how happy he was to see Oliver back at the foundry, he didn´t want his friend to get more hurt because he was stubborn and didn´t want to follow his doctor’s orders.

“Yes, mom,” Oliver said while starting a set of push-ups.

“Just saying, I don´t want to have to drag your ass back to the hospital because you didn´t take it slow. I sure as hell don´t want Felicity to use her loud voice on me. That woman is scary,” Diggle gave a shudder as he watched Oliver move up and down on the floor, first with both hands, then with only one.

“I’m sure she would love that,” Oliver said with a smirk, getting up from the floor after he finished his sets and walking to the iron bar that he used to do pull-ups on.

“How is she by the way? It’s been a few days since I last spoke to her and you’ve been keeping me busy lately,” Diggle said as Oliver went up and down the iron bar.

“She’s ok, better than I would have expected after the whole press thing. Since she works from her computer and doesn’t go out much I’ve been a little worried she’d shut them down or something. But so far so good. She hasn’t freaked out yet. But I’m not sure if that has more to do with the harassment of the press or her fear of Slade,” tried to say while steadily doing pull-ups.

“I’m sure I can arrange a good team to stay with her and Connor if she wants to go out more. I bet my boss can even let me stay with her for a few hours instead of watching him do his boring job,” Diggle mused, watching as Oliver smiled at his sarcastic comment.

“I already suggested it to her, but she said she was glad to stay back home. However I think that soon she will be ready to get back in the real world; you know how she is,” Oliver said while jumping to the floor.

“Yeah. I hope she can feel safe soon,” Diggle said, making note of the fact that he and Felicity should pick up her self-defense training. Maybe even include some knife and gun drills, just to be safe.

Oliver moved towards a large rope hanging from the ceiling, the kind that was used to anchor ships to the docks. Bouncing on his feet for a second he jumped up and began to climb it only using his arms. No word came from Diggle as he made his way up and then down again.

“I’m glad to see you can still keep up,” Diggle said, coming back from his locker with his own work out clothes on.

“I have been running a few miles every day and lifting weights also. It took me longer than usual to get back to it this time,” Oliver confessed as he landed back on the mat and removed his drenched t-shirt before tossing it in the dirty laundry basket.

“Getting shot in the chest does that to you,” Diggle said, remembering how many times Oliver got hurt in the past couple years. Even when his own mother had shot him all those years ago, it hadn´t been as bad as this time.

“Well, let’s see how I feel after this training session is over. If I don´t feel like dying, maybe I can come back to my night work,” Oliver moved towards the salmon ladder. He looked up at the steel ladder. Touching the large structure he remembered how many times he had gotten lost in his memories while on it. It helped him forget his problems. This time it wasn’t about that. It was about proving that he was ready to protect his family and the city.

Oliver put his black work out gloves on and took the iron bar in his hands, letting his hands get used to the weight of it. He took a deep breath while hooking it on the first rung. He pulled his body slowly up the bar, one, two, three times. On the fourth time, he moved the bar up to the next rung. The familiar clanging sound of iron against steel kept him focused. Each move up to the next rung proved to him that he was ready.

“Looking good, old man,” Oliver heard from below. Glancing down he saw that Roy was standing below. Even through Oliver was only 34 years old, he hated when Roy called him old.

“Better than you,” Oliver remarked, jumping from the top of the ladder and landing perfectly on his feet.

Roy crossed his arms over his chest, “Show off. So, how are you feeling? I was starting to wonder if you would ever come back here.”

“Yeah, for a while there I was wondering the same thing. I guess it was just so easy to pretend that I could just stay out there and not be a part of all of this. But I can´t stay back and let you guys do all the work. It wouldn´t be fair,” Oliver grabbed a towel and began to dry the sweat from his body.

“Dude, you were shot and almost died. After everything that’s happened, I think it was ok for you to take a very deserving vacation,” Roy asserted, remembering how disturbing it was to see Oliver between life and death, unconscious for weeks, connected to endless wires and IVs.

Diggle cut in from his place at the computers, “Roy’s got a point. You needed to heal; now you are back. So, what do you say, are you ready to go back out there?”

“Well, I sure can´t let you two keep doing this by yourselves. This is our city and its time for me to get back to saving it,” Oliver said confidently as he moved on to his next piece of equipment.

That night when he and Roy moved through the night, Oliver moved with the same precision and velocity from before, using all that he had learned all those years ago. He felt as if everything was falling into place as they stopped a large robbery and an attempted rape. They were not the kind of crimes that Oliver had vowed to stop all those years ago, but now they were the kind that made him feel pride at being the Green Arrow. He wasn´t just going after names on a list, he was actually saving people, the ones that couldn´t defend themselves. And that was his true life’s mission.

* * *

 

Oliver arrived home in the middle of the night. He had called Felicity to let her know that he would be out patrolling with Roy, and that he would probably be back home really late. He talked to Connor on the phone and explained that he had to work late, but that he would make it up to him by taking him to the park during the weekend. Connor had seemed pleased with that and Oliver felt less like a bad parent about not being home with his family. But he needed to find a way to balance his double life and what better time than now. Back when he was living with Laurel, he always found a way to stay at the mansion or the office couch when he got too hurt, pretending that he fell asleep while working. Their relationship was built on lies, and he knew that she wouldn´t agree on his life’s decision to become or remain the Arrow. So he lied and schemed through their three-year relationship, making sure that she didn´t find out about his secret. But between one lie and another, whatever feelings they still had for each other disappeared and their relationship faded away. He knew that he couldn´t make the same mistakes with Felicity. She was too important to him, but at the same time he couldn´t reveal to Connor why he was coming home late every night. So he vowed to try to be at home as much as he could, letting Roy take the missions responsibility from time to time so he could maintain a degree of normalcy for his son.

So the next day Oliver woke up early; exhausted, aching and sore, his muscles tired from the excessive amount of use the night before. He showered and took in the small nicks and bruises from last night. He was happy that none of them were in a more visible spot. He dressed in a charcoal suit and walked down to the kitchen so he could have breakfast with his son and Felicity.

The table was set, filled with eggs, toast, pancakes, bacon and sausage. There were also two kinds of juice and coffee. The excessive amount of food meant that Natasha had come to work today.

“Год морнинг, Мр.Queen,” Natasha greeted as he entered, wishing him a good morning in Russian.

“Год морнинг, Наташа,” Oliver replied, wishing her a good morning as well.

“Daddy!” Connor shouted, running towards him after jumping from the breakfast table.

“Good morning buddy,” Oliver kissed the top of Connor’s head.

“Natasha made us breakfast,” Connor said, grabbing Oliver’s hand and rushing him to the breakfast table.

“Morning,” Oliver said as his eyes locked with Felicity. She looked good today. Leaning forward he softly kissed her on the lips.

“Morning,” she said back, a worried look on her face. She seemed to look him up and down, checking to see if his nightly activity’s had left new scars behind.

“How was your late meeting?” Felicity asked him, trying to get info about his patrol without tipping Connor about it.

“Like expected. Nothing major had actually happened, just the usual stuff. I’m sorry I got back home so late,” Oliver said, as Natasha poured him coffee and juice for Connor; Felicity’s already served.

“спасибо,” Oliver said in Russian, thanking her for the drink.

“It’s ok, me and Connor had a marathon of Star Wars. Watched the three first episodes last night, or the last if you really think about,” Felicity mused, watching as Connor devoured his food without paying much attention to their conversation.

“You know, maybe he could stay with my mom tonight. I bet that she is dying to watch the Lion King with him,” Oliver suggested, softly caressing the skin of her knuckles.

“I don´t know Oliver. We can´t just assume that your mother doesn’t have better things to do tonight. Besides, what about your nightly business meeting?” Felicity asked him.

“Actually, tonight is my night off. I was thinking about that date you promised me. We could go out tonight, just you and me,” Oliver gave her a suggestive smile.

“Really? And what exactly did you plan?” she returned the smile, eyes quickly glancing over and watching as Connor and Natasha talked as he finished his food. He hopped off his seat and actually walked his plate over to the sink. Maybe the young Russian girl wasn´t so bad after all, Connor seemed fond of her.

“That’s a surprise. I will pick you up at eight. Be ready!” Oliver said, finishing his food.

Felicity gave him an annoyed pout. She really didn’t like surprises, “But where are we going? I need to know what to wear!”

“I will take care of everything. Just try to enjoy your day. Bye baby,” he said, planting a small kiss of her lips and noting her blush, before moving to say goodbye to Connor and Natasha. While on his way into work he began plans for the day. It needed to be perfect.

* * *

 

Oliver had spent the morning between meetings and appointments, still trying to catch up with all that had happened while he was in his coma. He had consulted the Queen Consolidated lawyers to know if there was any way that Harrison would try to work something against him and his position as CEO. But the lawyers guaranteed that he was the majority owner of the company, and the only way to remove him at this point was if Oliver was considered mentally unfit to do his job. Still, he wanted to make sure that the board wouldn´t act against him. So he made appointments with each and every single member of the board so they would talk privately. Oliver was also analyzing candidates to substitute Harrison; if that man thought he would keep his job after the little stunt he had pulled up, he was dead wrong.

Oliver watched through the glass walls, as Ryan worked at his desk, looking between his computer screen and his tablet. He was efficient and slightly awkward, with his short ginger hair and big glasses. But Oliver was fond of his EA, and found his slight fear of him entertaining. But most of all, Ryan was very loyal. He had showed Oliver this particular trait endless times throughout the years. Oliver seriously needed to consider giving him a raise.

“Ryan, can you come here please,” Oliver called out over the comm that connected his desk to Ryan’s.

“Yes, Mr. Queen,” Ryan said, quickly appearing at Oliver’s desk, with his tablet in hand.

“I need your help with some very important matters. I need your efficiency and your discretion. Can you do that for me?” Oliver asked, looking up at the nervous young man.

“Of course Mr. Queen,” Ryan nodded, eager to help.

“Great. First of all I need you to go to this store and purchase these items,” Oliver handed over a piece of paper with a list.

“Is this a dress shop?” Ryan asked him confused.

“It’s a boutique. I’m an old friend of the owner. I need you to take this list to her and purchase all of those items. Then, ask they to deliver them to my penthouse around five in the afternoon,” Oliver explained.

Ryan nodded, not questioning his boss, “Ok. I will do this immediately. Anything else, sir?”

“I also need you to call the manager of the jewelry store Harry Winston. I need them to come here and bring me some pieces. I have a few birthday’s to make up for,” Oliver said, a smile on his lips.

“Ok. I will call them.”

“Also, in the time that I was away, did any good restaurants come up in the city?” Oliver asked. This night was special and he didn´t want to take Felicity somewhere that he used to take his past conquests, or Laurel, to have dinner. He wanted somewhere new and fresh; somewhere without his past to taint it.

“Actually yes, Gordon Ramsey opened a new restaurant here three weeks ago. They have been receiving outstanding reviews,” Ryan suggested, looking from his tablet to Oliver.

“Excellent. Make a reservation for tonight. Make sure it’s in a private area. You know how much I appreciate my privacy,” Oliver said, extremely pleased with the suggestion.

“Tonight sir? I’m sorry but I don´t think I will be able to get a reservation. The last time I heard there was a four week waiting list,” Ryan rambled, sweat forming on his brow. He really hated when he couldn´t get things done for Mr. Queen. His boss wasn´t a very patient man and his bad temper was known all over the building.

“Tell them the reservation is for me. I’m sure they can make an exception. Tell them I will be there around 8 tonight,” Oliver went on, knowing that Ryan would do anything to make it happening. What he didn´t know was that Gordon Ramsey was an old family friend and that Oliver was sure that they would find a good seat for him tonight.

“Of course sir. I will send the information to your phone as soon as I have the reservation confirmation. If you’ll excuse me, I will go ahead and purchase the items that you have requested,” Ryan said before moving out of the room and rushing towards the elevator.

Only one thought rested in the back of Ryan’s mind: Oliver Queen would be the death of him, he was sure of it.

* * *

 

Diggle drove Felicity and Connor towards the Queen Manor. The mansion was on the outskirts of town, which guaranteed privacy and a lot of space, things that the Queen’s always had cherished. Since they moved to Starling City, Connor had been to the antique stone mansion countless times. But it always amazed him that his grandmother lived in such a large place.

Right now they were in the large gardens at the back of the mansion. Connor was happily running around while Moira tried to chase him. Even though she was obviously failing, it was quite a sight to see the woman running after Connor. Felicity and Diggle were sitting on one of the many wooden benches surrounded by flowers and trees. To Felicity, the mansion’s garden looked like it came out of the book ‘The Secret Garden’ with it’s exotic and classic flowers, endless plants and water fountains.

“So, how are you?” Diggle asked her, watching as Connor started hopping and skipping.

“I’m ok. Getting used to all of this, you know,” she said, waving her hand at the mansion and the obvious excessive wealth.

“I bet it’s a lot to take in, but it’s not like you didn´t know that Oliver was rich.”

“I know, I guess it was easy to forget about this side of it all and just focus on all the good that he’s done for the city. But I always forget that he’s lived a double life for so long, that we all used to live it with him,” Felicity said, remembering how angry she was to be transferred from the IT department to act like his EA. 

“That we still do. Or do you honestly see me just as his ‘black driver’?” Diggle asked her with a small smirk.

“You’re right; I guess I’m the one that’s not used to not being his EA anymore. The ‘girlfriend’ title is something I’m still getting used to,” Felicity said, her tone filled with the mixed emotions that she had inside of her at the moment.

“Are you having second thoughts about you two?”

“No! I mean…all I have ever wanted was to be with him. Not that I was waiting for him all those years. But he is a very lovable man; it’s hard to resist him. But it’s just so strange to be the one seen by his side, and not some super leggy model type. I mean, I bet the press is having a blast comparing me with Laurel. They did date for the longest time, before and after the island. Oliver really cared about her,” Felicity said. A small part of her still doubted that her relationship with Oliver would last.

“You know, if you could see this from my eyes, you wouldn´t be having all those doubts. He is a completely different man when he is with you. He and Laurel never had real closure, and that was what their last attempt of relationship was; they both were trying to save a relationship that had died before the Queen’s Gambit went down. Then there was Tommy and Sara; it was a lot for them. When you left, and then Sara left, he was lonely and lost. Laurel was there and they both needed to see if there was anything worth saving between them. But if you could see how he was with her and how he is with you. He has been happier in these last few weeks than he has in the past years. Trust me, Oliver loves you. You and Connor are his life,” Diggle asserted, making her eyes fill with tears and making her doubts vanish. She really should stop doubting Oliver’s feelings for her; he had chosen her. That’s all that mattered.

“Oh, grandma needs to sit for a minute,” Moira said to Connor, her skin flushed and her blond hair messy from running around after him.

“Are you ok, grandma?” Connor said, running in her direction, where she took a break on the wooden bench next to Felicity and Diggle.

“I am fine honey, I’m just not that young anymore to run around with you,” Moira said as she patted his flushed cheeks.

“Its snack time,” Raisa said as she appeared with a tray full of sandwiches and a pitcher of apple juice.

“Thank you,” Connor said, receiving one sandwich and quickly devouring it. Felicity didn´t even have time to ask him to go and wash his hands. Looking over at Moira she knew that she had the same thought. It made Felicity smile, happy to see that now Connor had a larger and caring family.

“Grandma, can I ask you something?” Connor asked Moira, taking a large sip of his juice.

“Of course honey,” Moira said, drinking her juice.

“Walter is your husband. But he is not daddy’s dad, is he?” Connor asked her, and his innocent question shocked all of them.

“No, honey. He is not,” Moira answered.

“What happened to daddy’s dad?” Connor seemed to continue with the hard-hitting questions. Felicity could only stare on with wide eyes.

“Your grandfather Robert passed away ten years ago. Long before you were even born,” Moira kept her eyes firmly on Connor as they spoke of the loss of her first husband, which was still a hurtful subject.

“Like grandma Mara? He is in heaven too now?” This question even shocked Moira this time.

“Yes, kiddo. Your grandfather is in heaven with your grandma Mara. But why are you asking this?” Felicity interjected, confused at where Connor wanted this to go.

“Do you think he would mind if Walter was my granddad too? If I had two grandmothers, why can´t I have two grandfathers?” Connor asked as he stuck up two fingers on each hand. Neither Felicity nor Mara had ever discussed her own father with Connor. He had left them, when she was just a small child and Felicity didn´t think he deserved to be considered part of her family.

“Oh. I don´t know,” Felicity was unsure what to tell her young son.

Moira was her saving grace, “I think…that your grandfather wouldn´t mind. He and Walter were good friends, and they cared for one another. But, do you really want that, honey? Do you want Walter to be your grandfather?”

“I like Walter, he plays with me. He even showed me his train collection. I think I would like Walter to be my granddaddy,” Connor said, taking another sandwich.

“Oh honey, I think he would like that, very much,” Moira said, taking Connor in her arms and tightly hugging him. She had tears in her eyes and the emotion of past loss and love was clear on her face.

Moira Queen had been cold and even Machiavelli in the past. But right now, Felicity could only see a woman that had paid for her sins, and now cherished the small joys that life brought her.

* * *

 

Felicity soon left the mansion after a tight hug from Connor and an endless list of recommendations on what to do for Moira. It was the first time that she would leave her son alone with his grandparents for an entire night. Since they had rescued him from Slade’s hands she hadn´t spent a night away from him, and the separation was more painful that she thought it would be. But she needed to keep repeating to herself that Connor would be safe, and if there was another human being that loved him as much as she and Oliver did, it was Moira Queen.

With this thought in mind, Felicity asked Diggle to take her back to the penthouse, where she needed to get ready for her date with Oliver. She opened the large double doors, only to find a large box on the coffee table in the living room. It had a small note attached, saying that it was delivered by Oliver’s EA, Ryan.

Felicity excitedly ran her hands over the extra-large black box. She opened the cover, only to find four smaller boxes inside. She moved from one box to the other. Inside of each one of them, between silk papers, there were the most gorgeous items. The first one contained a maxi necklace with golden and deep green stones; the second was filled with a small clutch; the third with leather high heeled sandals; and the last and largest one, had a sexy black crepe Alexander McQueen dress.

Felicity couldn´t believe her eyes. She moved her hands over the soft fabric; amazed that Oliver knew exactly what she would have picked for herself. She tried to not freak out over how much he had spent on those gifts and instead focus on how sweet he was having those gifts delivered.

She took the boxes and ran to her and Connor’s bedroom. She laid down the dress on the bed, and took the shoes, the necklace and the clutch out of their boxes. She took a pair of black lace panties and bra and put it on the bed next to her clothes. She twisted up her hair to save herself from having to get it wet and doing it once more before quickly showering. Afterwards she let her hair fall down her back in soft curls and moved her bangs around to frame her face and get some semblance of volume. She applied her makeup, going for smoky dark eyes and peach lips. While dressing herself in her new clothes she was amazed at how right the dress fitted against her curves, and how the heels made her legs look great. Oliver certainly knew how to pick them. She finished the look with the maxi necklace and dabbed a little bit of perfume by her ears and wrists. When she was done she realized that she looked pretty good and she was proud of it.

A knock at her bedroom door made her almost jump out of her bones. She looked at her phone and saw it was eight already. She quickly put her lip-gloss, wallet and phone in her clutch. When she opened the door she found Oliver in a fitted black suit holding a bouquet of blue orchids. He was perfect.

“Wow. You look amazing,” Oliver said as he stared at her from head to toe, with an appreciative smile on his lips. She was perfect.

She wasn’t even going to deny to herself the fact that she was happy at impressing him, “Thank you.”

“Here, those are for you,” Oliver said as he handed her the gorgeous bouquet. Felicity was amazed that Oliver had choose such a rare and beautiful flower instead of the standard roses. She loved lilies and jasmines, but orchids now held a special place in her heart as well.

“A new dress, shoes, necklace, clutch and now flowers? Are you trying to get lucky, Oliver Queen?” Felicity teased.

“Not that I think I would, but if it’s working, I would be happy to help,” Oliver said with a flirtatious smile.

“Thank you. For all of it,” Felicity said, pointing to her gifts.

“I know you don´t like it when I spoil you, but just this time I thought you might be ok with it,” Oliver replied as he removed a small square box from his jackets inside pocket.

“Oh my God,” Felicity muttered in shock at the small box. He wouldn´t do what she thought he was doing? Would he?

“Don´t freak it out. It’s not what you think,” Oliver assured, amused with her reaction before slowly opening the small box.

When she caught sight of what was inside she let out a small, “Oh Oliver.” Inside was a pair of the most gorgeous earrings she had ever seen.

“Happy late five past birthdays,” Oliver said, watching as she took the exquisite emerald and diamond earrings.

“They are gorgeous,” she was still stunned with the beauty of the obviously expensive, Harry Winston earrings.

“Come on, put them on. They will match your outfit perfectly,” Oliver insisted as he pulled her to the bedroom mirror and watched as she put on her new earrings. He was right. They did match.

“You’re right. They do match,” she muttered before playfully looking up at him in the mirror’s reflection and asking, “Since when did you become a personal stylist?”

Oliver let out a huff of laughter, “Since always. No one can dress all this.” He pointed at himself at the end and she couldn’t help laughing.

“Seriously though Oliver…thank you. Thank you for all of this,” she said, truly touched by the beauty of his gesture.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, softly kissing the skin of her shoulder blade, “We’ve got to go, we have reservations.” She nodded as he took her by the hand and led her out of the penthouse.

Oliver drove them in his R8 to Gordon Ramsey’s new restaurant ‘The Devonshire’. The new restaurant had brick walls and large white wooden windows. The antique building had been restored, and it was a refreshing sight to Oliver. In the middle of the new modern architecture of the city, something had remained untouched. 

Oliver parked the car at the restaurant’s door and quickly moved to open Felicity’s door, before the valet could do it. He took her hand and helped her out of the low car. He then handed the car keys to the valet and walked off to the front entrance, where a long line was forming. The blond hostess gave him a flirtatious smile and quickly moved to show them their table.

They walked through the crowded restaurant, which was filled with the rich and powerful men and women of Starling City. Oliver nodded to two or three different people, probably associates that he had done business with at Queen Consolidated at some point or another. They all greeted Oliver in return and smiled at the beautiful couple. The hostess took them to a more private side of the restaurant, where three tables were set up away from the main part of the restaurant. A sort of floral partition between the tables increased the amount of private space each table had.

“Your server will be here shortly, Mr. Queen,” the hostess said, leaving Oliver to pull out Felicity’s chair. 

“Thank you,” Oliver said shortly. He didn’t like the way that the hostess had only addressed him. As if the beauty that was Felicity wasn’t worth more than a glance.

“This place looks amazing,” Felicity said excitedly, looking at the large restaurant with it’s sophisticated décor and a delicious looking menu.

“Wait till you taste the food,” Oliver said, moving his hand to hold hers on top of the table.

The server soon arrived, apparently unaffected by Oliver’s opulent presence and politely asked them if they were ready to order and if they would like to choose something to drink.

“Actually, would you mind if I made both of our orders?” Oliver asked Felicity, who seemed to be lost in the endless options of exotic dishes – all which didn’t seem to have a price.

“Sure,” Felicity said with a shrug, unsure of what to order. She may have a degree from MIT, but she sucked at ordering ‘fancy’ food. She was more a ‘Chinese food takeout’ kind of girl, but she’d definitely give this a chance.

“We will both start with the Lemon-Basil Shrimp Salad with Shaved Zucchini. Then we’ll both have the Welsh Lamb with cranberry sauce and vegetables. Also, bring me your best Burgundy Pinot Noir,” Oliver requested.

The server gave a nod and left Oliver and Felicity alone once more. The night passed by quicker than they both expected, and with each glass of wine they drank they felt lighter. The food was delicious and Felicity moaned more than once at the rich flavors of the meal, making Oliver wonder if he could get away with taking her right there in front of everyone. By the time they were eating their dessert, a rich chocolate Petit gateau and a side of Sylvester berries, they were laughing and Oliver couldn´t remember the last time that he had so much fun from just talking to a woman. But then again, she wasn´t just any woman, she was Felicity Smoak and she was remarkable.

“This is nice,” Felicity remarked, taking another bite of the dessert and licking the spoon.

“The food? I told you that you were going to like it,” Oliver said, eating his share of it.

“Not that. Not that the food wasn´t amazing, because I’m pretty sure I’ve never eaten something so yummy. But what I was trying to say is that it’s nice seeing you this happy and relaxed. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you like this,” she said softly and gave Oliver a smile that took his breath away.

“I have you now. Having a family…it was something that I never thought I would ever have and I’ve never realized how much I wanted one before. But you and Connor make everything worthwhile. I feel like I deserve to be happy too,” Oliver confessed, making Felicity smile so wide that she was pretty sure her face was going to hurt later.

“Do you want to get out of here?” she suddenly asked, surprising both her and Oliver, but in an instance the surprise was replaced by hope and lust in Oliver’s eyes.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said with a grin, signaling for the server to bring their check. Oliver handed the server his black AmEx card without even checking the bill. As soon as they were paid, they laced their hands together and made their way out of restaurant while sharing small flirtatious comments.

But what Felicity wasn’t expecting was that when the host opened the door for them, on the other side stood Laurel Lance. She looked stunning, dressed in a expensive designer canary yellow dress that passed her knees and black and gold sandal heels. She looked like she just walked off a fashion magazine. Her now blond hair was curled and pinned to one side, and she sported diamond earrings.

“Ollie, Hi,” Laurel said, the surprise clear in her voice.

“Hello Laurel,” Oliver calmly replied, his hand on the small of Felicity’s back a reassuring measure.

“It’s been a while. How are you?” she said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“I have been great, how about you?” Oliver asked her, and Felicity held her breath; not sure how to act in front of the woman that Oliver had loved for half of his life.

“I’m good too,” Laurel said before a very tall man appeared by her side. He had dark hair and deep blue eyes; he was well built and dressed in a fancy suit. He moved closer to her, probably closer than Felicity would have expected him to when his eyes landed on Oliver, “This is Ian Nicholls. This is Oliver Queen.” Laurel introduced the handsome man that clearly, was her date.

“Pleasure,” Ian said, offering his hand to Oliver to shake. It looked a little to forced if Felicity was being honest. As if they were measuring each other up.

“The pleasure is all mine. This is my girlfriend, Felicity Smoak,” Oliver said, his posture tense and his jaw clenched as he pulled her close to his side. Was Felicity reading this wrong or was he having some sort of pissing eye contest with Laurel’s date?

“So, I heard congratulations are in order?” Laurel asked while holding onto Ian’s arm.

“Thank you,” Oliver said, moving to look down at Felicity with a warm smile.

“How old is your son?” she asked them, and the absence of hate or malice in her tone shocked Felicity. She was expecting that the woman who thought she would be Laurel Queen one day, would be at least a little bit sad or hurt to know that Oliver had fathered a child with another woman.

“He will be five in a few months,” Felicity answered, feeling the need to be a part of this conversation even though she wanted to get out of dodge as fast as possible.

“I saw a picture of him on the news. He is a very beautiful child,” Laurel said as she gave Felicity a soft smile. Felicity gave her a nod in thanks.

“Thank you,” Oliver replied, his tone soft and Felicity wasn´t sure if it was because of Connor or Laurel. For some reason that kind of pissed her of. She felt like her night was shifting into a direction she had no desire to go down, past insecurities taking a hold.

“Excuse me, Mr. Nicholls? Your table is ready, sir,” the hostess said, interrupting their small talk.

“Laurel, we need to go. It was nice meeting you both,” Ian said as he touched her elbow, clearly wanting to move along.

“You too,” Felicity said, not wanting to prolong the awkward moment.

“It was good to see you Laurel,” Oliver said, with a soft smile.

“You too Ollie,” Laurel said, and walked with Ian towards the inside of the restaurant.

Immediately afterwards, the valet appeared with Oliver’s car keys. As soon as they settled into the car a heavy silence filled the space. Oliver seemed to be lost in thought, his face was passive but happy and Felicity wasn´t sure what to make of it. She crossed her arms over her chest in frustration for a second before leaning forward and flicking on the expensive stereo system, changing the tunes on the radio to something a little bit more dramatic and upbeat.

The silence permeated until they arrived at the penthouse and went inside. As Oliver set the alarm code, Felicity took off her high heels and walked barefoot towards the stairs that led to the second floor.

“Where are you going?” Oliver asked her confused.

“I’m tired so I’m going to go to bed,” Felicity said, not looking back as she walked up the stairs. She was confused as to why she felt off and angry after meeting Laurel again and wanted to be alone.

“Oh. It’s still pretty early. I thought we could open another bottle of wine. Maybe light the porch fireplace. It’s a beautiful night,” Oliver said as he scratched the back of his neck, clearly confused by her cold shoulder.

“Maybe you should call Laurel and see if she is up to it. Good night Oliver,” Felicity blurted out. She instantly regretted the words but she was frustrated. Not wasting another second she made her way up to her room quickly.

She threw the shoes on the floor and was taking off her jewelry when Oliver came barging into the room, clearly running up the stairs after her.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Oliver asked her, now worried and tense.

“I don´t know Oliver. Maybe the fact that you barely said a word after you saw her tonight. Lost in your thoughts. So what was it? The fact that she looked gorgeous and was on a date? Or the fact that she was over you?” Felicity said frustrated, ripping the necklace of her neck and throwing it on the dresser. She felt dejected.

“Felicity, I have no idea why you are saying this! Laurel and I were done long before you came back, Felicity,” Oliver replied in an agitated tone, removing his suit and tie, and opening the first three bottoms of his dress shirt. He felt like he couldn´t breathe in the suit.

“That’s not what it looked like! To me, it looked like you’re not over her. I mean, why are we even trying Oliver? Clearly, you will always choose Laurel. You’re just with me because I am the mother of your son,” Felicity shouted, anger and hurt were filling her mind and clouding her thoughts. She would not get hurt again.

“You are being ridiculous,” Oliver said, moving from one side of the room to the other, trying to control his bad temper. This was not how he imagined this night would end.

“Ridiculous? You are the one that acted like a freaking caveman and went on some sort of pissing contest with her boyfriend! You wouldn’t do that unless you felt something for her,” she shouted, relieved that Connor wasn´t here to listen to her and Oliver fighting.

“How can you even think that? A part of me will always care about Laurel and the people she surrounds herself with. I will always hope for her safety and happiness, but I don´t feel that way about her anymore. I don´t love her!” Oliver shouted back, suddenly tired at another obstacle seemingly emerging in their relationship.

Felicity’s chest heaved as angry tears came forth, “You’re trying to delude yourself! You clearly still have feelings for her. You’re just trying to make this work because of Slade, because of Connor. I don’t even know why you need me.”

“That’s not true,” Oliver growled out. He loved her damn it, “I do need you.”

“How can it not be true Oliver?” Felicity asked, her tone cynical and cold.

“Because you are the one I love! You are the one I am in love with!” he yelled back at her, shocking her.

“What?” she asked, clearly surprised and not sure if she was hearing it right.

“You are the woman I love. I have been feeling this way since the day that you came back to my life. This feeling that was life consuming, and it only grew as time passed. I thought at first that I could push it away just like I had done all those years ago, but I couldn’t do it anymore. I won’t do it anymore. I do more than care about you. You are the most amazing, loving, caring and selfless woman that I have ever met. You have been haunting my dreams for years, and I finally can see why all my relationships have failed. It’s because they are not you – they would never be you,” Oliver finished off for a second, taking a deep breath. Emotions were running high on both ends.

When she didn’t reply he continued, “I thought I loved Laurel, I did. But I didn´t want to have with her, all those things that I wanted to have with you: to have a family, to stay by your side, to be with you for the rest of my life. Yes, I cared about her. I lived with her for three years for God’s sake. But it didn´t felt like this, it didn´t feel like I couldn´t breathe or that life was just empty without you. And now that I have you, I just can´t imagine living a life without you by my side. So yes, Felicity. I do love you!” He walked slowly in her direction until he stood right in front of her.

“Oliver,” she said, silent tears falling down her beautiful face. She had never felt like this before. Her insecurities torn down and replace with safety and reassurance.

“Don´t say anything. You don´t have to say a thing. Just believe me when I say that you’re my everything and that I love you,” he stroked his knuckles across her cheeks, wiping the tears away.

Felicity let out a shuddered breath and just moved. From one second to the next her arms were around his neck and their bodies flush together. She hugged him, breathing in all that he was and all that he meant to her. As his arms came around her she pulled her head back and peered up at him. Moving her hands up she lightly grazed his stubble as her eyes locked with his. This was it. They were it. This was their point of no return.

“I love you too,” she whispered, before she claimed his lips in a soft kiss. A kiss filled with promises of love, desire and happiness.

* * *

 

**A/N: No, this is not the end yet! Stop thinking it is the end!**

**  
Our favorite family still has a lot to learn and to live. Besides, do you even think that Slade Wilson would just give up like that?**

**Thank you all for reading and let me know what you guys think!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**   



	14. Rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for reading my work. It truly means the world to me. I am very lucky to have such an amazing group of people that keep up with my work.  
> As always, all my love to my beta The Alternative Source, I would be lost without her. Thank you girl. (The Alternative Source: No thank you!)  
> The link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page. Check them out!   
> Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse  
> This chapter is for all my Brazilian readers, you all know who you are! Thank all of you for the love and the much needed help in this chapter!  
> Enjoy

_Where do we go from here?_ __  
Where do we go from here?  
I threw some rocks up at your window  
I broke some rocks right through your window  
  
Timber, timber  
We're falling down  
Let the forest hear our sound  
Boom ba boom ba boom  
Ah ooo ah ooo  
Boom ba boom ba boom  
Ah ooo ah ooo  
Why can't I see  
What's right in front of me?  
  
We fall  
We fall apart

Oliver’s breathing was coming fast and his hand was tightly holding Felicity’s mid-waist as they slept. Since he had woken up from the coma he rarely dreamt about the terrors of the island anymore. Most of his dreams were calm and peaceful, but when he had nightmares they were all about Slade Wilson. Since the night that he had learnt that Slade had taken his son, he always had the same nightmare, where Slade would torture and then murder both Connor and Felicity in cold blood as Oliver watched; frozen, not being able to stop him and save the two people he most loved in his life.

It was one of the many reasons he had started jogging in the mornings. He always woke in a cold sweat after them. He would quickly get out of bed and head towards the guest bedroom to make sure that Felicity and their son were safe. He never went back to sleep after that, too desperate and agitated. So he would go and run till his muscles burned and till he forgot the stark despair that the dreams made him feel.

So to wake up to the feeling of Felicity’s warm body at his side, was a kind of joy that Oliver never thought he would ever feel again. Felicity’s presence washed over him and made him feel secure, loved. He sighed and buried his face deep into the pillow at his head that now smelled like her jasmine shampoo. In his half-asleep state he turned to the side to try to mold his body to hers, but he was met with empty air. Oliver quickly opened his eyes, now fully awake and trying to assess if there was any imminent danger.

“Good morning to you too,” Felicity said as she walked back into their bedroom with her tablet in one hand and a coffee mug in the other.

‘Their bedroom,’ he repeated to himself.

“Why are you up?” Oliver asked her, his eyes heavy and sleep still confusing him.

“I needed to use the bathroom. Besides, you were moving around too much. I guess you’re not that used to having another body in your bed anymore,” she answered with a smile, moving to sit next to him on the bed, her back resting against the wooden headboard.

“I don´t like to wake up alone anymore,” Oliver said sleepily as he pressed his face into her hip, making Felicity practically coo as she ran a hand over his head. Apparently she found sleepy Oliver to be ridiculously adorable.

“I promise to try and stay in bed, from now on. Coffee?” she offered him her mug.

He was about to say no when the smell hit him. Pulling himself away he sat next to her with his back pressed against the headboard. Grabbing the mug he took a tentative sip, “Thanks.”

“So, are you ok? Bad dreams about the island again?” Felicity asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“Not really. It’s been a while since I dreamt about there,” Oliver said, staring at the mug.

“What was it then?” Felicity asked, while not trying to push Oliver too far. Sometimes he was like a hurt animal: if you pushed too hard, he would run and hide. She had to handle this with kid gloves, gentle and steady.

“I don´t really…” Oliver started to say, taking a deep breath in. He couldn´t keep holding things back from Felicity. She was his partner, the mother of his son and the love of his life. “Its Slade,” Oliver finally answered, not wanting to say much more than that.

“Oh,” Felicity’s hands tightened against the bed sheets at the name. The uncertain look on Oliver’s face made her place her hand on his thigh. She needed him to know that this wasn’t something that was easy for any one of them. Slade Wilson wished nothing more than to destroy their family. He would always be a sore topic. “Do you want to talk about it?” she offered. Even though she knew the answer to the question, she wanted to make sure that Oliver knew that he could talk to her about anything he wanted to.

“Not today. Maybe some other time,” Oliver said as he rested his hand on hers and drank more of the coffee.

“Uhhhm, I need to talk to you about something before Connor wakes up,” Felicity said, as she rested her head on Oliver’s shoulder.

He kissed her head before cautiously asking, “What?”

“I need to go back to Coast City,” Felicity said as she felt his body stiffen. Pulling her head back she watched the panic start to form in Oliver eyes.  “Just for a few days,” she reassured quickly, trying to calm him down.

“Oh. When?” Oliver asked her, not questioning her on why she wanted to go back to the place that she and Connor had lived for almost five years by themselves. He was scared to ask.

“Actually I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon,” Felicity replied, watching as Oliver’s mind seemed to work over the answer as his eyes focused and his body tensed once more.

“I can´t go with you tomorrow. I already rescheduled the meetings tomorrow a few times. Ryan can´t find more excuses for my absence. After what happened with Harrison, I need to be more present at Queen Consolidated,” Oliver said, his tone filled with frustration at not being able to be with Felicity.

“It’s ok, Oliver. You don´t need to watch every step I take. Coast City is less than two hours from your place. I can be there and back in no time,” Felicity said, knowing that he still feared that something would happen to her. If she was honest she feared it as well, but she had things to get done in Coast City. Things that needed to be done.

“Then take Diggle. For my peace of mind,” Oliver begged.

“I’d rather Diggle stay here and watch Connor while I was gone,” Felicity said, nothing was more important to her than their son’s safety. What she didn’t know was that Oliver felt the same about her.

Placing the cup of coffee on the nightstand he turned to her and clasped one of her hands in his, “Then take a security team. I need to know that you are safe.”

“How about a compromise? I know a guy that has the training and the strength of ten men. Might be as good or better with a bow than someone I know,” Felicity said with a cheeky grin as she softly ran her other hand over Oliver’s shirtless chest.

“You want to take Roy with you?” Oliver said, slightly distracted by the soft caress of her fingertips on his bare chest.

“I will be safe and you won´t have to worry so much,” Felicity leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to his.

“I do like the way your mind works, Ms. Smoak,” Oliver said, kissing her back, turning her soft kiss into something long and languid.

“I thought you might,” she teased, kissing him back as her hand when down to grasp at the waistband of his pajama pants. Their mouths danced together as their kiss grew deeper.

“Mommy, Daddy? Is it time to get up?” they heard Connor say as he moved to open the bedroom door and poke his head inside of it. Both felt their libidos instantly crash and burn for the moment.

“Apparently it is,” Felicity gave Oliver one last peck before getting up from the bed, “Come on, your son is awake.”

She walked over to a waiting Connor and grasped his small hand.

“Can we have pancakes?” Connor asked.

“Sure can,” Felicity said as she made to leave the room. At the last second she turned around and gave Oliver a glance. He was smiling and it was breathtaking.

* * *

 

“But why can´t I go with you?” Connor asked Felicity as she grabbed a small bag and her briefcase.

“Connor, I will be back tomorrow. I need to go to work for a bit and then I will be back,” Felicity said, checking to see if she had brought the right folders and external hard drive with the information to her meeting at Farris Aircraft.

“But why can´t I go then? I can stay back at our old place. I need to pick up the right toys, mommy,” Connor pleaded, making Felicity roll her eyes at the ‘old place’ comment. They had been living with Oliver for almost three months now, but Connor made it sound like a lifetime already.

“Honey, I will bring all your toys ok? I will bring them all to you. Then you can choose which ones you want to keep and which ones you want to donate to charity. Ok?” Felicity said, glancing up and seeing Oliver walk down the stairs dressed for work too.

“But mommy…” Connor tried to argue, but stopped when he saw both his parents give him the ‘time out’ look.

“Who is going to take care of your father if you and I both go? You know he would miss us too much. You don´t want to leave daddy all alone do you?” Felicity asked, making Connor look over in Oliver’s direction, as he thought about what his mother said.

“Ok, I will stay and take care of daddy,” Connor finally agreed, making Oliver smile at him.

“Good boy,” Felicity kissed the top of her son’s head.

“Connor, why don´t you go grab your backpack too? You have class today, back at Grandma Moira’s place. We don´t want to be late,” Oliver said.

“I will be right back. Don´t leave yet mommy,” Connor said, running towards his own bedroom.

“Are you sure you want to drive?” Oliver asked her, offering once more one of his drivers to take her and Roy to Coast City.

“Yes, since I came back here I’ve barely taken my car out. Besides, you’ve already sent a moving truck to my place. I need to deal with my landlord and end the apartment contract. I’d rather do this on my own,” Felicity reassured, putting her hands behind his neck as he moved his hands around her waist.

“I will miss you,” Oliver gave her a peck on the lips.

“I will miss you too,” she said back with a smile.

“I’m ready, daddy!” Connor shouted as he walked back into the room with his green backpack.

Felicity pulled away from Oliver and kneeled down in front of him, “Are you going to behave for your daddy?”

“Yes, I promise,” Connor nodded.

“Ok, now come here and give me a kiss,” Felicity pulled him close and tightly hugged his small body, planting endless kisses all over his face.

“Mommy,” Connor laughed and tried to pull away as Felicity kissed his face.

Felicity pulled back with a dramatic sigh and held his face in her hands, “Alright then. No more kisses. I will miss you kiddo. I’ll be back soon, ok?”

“Ok,” he said with a smile as she got back to her feet.

“You two take care of each other ok,” she said as Diggle walked into the penthouse.

“Ready to go, Connor?” Diggle asked the little boy.

“You better protect my boys while I’m away,” Felicity said as she hugged Diggle goodbye.

“With my life,” Diggle promised as he took Connor’s hand and walked to the front door to give Felicity and Oliver some privacy.

“I love you,” Felicity let herself be pulled back into his arms. She gave Oliver a goodbye kiss. She was going to miss him.

“I love you too. Don´t take too long to get back to us,” Oliver said, pushing a strand of her hair away from her face.

“Try to not get shot while I’m away,” she whispered against his lips.

“I’ll try.”

* * *

 

The drive to Coast City was calmer and faster than Felicity had expected. She and Roy had argued about which kind of music they would listen to on the drive, Felicity insisting on alternative rock and him on heavy metal. After about a half an hour they had made a compromise and now were catching up on 80’s rock songs on the radio.

They got up to her apartment in no time. When they reached the brick building she couldn’t help thinking about the years that she had thought of this place as her fortress of solitude for her and Connor. As Felicity unlocked the door her breath caught in her throat as she took in the destroyed apartment. It had been more than three months since Slade and his men had invaded her home and kidnapped Connor. She hadn’t been back here since that day.

“Are you ok there, Blondie?” Roy asked her with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s just that I haven’t been back here since…well…you know,” she said as she walked over to put the yellow leather armchair back in its place. She began placing everything back into its place.

“It must have been really hard for you. But you fought and now everything’s ok. Better than ok, Little Hood is now living with his mom and dad. You and Oliver have worked things out. The team is back together,” Roy said, trying to cheer her up.

“I know. It’s just that…this place was my secret refuge of sorts, you know. I moved here soon after my mom passed away. It was a fresh start for Connor and me. But now Slade has tainted it, and all I can think about is being tied up in a chair as that maniac took my son,” Felicity said as she turned to him, running her hands over her arms as the memory sent chills down her spine in the worst way possible.

“I’m sorry Felicity. If I had been stronger and more focused, I could have ended things for good. But I got cocky and distracted, and ended up getting hurt. And Oliver almost died because of me. Slade is still out there,” Roy said, his head hung low and the guilt he felt was clear in his voice.

“I don´t blame you Roy. You did your best in a terrible situation. If it wasn´t for you, Slade would’ve killed Oliver. You did good. Now we need to look forward. I won´t rest until I know he can no longer hurt any of us,” Felicity said as she gave up cleaning up the room until she found a broom. Instead she opened up the windows and let the sun shine light the room.

“You can count me in on that,” Roy said with a nod, his tone deadly.

“Good. But as we don´t actually get to do this now, how about we start packing?” Felicity said, throwing a cardboard box in Roy’s direction as they made their way to Connor’s room, “Connor has loads of toys and it’s best we start now.”

They ended up packing for hours.

* * *

 

Hours later Roy was still helping her pack what was left of her and Connor’s belongings. Some things they would take back to Starling City and others she would put into storage. A bit of it was even going to the Salvation Army. The small apartment now was filled with labeled boxes, and soon the moving truck that Oliver had hired would be here to take the boxes away. She was tired and sweaty, but she still had a meeting with Carl Ferris in two hours and she needed to get changed for it. As she walked into her bedroom to take a shower and change her clothes, she was struck by the thought that it would be her last time in her old place. Just like Connor she now considered Oliver’s luxurious penthouse as their own. And even though she would rather have a small and comfy house, she understood why Oliver liked it so much. The view was great for one thing.

Shaking those thoughts away she got ready. She removed her clothes and put her hair in a high bun to not wet it as she quickly showered. She then changed into a more appropriate work outfit: a knee length tailored black dress, her hair in a fishtail braid and high heeled neon sandals to lighten the look and give her a little bit more her personality. She finished the look with light make up and some jewelry.

“Looking good, Blondie,” Roy said as she walked out of her bedroom.

“I was hoping for ‘sophisticated and efficient looking businesswoman’,” she said with a small smile as she grabbed her briefcase and her tablet.

“I would do business with you,” Roy said with a smirk, receiving a playful glare from Felicity.

“I will be back in a few hours. There are a few phone numbers on the fridge of some restaurants in the area that you can order food from. I don´t know the time that the moving company will be here, but I appreciate your help. If we get lucky, we will be back in Starling City tomorrow morning,” Felicity told him as she walked towards the front door.

“Good luck!” Roy called out to her.

“Thanks!” she called back as she closed the door behind her. She hoped that everything would go well during her meeting with Carl Ferris. Her projects concerning the new software for advanced aviation concepts was one of the biggest projects she had ever worked on, and she hoped that her moving to Starling City wouldn´t be a problem. She enjoyed working with both Carl and Carol Ferris. She also loved having her own company and creating technologies that helped keep people safe.

But now her home was Starling City, and her son would always be her number one priority. So she hoped that things with her business would remain the same. She just lived a little bit farther away now.

She drove her Mini Cooper to the outskirts of town where the Farris Aircraft building was situated. She stopped at the front gate to show her ID, and Ron, the 55 year old gatekeeper, was happy to see her back at the company after so long. She made small talk with the kind old man and moved to park her car. As soon as she stepped out of her car she heard the familiar sound of a Harley-Davidson.

Felicity smiled at the familiar black and silver motorcycle. She closed her car door, and leaned against it, as the motorcyclist parked the bike right next to her small car. She watched as the man removed his black helmet to reveal a square jaw covered with stubble, dirty blond hair and deep brown eyes. He smiled at her and Felicity knew what was to come.

“You don´t call, you don´t write. You’re making me think you don´t love me anymore,” the man said to Felicity, moving off his bike and walking towards her.

“Well you know me. I just love to make people love me and then just up and leave them,” Felicity said with a grin.

“It’s good to see you Megs,” he said giving her a tight hug.

“I hate when you call me Megs,” Felicity said, hugging him back.

“Why do you think I keep calling you that?” the man asked her.

“Hal, you sometimes sound like my four year old son,” she said, not sure why she still laughed at everything that came out of Hal Jordan’s mouth.

“Should I take that as a critique? Cause for me it’s a big compliment,” Hal teased with a smile, shuffling in place in his leather jacket and ripped jeans; he always looked like a movie star without even trying.

“Aren´t you late? I mean, I saw two or three F-16’s flying already. I’m sure Carol will be pissed if you get there any later,” Felicity said, watching as Hal smirked. She could almost see the spark in his eyes hidden behind his Aviators.

“She would be worried if I was not late,” he mused.

“Well, I do have a meeting. And while being late is your style it’s not mine,” Felicity said, moving towards the building.

“You mean, you Meghan Smoak, or Felicity Smoak?” Hal asked her, making her stop in her tracks.

“If it makes you feel any better, I actually am Felicity Meghan Smoak,” she felt guilty for having lied to one of her only friends in Coast City for so long.

“And your ‘baby daddy’ is Oliver Queen. Yeah, I saw on the news. So, do I need to go and kick some rich boy ass?” Hal asked her seriously, the playfulness dying away.

“It’s not like that Hal. He didn´t know about Connor until recently,” she told him.

“So that press release was real? It’s not some bullshit to make him sound less of an ass for abandoning his pregnant girlfriend and their baby?” Hal asked her. He always was overprotective with Connor and herself. He had taken her son under his wing and had been the only fatherly figure that Connor ever had before Oliver.

“Yes, when I found out I was pregnant I decided to leave and move on. Being with Oliver had a price, and at the time I wasn´t willing to pay it,” Felicity said as she placed her hands on her hips. She respected Hal and appreciated what he had done for both of them but the way he was talking about Oliver left her with a bad taste in her mouth.

“But you are now, right? I mean, you moved to Starling City. At least tell me Captain C is happy. You know I worry about that crazy kid,” Hal said, shoving his hands deeper into his jeans pockets and making Felicity simmer down and smile at hearing Hal’s nickname for Connor.

“He is, he loves his new family. Now he not only has a mother, he has an amazing father, grandparents, aunts, uncles and endless people that care about him,” Felicity said proudly, making Hal smile.

“Well at least the kid now can do whatever he wants. He is a Queen now. There are no bounds to what they can do. Who knows, he may be President of the United States as far as I now,” Hal said with a grin, but Felicity knew that he missed spending time with Connor. Connor and Hal’s nephew were the closest thing to a family that Hal ever had. That thought made her feel guilty for not contacting him sooner.

“I bet he would love it if you would visit him. Maybe I can come stay a weekend here and bring Connor with me. I’m sure he misses his pal,” she hoped he would take the opening she was giving him.

Hal took it with a smile, “Yeah, I mean, his dad may be rich but I am the one that builds things with him. We still need to finish his last model airplane.”

“I will tell him that when I get back home. I’ll send you an email with our new address. Maybe you and Carol can come visit us. I really need to go Hal,” Felicity said with a nod as she began to move past him.

“Are you happy, Megs?” he asked her. The simple statement hit her like a ton of bricks.

“It has been a really long time since I’ve felt this happy and safe,” Felicity said softly, overjoyed by the warm and fuzzy feelings she felt when she thought of her family.

“Then that’s all that matters. Tell Captain C that I said hi,” Hal said, leaving with a smile and moving to the training area of the company.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Carl Ferris had approved her final project for the new software that the new aircrafts would have. He didn´t seem to mind that much that Felicity planned on moving to Starling City as long as she kept the good work up and came to the company once to do follow ups when the new software was installed in the F-16’s. By the end she had gladly accepted his conditions, and was now on her way back to her old place.

As Roy opened the door for her, she almost didn´t recognized the place. The walls were bare and all the furniture was gone. Instead there was her suitcase sitting next to Roy’s; two air mattresses topped with blankets and pillows, and a few boxes of what smelled like Chinese food with a side of beer.

“So, how was your meeting, dear?” Roy asks as he waved her in. She noted that over the years Roy had seemed to loosen up a bit.

“It was fine, I got to keep my projects and I’m still under contract with Ferris. So everything is good,” she answered as she opened a beer and looked through the Chinese food cartons.

“Then why do you look like someone ran over your puppy and your trying to hide it from your kid to save his from the ‘despair’ of a dead dog?” Roy asked in confusion as he came over to her and sat on his air mattress with a beer.

Felicity picked a carton and sat across from him on her mattress before kicking off her pumps, “I don´t know, it just feels weird that’s all. I terminated the contract for this apartment, most of my furniture is in storage and I now live in a five million dollar penthouse. Not to mention that my ‘baby daddy’ shoots arrows at people and there is a super villain out there that is set on destroying my family. Just another day in the office.” She finished off the end sarcastically as she took another swing of her beer.

“You forgot about the handsome sidekick who works for your ‘baby daddy’ and that is also the coolest uncle,” Roy said, making Felicity laugh.

Giving a shrug she dug into her food, “I don´t know, sometimes I wonder if all of this is real; me and Oliver, being together, raising Connor together – it sounds way too good to be true.”

“You know, you can´t live in constant fear. If you keep thinking like that you won´t get to enjoy all the great things that life can offer you,” Roy said through a mouthful of beef and broccoli.

“Who knew one day you would be all wise and insightful,” Felicity remarked with a smile.

“Trust me, I’m not. I just order a lot of Chinese and read tons of fortune cookies,” Roy deadpanned before bursting out into laughter with Felicity right along with him.

* * *

 

There were one last stop Felicity had to make before she could leave Coast City.

She walked through the endless grass field, watching as random people passed by, all here for the same reason. As she saw the huge oak tree on the top of the hill, she recognized the spot that she had chosen to bury the most important woman in her life, her mother. She had come here a few times in the past few years, always when she had a big problem or when something great had happened. And even though her mom had passed away when Connor was only three years old, she still wanted to share with her mother all the things that were happening in her life.

She pushed the fallen leaves away from the small headstone that held her mother’s name. She placed a bouquet of pink and lavender Peonies on top of it, Mara Smoak’s favorite flower.

Felicity sat down on the grass in front of her mother’s headstone. She wasn´t sure how to begin because no matter how many years passed by it had never become easier. The feelings of loss and pain were still fresh in her mind.

“Hi mom, I know it’s been a while since the last time I came here,” Felicity started to say, taking in a deep breath as she steeled herself.

“I know I should have come before, but you know me, cemeteries can be a bit too much, you know. I didn´t want to bring Connor here too. I don´t think he would understand. I mean, because now that you live in Heaven and all, why would I still come here and cry?” Felicity rambled on, pushing the first set of tears away from her face.

“I know how much you loved Coast City, and I will be forever thankful for you picking this city for us to start over in, to be our home. We had some great moments here, you, Connor and me. Those are the things that I’d rather he remember about you, and not your grave,” she looked down at her hands, not being able to look at the headstone.

“We don´t live here anymore. We moved to Starling City a few months ago to be with Connor’s father. You were right, he had the right to know his son. He had the right to be part of Connor’s life. And he is so amazing at it, he loves our son so much that sometimes I feel like I can´t breathe. Like I can´t be really this happy,” she said, with a small sob. She missed her so much.

“He loves me too. He really does, he makes me feel things that I never thought I would feel again, he makes me feel safe, and loved. We are a family now, and it was all that I ever wanted to be, a real family. His name is Oliver, Oliver Queen, and he is the man that I worked for at Queen Consolidated. He is such an amazing father, a great man, and I wish that you could have met him. I really do love him, mommy,” Felicity said, crying for the loss of her loving mother that worked so hard to raise her on her own after her father abandoned both of them when Felicity was a small child.

“I don´t know when I will be back here. Starling City is now my home. It’s the place where Connor and Oliver are, and that’s where I want to be. I just wanted you to know that we are safe and happy, that I am not alone anymore, and that now Connor knows his father; I know how much you wanted this to happen. And you were right; it was the right thing to do. But I need to go. I just couldn´t leave without saying goodbye to you... I love you mom, and I will forever miss you,” Felicity said, the tears clouding her vision, as small sobs took her breath away.

Getting up to her feet she pressed a kiss to her fingers and then placed it on her mother’s headstone.

“Bye mom.”

* * *

 

As soon as Felicity and Roy got back to Starling City, time seemed to fly by. Soon they had a steady and everyday routine. Connor was excited to have his mother back and to be able to tell her all about his new classes with Ms. Taylor; his new tutor. Apart from when he went to the Queen mansion to have his classes three times a week, he seemed to want to be by her side all the time. It probably had to do with Oliver’s newfound absence as he worked the entire day at Queen Consolidated and the night at the foundry. After more than a month having his father around, Connor still didn´t get used to the idea of not having him available at any and all hours. Consequently, he was immediately attached to Oliver as he walked through the front door.

So no matter how much Felicity wanted to spend some much needed and expected alone time with Oliver, they just didn´t seem to find the right moment. Between her work, Connor, Oliver’s work and his nightly activities, there was virtually no free time or energy for them to just relax and enjoy their new status as a couple.

And Felicity was getting tired of it. It was one thing to be sexually frustrated when you have no one to work it out with, but it’s a totally different matter when not only do you have a strong and willing partner, but he also loves to walk around half naked all the time and is one of the hottest men on the planet. Not to mention pretty much a sex God. The things that Oliver could make her feel were out of this world, and sleeping next to him was the sweetest torture.

She was done getting her hopes up everyday that Oliver would come back home sooner, maybe have dinner with her and Connor; that the endless scum of Starling City would give the Green Arrow a night off. She knew the price to be with a hero, and she would gladly pay it if it meant to save peoples lives. But tonight she would be selfish. Tonight would be the night.

She had asked Thea to keep an eye on Connor for the night, which she happily accepted. Felicity knew that Roy would soon be home, so she knew that they would be safe. Besides, Connor loved to spend time with his aunt Thea and his uncle Roy. Only God knows what those three would be up to tonight.

She had also been texting Diggle, and so far the night had been pretty calm and Oliver was out there patrolling with Roy. They probably would be back to the foundry in an hour or so. So Felicity started her own prep for the night. First off, she took a nice long bath in Oliver’s massive bathroom, shaving all the areas that needed to be taken care of. She washed her hair and blow-dried it, letting the tips to curl slightly. Then she proceed to moisturize her skin with a floral body cream that she had noted Oliver liked on her; from the top of her neck, down to her tippy toes, not missing one spot.

She then put on her newly purchased black lace La Perla thong and lace nightie. She ran her hands down the nightie, feeling sexy. Her breasts had gotten larger after she was pregnant and now they looked particularly good in the sheer nightie. She ran her hands through her hair, creating a little extra and volume. At the moment she didn’t care how cliché or odd she looked primping herself, she was out to get her man. While contemplating whether kitten heels would complete the outfit she received a text from Diggle saying that the boys were back and safe at the foundry. She thanked God that they had come back in one piece.

Felicity steeled herself and put her plan in motion. She quickly typed out a text to Oliver.

_‘ Please hurry back home. I need you.’ F._

A small part of her felt guilty because she knew Oliver well enough to know that he would freak out and overthink all the possible dangerous situations that she and Connor might be in. Especially because he knew they would be alone at home and no matter how much he tried, he always feared that they would be hurt because of him. But it was all for a good cause, or at least that was what she kept telling herself. She took comfort in the fact that Diggle was in on the plan. It might be bordering on some boundaries to get your friend to help you get into your boyfriends pants but she felt no shame. She wanted Oliver and all she had asked Diggle to do was keep him calm and assure him that nothing was wrong. Either way Oliver would be here soon.

She walked to Oliver’s mini bar and poured herself a shot of Bourbon. She threw it back without hesitation, letting the bitter taste wash over her and giving her the final confidence boost that she needed for tonight.

She turned off the main lights of the penthouse and moved to her and Oliver’s bedroom, where she had lit some candles and turned off the lights, setting a more mysterious and romantic mood. As she lay down on the large and soft bed, she took long calming breaths, hoping that she hadn´t read the signs wrong and that he wanted this as much as she did.

Not even ten minutes after she had sent the text to Oliver, she heard the front door being harshly opened and closed before Oliver’s voice echoed throughout the walls, calling her and Connor’s name. She could hear his heavy footsteps, running from one side to the other, probably checking each room, seeking out threats and for them. She heard him running up the staircase, and pushing first Connor’s bedroom door open, calling for them, and then moving to his office. Their bedroom was the last place he looked. She thought that he’d better hurry up because she was feeling pretty guilty at freaking him out and was so close to calling out to him.

“Felicity? Connor?” Oliver asked, rushing into their bedroom with a flashlight in one hand and a handgun in the other.

Oliver stopped in his tracks, his mouth open and his gun arm still in the air. He was shocked at seeing Felicity seductively laid out on their bed to actually move from his spot at the door.

“I told you I needed you. Not that I was in mortal danger,” she said with a small smirk on her pouty lips. The fear was gone and replaced with yearning for the man in front of her.

“I thought something had happened,” Oliver softly said, lowering his gun yet looking from one side to the other, making sure it was not a trap. And honestly, how could this be a trap Oliver?

“Something did happen. It just wasn’t anything that needed guns to work out,” Felicity said, moving to sit up on the bed while crossing her legs, one on top of the other while bending them slightly, her nightie riding dangerously high on her thighs. Confidence was key and she suddenly had it in bucket loads.

“What?” Oliver sputtered out in confusion, adrenalin still rushing though him.

“I need you. Like I need air to breathe, and I’m done waiting,” she said, slipping out from the bed and moving slowly towards him.

The predatory look in Felicity’s eyes made Oliver gulp. Her hips were swaying from one side to the other; the candlelight making her skin glow, and the sheer fabric of her nightie showed her hard nipples. She looked confident and sexy. Instantly Oliver felt his jeans tighten, and throat tighten. Sure, other women had tried to take control like she was, but he had never had a reaction like this before. He could feel his heart beat fast and his blood pump hard in his veins, his cheeks and ears flushing.

When she reached him she placed her hands on his hard chest. Slowly she moved her hands up his shoulders, pushing off his heavy leather jacket.She pushed herself onto the tip of her toes and gave him a quick and hard kiss on the lips. He immediately seemed to relax. Before he put his arms around her she took a step back and nicked the gun and flashlight from his hands. Placing them on a small table by the door she walked up to him and finally let him put his arms around her waist. She nipped at his bottom lip, making him let out a small moan. He pulled her close and soon her tongue was invading his mouth as their kiss deepened.

“Connor?” Oliver asked between kisses, moaning as Felicity sucked at the pulse point on his neck. She bit down once before answering.

“He’s at Thea’s. We have the penthouse all to ourselves tonight,” she smiled against the skin of his neck, as he finally ran his hands against her exposed skin. His calloused fingers created small goose bumps all over her shoulders and down her arms.

Oliver suddenly bent his knees and hooked his hands onto the back of her thighs, raising her up off the floor so her legs could wrap around him. He moved them both towards the bed. Felicity let go a small laugh, as Oliver practically tossed her on the bed. He took a moment to divest himself of his boots and socks and them began work on his belt. She propped herself up on the bed, watching Oliver try to remove his clothes the fastest he possibly could. Getting up on her knees she scooted forward and stopped right in front of him. With their different heights, she was right in front of his crotch, and she could see how tight his jeans seemed to be.

“Let me do it,” she looked up at him with big eyes, pushing his hands away from the pesky belt. She made quick work of it, removing the metal and leather belt from his jeans loops, and throwing it onto the floor without a second thought.

Oliver followed her example and pulled his white t-shirt off, leaving him bare from the waist up, exposing the hard muscles and scars that Felicity couldn´t wait to taste on her tongue. Oliver made some sort of chocked noise. Looking up she realized that she must have said that aloud. Smiling up at him she didn’t take back her words.  
  
Moving her hands up she ran her nails up and over his chest, stopping momentarily to lightly scratch at his nipples. Leaning forward she licked his nipple, shocking him when she blew at it and continued her journey. She ran her hands down leaving a small trail of goose bumps as she ran her fingers over the deep V of his hips. She could see how excited that made him, his pupils were dilated and his breathing had become deep.  He looked like he wanted to devour her. She looked up into his eyes as she planted a kiss on his right hipbone, making him groan. She softly licked the skin there, tasting the saltiness of his skin. She traced a finger over a scar on his hip before kissing it. She then moved on to the Cantonese tattoo on the other side, her tongue dancing on the hard ridge of his abdominal muscles. She loved every bit of him.

Felicity kept planting small kisses over his abs as her hands moved down his hips towards his zipper. She undid the top button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper before hooking her fingers into his jeans and tugging them down his hips. Oliver helped until the pants were pooling down at his bare feet. He kicked the jeans away, and stood there, dressed in his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, hard as a rock.

They didn´t say a word to each other. They just looked deeply into the other eyes and felt all their doubts and all their fears fade away, this was their moment.

Felicity was the first one to move, gently touching him over his boxers, stroking his engorged member until he was moaning her name. She pushed the fabric down, releasing his hard cock – he was large and long – and absolutely perfect. The tip was leaking pre-cum and she couldn´t resist, she needed a taste. Just a small one.

“Fuck,” Oliver groaned out as she took a swipe of the tip of his cock, flattening her tongue and moving it over the head.

She held it with one hand, as the other kept caressing the soft skin of his hips. She licked it from the base to the tip, tasting his long shaft. He tasted salty and she couldn´t get enough of the sounds that were leaving Oliver’s lips at every caress of her tongue on him.

She kept moving slowly, not missing a spot, making Oliver’s moans get louder and louder as one of his hands came to grip the back of her head. He never pushed her or tried to control her movements, he just held her hair softly, like he needed to be connected with her as she gave him nothing but pleasure. This fact made her want to please him even more, and soon her pouty lips were over his large head, lapping at it softly. She pulled him in her mouth, moving down the shaft and sucking him in. The length that she couldn’t fit in her mouth she gripped with her hand, moving the skin up and down in tandem with her mouth.

“Oh God,” Oliver moaned, his eyes closed and his head bent back, lost in pleasure.

She kept her movements slow and steady, using her tongue to softly caress the sensitive skin. She went as deep as she could, not going too far back to gag, but enough to rock Oliver’s world. She could feel that he was getting closer to the edge with every stroke; she could feel it in the way his legs seemed to shake and how tight the hold that he had on her hair got.

“I’m close. Oh God, Felicity,” Oliver warned her in a low groan, and Felicity knew that this was his own way to let her make the final decision – she could move and finish him another way, or stay right here and take in her mouth all that he had to offer – she choose the latter.

It took a few extra minutes, and some hard sucking, nipping, caressing, as well as her playing with his balls. But the moment that Oliver screamed her name and held tight to her head, as he spilled his seed inside of Felicity’s willing mouth, he felt like he was in heaven. As she swallowed he thought of the fact that he didn´t expect her to give him a blowjob, especially because she let him come in her mouth. But the sight of her moaning, with her pink lips wrapped around his cock would be a sight that he would never forget. He felt like he was coming for an eternity, the tension spiking before dropping and suddenly flooding him with warmth and relief like he’d never felt before.

When she was done taking him in she pulled her mouth away from his cock, wiping the excess cum from her lips with the back of her hand. She looked up at him with wide eyes as she tried to catch her breath. They both liked what they saw. While she looked up at his satisfied lust riddled eyes he looked at her with a dangerous and wild look in his. Motioning with his hand he made her crawl back to the center of the bed, her back hitting the soft pillows. He removed the boxer briefs that were hanging low on his hips, past his buttocks, and stood at the foot of the bed completely naked. He was perfect, sculpted like a Greek god, every muscle, scar and vein, covered in a sheen of sweat.

Kneeling on the bed he practically stalked towards her. Moving slowly, his strong arms holding all his weight, he slid forward until he was on top of her. She expected him to press himself against her yet their flesh didn’t meet. He looked down at her, most likely taking in and observing her increased heartbeat, how hard her nipples were under the sheer fabric of her nightie, the excited flush on her skin. Oliver moved one hand, almost tentatively, touching the pale skin of her collarbone. One finger danced down her sternum, over the dark lace covering her body, down to her abs and hips. He slowly moved to clasp the back of her left leg with his hand, slowly raising and moving it to the side so he could finally rest between her open legs. And all the while he kept his eyes on her.

He lowered himself and pressed his lower body against her, grinding down. He caught her mouth as she let out a gasp at the contact. Finally he was kissing her, like he had been dying to; hungrily and filled with tongues, lips and moans. The weight of his hard body over hers was heavenly, and she moaned against his lips as he helped her wrap both her legs around his naked hips. They moved their bodies against one another, lost in each other’s taste and touch, teeth and nails leaving marks behind that would last for days.

Oliver hands finally moved under the lace nightie, up her thighs and towards her hipbones, where the thin straps of her expensive thong rested. He gently removed them, leaving her bare. Pulling he slid them down her legs and threw the thong somewhere around the room. Without hesitation he was on her once more. His fingers found their way between her legs, moving to press against her moist core. Her lips parted as pressed down on her clit.

“Oliver,” she practically keened as he used his other hand to push the straps of the nightie away, revealing a pink nipple. He suck the engorged flesh into his mouth as his other hand increased the play on her clit, making her groan and curl her back in the most delicious way.

He sucked on the tip of her rosy nipple, using his teeth to softly bite the tip before licking it with his talented tongue. She pushed his head down on her chest, begging for him to take more of it, to consume her. He moved from one breast to the other, as his fingers moved to press inside her pussy. He felt her clench around him as two long fingers fucked her hard and precise. He quickly found her most sensitive spots, making her moan and squirm; her release was so close and so far at the same time. She needed more.

“Don´t stop,” she moaned, arching her back as Oliver’s fingers picked up speed.

“Don´t plan to. You’re so wet Felicity,” Oliver said, looking up at her from her breasts, as he moved his fingers in and out of her, feeling her insides starting to clench around him. He added another finger.

“Ohhh,” she groaned, feeling the familiar coiling in her core. Her hands clawed at his shoulders and back.

Right before she felt like she was about to burst Oliver removed his fingers from inside of her pussy and leaned back and away from her. She felt like she couldn´t breathe, watching him hard and so far away from where she needed him to be. He looked over her for a second before moving quickly, grabbing the bottom of her lace nightie and removing it from her in one swift movement. They were both naked now. Panting and ready for so much more; yet somehow this was different from the times before. There they were, both lost in each other, but this time not just because of lust but also because of deep respect and love for one another.

“Are you sure you want this? If we keep going, I won´t be able to stop,” Oliver panted out, watching her naked skin flush. He ran the hand that had just been inside her over her knee.

“I never want to stop. Not anymore,” she said, using her legs to bring him close. She took a hold of his face and kissed him as she pressed his body to hers once more.

They hungrily kissed as he moved between her legs, raising her legs and allowing her to press her heels into his ass. His hard cock was so close. Grasping his cock with one hand he slowly moved the spongy head between her lips coating the tip with her juices.

He looked down at her, and she could see in his eyes just how much he truly loved her. And then he was inside of her in one long push.

“Oliver,” she moaned as she felt him split her open. She clenched her inner muscles when he bottomed out, the pleasure almost too much for her to bear.

She used the press of her heels to help him move along, pushing inside of her in slow and profound strokes; hitting her deep. He moaned her name, his eyes closing and his shoulders tensing. He wanted to make this last. But when she called out his name he picked up the pace and tilted her hips up, going even deeper and hitting just the right spot inside of her.

“Oh God, more. Please, I need you. I need you so much Oliver,” she moaned, canting her hips up so with every thrust he would cause friction against her clit. Her toes curled, she was almost at the edge.

“Oh, shit… you are too tight,” Oliver said through clenched teeth as he thrust into her.

“Please, don´t stop, just don´t stop,” Felicity said, her ankles digging deeper into his ass, as he mouthed at her neck and her hands held his shoulders. She felt hot all over as the headboard hit the wall and their moans filled the room.

She knew that he was close, and so she moved her own right hand between their joined bodies, planning to play with her clit. One of his hands caught hers before she could. Catching each other’s eyes she felt him move her hand away before he pressed down on her clit, stroking it. He wanted to make her come. That final act pushed her over the edge.

“Oh my God!” she screamed as she came, her back arching; her insides tightening as her mind and body exploded with pleasure.

“Fuck!” Oliver shouted as his thrusts were thrown off and he was suddenly lost in how deliciously hot, wet and tight Felicity felt. Steeling himself he kept moving, chasing his own orgasm. He gave a handful of thrusts before he couldn´t hold back anymore. He pressed his lips to hers, as he held on tightly to her hips and pushed in one last time, pulsing inside her tight heat as his orgasm washed over him.

They both seemed to collapse down on the bed, exhausted and drenched in sweat, too tired to move one single muscle. Still pressed against her panting mouth they lazily kissed as they caught their breath.

A few minutes passed before either could even think about moving away from each other. Oliver was the first one to move; not wanting to press too much of his weight onto her. He pushed up and slowly removed himself from inside of Felicity. Instantly she missed the feeling of him inside of her. She watched as he shuffled out of bed and went to the bathroom. She heard the tap turn on before he returned with a cloth in his hand, already obviously having cleaned himself off. She felt her affection for him grow as he came to her and cleaned between her legs and down her inner thighs. When he was done he tossed it on top of his discarded shirt and climbed into bed. With a small tug she happily moved to stretch herself over his hard chest, listening to his quick heartbeat. His hand felt warm and steady against her back as he nuzzled her hair.

Felicity broke the silence as she traced the scars on his chest, “That was fun, we should do it again.”

 “I’m sure that can be arranged,” Oliver said with a small laugh, kissing the top of her messy hair, “Just next time send me a text to warn me.”

“I promise to not trick you again,” Felicity promised, not wanting to see the desperate and fearful look in Oliver’s eyes ever again.

“We’re going to have to do better, me especially, at making time for each other. For things like this and just to be together. Besides, you can always text me saying you’re horny, no need to trick me,” Oliver continued, receiving a small smack from Felicity.

“I just may chain you up to this bed forever then,” she playfully replied.

“Who knew that you were such a vixen Ms. Smoak,” Oliver teased, softly running his hands over her naked skin.

“You have no idea,” she said, moving to kiss him one more time, biting his lower lip, before releasing it and laying her head on top of his chest once more time.

“I don´t want to ruin the mood or anything; and now it may be a little bit too late. But I’ve got to ask, how are we when it comes to birth control?” Oliver asked her, knowing pretty well that they had had sex twice now, in the past few months, and both were without a condom.

Felicity waved the question off as she kissed the reddish skin of his latest scar, the gunshot wound that Slade had left on Oliver’s chest, “You don´t have to worry, I took my birth control shot a few months ago. We’ve still got one more month covered. And you?”

One eyebrow came up, “Me? No, I’m not on birth control.”

She held back a laugh, “No. I haven’t been with someone for a while. And I’ve been tested…”

He could see where she was going with this, “I haven’t been with anyone for a bit. Not since I’ve been tested. Just you.”

“Oh,” she said, “So we’re covered on testing and birth control. Good.”

“I can´t exactly say that I am worried though on the birth control front,” Oliver softly ran his hands down her back.

“What do you mean?” she asked him.

“It wouldn´t be so bad if for some reason the shot didn´t work,” Oliver contemplated, using his other hand to caress the skin on her lower stomach.

“Oliver, are you trying to say you want us to have a baby?” Felicity asked, the shock clear in her tone.

“I’m just saying that it wouldn´t be the worst idea. Connor will be five in two months and I think he would enjoy growing up with a sibling. I can´t imagine how my life would have been without Thea, and I know that you have always wanted to have a large family as well,” Oliver said, using her own words to remind her about how much she had wished to have a brother or a sister while growing up.

“We just got together,” she said, trying to be the rational part of the duo.

“So what? We don´t need to start trying tomorrow, or even after your next shot is due. I just would like you to consider the possibility for future reference,” Oliver said, still moving his fingertips over her belly.

“You’re really serious, aren´t you?” she asked him, turning over and propping herself on his chest.

“You are the only woman that I can imagine myself growing older with and having a family with. You have already given me an amazing son. I wouldn´t mind having another one…or two,” Oliver said with a smile.

“Two? You wouldn´t be saying this if you would have been with me during the long and daunting hours of childbirth. It can get pretty messy,” Felicity said with a small laugh.

“One more reason for us to consider it. I really want to be there, from the moment you take the pregnancy test, to the moment where you give birth to our child. I want to have everything with you,” Oliver promised her while softly touching her face.

“I will think about it, ok?” Felicity said with a small smile, holding back the flood of emotion at Oliver’s words. They meant the world to her.

“Thank you. I love you, you know? More than anything in this world,” Oliver said as he softly kissing her on the lips.

“I know,” she replied before pausing. She smiled at his small glare. He knew exactly what she had done. Grinning she kissed him, “I love you too.” Scooting down she moved to lay down with her head on his shoulder and a leg tucked in between his. Oliver was loose and relaxed as he tucked her in close. And with every calming beat of his heart she felt herself pulled further down into a deep calming sleep.

* * *

 

**A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed it and let me know what you all think!**

**I truly love all of you!**

**Xx**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	15. Round and Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I just wanted to thank you all for the unbelievable support. I wouldn´t be able to get this far without you guys, so thank you.  
> As all good things, this story is coming to an end, just five more chapters to go!  
> I want to thank my beta, The Alternative Source, this story wouldn´t be the same without her. I would be lost without you hun! (TAS: Love working with you dear!)  
> As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.  
> Follow me on Tumblr - poisonangelmuse  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the rest of the ride!

_We are all living the same way, the same way_ __  
We are escaping the same way, the same way  
Circling ooh  
We are a part of the same play, the same play  
We think we're making our own away, our own away  
Circling ooh  
You don't have to hold your head up high  
  
Round and round  
I won't run away this time  
Till you show me what this life is for  
Round and round  
I'm not gonna let you change my mind  
Till you show me what this life is for  
  
  


 

Oliver had been working consistently at Queen Consolidated since he announced that Harrison Clark was no longer the company CFO. The board of director’s wasn´t very pleased with Oliver’s decision and it caused a bit of a fall in the companies market shares. Yet it wasn´t even slightly as dramatic as when he fought against Isabel Rochev to be the major owner of QC shares and in turn it’s CEO. It took almost two years of struggling before some shares of Queen Consolidated finally became public. And through different public accounts and small companies, Oliver was able to anonymously buy the remaining shares and once again become the major shareholder of his families company. Isabel tried to fight back, but the young ambitious woman unfortunately was in a car accident and passed away while on a visit to Russia. Oliver didn´t desire to see his co-CEO hurt, but a part of him was relieved to not have to deal with her anymore. He wished that her end at QC was different but he had no doubt that Isabel had messed with the wrong people and paid the price in Russia. But what happened in Russia, should stay there.

Since then, he had full control of Queen Consolidated, and even though he had never dreamed about taking such a position in his life, it felt right. It felt like a way to honor his father’s memory and life’s work. Walter had helped him pick up the pieces after a very troubled year, following the Undertaking, and even though Oliver desired to have Walter by his side as his CFO, his stepfather had decided to retire and spend the rest of his days trying to salvage his relationship with Moira. Oliver was glad when his mother and stepfather got back together; even though it meant that he wouldn´t have Walter by his side. But in the end it didn’t matter because his family would be back together again. And that was how Harrison Clark became his CFO. A decision that Oliver now regretted.

“Excuse me, Mr. Queen,” Ryan said, walking into Oliver’s office.

Oliver looked up from his hunched over position above endless piles of projects and documents that needed to be signed. He let a long sigh as he leaned back in his leather desk chair and smiled at Ryan nervously pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Yes, Ryan?” Oliver said, dropping his pen on top of the papers that were in front of him and interlacing his fingers on top of the table.

“I didn´t want to interrupt, but your 10 o´clock appointment is here,” Ryan looked down at his tablet, looking over Oliver’s schedule for the day.

“Please, let them in,” Oliver said, getting up from his chair and buttoning his suit jacket up. He had been delaying this meeting for a long time. Oliver had always had personal issues with Bruce Wayne, but a joint project with Wayne Enterprise’s would be good and generate a very high profit for Queen Consolidated. And after firing Harrison a few weeks ago the company needed this type of publicity to keep the board calm and the market stable. Oliver wanted to show that the company could make a higher profit and maintain stablility while leaving no doubts at his capacity to be CEO and end the endless questions about his decisions. So no matter how much Oliver actually despised Wayne, right now they would have to keep it civil and come to an understanding.

Ryan walked out of the room, and came back seconds later with the familiar face of Lucius Fox trailing behind him. He practically scurried out of the room afterwards and left Oliver alone with his surprise guest.

“Mr. Queen. It’s a pleasure to see you again,” Lucius said in greeting as he offered his hand to Oliver.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Fox. However, I didn´t know we had an appointment today,” Oliver said, motioning for Lucius to take a seat in one of the two chairs that sat directly in front of his desk.

“Mr. Wayne is rather indisposed at the moment. I came to represent him and the company,” Lucius said with sympathy.

“I wish nothing but good health for Bruce then. But I had hoped that we could do some work on the business deal that Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprise’s were expected to make today. Our science division is making good progress with the project previously spoken about,” Oliver said nonchalantly. But Lucius had caught on quickly and soon he and Lucius were discussing the general idea of their joint project. They would need to work out the miniscule details with both of their team of lawyers, but the deal seemed solid. Plus he liked Lucius Fox. His presence today had made him feel hopeful that a joint venture was the right step. And even though he was rather pleased to not have to deal with Wayne himself, he thought it was extremely rude to not come to such an important meeting. One that Wayne himself had rescheduled two or three times and had then assured him that he would be here for this meeting.

“Actually, Mr. Wayne recently disclosed that you two have a common acquaintance, Ms. Sara Lance. According to her you two have a lot in common,” Lucius said, with a smile.

“Did she? I can’t see much in common besides our upbringing and family businesses,” Oliver wondered what the hell Sara was doing with Bruce Wayne.

“Apparently the three of you share the same hobbies. From what I can tell there is also a common liking for nightly activities and leather,” Lucius mused, making Oliver’s blood run cold with his implications. Could Sara have revealed his secret identity to Wayne and Lucius? Why would she share his secret with Wayne?

“Sara Lance is an old family friend. I wasn´t aware that she was also Mr. Wayne’s personal friend,” Oliver said shortly.

“I wouldn´t say they are friends, more like acquaintances, even partners if you like. I heard they worked together on some of Mr. Wayne’s nightly personal projects, and as well share a friendship with Barbara Gordon,” Lucius said with eyes trained on Oliver. And suddenly Oliver knew where this conversation may lead, and he wasn´t enjoying it.

“He is lucky to have her as his friend and partner then,” Oliver said with a fake smile.

“Well, I am sure that Mr. Wayne and yourself, Mr. Queen, would both benefit from a future partnership perhaps,” Lucius Fox told him in a cheerful voice while getting up from his chair and buttoning up his grey suit jacket. Moments like this made him see why Wayne liked the man so much, he was sly.

“I’m sure we can form a League of Billionaires that were kicked out of Ivy League schools. Maybe Tony Stark would like to join us,” Oliver said with a sarcastic tone, making Lucius smile.

“I believe that a League is not something that Mr. Wayne actually had in mind. You know he doesn’t play well with others,” Lucius said in a contemplative tone as he tucked his hands into his trouser pockets

“Neither do I,” Oliver said tensely. This all needed to end now. Knowing that Wayne was out there doing ‘nightly activities’ with Sara was a little bit too much at the moment.

“Well I better go, I know the life of a CEO can be busy and I don´t want to take up any more of your time. But if I may, I would like to send my regards to Ms. Smoak. We worked together a few years ago,” Lucius said, not surprising Oliver. After the press release, it was common knowledge that he and Felicity had a child together, and that they now were officially a couple.

“I am sure she will like that,” Oliver replied with a small smile on his lips.

“I know that you two have a personal relationship now, but is she working at Queen Consolidated again?” he asked curiously.

“No. She still has her own company and is developing different projects. And as far as I know she is under contract with Ferris Aircraft,” Oliver said, the pride clear in his voice.

“I always knew that she was meant to do great things. It was a shame to see her go from Wayne Enterprises, but I could understand why she wouldn’t want to raise a child back in Gotham. Those were very difficult times. But I am glad to see that her company is still going strong, who knows, we may steal her back someday,” Lucius said with a wide grin.

“I think she likes being her own boss,” Oliver replied with a smirk.

“As she should. It was great doing business with you Mr. Queen. And think about what I said, we both know that you and Mr. Wayne have much more in common than you both would like to admit. Maybe you both should learn how to play with others,” Lucius said in an honest to god fatherly voice, before leaving a very astonished Oliver behind.

“What did he say to make you look like that?” Thea asked, popping into his office just a few moments after Lucius had left, not even letting Ryan warn Oliver of her presence.  

“I am sorry Mr. Queen, she is just too fast,” Ryan said, running behind Thea with his cheeks flushed and posture tense.

“That’s why I call her Speedy. Don´t worry about it Ryan, just hold my calls,” Oliver said, making Thea roll her eyes at her childhood nickname.

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Queen,” Ryan said before leaving them both alone and shutting the glass door behind him.

“Is he always like this?” Thea asked, her high heels clicking on the marble floor of Oliver’s office.

“Pretty much, so what can I do for you, Speedy?” Oliver moved to sit back in his chair.

“Working hard I see. I hope that you are still finding some time to spend with your family. Even dad got to spend time with us, and you know the workaholic that he was,” Thea said, looking down at the endless stacks of papers that covered Oliver’s desk.

“I assure you that I am. But lately I’ve had some extra work,” Oliver told her while grabbing his pen and starting the tedious process of signing papers that needed to be signed.

“I guess that’s what happens when you fire the CFO. What was his name again? Larry?” Thea moved to sit on the white leather chair across from him and crossing her legs one over the other.

“It was Harry, and he had it coming,” Oliver said, the bitter taste of Harrison’s words still made his blood boil.

“So I heard,” Thea said, knowing exactly why Harrison Clark had been fired – the reasons had been discussed over one of the many Queen family dinners.

“Thea, are you here to discuss how I run the family company or do you actually want something?” Oliver asked annoyed. 

“Mom wants you to come and have dinner at the mansion on Friday. Not just you, Felicity and Connor too of course. We all will be there,” Thea explained.

“I will talk to Felicity, but I believe we will be there. Do you need anything else?” Oliver asked, not looking up from the papers.

“Actually I wanted to invite my favorite brother to have lunch with me, but you are too grumpy for my taste,” Thea said with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

The thought of food made Oliver’s stomach growl so he dropped the pen and they were soon heading towards Thea’s favorite Japanese restaurant. Papers and meetings soon forgotten.

 

* * *

 

An hour later Oliver was back at QC and Ryan was anxiously waiting for him at the elevator exit.

“Oh, Mr. Queen. Thank God you are here!” Ryan exclaimed, pressing the tablet against his chest as his eyes filled with panic and concern.

“What now, Ryan?” Oliver asked him, moving towards his office.

“Rebecca Addams, she was here,” Ryan said, moving quickly, his short legs trying to keep up with Oliver’s pace.

“Did she? What did Ms. Addams want?” Oliver asked, wondering what his new CFO would want.

Rebecca Addams was a young 34-year-old, Yale graduate that had the heart of a lion and the strength of a hurricane. She didn´t have as much experience as the other candidates that Oliver considered for the job, but she had the look in her eyes that a survivor always had. In Oliver’s eyes she had all the qualities that Isabel Rochev once had, but without her obsessive and anti-ethical ways of conducting business. Oliver saw the potential in her, and after much consideration and a long discussion with Walter about it, Oliver hired her. The board wasn´t pleased to have a young woman in such a high profile position, but the minute that the tall dark skinned woman opened her mouth to speak, the directors of the board immediately shut up and soon they all saw how capable and competent she was. She didn´t pry into Oliver’s personal life and kept focused on the job, to which Oliver was deeply grateful for. He needed an ally and she seemed to be just what he needed to make his life easier.

“She said to remind you about your invitation to the Gala of Victor Jones. That it will be fundamental if you want to keep peace at the board and continue to show stability,” Ryan said, the words leaving his mouth quickly.

“Can´t she go by herself? I’m sure she is more than capable of representing the company,” Oliver said, annoyed to have to attend another boring gala. He hated the fake smiles and small talk with people he kind of despised. He’d rather spend his time on his living room carpet, playing Legos with Connor.

“She was very persistent that you needed to attend the Gala. And quite frankly sir, she was very scary at it,” Ryan said, taking a long gulp of air in, still nervous with his CFO.

“Ryan, you’re scared of everyone,” Oliver gave Ryan a smile, as the man seemed to blush even more.

Just then, the private elevator opened up its doors, and John Diggle walked out.

“I am here to take you to your next appointment, Mr. Queen,” Diggle said, his hands crossed in front of him, playing his part as Oliver’s personal bodyguard.

“Which appointment? He has a meeting with the accounting department at three in the afternoon, and projects to look over. It’s here on his schedule,” Ryan said, pointing to his tablet, with different notes and charts.

“This one is personal. A family matter,” Diggle calmly said, making Ryan pale.

“You didn´t miss anything Ryan, I forgot to tell you that I would need the afternoon off,” Oliver said as he grabbed his briefcase and moved towards the elevator.

“But Mr. Queen, what do I do with all of your afternoon appointments?” Ryan asked in slight awe/annoyance.

“Do what you always do, reschedule,” Oliver said with a grin as he stepped inside the elevator. As the doors closed, Oliver and Diggle felt the playfulness disappear.

“So, what exactly is going on?” Oliver asked, watching as the floor numbers flashed as they went down.  
  
“Felicity wanted me to pick you up,” Diggle said with a small smile.

“Why? Did something happen?” Oliver asked, trying to not overreact.

“She felt like training today,” Diggle gave a shrug, moving out of the elevator when the doors opened and towards the black Mercedes.

“Training?” Oliver wasn’t sure what he meant.

Diggle opened the car’s door and motioned for Oliver to get in, “At the foundry.”

 

* * *

 

When Oliver and Diggle walked down the stairs of the foundry, they found Felicity in her pink workout clothes, sending kicks and punches at one of the training dummies as Roy shouted instructions at her. She moved much quicker and more precise than Oliver remembered, but she had been taking Krav Maga lessons for a while now, so of course it was expected that she was faster and stronger.

“Come on Blondie, I know you can kick harder than that!” Roy said moving the training dummy back so she would follow.

“Easy for you to say, Mirakuru boy,” Felicity shot back, between one kick and two punches.

“If anyone saw this they might think that you are training to go out in the field,” Oliver said as he approached them, rolling his dress shirtsleeves up.

“Hey,” Felicity said with a smile, stopping her assault on the training dummy, the love clear in her eyes.

“Hey, focus on the dummy here and not on ‘pretty boy’ over there,” Roy exclaimed, receiving an evil glare from Felicity.

“Do you want me to wipe all your savings? Cause I can do that, you know,” Felicity threatened, half joking and half serious, making Diggle laugh and Roy tense all over.

“Ok Blondie, no need to make me broke and poor again,” Roy said, with his hands up in defeat as he moved to the computer desk and out of her way.

“Hey don´t touch them. I spent two hours today trying to fix all the damage that you did to them,” Felicity said as she rounded the dummy and pointed to the computers.

Oliver watched as Felicity moved to grab a water bottle, “When exactly did you come here? I thought you had work today?”

“Connor had class with Ms. Taylor today, so I came here. It was about time that I updated your systems and made some upgrades around here. I don´t know how you all lived without me these past five years,” Felicity took a long drag of her water.

“The old programs were going fine. Wait a minute; do you think you are coming back here? To the team?” Oliver asked, not being able to hide his shock.

“Well, no offense to you Digg, but you guys sucked at the tech side. You all are three kick ass vigilantes, but you are terrible at IT,” she said like it was no big deal.

“None taken,” Diggle said, watching how Oliver’s posture seemed to tense up at each word that Felicity said.

“Felicity,” Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this moment was coming; he just wanted to avoid it as long as possible.

“What? It’s no big deal Oliver,” Felicity protested in a defensive tone.

Roy and Diggle exchanged concerned looks, as Oliver and Felicity seemed to stop and stare each other down. Things were getting out of hand fast. Neither liked to see their favorite duo fighting. Their fights had always been explosive even before they got together and the two were, even now, too stubborn to know when to back off.

“Come on Roy, let mom and dad deal with their issues,” Diggle said, moving up the stairs with Roy right behind him.

Oliver and Felicity waited until they were alone to let the shouting begin.

“You can´t be serious about this! You know how I feel about putting you in extra danger,” Oliver began; his jaw tense and fists clenched, trying to make her understand why he didn´t want her here. He needed her to be safe.

“Come on Oliver, how different is this now than it was all those year ago? I am still your girl, or aren´t I?” she asked, and he knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to guilt trip him. She knew how much he blamed himself for her leaving all those years ago, and he knew that it was his own fault that she doubted her place on the team.

“You will always be my girl. And what is different is that we have a son, a son that needs his mother,” Oliver protested, not letting the previous guilt wash over him. He didn’t want to fight over this.

“Don´t you think that I don´t know that? Do you think that I want to leave Connor alone and unprotected, as I stay here the entire night?” Felicity asked him hotly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Don´t you? Why else would you be here talking about this!” Oliver shouted back.

“I know that things are different now. I know that I can´t hide here in the foundry as you go shot arrows at the bad guys. But that doesn’t mean I can´t help you. All I want is to help you, Oliver,” her tone a mixture of anger and sadness.

“Then help me by being safe. Being with our son. So that I don´t need to worry about you two. Then I can do my job,” Oliver said, his voice low.

“I don´t need to be at the foundry to help you. We can build a system, a secure one that allows me to help you from our place. So that I can know that you are safe. Please, Oliver,” Felicity pleaded, stopping right in front of him, trying to show him how important it was to her to make sure that he would have all the help that he needed to lead him back home safely, to her and Connor.

“I can´t risk it,” Oliver told her, cradling her face between his hands, softly caressing her skin with his fingertips.

“You said I was your partner and not just the mother of your child; so let me help you guys. Let me use all my skills to make sure that you will come back safe to me. I am not asking you to go into the field. All I am asking you is to do this from my computer, at our home. I will go insane with worry otherwise,” Felicity implored, and Oliver considered it for a minute. He knew how much more efficient he was back when he had her help, and he remembered how good it felt to work next to her when they were chasing Slade. The thought of Oliver’s old mentor made him pale. His attempts to find him had been in vain; Felicity probably would have done a much better job at it.

“I don´t want you to get hurt. I don´t know what I would do if I ever lost you,” Oliver said, his voice shaky at the end.

“And you will never have to find out. Please, just let me do this for you, for me, for Connor,” Felicity begged. All she wanted was for Oliver to recognize her as his equal, as a strong woman, someone that could fight by his side and for his side. She would never risk Connor, but she knew that she could help him with his personal crusade.

“Ok, but the moment that I think it jeopardizes your safety, Connor’s safety, I want you out. Do you understand?” Oliver pressed their bodies closer together, he needed the physical proof that he had her, and that he wouldn´t lose her ever again.

“I promise. Thank you,” she said, moving to softly kiss him. What was meant to be a small kiss, soon turned to be much more as Oliver slipped his tongue inside her mouth and moved his hands down her back and towards her firm ass. He squeezed her flesh, pushing their hips against the other, moaning in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around him. They hungrily kissed, hands and tongues moving together, their breathing heavy and their bodies beginning to burn with lust.

“Damn, we will need to establish some ground rules around here,” Diggle said as he and Roy reentered the foundry, thinking that they had given mom and dad enough time to sort everything out.

“How about a sock on the doorknob. I hear that works like a charm,” Roy said with a smirk, one that Oliver was oh so ready to remove from his face.

“You and me, on the mats. RIGHT NOW,” Oliver practically growled out to Roy, kissing Felicity’s temple before moving towards the bathroom to change into his workout clothes.

“Oh boy, it’s good to have the team back in working order,” Diggle said with a small laugh, which Felicity shared. He was right. They were back and better than ever.  

* * *

 

Roy and Oliver had been sparing for the past hour, neither one of them wanting to admit defeat. They were both shirtless and covered in sweat. Their hard muscles clenching with every move, their grunts echoing of the foundry walls, and Felicity couldn’t help but take in the sight of Oliver kicking Roy’s ass. It was a major turn on. They looked like Greek gods fighting, one a man who she wanted to ogle all-day and then tear his clothes off and the other simply a brother to her.

“Enjoying the show?” Diggle asked, moving to sit beside her at her computer desk.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Felicity lied, feeling the blush starting to form on her cheeks.

“I’m sure you don´t,” Diggle said with a small laugh, “What are you doing then?” he asked her as she turned back to type on her computer.

“I’m doing another search for Slade,” she said, not looking up from the screen.

“It’s been three months. Not even ARGUS has any leads on him this time. I don´t think that Slade Wilson wants to be found,” Diggle said softly, not wanting to upset her.

“I know this, but I can´t give up on it John. You didn´t see how he looked at Connor, how softly he whispered his name, how much his eyes shined at every comment that my son made. Slade won´t give up, not without a fight.” Felicity said, trying not to get lost in the memory of Slade teaching Connor how to play chess. The level of comfort she had seen for one another was terrifying.

Diggle gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “We will protect him. This time Slade won´t be able to get close to any of you.”

“He loves my son, John. He doesn’t want to just make Oliver suffer. He wants Connor for himself, and I won´t let that happen. I’d rather die than see my son being brought up by that madman,” Felicity said, her tone bitter and hateful.

Digg gave a nod in understanding before asking, “Can I do anything to help?”

“Yes, but Oliver won´t like it. He actually will be very against it,” she replied, looking over at where Oliver and Roy were training, still moving and exchanging blows.

“What is it?” Diggle asked her, worried about the expression on her face.

“I need you to train me. I need to be faster and stronger than I am now. I have to be able to defend myself better, I don´t want to be that helpless ever again. But most of all, I need you to teach me how to kill,” Felicity said, closing her eyes after whispering the last part. She hated to have to even consider it, the thought of taking someone else’s life made her sick to her stomach, but if it came to her life or the ones that she loved, she would do anything that she could to keep them safe. And this was step one.

“Felicity…if you do this, if you take a life, it will mark your soul forever. The light inside of you will be marred by it. You will never be the same again,” Diggle pleaded.

“I need to be able to fight back Digg. Maybe one day you or Oliver won´t be there, and I can´t let someone hurt my son,” Felicity said, disliking how far she was willing to go to make sure that Slade Wilson would never touch their lives again.

“You are much better than that. There must be another way,” Diggle said to her, the disappointment clear in his tone. He always took pride in knowing that Felicity wasn´t tainted like they all were. All of them had taken a life in the past, and had to live with the consequences of it every day. They had their own _Demons_ to fight. And now Felicity seemed to be chasing her own.

 

* * *

 

That night when Oliver came back home, it was past three am, and he tried to move as quietly as he could through the dark penthouse. He had changed from his leather suit to his regular clothes earlier. But he knew that his grey t-shirt was most likely ruined as he could feel the blood drenching his shoulder.

Oliver moved up the stairs, and softly opened Connor’s bedroom door. He watched as his son softly slept, his blond head poking out from beneath the covers, safe and sound in his small bed. He smiled at the sight of it, and softly closed the bedroom door, not wanting to wake Connor up.

He walked towards the end of the hallway, towards his and Felicity’s bedroom. Quietly he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He tried to walk across the room and enter their bathroom without making a sound, but she must have heard him because he could see her moving around in the covers.

“Oliver?” she asked, her voice sleepy as she turned on the bedside lamp.

“It’s just me. Go back to sleep,” Oliver replied softly, watching as she put her glasses back on.

“What happened?” she asked, moving the covers to the side and jumping off the bed.

“It’s nothing,” he said, trying to remove his jacket, but the task was proving to be harder than he initially thought.

“Oh my God! Were you shot?” she exclaimed, quickly coming over to him, her fluffy socks and one of his old large sweaters being the only thing covering her skin.

“It’s just a scratch,” Oliver said as Felicity led him into their large bathroom.

“Let me see,” she said as she helped him remove his jacket.

“Felicity, it’s nothing,” Oliver said, not wanting to worry her even more.

“I swear to God, Oliver Jonas Queen, that I will make you sorry if you tell me one more time that it was nothing,” she said, using her ever deadly loud voice, something that he saw Connor tense up in fear many times over.

She felt herself relax as he gave her a nod. As the jacket fell to the floor, Felicity could see the large stain of blood on Oliver’s shoulder. The metallic smell of blood was almost enough to make her feel sick to her stomach. As she moved his t-shirt over his head, he hissed and she could see that he had been shot, and it was far from a scratch.

“The bullet went all the way though,” Felicity said, looking over his shoulder blade, watching as the blood ran out of the small wound.

“Good news then,” Oliver said as she moved around the bathroom to grab a clean towel and the first aid kit; gauze and antiseptic solution quickly being placed on the counter.

“Oliver, this may sting a little,” she said as she began to clean the wound with antiseptic. Surprisingly, Oliver didn´t seem too fazed over it.

“It’s part of the job,” Oliver replied, used to pain. He had been shot multiple times in the past ten years; it was nothing new to him.

“It will need stiches, do you have anything…” Felicity started to say, watching as Oliver pointed to one of the sink drawers.

“Top drawer, there is a kit in the back of it, with a needle and suture line,” Oliver said, pressing the towel against his wound to contain the bleeding as Felicity moved to grab the items to stich him up.

“I thought that you were coming back home after your patrol. It was a calm night you said, go to sleep you said, I will just check the perimeter one more time you said. So when exactly did you get shot? And where was John?” Felicity asked him, part angry and part worried. She knew that Oliver was a grown man, capable of making his own decisions and taking care of himself; but she hated to see him hurt. Too many times he had come too close to not coming back, too many times she had almost lost him.

“I was close to Verdant, so I told Digg he could go home early. Lyla had been back for the first time in weeks, and I knew he wanted to spend some time with her. Roy had been working at the bar with Thea. Besides, things had been pretty slow tonight, so if I was just doing a perimeter and grounds check, I didn´t need back up and for you to stay awake this late just to listen in on comms,” Oliver tried to explain what had happened.

“Maybe if I did, you wouldn´t have been shot,” she began disinfecting the suturing needle.

“I was a block away, when I heard a scream. Two men were attacking a woman. When I got there they were ripping her clothes off; she was Thea’s age. I just lost it. I should have shot an arrow at them, or just knocked them out, but I got so angry. I tore them apart and thought they were out, but one of them shot me from behind. After making sure for a second time that they were down, I left them there for the police and called an ambulance for the girl,” Oliver winced as Felicity started on the first stitch.

“I know it’s part of the job, but I hate to see you hurt,” Felicity said as she stitched his wound up. Apparently wound care was like riding a bike, you never forgot.

“I’m ok. Trust me, I’ve had way worse,” Oliver said with a small smile, making Felicity pause, not wanting to go over her memories of Oliver between life and death after his fight with Slade.

“I don´t know how you were able to hide all of this from Laurel for three years. I mean, it’s not like she wouldn´t see the new bruises,” Felicity said absentmindedly as she slowly moved the needle once more. She felt Oliver tense under her hands.

“You’re right. I don´t know how we made it that far,” he bowed his head like he was ashamed of it.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn´t have brought that up,” Felicity apologized. No matter how much she tried, it was hard for her to forget that Oliver had been with Laurel for so long during a time that she wished that he had spent with her and Connor.

“It’s ok, it’s like you said, I hid this from her for three years. I don´t want this to be something that we can´t talk about, or something that makes you uncomfortable,” Oliver said, looking down at his shoulder, watching as Felicity focused on the task in front of her, and not looking up at him.

She was quiet for what felt like ages afterwards. Their breathing was the only sound in the room, and Oliver knew that she wanted to ask him something, but probably felt like she shouldn´t.

“Did you love her?” Felicity asked, doing the final stitch.

“I thought I did, for half of my life I was sure of it,” Oliver answered, not sure how to explain this to her.

“But?” Felicity felt that there was a ‘but’ in there.

“But it didn´t feel right, it wasn´t natural as breathing, it was something that I had to work hard for. First I thought that I just couldn´t love that way again, that the island had ruined me, that I would never truly love again,” Oliver explained as Felicity began work on the entrance wound at his back, removing the dried blood with a wet cloth.

“Is that why you two broke up?” Felicity asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

“I guess that after a while things just didn´t work anymore. And we just decided to let it go. Let each other go,” Oliver said softly, as he turned back to face her.

“I’m sorry,” Felicity wanted to know but felt like she might be prying a bit.

“You know what I thought when I saw her that night at the restaurant? I was happy, happy that she had found someone that could take care of her, someone to keep her safe, someone that would cherish her and love her like she deserved. To love her like Tommy did,” Oliver said as he gently stroked his fingers over the hand Felicity had placed on his shoulder to steady herself.

“Oliver,” Felicity whispered, not sure what to say. She knew how guilty Oliver still felt over Tommy’s death, how devastating and life changing it was to him.

“No I need to say this. I need you to understand it. The moment you came back to my life, it was like I could breathe again. It was like my life had meaning and purpose again. I’ve never felt happier than when I am with you and Connor. And I felt so guilty, guilty for loving you this much, for having a beautiful family and a future full of possibilities. To have all of this when Tommy didn´t even get a chance. To know that I would never love Laurel like he did, that I would never be able to give her all of those things, because she wasn´t ‘it’ for me. She wasn´t the one for me. You are,” he said as tears pooled in Felicity’s eyes.

“And I am a selfish man, because I wasn´t just happy for her, I was relieved. Relieved to not have to carry the guilt of being the cause of her sadness, to not be any of the things she needed me to be. I was relieved that she had found someone that would give her all the things that I couldn´t. I was free to be happy, to be with the woman I loved, and not feel guilt over it. It brought me peace,” Oliver finished in a shaky breath as he brushed his thumb over her cheek to catch a tear.

“I love you. Do you understand?” Oliver said, his voice deep and his eyes filled with a kind of love and affection for her that she had never seen before. She loved this man.

Felicity gave a nod; words were lost to her at the moment. All she could do was move forward and softly kiss him, thanking God for having such an amazing man by her side, for letting them spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

 

It was Friday night and Oliver, Felicity and Connor were now at the front door of the Queen mansion. The night was cold as November approached and as soon as Raisa opened the door, Connor rushed inside.

“Connor, don´t run around,” Felicity said as she watched Connor jet around the place with a familiarity that still surprised her.

“Relax, he has my reflexes and not yours,” Oliver teased with a smirk, taking their coats to hang in the coatroom next to the front hall.

“Good evening, Raisa,” Oliver said, kissing the older woman on the cheek.

“Evening, Oliver, Ms. Felicity,” she said, her Russian accent still strong even after more than twenty years in America.

“Hi Raisa,” Felicity said with a smile, she had become quite fond of the woman in the past few months.

“Where is everyone?” Oliver asked, putting his right hand on Felicity’s lower back.

“We’re here Ollie,” Thea called out as she walked towards them with Connor in tow.

“Hey Speedy,” Oliver said, giving her a hug and peck on the head.

“Looking good, Felicity,” Thea complimented Felicity as she took in her bright yellow dress and pumps; they made her shine.

“Thanks,” Felicity said, a small smile on her lips. She and Thea had gotten closer over the past few months; the hostility that Oliver’s sister felt towards her and the fact she hid Connor from the Queen’s, faded as each day passed.

“Mommy, grandma lit the fireplace. She said it’s the first lighting of the year!” Connor said excitedly.

“We can´t miss it then,” Felicity said, holding Connor’s hand as they walked towards the sitting room, where Roy was stirring up the fire and Moira and Walter were sitting in a loveseat next to the fire, both with glasses of brandy in their hands.

“Come sit with us sweetheart, its warm by the fire,” Moira said, and Connor rushed to her side, sitting on her lap as he watched the flames.

“Thank you,” Oliver said as Raisa handed him a glass of brandy.

“Do you want one as well, Felicity?” Raisa politely asked.  
  
“No, thank you,” Felicity replied, making Thea raise an eyebrow in surprise.

“Do you want to share something with us, Felicity?” Thea asked as she moved her finger over the helm of her green dress, making all eyes turn to Felicity’s direction.

“Not particularly,” Felicity replied, ignoring Thea’s question before moving to sit next to Oliver on one of the large sofas.

“Just checking if there were any other munchkins on the way,” Thea said casually as she took a sip of her drink.

“Munchkins?” Connor asked confused, looking up at Moira for an answer.

Oliver and Felicity froze on the spot, not sure what to say to their son.  They never had discussed this with him. Felicity panicked and was about to move towards Connor and try to change the subject, when Moira intervened.

“Your Aunt Thea, is wondering if one day there will be another baby in this house,” Moira said softly, moving her hands over Connor’s soft hair in a calming gesture.

“Why would she want that? Doesn’t she love me anymore?” Connor asked, clearly upset with the idea.

“Of course she loves you sweetheart,” Moira reassured the boy, throwing an admonishing look in Thea’s direction as she kissed her grandson’s forehead.

“Do you still love me Aunt Thea?” Connor asked, his eyes filled with an irrational fear.

“Of course I do kiddo, who else would I watch ‘Finding Nemo’ with but you? You are my favorite little guy,” Thea said with a bright smile as she crouched down in front of him and softly held his small hand.

“I am your favorite munchkin?”  Connor asked, climbing down Moira’s lap and towards Thea on the carpet.

“Connor, you are my one and only munchkin,” Thea said, making Connor smile and the baby drama long forgotten. Felicity and Oliver sighed in relief.

* * *

 

After the delicious dinner that Raisa had prepared – roasted salmon and asparagus in lemon oil– Connor and Roy were rather occupied playing on Connor’s PlayStation 4, that this grandma had bought and put in his own room at the mansion. The rest of them were back in the sitting room, where Felicity was enjoying a glass of 82 vintage red wine while Oliver and Walter discussed news back at Queen Consolidated by the fireplace.

“You never discussed having another child to Connor, did you?” Moira asked, taking a sip of her own drink.

“I never thought that there would be any need for it. Till a few months ago, I never thought I would even consider it,” Felicity replied simply, moving her fingers over the rim of the glass.

“I know that you and Oliver haven’t been back together that long, but anyone can see that you two are the real deal. He loves you like he’s never loved before. It’s quiet refreshing,” Moira said with a smile, as she looked at Oliver happily talking away with Walter.

“I love him just as much,” Felicity wanted Moira to know that she was as much in love as Oliver.

“I never doubted it for even a second. If there was one thing that I always have been sure about its that you loved my son,” Moira said with a smile, one that showed how much she meant it and how she wished that things were different in the past with her and Felicity.

Walter and Oliver moved towards them, and Moira and Thea exchanged a look between them, making Felicity slightly uncomfortable; after all, she hated mysteries.

“There was a reason why I asked you all for dinner tonight,” Moira started to say, receiving a smile from Walter.

“Besides letting Connor babysit Roy for me, obviously,” Thea teased with a smirk, receiving another reprehensive glare from her mother.

“I have a proposition for you two, but first I have some news. Walter and I are officially retiring, and we are thinking about moving to London,” Moira said, surprising both Oliver and Felicity.

“Mom, I didn´t knew you wanted to move to Europe,” Oliver knew that Walter missed England but he’d never voiced a desire to move back to his homeland.

“We were thinking about splitting our time between here and London. You honestly think your mom would be able to stay that long away from Connor?” Walter teased.

“But what about your life here? Your charity work? The mansion?” Oliver asked, too shocked to fully absorb the information.

“That’s where you two come in. Thea will handle my charity organization while I’m out of the country, and the house…well I was thinking you two and Connor could move here,” Moira finally revealed, making Felicity choke on her wine.

Felicity cleared her throat in shock, “ I beg your pardon?”

“You two are young and already have a family. And I am expecting to see more children running through these halls some day, maybe soon. This is a family home. Not a place for an old retired couple,” Moira said, trying to warm Felicity to the idea.

“What about Thea?” Oliver asked.

“Actually, I wouldn´t mind moving to your penthouse. The view is to die for,” Thea said with a small smile, she had been in on all of this.

“You guys are serious! You really want us to move here?” Felicity was still shocked. No one just offers you a mansion worth millions of dollars, for you to just move in. But then again, most people don´t date billionaires that shot arrows at bad guys at night.

“I know the mansion is large and has a certain antique feeling. But I am sure that with a good architect and decorator, it could make you all feel like this is your own home. I would just hate to see strangers living in our family home. So please, would you two consider it?” Moira said with nothing but the best intentions.

“I don´t know mom…” Oliver started to say, not sure what to do or what to say.

Felicity didn’t have that same problem. Moira was right. This was a family home, the home Oliver grew up in and now Connor would too. So she blurted out a quick, “Yes.”

“Really? I’m so glad to hear it,” Moira said excitedly.

“Are you sure about it, Felicity?” Oliver softly asked her as he turned to her.

“It’s what makes the most sense, Oliver. We have Connor to think about, and he loves this place. He’s spent almost as much time in here as he has back at the penthouse. And as your mother said, we can remodel it and make it look like us while still keeping it the home you grew up in. I’m sure we could even make a bad ass basement,” Felicity said, muttering the last part to herself, but still making all eyes turn to her again, “Not that kind of basement, not a sex dungeon kind, we are not that kinky. Not that kinky is bad; kinky is great if you are into all the whips, etc. Oh my God, I just admitted that I have sex with your son,” she said, stopping for a few seconds to take a deep breath and finish her argument for the ‘bad ass basement’, “ Anyway, I was thinking more of a cellar and a panic room, kind of basement.”

“So, are you guys saying yes to the house?” Thea asked with a large smile.

“We are saying yes to the house,” Oliver answered with a smile as he reached out to grasp Felicity’s hand. It was the right step to build a whole new life for their small family and both couldn’t be happier.

“Great!” Thea said before playfully asking, “So when can I move into the penthouse?”

* * *

 

**A/N: Hello there, thank you all for reading and let me know what you think!**  
  
Love you all,

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	16. The River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I want to thank you all for the amazing support. Now that the journey is coming to it end, I don´t know how I will feel to not read a small message from each one of you, every week. Thank you all for making me feel special.  
> Love to my beta (The Alternative Source), she rocks, and I feel like I found a companion for the rest of my ‘writer life’. Thank you! (The Alternative Source: No thank you! Love working with you! Ohhh action scenes!)  
> As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.  
> Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse  
> Enjoy it!

_Hold my place_ __  
_Don't you give up on me_ __  
_Hold on... hold on_ __  
  
_Reach, it's not as bad as it seems_ __  
_I cleanse in the river for somebody else,_ _  
_ _For anyone but myself_

The construction of the new lair was going smoothly, now concealed as a large bomb shelter with an adjacent panic room under the core of the mansion. No one seemed to question why Oliver Queen, billionaire and CEO of Queen Consolidated, would like to build one practically underneath his feet and in his backyard. After all, he now had a family to care and protect, and the world was a violent place. He would do all he could to make sure he kept his family safe.

So now a large crew was on the mansion grounds working to create a secret entry to the large concrete and steel shelter. They had built a steel entry way and door with a top of the line security system, so that only a certain number of people would be able to breach it; something that was essential for Oliver’s nightly job. When the crew was finished they would have a shelter with air vents, electricity, water and once Felicity got around to it, Wi-Fi.

Oliver had hired two very prestigious engineers and architects to take care of the project. With them he and Felicity had personally chosen the changes that would be made in the new lair in addition to the inside and the outside of the mansion. As construction got underway Felicity would spend hours talking with contractors, decorators and landscape workers, making sure that all the changes in the mansion would be done quickly, efficiently and smoothly. Moira had been helping her with the garden details, as she had no knowledge about how to go about it whatsoever. She was glad to have Moira’s help in making it an escape for her family.

The garden had been remodeled with new walkways and lighting; now safer than before. They had also built a large glass and iron white winter gazebo. It was built so they would have a place to enjoy during the cold winter nights; an iron pit built into it for a fire. Oliver had also ordered a wooden deck to be built next to the French doors of his office so Connor would have a place to play while Oliver worked and where they could all have lunch together on sunny days.  

Oliver kept his bedroom, but had refurnished it and painted it in brighter colors to fit Felicity’s tastes. Thea’s room would be kept the same, for the times that she would rather stay in the mansion. Connors own bedroom that had been decorated by Moira, would also be kept the same since the boy absolutely loved it. Oliver also insisted that his mother and stepfathers room be kept the same so they would be able to stay with them at the mansion when they came to visit from London. Even though it was the master bedroom, the thought of sleeping in the bedroom that had once belonged to his parents made Oliver feel odd, out of place.

Construction and redecorating woes aside, Moira and Walter would take residence in the mansion till the end of the year before moving to London. They had planned to return to Starling City every three months; Moira’s need to be close to her children and grandchildren her main and quite frankly only reason.

Connor was the one that seemed most excited with the move to the mansion, and now was begging to be allowed to have a dog, something that he always wanted but till now had never had the room for. Felicity and Oliver had considering it, wondering if he would enjoy the company and understand the responsibility of having a pet. But then they remembered he was just four years old when he dropped a cup off the counter and blamed his imaginary friend Carol.

Today Connor didn´t have class with Ms. Taylor, so he was watching Raisa bake while Felicity sat at the kitchen table and worked on some details for her latest project for Farris Aircraft and Oliver worked at the office. With all the practical details of the renovations in her hands while Oliver was at work, Felicity’s time to work had been cut in half. So she was extremely glad to have Raisa watch over Connor as she focused on her latest project. To top it off her son seemed to be quite taken with Raisa. She could hear them laughing now as she went over her paperwork. At the moment Raisa was teaching him words in Russian while Connor tried to get them right to impress her and Oliver, who would be delighted to be able to teach him more Russian words.

The sound of the front door bell brought Felicity out of her musings. Before she could even get up from her chair to get the door, Connor quickly jumped up and ran towards the front hall.

“Connor Jonas Smoak-Queen! You better not be answering that door!” Felicity said, using her loud voice as she jogged towards the front door after him. Her heels clicked against the marble floor quickly, but when she got there Connor was tugging at the large wooden door.

“Connor, no!” Felicity shouted, but he had already opened the door.

“Oh, hello there,” she heard a familiar voice say, one that she hadn´t heard in more than five years. Her breathe seemed to catch in her throat.

“Hi. Who are you?” Connor asked as he looked up at the tall skinny man dressed in a blue dress shirt and a stripped black tie with matching slacks.

“I’m Barry. Barry Allen. Nice to meet you. You shouldn’t be answering the door should you? Well of course you shouldn’t,” Barry said in a small ramble.

“I am Connor,” her son said, trying to introduce himself properly like he saw his parents do endless times.

“Barry,” Felicity said as she came to stand behind her son, shocked to see her young friend at her front door.

“Felicity,” Barry said, now sporting a huge smile as his cheeks turned slightly pink, “Hi.”

She met him half way as he moved in to hug her, even if it was one armed and a bit awkward with Connor between them.

“Hi,” she beamed at him, still not believing that Barry Allen was right in front of her, “Oh my God Barry, you’re here. Hi. I already said that didn’t I?”

He brought his hand up, a large bouquet of white dahlias and green sedums in his hands, “Ummm these are for you.”

Felicity took them with one hand while she kept the other on Connors shoulder as he peered up at Barry in suspicion, “Thank you, they are beautiful. Oh, this is my son. Connor this is Barry.”

“We’ve already introduce ourselves,” Barry said with a small smile, while pushing his hands deep inside his trouser pockets.

“Of course. Ummm please, come in,” Felicity suddenly realized that they were still at the front door. Moving to the side she let Barry walk in before closing the door and locking it after him.

“Wow,I had forgotten how huge this place was,” Barry looked around in awe as he took in the foyer.

“Yeah, it belongs to Oliver’s family: the life of the rich and famous, if you are into this sort of thing, ” Felicity replied as she too looked around. She still wasn’t used to the idea of living in a mansion.

“Oh, Oliver. Right, is he here?” Barry asked, looking a little bit uncomfortable. Maybe he still felt a bit intimidated by Oliver.

“My dad is at work,” Connor answered, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly not liking Barry’s presence.

“Right,” Barry said, looking down at the floor.

“Connor, why don´t you go see if Raisa needs help?” Felicity suggested, watching as her son seemed ready to have a tantrum. He had become quite overprotective, especially when Oliver was away.

“But mommy…” Connor started to say.

“Please. Mommy and Barry need to have a grown up conversation,” Felicity calmly explained and like magic, Raisa appeared out of nowhere to grab Connor.

“Come on Connor, I just baked some cookies. I need you to taste them to know if I made them right,” Raisa explained as she took Connor’s small hand and led him towards the kitchen.

Barry watched as the miniature version of Oliver walked out of the room, and even though he knew about the young boy, the sight of him was still something that shocked him. He was a beautiful child, the exact mixture of Oliver and Felicity, and he clearly was very loved and special.

“Please, let’s sit,” Felicity said as she walked towards the sitting room, that now had bright turquoise walls and large glass windows; a more modern look to fit both Oliver and Felicity’s tastes.

“I had heard about him, but I wasn´t expecting him to be such…” Barry started to say, not sure how to continue.

“A miniature of Oliver? I’m aware. Sometimes I wonder what he inherited from me,” Felicity mused with a small smile as she put the flowers in an empty glass vase. She would have to get water for it later.

“Well he does sound like you when you are mad, I mean. You know, the whole, crossing the arms over your chest and using the loud voice. He was very intimidating for a four year old, I mean and…I will stop talking now,” Barry finished with a small laugh.

“I’m sorry about that. He’s not used to meeting strange people. He probably felt like he was defending his dad or something like that,” Felicity said, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah. I guess he was,” Barry replied, with a sad look on his eyes. Even after all these years, Barry still held Felicity in a special place in his heart. But Oliver was a good man, and he deserved to be happy. They both did.

Felicity fidgeted with her hands as they sat down. She remembered the conversation she had so long ago about not having feelings for her ‘boss’ and she didn’t want to make Barry think she was trying to deceive him, “I’m sorry, I never thought that this would change. I told you the truth all those years ago when we met. Oliver and I were just friend’s back then. I never thought that one day we would actually be together.”

“I know. Though we can’t deny that back then, deep down we both knew that you were in love with him. But it was nice to pretend that there were a chance for us, even as friends,” Barry said as he dispelled her fears.

“Yes it was,” Felicity said with a sad smile.

“Anyway, I’m happy that you two found each other in the end. Your son is a beautiful child. Oliver is very lucky to have the two of you,” Barry said honestly.

“Thank you,” Felicity replied.

“But enough with talk of the past. That’s not why I came by. I mean, yes I did want to see you and after I saw your picture in the paper, I had to come see you. You are a hard woman to track Ms. Smoak, or is it Mrs. Queen now?” Barry asked in a rushed ramble, his cheeks red and looking uncomfortable as his mouth got away from him.

“It’s Smoak, Oliver and I are just dating. I mean, we do live together and we are raising Connor together. But we are not married. Nope, still Smoak here,” Felicity rambled back, not sure how to discuss her love life with someone that she had cared a lot about in the past.

“Oh, well. It was easier to track you when I saw your picture next to Oliver’s. I have been trying to reach you for the past five years,” Barry said as he looked up at her.

“Why?” Felicity asked, astonished.

“I was in coma for nine months. And after I woke up, my life was never the same again. Everything changed. And then Cisco and Caitlin told me how you always kept in touch, that you visited me at the hospital and later back at S.T.AR. Labs. But then suddenly you disappeared. When I came back to Starling City to see if anyone had any news about you, Oliver just said that you had moved on, and that you wanted nothing more with his crusade,” Barry explained, whispering the last part.

“I left when I found out I was pregnant with Connor. I wasn´t sure what to do and leaving seemed like the only option at the time. I lost touch with everyone after that. I’m sorry that I didn´t come back to check on you,” Felicity said, the guilt she felt clear in her tone.

“It’s ok, you had bigger worries at the time. I bet you did a great job raising him and I’m glad that he has his mom and dad together again. I’m happy that you are happy,” Barry said with a smile.

“And I am happy that you are ok; looking a little bit different, but ok. That’s all that matters,” Felicity said, moving her eyes over Barry’s now fuller and stronger body. He didn´t look like that boy from Central City that was always late; he now looked more mature and confident, even if he still rambled a lot.

“Yeah, about that…that is a funny story actually,” Barry scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Barry proceeded to then tell her all about the night that the particle accelerator at S.TA.R. Labs became unstable. He told her about how he was struck by lighting and how the mixture of the particle accelerator explosion, the charged chemical products, and electricity caused his body to change. It took his body months to recover from it, and when it did, he had realized that he had the most amazing ability, to move in a flash. He then told her how he spent the next few years trying his hardest to save the people in Central City, how hard it was when he couldn´t save everyone, and how he doubted himself from time to time when things got hard. Most surprisingly he told her that it was Oliver who convinced him to keep on fighting, to be the guardian angel, the hero that the city needed him to be. That would have made her extremely happy if it wasn’t that she was suddenly hit with how bad of a friend she had been; she hadn´t tried to find out about how he was, if he had recovered, or what had happened to him in all of those years.

“Wow, I heard about you, about The Flash I mean, about this super-fast man that saved people. I never thought it was you,” Felicity said, hiding her sadness with awe.

“Yeah, I guess that the idea of me being a hero was pretty silly,” Barry said, embarrassed.

“No, I always knew the kind of person that you were Barry. You always were one of the good guys. I’m just glad that you can use your gifts to help people,” Felicity said with a smile, pride filling her heart.

“Thank you,” Barry said as he returned her smile.

“You always were a hero to me Barry. What you did to help us all those years back…that was a hero. The only difference now is that you’re impossibly fast.”  


* * *

 

Barry left a few hours later after telling her more about his life as The Flash, about Iris West and how he got to prove his father’s innocence. He promised to come back whenever Oliver or the team needed him, that he was just a flash away. And she couldn’t help feeling that she had gained a friend again when they exchanged numbers and hugs at her door.

Felicity was glad to see how well Barry was doing, and even though she was annoyed that Oliver himself didn’t share the news about Barry and his new ability’s, she understood why he would maintain this information a secret. A hero’s identity is the most important thing and Barry was a sore spot to him, just like Laurel was to her.

Afterwards she went to the library only to find Walter and Connor immersed in a match of chess. They were both focused, Walter moving his pieces and then asking Connor what he thought his play was. They had been playing this game since they moved to the mansion two weeks ago and Connor seemed to get better and better at the game as time passed by. He had clearly become got attached to it, and now it was his and Walter’s daily activity.

Felicity watched silently as they moved the pieces over the board, her son’s face in deep concentration, his small brows moving all around as he contemplated his next move. He looked so adorable, and so perfect, that she almost felt like she could let go of the constant fear that she carried inside of her. The fear that all of this would be just a dream, that reality would be in crashing soon, that she would lose everything.

She moved over a little to peek out the window at the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching. She watched as Diggle emerged from the backyard, he had been supervising the work on the lair today, making sure that no one would grow suspicious of it and making sure they all just thought it was a shelter against the dangers of the outside world.

Diggle looked tense and tired, and Felicity wondered if there was something else going on, something that was making John Diggle look haggard.

“Hey, are you ok?” she asked him as he entered the hall she was in, concern clear on her face.

“Yeah, I’m just going through some things,” Diggle said, trying to sound casual about it.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Felicity said as they moved away from the library and towards the living room.

Digg kept silent and stopped next to the large windows when they got to the living room. He closed the doors to the room, trying to get a little bit more privacy in a house filled with construction workers. He took a deep breath before blurting out, “Lyla is pregnant.”

“Oh my God!” Felicity exclaimed, excited to hear the news. But the look on Diggs face made her pause and ask, “Are you happy about it?”

“I’m not sure. We weren´t planning it and after a while I thought it would never happen. I was getting used to being called Uncle John,” He said, his tone low and oddly pained.

“Then why the sad face? I always thought you wanted to have a family of your own?” Felicity asked, wondering what was really going on.

“Yes, but how can I keep my family safe when its mother goes on crazy top secret missions and I work with a hooded vigilante?” Digg whispered, as his eyes clouded over with frustration.

“So you are happy about the baby. You just don´t know how he or she will fit in your lives?” Felicity asked him, knowing exactly how he was feeling. After all, it was one of the main reasons why she left Starling City when she got pregnant.

“No it’s just that…Lyla doesn´t seem to want to retire from ARGUS anytime soon. She loves her job too damn much. So now I won´t just have to worry about her, but worry about her and our child, worry about what will happen every time she goes on those secret missions. Worry if I will lose them both,” Diggle said, the fear and emotion clear.

“John, I’m sure that she doesn’t plan on doing the dangerous missions while she is pregnant. I’m sure Amanda Weller would see this as a liability, and as far as we are concerned, she probably will tell her to stay back and work behind the desk. But this fear that you have, it won´t stop after the baby is born,” Felicity explained, trying to calm and yet help her friend.

“I don´t know how you and Oliver can do it. To do what we do and still be able to raise a child,” Diggle said sadly as his shoulders slumped. She hated seeing him like this.

“We do it because we love our son, and nothing is more important than our family. We do it because we love each other and because we love what we do. Oliver’s destiny is to be a hero. It was what made me fall in love with him in the first place,” Felicity said as she came closer to Digg. He seemed to relax at her words.

“And I thought it was all because of his money and body,” Diggle sarcastically said, receiving a glare from his favorite IT specialist and a poke in the arm.

“My point is, you and Lyla love each other, and I know you both already love the baby. And if there is a couple out there that can do this, it’s you and Lyla. I believe in you John,” she finished with an encouraging smile.

“You are truly remarkable, Felicity Smoak,” Diggle said with a smile.

“Thanks for remarking it,” she said with a wink.

“Just so you know, you and Oliver are going to be the godparents,” Diggle told her with a hopeful voice, already picturing his son or daughter, running around.

Her smile grew, “We wouldn´t have any other way.”

* * *

 

The blade ran down softly against Oliver’s skin, from the top of his cheekbones to down his square jaw, leaving a patch of smooth skin behind. He gently moved the razor over his face, taking off the remains of his beard and washed the razor off in the sink in intervals. He was focused, not missing one single spot, his hands moving with grace; one hand holding the razor while the other ran over his skin. And all the while that this dance went on he wasn’t alone, not that he knew it. Felicity watched in appreciation as Oliver shaved, enjoying each move of his arms and hands; movements that made his back muscles arch and dance beautifully in front of her own eyes. To top it all off she couldn’t help but notice the towel wrapped around his hips that seemed to fall lower each second that passed.

Oliver was washing the remains of the shaving cream on his face, when he saw Felicity through the mirror, her eyes shining as she moved towards him to wrap her hands around his waist. She pressed her face between his shoulder blades as her hands softly caressed his muscled abs. He was warm and nothing brought her greater comfort than the feeling of Oliver’s naked skin against her own. He kept his hands on the counter as she kissed the tight muscles there, tasting his skin, getting lost in his smell as her hands gently moved down his body and towards the knot that held the towel together. His breath caught as her soft small right hand found it’s way between his legs and towards his semi hard cock. She pressed her hand against it before softly squeezing the flesh, feeling it get harder at each slow stroke of her hand.

“Fuck,” Oliver whispered, closing his eyes as he held tight to the black marble sink.

“Don´t you like me stroking your cock, baby?” Felicity whispered against his back, making Oliver open his eyes in surprise as she kept moving her hand. Felicity was never very vocal during sex, he always being the one to take the first step. So hearing her sultry voice whispering sexy words to him, well…it was something that he never thought would happen. But it was fucking hot.

“Oh God,” he grunted as all the blood suddenly pumped down to his aching member. Nothing felt better than feeling her hands on his skin.

“That’s it baby, get hard for me,” she moaned out, giving his shoulder blade a small bite right below where his dragon tattoo lay.

By now Oliver was hard as a rock. Felicity kept pumping him with her right hand, as her left moved to the knot of the towel, undoing it and letting it pool on the floor. He was moaning with every movement, as her hands went up and down, squeezing the engorged head and circling her thumb over the head to spread the pre-cum and lubricate her movements.

“Do you like it? Do you like my hands on your large cock? Do you like feeling my hands around you? Stroking you? Or maybe you would rather have my mouth…or my pussy, Oliver. Feeling me clenching around you, wet and hot, milking your cock,” she whispered as she ran her tongue over his still damp skin.

“Oh babe, fuck,” Oliver felt his body tense; overwhelmed by the pleasure she was giving him. He couldn´t take one more second of this, listening to her moaning his name, whispering all those dirty things to him. He was so close to snapping, his knuckles white with how hard he was holding onto the counter. He needed to control himself before he lost it and ravished her right then and there. One more squeeze of her hand made him throw that idea out the window.

He moved so quick that she let out a surprised gasp as he turned to her and pushed her around to the marble counter. He took her lips in a fast and deep kiss. The kiss was desperate and rough, a clash of mouths, tongues and teeth. There bodies melded together as he hoisted her up onto the counter, promising to leave bruises behind. Oliver moved his hands over Felicity’s silk robe and pushed it open so he could touch the naked skin beneath it. The fabric fell down on the counter as he moved down to suck at her pulse point. He continued his journey down her body as Felicity began to stroke him again. He moved his hands all over her body: from her perky breasts to her smooth thighs, down to her knees and calves; worshiping each piece of the soft flesh of the woman he loved.

Her legs wrapped around his hips as she felt her body light up, trying to plaster his body closer to hers, trying to find a form of release. Her hand not stroking him ran down his back, scratching down and arriving at his tight ass. He groaned into her mouth once more as she gave a squeeze. She wanted him, to finally have him inside of her. But as he pulled his pelvis away from her, dislodging her hand, she knew that he was now in charge of the situation even if she was the one to start it off.

His mouth left hers and his lips danced down her neck, her collarbone, her sternum, her nipples and her abs. He licked her bellybutton, kissing his way down her navel and towards her moisten core. He feel on his knees between her parted thighs, softly blowing a small breath against her pussy, watching as she closed her eyes and let out a deep moan. He gently touched her with his fingertips, first on the outside before slipping inside and towards her clit. She was hot and moist, and he couldn´t resist. Opening her he took a small lick of her clit, tasting the sweet skin and losing himself at the moan he pulled from her.

He used the flat of his tongue to taste her, moving it slowly, first up and down and then in small circles. He kept moving against her, slowly and then faster, building up a rhythm and loving that he was driving her crazy and towards the brink.

“Oliver! Don´t stop,” she moaned as she pushed his head down into her parted legs, her hands grasping onto his short blond hair.

He kept going, moving his hands towards her entrance; pushing one and then two fingers inside of her. He began moving them fast within her. He angled his fingers so he could hit the bundle of nerves inside, pulling a moan from her in the form of his name. He kept moving, fucking her with his fingers as he sucked her clit, feeling her tighten up with every thrust.

He knew she was close so he pulled his fingers out of her, and pushed his tongue inside of her instead.

“Jesus Christ, don´t fucking stop, don´t you dare to stop,” she groaned, her eyes closing and her lips parting. She could feel her damp hair begin to stick to the side of her neck, her chest was covered in a pink blush, and her toes were beginning to curl. He kept fucking her with his tongue, lapping at her juices and getting lost within her moans. But he knew if he kept going she would cum, and he didn´t want that, not yet.

He moved up quickly, not slowing down when she protested over him stopping, and moved to kiss her one more time. She moaned against his lips, the taste of herself on his lips was a turn on, and she was too far gone to care if she looked needy and addicted to him. She needed to feel him inside of her. Now.

Oliver knew what they both desperately needed, the pressure to find release was spinning out of control.

“Please, I need to feel you inside me,” Felicity moaned against his lips. It was all the confirmation he needed.

He pushed himself inside of her in one long thrust, she was dripping wet so he slid in smoothly. They both groaned in relief, him feeling her walls close around him and her feeling him part her open. It felt like heaven. He held tightly onto her thighs, taking her deeper and faster with every thrust. Every plunge into her pulled her body to the edge of the counter.

“More, please, I need more,” she moaned, lost in her own pleasure, locking her legs against his hips and trying to get him to go deeper.

“What do you want? You want me to fuck you harder? Is that it?” Oliver moaned in her ear, nipping her earlobe. Her moans spurred him on, and soon he was pounding into her so hard that he knew she would be sore tomorrow.

“Yes!” she wailed as she tried to get leverage by holding onto his shoulders. The steady thrusting of her hips jostled her every time.

He wanted to get lost in her but this position was not helping. So he stopped his thrusting movements and pulled out of her, even if it was torture for him to remove himself from her hot core.

“No, come back,” she practically whined, she was so close.

He pulled her body from the counter and set her back on her feet. Grasping her hips he quickly turned her around, her back to his front. He held most of her weight as she didn´t seem to be able to stand on her own two feet, one hand gripping the counter and the other coming back to hold onto his head and bring him closer. He held tightly onto her hips as he thrusted himself back into her.

“Oliver,” she closed her eyes, feeling her pussy clench around his hard cock.

“Fuck, you are so much tighter like this,” he moaned, languidly pulling his cock out of her before sinking back into her. She thrust her hips back, without words asking him to go faster.

He obliged, the rhythm turning fast and deep once more, Felicity meeting his thrusts with her hips. His large hands held onto her small waist, anchoring her, so that he could build his rhythm. They pushed and pulled at each other, moans filling the room. When Oliver moved to pinch and fondle Felicity’s nipples she felt herself fall over the edge, her body clenching all around him and milking his cock. As she got lost in her own wave of pleasure and sensation, he picked up his pace, holding tightly onto her hipbones as he buried himself in her. His thrusts becoming shorter and uncontrolled till he was also lost in a glorious orgasm of his own, his seed spilling inside of her in long spurts.

He lazily thrust into her, pulling every single moan he could from both of them. When she tilted her neck to the side and stopped moving he followed and buried his face in her neck. Panting took the place of moans as they both tried to get their heartbeats back to normal. He kissed her neck and then her naked back, softly caressing her skin before hesitantly pulling out of her. She immediately missed feeling him inside of her. He grabbed the towel he was previously wearing to clean her up, removing his seed from between her thighs. Their eyes met in the mirror, both looked truly fucked into exhaustion.

“Damn, I need another shower,” Oliver said, looking down at his sweat body.

“Good thing we have a pretty large shower then. Besides if I were you, I would enjoy this moment and the one that’s about to follow, my period will be here in two days,” Felicity said, turning to smile at him before walking over to the shower. She slid the shower door open before looking over her shoulder at him, “Coming?”

“Yes ma’am. I guess we should enjoy it as much as we can then,” Oliver said with a smile, following her into the steaming shower.

* * *

 

Forty minutes later and another romp in the shower, Oliver and Felicity were both showered and getting dressed for the Gala. Oliver was finishing dressing himself in his tux as he wondered how Felicity would react to their first public event together. He knew that she was nervous, a fact demonstrated by the fact that she didn´t even try to fight him when he handed over his black AMEX card so she could purchase a gown for tonight. She and Thea had spent an entire day looking for the right dress and shoes and now Thea was finishing Felicity’s hair and makeup. He knew that she feared that the world and the media would still see her as a gold digger and compare her to the endless list of women that he had been seen with over the years. But he wouldn’t let that happen. She was the woman he loved, the forever kind of love.

When she moved out of their walk in closet, he knew that they had nothing to worry about because she was the most beautiful and classy looking woman he had ever seen. Tonight, all eyes would be on her. She was devastatingly beautiful wearing a long red strapless gown. It practically molded itself to her, tight in all the right places and showing off her amazing curves. She was wearing high heels that were hidden by the dress and platinum and diamond drop earrings that belonged to the Queen family. The combination of it all adorned her pale skin beautifully. Her blond hair was up in an elegant up do, each side pulled back and held together by an oddly delicate looking plait. To top it off her eyes popped because of the makeup Thea applied. She was truly breathtaking.

“See, I told you would take his breath away,” Thea said with a cocky smile, clearly pleased with her work.

“Wow, I have no words,” Oliver confirmed, enchanted with her beauty.

“You don´t look so bad yourself,” Felicity said with a smile as she looked over him with appreciation in her eyes. The cut of the tux showed off his broad shoulders and lean legs.

“Ok, I know this look. No making out you two. You guys better not ruin all my hard work,” Thea threatened, moving to grab Felicity’s crystal embellished clutch.

“I make no promises,” Oliver said with a wicked grin, moving to softly kiss Felicity’s cheek.

“Whatever, just wait till the red carpet. You don´t want your girlfriend to look messy in front of all the paparazzi. Do you?” Thea asked, knowing that Oliver would never expose Felicity to that.

“Fine. Ready baby?” Oliver asked her as he held out his hand.

She gave him a nervous smile as she tucked her small hand into his, “As I ever will be. Let’s just do this.”

* * *

 

Victor Jones was one of Queen Consolidated’s business partners. He had been in the business as long as Robert Queen had, but he was known for his extravagant taste and for being ruthless in business. Rebecca Adams was working hard to try to get him to close a multi billionaire dollar deal with QC over a technology project and she insisted on Oliver’s presence at his annual gala as a sign of good faith. Oliver always hated to attend these events but his new CFO had been insistent and now endless people that he despised surrounded Oliver. Since he came back from the island it was harder and harder to hide his true feelings over the futile and shallow people of Starling City. But it was part of business, and if he wanted to keep his family company he needed to put on a show from time to time.

Victor Jones large mansion rivaled Oliver’s own home and was the last place he wanted to be. The ballroom was filled with the 1% of Starling City, only the elite, that between expensive shrimp cocktails and champagne flutes seemed to be having the time of their lives.

Felicity blended easily between the rich and famous of the gala. After the press line at the entrance she became more relaxed, and now was chatting with an older couple as she took small sips from her champagne flute. She truly was a vision, and he couldn´t keep his eyes off her.

“I hope you are not planning to spend the entire night staring at your date?” Rebecca Adams said, moving to stand by his side in a black organza and lace dress with long sheer sleeves. Her dark skin seemed to contrast against the lace of her bustier. She looked like some sort of beautiful amazon.

“Rebecca, you are looking lovely,” Oliver complimented with a pleasant smile, one that Rebecca ignored. She didn´t take any of his bullshit. It was one of the many traits that he enjoyed about his new CFO.

“So does Ms. Smoak. Yet, we are not here for this, are we? Oliver, you know how Jones is and we need this deal. So please, go grovel a little,” Rebecca pleaded in a serious tone, showing that she wasn´t playing any games when it came to Queen Consolidated.

“You are really bossy, did anyone ever tell you that?” Oliver said, annoyed to have to go talk to that idiot. But he knew Rebecca was right, they needed that deal.

“I am fierce and not bossy. So go do your job, Mr. Queen or I’ll rat you out to your date,” she said with an arched eyebrow as she moved away to mingle with another group of people, probably using the gala as a chance to establish contacts for QC.

Oliver chuckled before looking over in Felicity’s direction. Catching her eyes she gave him a nod, letting him know she was ok to be left alone talking to Mr. and Mrs. Adman. She smiled at him and took a bite of the small canapés, clearly happy to finally be able to eat something. He moved towards Jones, easily finding him in the middle of the crowd. He was standing proud with his heavy weight and lack of hair, not to mention the gorgeous brunette on his arms.

Oliver loathed having to spend time with the infuriating man instead of dancing with his gorgeous and intellectually engaging girlfriend. He tried to move closer to Jones, but he ended up stumbling into someone by accident.

“I am so sorry,” Oliver apologized.

“Ollie, hi. It’s ok, I didn´t spilled my drink or anything,” Laurel said with a large smile, pointing down at her long off white silk dress.

“Laurel,” Oliver narrowed his eyes at the glass in her hands.

“No worries. It’s a virgin Cosmopolitan,” she said with a smile. She knew him well enough to know what he would think to see her with a drink in her hand.

He seemed to straighten at her comment. “It’s not my business. I shouldn´t pry. I’m sorry,” Oliver said, ashamed to be assuming the worst. Laurel had fought hard to stay sober for the past five years, something he was very proud of.

“No need to torture yourself over it. It’s really ok. Is Felicity here as well?” Laurel asked him kindly as she looked around for a sign of Felicity.

“Yes, she’s by our table. Sadly I am here for business and not pleasure,” he answered in a put out voice that made her grin. She felt his pain at being at these boring events.

“So is Ian,” Laurel said, her eyes sparkling as she spoke about her new boyfriend.

“He seems like a good man. I am happy you found someone special, Laurel,” Oliver said honestly.

A large smile bloomed on her face. They both knew what he really meant. It was the first time since Tommy died that she looked truly happy, “Thank you Ollie. It’s the first time in a long time that I feel like everything is going to be ok. That I can finally have my own happy ending.”

“Oliver, good to see you again,” Ian said as he approached them with a large smile and wrapped an arm around Laurel. He seemed actually pleased to encounter him, showing him that he was confident in his own relationship with Laurel. He apparently didn´t feel threatened by Oliver’s presence anymore. Which pleased Oliver greatly, the last thing they all needed was more drama.

Oliver shook the man’s hand, “Ian, good to see you. I didn´t know you had business with Victor Jones.”

“My law firm represented Mr. Jones on a few contracts that needed to be done. Since then, we have been having a good working partnership,” Ian replied, making Oliver realize that was probably how Ian and Laurel had met, both lawyers with the same passion for law. 

“Good to know. I now know who to look up if he have any law problems with his company then,” Oliver joked, making both Laurel and Ian laugh.

They exchanged small talk for a few more minutes, till Ian took Laurel out on the dance floor to dance, something that Oliver couldn´t wait to do with Felicity. He smiled at the happy couple, glad to see Laurel  happy for the first time in a long time and hoping that Tommy would be happy to see her moving on with a good man.

Oliver looked over to Victor Jones one more time. He wanted to be done with it. But before he could go introduce himself the lights went off and the familiar sound of shots echoed through out the mansion gala. He felt the panic rise in the room and desperate pushes of people trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

“If you all want to live, stay where you all are!” Oliver heard a man shout, followed by gunshots that he imagined were made towards the ceiling to frighten the people in the room. It had its desired effect as screams sounded out in the room and the crowd stilled.

“Tonight is collection day, bitches!” another man shouted and the emergency lights came on, filling the room with a dim light and allowing the crowd to see the outline of men with weapons standing on tables near the entrance.

“We want all, jewelry, money, wallets and watches. Move and die. It’s your choice! Let’s get this going people!” another one screamed as he jumped off the table, the others followed quickly.

Oliver tried to focus his eyes and get used to the lack of light. He needed to get back to where Felicity previously was. But with each movement he made, the mass of bodies seemed to push him back. He let out a frustrated growl and pushed people out of his way. He needed to find Felicity in the middle of this chaos and screaming. He couldn’t do much as Oliver Queen but he could protect her.

Oliver began to analyze the situation as he kept searching. The Gala security guards were all probably dead, and so far he could hear six distinct voices of the robbers around the room. By the shots they fired into the ceiling they were probably moderately armed and combing through the crowd at the moment, trying to get as much loot as they could before the police showed up. 

He knew that Roy and Diggle were monitoring the police radio back at the foundry. Oliver cursed himself for insisting that Digg stay back at the foundry for this event, but he prayed that both would soon come to end this.

As Oliver finally approached the table he and Felicity were to be seated at he heard the beginnings of a commotion. He saw movement and heard Mrs. Adman’s pained scream as one of the robbers seemed to push the gentle old lady down to the floor before removing her necklace and wedding and engagement ring.

“Please, not the rings, you can take anything else,” she begged, not for the monetarily value but because it had emotional value.

“You want to die lady? I have no problems shooting an old woman,” one of the robbers hissed as his fellow robbers moved forward and continued to rob the crowd. Some how Oliver had come around and ended up on the tail end of the people they had already cleared out of their goods.

“Leave her alone” Oliver heard Felicity say. He felt his shoulders tense and eyes widen. Of course she would defend the Adman’s.

“Shut up, bitch!” Oliver heard the robber’s say followed by the sound of the table dishes crashing to on the floor. He could see the shadow of someone being pushed to crash against the table. At the possibility of it being Felicity he felt himself fill with rage and commence to push his way through the crowd without a second thought.

“Please, just don´t hurt us!” Mr. Adman begged as he started pushing himself through the crowd. He needed to get to her.

“Then you all better give me what I want, you too Barbie!” the man said as he roughly grabbed Felicity and threw her face down on the floor, next to the elderly couple. The sound of her pained cry reached Oliver’s ears just as the man pulled his leg back to kick her and Oliver barreled into him. They crashed into the table, the man underneath Oliver. He used the opportunity to knock the weapon out of the man’s hands before locking his arm around the robber’s neck and holding fast. While the man sputtered and started to lose consciousness another robber came to check on his missing comrade.

When he lifted his weapon to shoot Oliver, Felicity felt fear course through her. He would not hurt Oliver. Moving quickly she used her clutch to knock the weapon to the side, momentarily shocking him that a woman in heels and a dress would attack him. His face scrunched up in anger as he went to rush her. Knowing her chances were better one to one she caught him by surprise by kicking in his knee. He howled in pain and bent forward clutching at it. Grabbing his hair she tilted his head to the side and landed a crushing blow there. His head jarred to the side but he still stood his ground, even if he looked disoriented. The robber’s hand went down for something at his waist and Felicity suddenly brought her elbows down behind his neck in a powerful downward thrust. He collapsed to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Kicking the weapon away, she jumped when hands grabbed at her from behind. She elbowed whoever it was but stopped trying to escape when Oliver spoke up, “Hey, it’s ok. It’s just me.”

She had no chance to relax in his arms because screams erupted around the room as the last of the men here to rob them shot their guns into the air to part the crowd and check on their comrades. They were heading towards Oliver and Felicity and would have raised some serious questions about Oliver’s skills, as he was planning on defending Felicity, if it wasn’t for the Green Arrow bursting through the closest window.

Pulling Felicity behind himself, Oliver watched as Roy took down the robbers quickly and efficiently. They weren’t trained like Slade was, so in a matter of minutes all the remaining men were devoid of their weapons and unable to move from the ground, support column or piece of wall they were on because of this type of grappling arrow Oliver had designed to enable a shooter to disperse thin steel cords around their intended victims.

Roy then disappeared right after from the window he came in through. Seconds later the doors burst open and police poured into the room weapons and flashlights at the ready. When they caught sight of the restrained robbers and scared people they all stopped and lowered their weapons. Oliver took that opportunity to turn Felicity around and take her in, looking for injuries.

“You’re bleeding,” his hands cupped her face and took in her split lip. In the action and drama of it all she hadn’t even noticed it. Oliver pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at it.

“I didn’t even notice,” Felicity said, “I just…I didn’t want them to hurt. I didn’t want you to get hurt. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m ok,” he said as he pulled her in close and dropped his forehead to hers, “You were my knight in shining armor.”

“You better believe it,” Felicity went to smile but winced, “Don’t make me laugh.”

“Sorry. Are you ok?” he asked, hating that he hadn’t found her sooner. Maybe if he did she wouldn’t have been hurt.

“Yeah. I’m ok,” she took comfort in his presence for a moment more before the Adman’s came over to them.

Mrs. Adman looked extremely concerned, “Oh dear are you alright?”

Felicity’s fingers grazed over her upper lip, “Yes. Are you ok?”

Mr. Adman waved her question away, “We’re fine, thanks to you dear. You’ve got quite a woman here Oliver.”

“You treat her well young man,” Mrs. Adman said, “A woman like that, taking a man like that down. Just wow.”

With that last comment they made their way towards the front of the grand room where the police was carting the robbers away and helping people evacuate. A pair of cops came towards them and took the man that Oliver had rendered unconscious, he was slowly regaining consciousness. When they came to the man that Felicity knocked out she took pause, he wasn’t moving. His body still lay on the ground in a pile where he landed.

Oliver pulled her away and to the front doors when the cops called for medical assistance. She caught one last look of the man as they turned him over and confirmed that he was alive. His eyes were closed and he would have looked like he was just sleeping if it wasn’t that the side of his face, particularly his eye, was swollen and bleeding. It hit her that she might have killed him if she landed another blow like that. Digg was right. She didn’t like the thought of killing someone at all.

* * *

 

After spending another hour giving a statement to Detective Lance and getting her lip taken care of, Oliver and Felicity finally returned to the mansion; both exhausted in more ways than one. Their first public appearance as a couple and they had already been held hostage by thieves, something that frustrated Oliver to no end since he had to stand back and let Roy save the day.

As they got ready for bed, Oliver went over to Connors bedroom to check on their son. Felicity stayed back in their bed, mulling over the night events. She was stronger now, strong enough to knock one of the robber’s unconscious. But at the same time, she feared that she had gone too far when the man crumbled to the ground and couldn’t be awoken. She feared for a second that she had killed him, that she would become a killer, that she would be the one thing that Oliver always regretted being. She could’ve killed that man, the rage and need to stop him when he was pointing a gun at Oliver was real.

She thought back to when she had asked Diggle to make her a better fighter, to teach her how to kill. When she had asked for it she thought taking a life would be something to save her family from Slade. It had all been hypothetical. But if the thought of beating a man to unconsciousness turned her stomach she knew that she couldn’t kill anyone no matter the circumstances. She couldn’t have the weight of Slade’s death on her hands, the excruciating weight of it on her shoulders. She couldn’t become something that there would be no returning from.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself she grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She knew what she needed to do. What she had to do to end this once and for all. She dialed the number, not caring how late it was. As soon as the other side picked up she began.

“Hey it’s me. I’m sorry it’s so late. No, everything is ok. Listen, I need your help. A friend once told me that I needed to find another way. I need a way to end this,” Felicity said into the phone, praying that she was making the right decision.

* * *

 

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and let me know what you guys think!**

**I went through a small surgery on Monday morning, so let’s hope I am ok enough to keep on writing, so I can post an update by the end of the week as usual.**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	17. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N1: First of all I want to thank you all that asked me about my surgery. I was really moved by all of your concern; it meant the world to me to know that you all care about me. So thank you. I am well, it’s been one week (Monday June 16) since I had a cyst removed from my abs, and now I am feeling much better. Hopefully I will soon be back to my daily routine of jogging.  
> Second, there will not be a continuation of this story, maybe a One Shot if the time comes. I really appreciate all the love that you all have for Demons, but I think that after I finish it, you will agree with me that this story had reached its end.  
> And third, there will be a new story coming up after Demons. It will be called ‘Broken Arrows’, also an Olicity rated M, filled with drama, smut and all the things that we love! LOL. So stay tuned for it!!!
> 
> **
> 
> A/N2: As always, I want to thank my beta, The Alternative Source, for being amazing! I wouldn´t be able to write like I do without her, so thank you darling!  
> The link for the Polyvore sets for the chapter are on my profile page.  
> Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse  
> And sorry for the extra-long authors note.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Tell everybody, tell everybody_ __  
Tell everybody, we are fallen  
Ohhhhh  
We are fallen, we are fallen  
Ohhhhh  
We are fallen, we are fallen  
Now we're just gonna ride it out  
  
I just want to take it in  
Even when your fire runs out  
Will you start it up again?  
We are fallen.

_  
_

November came with the cold wind and falling leaves. It was still too warm for it to snow and yet the cold air made everything seem frozen in time. Felicity couldn’t help but think of the huge backyard and the gardens that now seemed to weep and wait for the sun to come back, to blossom in color and beauty. She was sitting back in her comfortable leather chair watching the monitors in front of her, curled up with a blanket on her lap. Tonight’s mission had been relatively simple. They had an encounter with the Italian mob; stopping their drug supply from getting out on the streets of Starling City. Oliver and Roy had stopped the transaction from happening and now the SCPD were arresting the drug dealers and head honchos that had been knocked unconscious and tied together, just waiting for Detective Lance to make the arrests.

Now Felicity was just waiting for Oliver and Roy to return while peeking in on Connor’s bedroom monitor. It was a way to know that he was safe as she worked. Every night she and Oliver would put him to bed before turning to their vigilante activities. She would watch as he slept though the hidden camera in his bedroom. It was the only way that she knew that she could still guide Oliver though his missions and still take care of their son, a privilege brought by the new lair being hidden in their basement.  
  
Diggle had already left to go back to his home as his wife was now pregnant and they had decided to spend as much time as they could together. Amanda Weller wasn´t happy to have to pull Lyla out of the field - but she wouldn´t let Lyla compromise their missions because of her condition. Ultimately she was commandeered to stay back and work behind the scenes planning the missions. It allowed her to be able to come home every night and be with Digg.

So as Felicity was left alone in the new lair, she curled herself around her blanket and took a long drink of her steaming hot coffee and waited for the boys to return. She moved though the monitors, checking on the plans that Thea had sent to her about Connor’s 5th birthday. Her little boy was growing up and this would be the first time that he would celebrate the date with his entire family, which now was larger and namely filled with the Queen’s.

She wanted it to be special as it would be the first time that he and Oliver would be together to celebrate it, but at the same time she didn´t want it to be a big event. She just wanted to have a small party for Connor and their family, something to make him happy. That was why Thea was helping her out. In the past, she and Connor would always do something that he desired. The first three years they celebrated it with her mother Mara, and last year she had taken him to Disneyland. But this year, after all that had happened she wanted to do something different, something that would help erase all the pain that Slade Wilson had caused them.

The sound of the two Ducati’s pulling in through the secret tunnel that led to the lair made Felicity turn in her chair. She watched as Oliver and Roy both parked and climbed off of their motorcycles and pushed off their hoods.

“So, no bullet holes. I may say this night was a success,” Felicity said, receiving a peck on the lips from Oliver.

“Funny,” Oliver said sarcastically.

“You would have thought that the mob would have learned after all these years to not conduct drug trades at the harbor in the middle of the night. But they still make the same stupid mistakes. Really it’s getting annoying,” Roy said, putting his gear back into its glass case.

“Are you bored Mr. Harper? I am sure we can find another more challenging villain for you to fight then,” Felicity arched an eyebrow, making Roy laugh.

“Don´t start you two. We should be glad that things didn´t get too dangerous. This way we got to come back home early,” Oliver countered, giving Roy a reprehensive look.

“Sure thing boss. Thea is probably waiting for me back at Verdant. The new bartender starts tonight. I better go check on them,” Roy said, grabbing his clothes and heading to the locker room to get changed.

“I swear the kid will never grow up,” Oliver said, mildly annoyed that Roy would still ask for trouble. Didn´t he realize that he wasn´t invincible?  That something may happen to him if he became careless? And that Thea would never be the same after it? That any of them would?

“Stop worrying. You’ll get wrinkles like this,” Felicity moved from her chair to wrap her arms around Oliver, hugging him tight, feeling his tense shoulders start to relax against her.

“I just don’t want to see that idiot getting hurt. You know how reckless he can be sometimes,” Oliver said, putting his arms around Felicity’s waist and running his fingers down to rest on her lower back.

“I wonder who he reminds me of. Oh that’s right, you; when you started this,” Felicity said as she pointed to the lair.

“That was different. I was different. Roy has been doing this for the past five years, and because of the Mirakuru he feels like he is invincible. If something happens to him, it will be my fault. I am the one that brought him into this world. I would never forgive myself if something happened to cause him, and in turn Thea, pain.”

“You really need to stop thinking like that Oliver. Not everything is your fault,” Felicity said softly, running her fingers through the small hairs at the nape of his neck.

“I know. Let’s just go to bed. I am exhausted,” Oliver gave in with a sigh before pulling back and removing his leather suit, and dressing in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“Ok, let me just turn the computers off,” Felicity moved towards her desk. She was eager to just crash and go to sleep.

“It was a good idea to install those cameras,” Oliver said over her shoulder, watching the image of Connor sleeping on Felicity’s screen.

“Yeah, this way I can watch over him and go get him if he wakes up. Much better than having to go to the other side of town,” Felicity said, relieved to not have to give up on one side of her life to keep the other. Nothing was more important than her son, but she loved to be able to help the Team, to be part of something so amazing.

“And that’s why I love you. Beautiful and brilliant,” Oliver teased as he moved in to kiss her.

“You forgot amazingly awkward,” she replied with a smirk before kissing him.

“Haha, very funny,” Oliver said, rolling his eyes at her before tangling his hands in her curly blond hair to deepen the kiss. They kissed with the same passion of their first kiss, always longing and desiring more, but now filled with love and not just deeply seeded sexual frustration.

“Guys, really. We need to talk about boundaries in our secret lair,” Roy said as he walked up to them dressed in jeans, his classic red hoodie and a leather jacket over it.

“Roy,” Oliver said, too tired to listen to his smart-aleck comments.

“Ok, old man. I’m going. See you all tomorrow,” Roy gave a wave before moving to his red Mustang and leaving through the secret exit.

“Why do I keep him around, anyway?” Oliver asked.

“Because of his perfect cheekbones?” Felicity mused, laughing at the annoyed look Oliver gave her, “Come on, it’s cold and I’m sleepy.”

“Yeah, winter is coming,” Oliver said, making Felicity gasp in shock.

“Did you just make a pop culture reference? I’m so proud of you baby. If it wasn’t so late and I was so tired I’d take you in a manly fashion,” she said as Oliver snorted and took the blanket from her chair to cover her shoulders.

“I’ve been back for the past six years or so. I had a lot of time to catch up on everything that I missed, even Game of Thrones,” Oliver said with a smirk.

“Well I’m proud. Come on old man, take me to bed,” Felicity said with a grin as she took his hand and headed towards the steel stairs that led to the secret entrance in the library.

Oliver curled his fingers around hers and cheekily replied, “Yes, Khaleesi.”

* * *

 

Saturday came and they were enjoying their morning together as they always liked to do. Felicity and Oliver had cooked breakfast together as Connor sat in front of the TV and watched his morning cartoons. Moira and Walter had left to have brunch with some friends at Starling City’s country club, leaving the young family to themselves. They talked, joked, laughed and ate the pancakes made as Connor went on about his classes with Ms. Taylor. He talked excitedly about all the new things that he had been learning; making Oliver feel amazed at how fast Connor was progressing. They had made this beautiful and smart boy.

After they finished breakfast, Raisa came over to try to wash the dishes but Felicity shook her head and gave her the day off to spend with Natasha. So as Felicity put the dirty dishes in the brand new and modern dishwasher, she could hear the TV room filled with laughs and giggles. Once done she walked into the living room, only to find Oliver laying down on the large and comfortable couch with Connor tucked into his side, his left arm around their son. She had to pause and sear this moment into her memory. They looked adorable in their PJ’s, watching old Looney Tunes cartoons; laughing at Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. The sound of Connor’s laughter was one of Felicity’s favorite sounds and to see him and Oliver laughing together…was a sight to behold. It was something so precious to her because a few months ago she would have never believed that they would have come this far.

“Hey you two, do you have some room for me?” Felicity asked as she finally moved into the room. She came to stand next to them.

“For you, always. Right bud?” Oliver said as he gave her a blinding smile.

“Come Mommy,” Connor said, moving to the side to make room for Felicity while making grabby hands at her.

“Thank you,” Felicity said, kissing the top of Connor’s head. Somehow they managed to tuck themselves into a tangle of limbs on the couch.

They watched cartoons for a few hours. By the end they ended up with Connor sprawled out between Oliver and Felicity, his head on his father’s lap and his little legs across his mother’s. Oliver moved his right hand softly over the soft blonde locks on Connor’s head while his hand held Felicity’s over Connors legs. All of this felt like it was second nature to them.

“Hey Con, your birthday is in a few days. I’m still waiting for you to ask about your party,” Felicity said as Bugs Bunny appeared on screen on top of a fat white horse.

“I’m going to have a party?” Connor asked, unsure.

Oliver gave Felicity a look, silently asking if they should tell him. Felicity gave him a nod and he proceeded, “Of course you are, kid. Your mom and aunt Thea have been working on it. You can even ask for a birthday present.”

“Really?! I am going to get a puppy?” Connor asked excitedly. He looked over at Felicity, “Can I?”

“Bud, we’ve already talked about this, you are still too young to have one. But I promise you that if you are a good boy we can get you one next year,” Oliver said, trying to sound firm while his treacherous heart was pushing to give into his son and his big and sad eyes.

“Do you promise?” Connor asked in a pout.

“I promise,” Oliver said, looking at Felicity for confirmation. They had agreed on this a few weeks ago, thinking it would be good for him to have someone small to keep him company since they weren’t planning on giving him a sibling any time soon. It would be good practice for the future at least.

“So, about your party. I was thinking about doing it in the garden. What do you think? I heard the weather may be good for it,” Felicity asked him, suddenly happy that she was in California and not in a colder state. It would be impossible to have an outside party at this time of the year.

“Ok, I guess. Can we have hot dogs?” Connor asked his parents, sitting up and maneuvering himself to sit between them.

“Sure, and pizza, and cotton candy. We can have some toys also. Does that sound good to you?” Felicity asked softly, wishing that Connor had friends to invite and play with. All of his friends were back at Coast City and sadly they had lost touch as the months had passed.

“Can I invite Uncle John? And Uncle Roy? And my grandmother and granddaddy will be there right? Ms. Taylor would be sad if I didn´t invite her, and she is my teacher. I think I should invite her. Aunt Thea too, she always plays with me. And Raisa and Natasha too. I miss Tasha’s blueberries. But not Barry, I don´t want to invite him mommy,” Connor said in a long ramble, one that made Oliver chuckle. It was probably because that was one of Connors features that were clearly from Felicity, besides her brains and his own ‘loud voice’ of course.

“Don´t worry kiddo, you can invite whomever you want,” Oliver replied with a smile, making Felicity roll her eyes at the situation. Connor got really jealous and overprotective of her when it came to Barry, something that had never happened before with other men. Oliver liked it.

“Of course we are going to invite who you want baby. They are important to you and part of our family, and we like having our family close. But don´t you worry, Barry is not your friend, even if he is mommy’s and daddy’s. He won´t mind not being invited to your party,” Felicity said, somewhat annoyed with the smug look on Oliver’s face.

“Good. Can I go play now?” Connor asked while moving off the couch, clearly anxious to get to his playroom that was adjacent to his bedroom.

“Sure honey,” Felicity agreed, watching as Connor ran out the room and up the stairs towards the second floor of the mansion.

“You know, he probably wouldn´t have minded Barry if he didn´t bring you flowers,” Oliver finally said as he scooted over and brought Felicity’s body closer to his.

“Oliver. You shouldn´t think this kind of behavior is ok. Barry didn´t do anything wrong, he was nice. And he did the best he could in a really awkward situation,” Felicity said annoyed, she really wanted to not make things even weirder with Barry, he was her friend after all.

“I’m just saying, Connor is a smart kid. He probably felt like there was some tension between the two of you,” Oliver said calmly before softly kissing the side of Felicity’s neck.

“There was no tension, Barry is just a friend. He just wanted to thank me for visiting him when he was in his coma. I mean, you two work together from time to time. You probably know him better than I do,” Felicity huffed, not wanting to get in an argument with Oliver over Barry Allen.

“Maybe,” Oliver murmured against the skin of her neck.

“You aren´t jealous, are you?” Felicity asked cautiously, not sure what to think of the situation.

“I know that I have no reason to be. But I’ve got to admit, Barry is a really great guy, and not just because he is a hero. And if I were him I would have spent those nine months in a coma dreaming about being with you,” Oliver admitted softly, his tone making Felicity pull back and turn to face him.

“You know, we should thank him. If it wasn´t for that fight we had over him all those years ago, we probably wouldn´t have gotten together. Then their wouldn´t be Connor,” Felicity said as she slid over to sit on his lap.

“I’m sure we would have gotten together anyway,” Oliver said with a smile, softly kissing her on the lips.

She nipped at him, “Come on, Oliver. You were so closed off to the idea of us that I thought that you may not even see me as a woman.”

“That is not true!  I always found you amazing and gorgeous. I may have stared at your short skirts a little too long one or two times,” Oliver said with a smirk.

“My skirts were not that short,” Felicity said in indignation as she laughed.

“Yes they were…you had this grey dress with squares on your waist, and it drove me crazy to see you wearing it,” he said, moving his hands to rest on his waist as he pulled her in to kiss. Felicity lazily rested her arms on his shoulders.

“Say’s the guy that loved to parade around half naked and sweaty in front of me,” she countered.

“Like I said we were always meant to be,” Oliver said before cutting off her response with a kiss. All additional comments were forgotten.

* * *

 

November 11th approached quicker than Felicity had expected it too. Between her company, Connor and the messy and bloody Arrow missions that went on in the past week, she barely had time to catch her breath. So when sunny Saturday morning came around again, the house was filled with colorful balloons and bright decorations. Moira was giving directions to the catering service and to the crew that was setting up a huge bouncy castle in the garden. Felicity was amazed at how fast Thea organized the entire thing and how she and Moira seemed to enjoy doing it; they all wanted it to be perfect for Connor.

“Felicity! Good morning,” Thea exclaimed as she crossed the backyard and came towards Felicity with a clipboard on hand.

“Morning. Wait, how long have you guys being doing this?” Felicity asked, because it was 8 a.m. and she had stayed up late because of one of their missions. By the end of it she had barely gotten four hours of sleep. So she was frankly amazed that Thea was up and about bossing people around.

“You know me, I was too excited to sleep,” Thea said while checking off items on her list. Moira appeared out of nowhere.

“Good morning dear,” Moira said with a warm smile as she handed a cup of coffee to Felicity.

“The drink of gods. Thank you,” Felicity said, happy to have some coffee, “Good morning.” She began feeling more human after a few sips of the hot beverage.

“You are working too much. How late did you stay up working last night?” Moira asked. The thing was that Felicity had worked till late but not for her company projects but to make the city a safer place for her son.

“I had a deadline to fulfill,” Felicity replied. She didn’t enjoy lying to Moira, even though she had a feeling that Oliver’s mom knew much more than she let them think she did. 

“I just hope that your projects don’t start to affect your health,” Moira said in that motherly/concerned tone that Felicity knew all too well and kind of enjoyed.

“I promise you I will take care of myself,” Felicity gave her a small smile, hoping it would reassure her.

“Where is Ollie?” Thea asked as she watched as a group of people take trays of different kinds of food to the garden.

“I don´t know, when I woke up he was already gone,” Felicity answered as she continued to drink her coffee. She really wished that Oliver would rest more but he still couldn´t just relax and let go. He always was on alert.

“I’m here,” Oliver surprised them by appearing from inside in sweats and his t-shirt covered in sweat. He clearly had been jogging for a few miles. And even with her sleep riddled brain she wanted to jump him.

“Good morning to you too,” Thea said, making a disgusted face as Oliver came forward and kissed her on the forehead since he was all sweaty.

“Morning Speedy. Mom,” he greeted, kissing his mother’s cheek.

“Morning darling,” Moira greeted back with a smile before her smile quickly faded as she spotted something across the grass. She let out an annoyed huff, “I said no clowns. Connor is terrified of them. It was only supposed to be rainbow colors and then the _Ninja Turtle’s_ decorations.” They all watched as Moira practically marched over to talk to the decorator to remove the evil clown shaped balloon.

“Coffee!” Oliver’s eyes lit up as he snatched up Felicity’s cup and took a long sip.

“Hey there mister! This one is mine,” Felicity protested as she got her cup back and held it protectively against her chest.

“Come on baby, you need to learn to share,” Oliver said with a smirk.

“Not only did you just break rule number one ‘ _You shall not steal your girlfriend’s coffee’_ , but you also didn´t even wish me a good morning,” she narrowed her eyes in fake annoyance.

“Good morning, baby,” Oliver said with a grin as he softly kissed her on the lips. He tasted like coffee and his stubble felt heavily against her soft skin.

“I swear, you guys are so sweet I almost get sick just watching you two,” Thea said with an arched eyebrow and an expression that resembled Roy way too much.

“Speedy, I’ll give you a hug. A big old sweaty hug,” Oliver warned without taking his eyes from Felicity for even a second.

“Why don´t you go shower? Connor will be up soon. I bet he’s excited to spend his first birthday with his father,” Felicity suggested with a smile.

That seemed to distract Oliver and he grinned at her, “Ok, is Raisa going to prepare his breakfast?”

“She is already on it, making all his favorites,” Thea said as she checked something else off her list. Felicity didn’t know how to tell her that she appreciated the help. Without Thea and Moira she didn’t know how Connor’s party would have gone.

“I better go then. But you know Felicity…you need to change too. We can´t exactly say that pajamas are a party appropriate outfit,” Oliver replied in a way that let all his future morning intentions become crystal clear to her.

“You are right. After all, it’s important to save water,” Felicity said with a smile as she handed her empty coffee cup to a shocked Thea and moved to follow Oliver inside.

“You two are shameless! Really? Are you bailing on me to go have sex? Oliver! Felicity!” Thea said shocked voice as her brother and a laughing Felicity rushed up to their room. She knew that they had a couple years to make up for, but damn. How Felicity wasn´t knock up again, Thea had no idea.

* * *

 

If there was one thing Connor loved, it was color. That had been the leading point for Thea and Moira in their decorating of the party. The living room and gardens of the Queen Mansion were filled with an array of green, blue, purple, orange and yellow balloons. The explosion of colors washed over the decorations; from the chairs and tables, to the cupcakes and muffins, and to the cake. At the entry to the gardens there was a large sign displaying colorful letters that said _– Happy 5 th Birthday Connor – _along with four life size figures of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. The images of the characters were also painted amongst the pathways and tables. And thanks to Raisa the top of a few of the cupcakes were shaped into the form of the heads of each turtle. The second theme for the party came from Oliver after watching it with Connor and enjoying watching his son experience and enjoy one of the cartoons that he had watched as a child.

Even though the autumn day was a little cold, the sky was bright blue and the noon sun warmed the air. As Felicity desired, the party was a small affair only for family and close friends. Diggle and Lyla were sitting at one of the small tables eating hotdogs as Diggle had a beer. Lyla seemed to glow in her grey cardigan, her small round belly showing that there was a Little Diggle on the way.

Moira and Walter were talking to Ms. Taylor, who was gushing over how brilliant Connor was and what a pleasure it was to be his teacher. Connor was running around the garden along with Natasha, moving towards the enormous colorful bouncy castle. Actually it was much more than a bouncy castle – it was an assault course, a gigantic inflatable training area. It had tunnels, cargo nets, climbing areas, and even a combat wall. The whole thing was something that clearly had been picked by Oliver himself. It was made for both children and adults, so now not only had Connor convinced Natasha to join him, he had also convinced Roy and Thea. At the moment they were all laughing and having tons of fun; Connor was trying to climb over an inflatable wall as Roy chased him down.

“Are you happy?” Oliver asked Felicity while taking pictures of the scene right in front of them.

“Like I’ve never been before,” Felicity answered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Do you think he is happy? After everything he went though, all the things that happened with Slade?” Oliver whispered the last part as he lowered the camera to watch as their son laughed as Thea jumped next to him.

“Oliver, stop. None of that was your fault, ok? Look at him. Look at how happy he is, playing and smiling. He loves you, he loves this family, he loves having all these people in his life,” Felicity explained as she too watched as Connor let out a stream of laughs, as Thea, Roy and Natasha chased him around the inflatable bouncy castle/obstacle course.

“I just want my son to be happy. I don´t want to risk him or you ever again. My night job is not worth losing both of you,” Oliver said as tension filled his body and even Felicity’s touch didn’t seem to erase all the fears that Oliver had at the moment.

Felicity pulled him into a hug and held him for a couple seconds before speaking, “Oliver, please, don´t say that. I fell in love with you while watching as you did your best to make Starling City a better place; to correct it’s wrongs. Don´t let Slade take this away from you. Don´t let him win, because you’re scared to lose us. This will never happen! Ok?”

“Ok,” Oliver said with a sigh as he held her close and peered over to watch Connor and Roy playing together.

* * *

 

Felicity and Oliver were sitting around eating their pizza as Connor rambled about how awesome the bouncy castle was and how he wanted to have one permanently, when he suddenly stopped talking and a huge smile appeared on his lips.

“Uncle Hal!” Connor shouted before jumping up and running towards where Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris stood.

“Captain C!” Hal said as he ran up to meet Connor half way, grabbing the little boy up to twirl him in his arms.

“You came to my party!” Connor exclaimed before hugging the man that was his only father figure back at Coast City.

Hal kissed his hair before placing him on his hip, “You really think I would miss this? Kid, I have been waiting ages for your 5th birthday.”

“I missed you,” Connor said, holding onto the lapels of Hal’s leather jacket.

“I missed you too, champ,” Hal said right back with a soft smile on his lips. Hal Jordan was known for being a reckless but excellent pilot, a pain in the ass and even a womanizer. But the few true friends that he had knew that he also was caring and had a huge heart; one that was deeply hidden behind his badass persona. His relationship with Connor had been one of the few moments that he truly let it all out. He loved the kid like he was his own. It had been a few rough few months without Captain C by his side and he missed him.

“What about me? Don´t I deserve a hug too?” Carol Ferris asked only to receive another huge smile from Connor who immediately was handed off to her.

“Hi Aunt Carol,” Connor said as he tightly hugged one of his mother’s closest friends.

“Let me look at you!” Carol said as she placed him back on the floor to get a look at him, “Wow, you got so big!”

“My mom said that I am going to get really tall…just like my dad,” Connor said, softly holding onto her hands.

“Not big like your uncle Hal? Come on kid, now you wound me,” Hal said, in a way jealous for not being the only man in Connor’s life anymore.

Carol gave him a look, “Hal! You promised to behave.”

“No, I didn´t. You talked and I just nodded,” Hal replied with a smirk.

“Hal,” she said angrily.

“Fine, woman. Here Connor, this is for you,” Hal relented as he handed Connor a colorful and large wrapped present.

“Happy birthday, Con,” Carol said with a smile as Connor practically demolished the wrapping paper to get to the gift.

“Wow! My own aircraft model!” Connor said excitedly, looking at the details on the box.

“It’s not just any aircraft model! It’s an 1/48 F-16 Thunderbirds Plastic Model Kit. This is a replica of the airplane that your uncle Hal flies,” Hal said proudly, the gift being filled with deep meaning.

Connor looked up at him with big eyes, astonished at the gift, “Really?”

“Yup. You know, after you finish it maybe you can hang it in your bedroom so it will look like its flying,” Hal said, softly caressing the back of Connor’s head.

“I don´t know if I can do it on my own. Will you help me, Uncle Hal?” Connor asked him with the love and innocence that only a child could possess.

“Yeah kid, I will help you,” Hal gave him a smile as Carol watched the two. Hal was really a great guy.

“Hal! Carol! I’m so glad you guys made it!” Felicity said excitedly as she finally made her way over to them. She needed to hug her two closest friends from Coast City as tight as she could. The past four years would have been hell without them and she missed them greatly.

“Hey Meg,” Carol said, hugging her friend close. All three had tried to keep in touch as much as they could. They talked on the phone a lot; Felicity would send photos of Connor and give them weekly updates. But lately, their lives had been busy, and now that Carol was going to replace her own father as the CEO of Farris Aircraft, things were intense. She really missed her friends.

“Carol! It’s good to see you. You are looking great, by the way,” Felicity greeted, looking at the gorgeous brunette that also happened to be Hal Jordan’s on and off girlfriend. On at the moment, it would seem.

“What’s up with you today Smoak’s? Hello, I am right here. Where is my hug, Megs?” Hal said sounding more like a petulant little child than a badass airplane flying man. But they both knew this was his own way of saying that he had missed her and Connor.

“Hi Hal,” Felicity finally said with a grin as she hugged her old friend.

“Daddy, come meet my Uncle Hal and Aunt Carol!” Connor pleaded as Oliver slowly approached them with a cautious look on his eyes. After all that happened with him, he still had a lot of trouble trusting people. However, he would have to give them a chance if Felicity trusted them.

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen,” Oliver said as he shook Carol’s hand.

“It’s great to finally met you. Meg has told us a lot about you,” Carol said with a friendly smile.

“Not everything I hope,” Oliver replied with a flirty smile that he used when he had to meet new people.

“I’m Hal Jordan,” Hal interrupted as he moved forward and shook Oliver’s hand.

“Pleasure,” Oliver said, quite obviously using too much force to shake Hal’s hand; a force that Hal was trying to match in turn.

“Hal is a pilot for Farris Aircraft, which is Carol’s family company. We met soon after I moved to Coast City and started working with them. They have been really good friends of Connor’s and mine,” Felicity explained, taking note of the tension in Oliver’s posture. Yes, it was clearly moved by jealousy but this time it was not about her; but about a man that for too long had been like a father to Connor. And to Oliver, that was one of the worst things that he could possibility witness. To realize exactly how much he lost of his own son’s life.

“I’m glad to meet the both of you,” Oliver said politely.

“Please, help yourself to food and some grown up drinks around at the bar,” Felicity said, pointing to a bar under a white tent.

“Come on Uncle Hal. You need to see the bouncy castle my dad got me,” Connor grabbed onto Hal’s hand and dragged him towards the inflatable playhouse.

No one missed the way that both Oliver and Hal looked at each other, however briefly. There was definitely something not done with them.

“I better go see what those two will be up to. I will talk to you later, Meg,” Carol said, sensing the tension in the air and making a hasty retreat after Hal and Connor.

* * *

 

Soon the afternoon was almost over; they had already sung happy birthday and Connor had shut his eyes tight and made a wish. Oliver was pretty sure it was for a dog while Felicity was pretty sure that it was for a bouncy castle of his own in his room. With Connor you would never know what was going on. The cake had been cut and served, and Connor was still having fun and enjoying all the attention that he was receiving while stuffing himself silly with cake.

Moira wanted to have as many pictures as she could of Connor, so she hired a photographer to take candid pictures of the party and for of its guests. Oliver had been taking his own pictures not wanting to miss one single moment, as he promised himself that he would never miss another moment of his son’s life ever again. So when Connor asked him to go play on the bouncy castle/obstacle course, Oliver couldn´t say no so they spent the next hour running and jumping on the inflatable playhouse. This provided great material for the photographer who got pictures of Oliver running around with Connor, throwing him in the air, jumping around together, and racing onto the track; not to mention pictures of the two of them along with Felicity, jumping and running once she joined. At that moment, life couldn´t get any more perfect than that. In the end, the photographer took a family portrait with all the Queens and Smoaks standing together smiling and laughing, a photo that would be the first of many of them all together. They also took endless photos of Connor with his favorite people; his countless older friends. No one commented when Moira’s eyes became teary at the sight of the family portrait, nothing felt better than having their family together and happy.

Later on they opened some of Connor’s gifts. Oliver and Felicity had purchased him a mini boat that resembled the one that Robert Queen had given Oliver when he was ten years old and that now held a prestigious position in his office; but instead of a replica of the boat that Oliver’s father actually owned at the time, they got him a small motorized boat so that Connor could play by the pool along with Oliver. Moira and Walter had purchased him a complete train set, much like the one that Walter had in his collection but with some additions that were more childlike, much to Connor’s joy. Thea and Roy knew that Connor’s latest fixation had been on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and so they got him a green hoodie that when zipped up made him look like one of the Ninja Turtles. To top it off it came with the yellow sash/mask with a belt to attach his ninja weapons too. The hood was clearly a gift from Roy since he insisted on calling him Little Hood. Thea focused on the mini weapons and a few action figures of the turtles, Master Splinter and their archenemy Shredder. To sweeten the deal she also promised to take Connor to the movies to watch the TMNT movie when it came out.

“You know, you are good at this parenting thing,” Diggle commented as he stood next to Oliver as he kept taking candid pictures of Connor and of the party.

“It’s not so hard when you have an amazing partner,” Oliver said, smiling at Felicity that now was running around as Connor chased her down. He laughed when Connor’s fingers almost caught the back of her sweater and she let out a squeak of surprise.

“Good thing that you two pulled your heads out of your asses. I was starting to think I would have to set an intervention for the both of you,” Diggle chuckled as he took a long drag of his beer.

“Ok, I’ll admit it once and only once. We may be a little bit stubborn,” Oliver said with a small laugh.

Diggle raised an eyebrow, “A little?”

“Fine, a lot. But you know what was at stake at the time. I just couldn´t risk losing her, she was too important for me do play with her like that. And now, I just can´t see my life without her and our son,” Oliver said as his face broke out into a grin, Felicity had snuck around and scared Connor who shrieked and turned to continue chasing her. He loved this, all of this.

“I think she fell in love with you when you would come ask for her help with the most ridiculous excuses,” Digg said, remembering the endless lame excuses. He had always wondered why Oliver would come back to the same person, risking his identity over and over. He may not admit, but he probably had feelings for her ever since she tilted her head at him and gave him that look that called him out on his bullshit.

“It was the best decision I made in my entire life,” Oliver said as he snapped another photo.

“Let’s just be happy that she loves your sorry ass way too much to let you go. Oh, Lyla is giving me one of her looks, I better go see what she needs,” Diggle said before patting Oliver on the shoulder and moving over to his wife, who seemed to be a little overwhelmed with pregnancy hormones as of late. Even soldiers couldn’t fight pregnancy hormones it would seem.  

Oliver smiled at his friend, hoping that one day he would also be the one to live through all the joys and pains of living with a pregnant woman. As he looked at his family reunited, he wished that things could have been different, that his father would be here now to know his grandson, that Tommy could still be alive to be among the Uncles and Aunts that Connor loved. Yet, if he hadn´t gone on that boat, if his father hadn´t died, if he hadn´t turned into the Green Arrow – he would have never met Felicity Smoak. He would never have fallen in love with her, and they wouldn´t have the most amazing son together – so in a way, he was thankful for all the pain and sorrow. It was what brought him here to his moment and place.

“You know, if you break their hearts I will end you,” Oliver heard Hal Jordan say from behind. It seemed that the confrontation that was brewing earlier was finally happening.

Oliver turned to him, “That’s not going to happen.”

“Yeah, I bet you think that now. Now that you seem happy and have this figured out. But you weren´t there all those years. I don´t care what Megs says, you weren´t fucking there,” Hal said, his voice filled with frustration and anger that had formed over the years.

“Felicity is a big girl. She can make her own decisions,” Oliver ground out, not wanting to get in an argument with Jordan.

“Yeah, like moving away while pregnant and hiding in a strange place all alone to raise a baby by herself. Do you have any idea how tough it was? How hard Megs worked to get where she is now? To raise Connor, to support herself and become the best mom she could ever be? That woman is a true hero,” Hal said.

“Listen, my relationship with Felicity is none of your business! And I didn´t know at the time. If I had, things would have gone a lot differently,” Oliver said through gritted teeth as he pictured the life they could have had if she stayed, if he wasn’t such an ass back then.

Hal sneered, “Yeah, the rich party boy didn´t know that his secret girlfriend was pregnant. I know that the press ate that shit up but I don´t buy it.”

“What the hell do you want me to say to you?” Oliver asked, at the brink of losing his temper.

“I want you to promise me that you will protect them. That you will love them above anyone and anything. That nothing will be more important than your son and the woman you love. That you will do whatever it takes to make them happy. That Connor will never know what it is to not have his father; that Meg will not have to raise a child alone anymore. That I won´t have to see any of them crying ever again. That’s what I want. It fucking sucks that this all I can ask for but it’ll have to do for now. Can you promise me that, that you’ll be there?”

“Yes, I love them more than life itself. I will never do anything to jeopardize my family. They mean everything to me,” Oliver promised harshly, he understood where Hal was coming from but he didn’t want to have this confrontation. He didn’t want to hear from Hal Jordan that he needed to love and protect his family, he already did and he already was.

“Good. That’s all I wanted to hear. Remember Queen, if you hurt them no money or fame will be able to save you from me. Goodbye Mr. Queen,” Hal said sarcastically and with a finality that left a very angry and tense Oliver behind.

* * *

 

As the sun began to set and twilight brought its purples, oranges and reds to the sky, all the guests began to leave the mansion. The temperature dropped slightly and Felicity pulled the long sleeves of her sweater down to her wrists trying to get warmer as the cold wind began to blow. Digg and Lyla had long left, with Roy and Thea not long after. Each was walked to the door by Oliver. Moira and Walter had retired to their bedroom to enjoy a glass of brandy by the fire with soft jazz music playing in the background. Which left Felicity to follow up with the waiters and the cleaning crew that worked on the garden and also on the living room of the mansion.

Connor was talking to Hal, promising to ask his mom to take him with her the next time she went to Coast City so they could spend more time together. They said their goodbyes to all and soon Hal and Carol were on Hal’s black Harley, on the road back to Coast City. So close and yet so far away.

As Felicity answered some of the cleaning crews questions she watched Connor do one last round on the bouncy track, before it was too cold and dark for him to play on it.

“Hey,” she heard Oliver greet her as he wrapped her from behind in a strong embrace.

“Hi,” she replied, happy to rest back against his strong body and just let it all the days’ events and stress go.

“Tired?” Oliver asked her, kissing her on the side of her head.

Felicity gave a nod, the last couple sleepless nights were getting to her, “You have no idea. We need to take some vacation time and soon.”

“How about, you and me, a bottle of 1982 Lafite Rothschild, sitting by the fire in our bedroom?” Oliver asked as he peppered her neck with kisses from her nape to her temple and making fire pool inside of her.

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Queen,” she felt a shiver pass over her and felt her body finally relax after such a long day.

“Is that a yes?” Oliver asked with a large smile.

“How can I say no to that wine? You still owe me a bottle or two after all these years,” she teased, making him laugh. He remembered how he used to motivate her to help him before she knew he was The Arrow.

“Ok, let’s just finish this up and put Connor to bed. He’s had a big day. I bet he is exhausted,” Oliver said with a happy sigh.

“You know he is your kid right? If he could, he would never sleep. He would just stay playing all night long. Is it just me or does this sound all the more worse since that’s pretty much me? But with better toys,” she rambled on with an awkward laugh.

“Yeah, so I heard. Come, let’s get him. Bet he’s about to crash,” Oliver let her go and walked over towards the bouncy castle. Felicity followed. They both stopped when they saw that it was empty and being deflated.

“He was here like a minute ago,” Felicity said in confusion as she looked around the garden to see if she could find their son.

“Excuse me, did you see our son?” Oliver asked a member of the cleaning crew, but no one seemed to know where Connor was.

“Maybe he got tired and went to his room,” Felicity reasoned, feeling her heart beat speed up and slight panic begin to creep in.

“Why don´t you go check there and I will see if he is on our bedroom or in the other bedrooms. Maybe mom’s,” Oliver said as he cupped her face, hoping that would smooth out the lines of worry that were becoming evident on her beautiful face. He didn’t like her looking like that and he didn’t like feeling like this, “Everything will be ok,” he reassured her, before grabbing her hand and moving up the stairs and into the mansion.

But Connor was nowhere to be found. Not in his bedroom or his parents, or his grandparents. He wasn´t in the bathrooms, kitchen or living room. Not even in the library where he loved to spend long hours playing chess with Walter.

When Oliver saw Felicity’s face turn to one of panic he quickly called in security and asked for a search of the mansion’s perimeter as well as an overview of the security footage. Soon Moira and Walter joined in on the commotion and all of them were walking throughout the mansion calling out for him.

Moira wanted to call the police immediately, but Walter was able to calm her down. He reasoned that if Connor wasn´t back in one hour the police would be contacted – and that he most likely got lost in the gardens, and wasn´t able to find the way back home in the middle of the darkness. But both Oliver and Felicity knew what they both feared, something much worse than robbers, or kidnappers.

“I will go search the gardens,” Oliver ground out as he left the living room where Moira was about to have a nervous breakdown. Unfortunately they all just followed him.

“Oliver, security already moved out to search them. It’s better if we wait,” Walter was trying to be the rational one.

“We shouldn´t have left the party early. We should have stayed with him. Now he is lost,” Moira supplied, tears filling her blue eyes.

“My five year old son is lost. Somewhere out there in the cold and in the dark. I will go find him,” Oliver concluded, entering the kitchen to grab a flashlight.

“I’ll go with you,” Felicity followed, not sure how to process this. How could she let this happen again? She felt like a terrible mother.

“No. It’s better if you stay here. Walter is right, maybe the security team will find him and bring him back here. He will be scared, and he will need you,” Oliver told her, but deep down she knew that it was much more than that – he feared that Slade was out there, and that he could hurt Felicity in the process only to make Oliver suffer – and he wouldn´t risk her.

“I will go! I can go with you or without you,” Felicity protested as she snatched up another flashlight and slipped on one of Oliver’s coats that was hanging around on the back of a kitchen chair. Oliver seemed to deflate at her determination.

“Fine, let’s go,” Oliver said as he took her hand and moved towards the garden.

“Oliver, be careful,” Moira said, feeling impotent and useless like the rest of them.

“If we don´t come back in one hour you call the cops,” Oliver said as he rushed out towards the outside stone patio and to the gigantic gardens.

The Queen Mansion was built on a large estate with a more than 4000 square feet stone house. The gardens were more difficult to search than they were actually expecting. They walked and walked, calling for Connor, but they couldn´t find him anywhere. After almost one hour searching for him in the gardens they returned to the house ready to call the cops. But what they found made both of their hearts stop.

“Connor!” Felicity said as she rushed to his side. Connor was comfortably tucked into Moira’s lap.

“I’m tired mommy,” he said, reaching for her with his small arms. She scooped him up and he wrapped himself around her like a koala, his head tucked into her shoulder.

“Where was he?” Felicity asked, the tears finally falling down her face.

“I don´t know how it even happened but he just walked into the living room a few moments ago. I asked where he was but all that he said was ‘playing’. Oh God, how could this have happened?” Moira let out as Walter tried to comfort her.

“Is he ok?” Oliver asked as he watched as Connor seemed to practically fall sleep on Felicity’s lap.

“He looks ok,” Felicity kissed the top of Connor’s head.

“He probably got lost and somehow found his way back to the house. In the middle of the chaos we missed him somehow making his way back home. Thank God it’s over now,” Walter said as he watched Oliver somewhat shield Felicity and Connor with his body, hugging them against him.

“Well, we are all exhausted so I think it’s better if we all go to bed,” Moira said, clearly still shaken as she excused herself and headed upstairs.

“I’ll be with you in a moment dear,” Walter said as he stood up, “I know this is a ridiculous question since we’re all concerned but are you two ok?”

“Yeah, we just need to sleep. Thank you,” Oliver gave Walter a nod. Afterwards Walter followed Moira up the stairs to their room.

“Let me take him,” Oliver said, softly removing Connor from Felicity’s arms. Felicity let him because she could see that he needed the contact as much as she did. Holding his hand out to her they made their way upstairs in silence. The air was heavy between them, both of them picturing exactly how different this night could have ended and how much they could have lost.

They were almost at Connor’s bedroom when Felicity suddenly couldn´t bare the idea of sleeping away from her son. She needed to know that he was safe. She needed to feel his small body, right next to her and Oliver as she watched him peacefully sleep.

“Oliver…” she started to say, not sure how to ask this.

“I will put him in our bedroom. Our bed is big enough for the three of us,” Oliver said with a sad smile, understanding exactly what she was feeling because he was feeling the same thing.

“Ok, I will grab his pjs and I will meet you there,” she replied, noting the jeans, boots and green long sleeved polo shirt that Connor was wearing. His clothes were dirty and messy from all his playing; never had he looked more like a miniature version of Oliver.

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Oliver told her as he walked around the corner of the long hall to their bedroom. Felicity stood there for a moment until she heard their bedroom door open and close.

Turning, she quickly moved into and around Connor’s bedroom grabbing a pair of clean flannel pajamas from his closet along with a pair of clean socks for him to change into. She was almost to the door when she was reminded of the fact that he couldn´t sleep without his own pillow, so she turned to his bed to get it. That was when she found it…laying across his bed was a long plastic version of a very familiar sword. Slowly approaching the bed she scooped up the plastic toy. She needed to feel the weight of it in her hands to make sure that it was real and not just some nightmare. But it was real, oh so real. It was a replica of a katana sword, a perfect match for one that was owned by the human being that Felicity most despised. And right next to it was a small piece of paper, perfectly folded. She knew what it said even before she read it.

_“Happy 5 th Birthday Kid -  Love, Mr.Wilson”_

* * *

 

**A/N: Yes, I am the Queen of cliffhangers! LOL!**

**Just remember, that THE END is coming!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It means the world to me!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngeMuse**


	18. Till We Grow Older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I want to thank you for the amazing support and say how much you guys changed me. I have been through some hard times lately, and the friends that I have made through this story, and the constant support and love that I have received here, have made everything ok.
> 
> I want to thank my beta, The Alternative Source, for being such an amazing person and for being my partner!
> 
> As always, the link for the Polyvore sets for this chapter is on my profile.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse
> 
> This chapter is for my lovely Brazilian girlfriends – you know who you are!
> 
> Enjoy!

_We are all living_ __  
Till we grow older  
You be the worker, I'll be the soldier  
I never hear those sounds that sing to me  
Cha ching, cha ching, cha ching-a-ling  
I don't think it's quite the same  
Just running out to feel the rain  
Staring as the stars parade  
Are they telling me it's gonna be ok?  
You've gotta live your life  
While your blood is boiling  
Those doors won't open  
While you stand and watch them

****

Felicity hadn´t slept in three days. She kept moving, walking, searching. How could she rest after being violated like that? How could she possibly close her eyes and let all her walls down, when Slade Wilson was out there, just waiting for the right time to attack?

So she stayed close to Connor at all moments, always alert, in constant vigilance.

Even now as her son slept right in front of her, she couldn´t feel safe; not after knowing that man was in her house, in her son’s bedroom, free to roam and do whatever he wanted too. But why hadn´t he attacked? Why hadn´t he tried anything against Oliver? What did he really want?

“You know, you can´t keep doing that,” Oliver said, moving the bedcovers aside to lie down in their bed and watch how Felicity seemed to guard Connor.

“Do what?” she asked, looking in his direction.

“Keep watching over him like that. Like he’s going to disappear. It’s been days since you last slept or even eaten something besides coffee and cold pizza.”  

“How can you expect me to do anything else? That man was here, Oliver! In our house!” Felicity said angrily, but in a low tone as to not wake up Connor.

“I know that! But I can´t go after him if I also have to worry about you. I hate that he got so close to both of you. I hate that I couldn´t stop him. And I hate that I wasn´t even aware that he was here before it was too late. But I need you to be strong. I need to know that you will be ok while I am out there, chasing Slade,” Oliver said through clenched teeth, trying to control his emotions. It had been hard for both of them, to know that Slade had come this close to Connor again, that they had been helpless. Oliver felt like he had failed his own family and for that, he would never forgive himself. But even though all he wanted was to hood up and chase Slade and put another arrow though his other eye, he couldn´t just leave Felicity and Connor by themselves. He hated Slade, hated what he had done and everything that the man represented – but he wouldn´t risk his family to go on a wild chase after him.

“I’m scared Oliver. I hate feeling helpless. He made me helpless and useless one more time,” she said bitterly, remembering how terrifying it was to be tied to a chair while Slade took Connor away all those months ago.

“We don´t even know if he was here. He may have paid one of the waiters or decorators to deliver the sword. We’ve got tight security, and there were no traces of him, no fingerprints, no footage. Maybe he wasn´t even here,” Oliver said, trying to convince Felicity that Slade was playing mind games with them even though he knew that it wasn´t true. Slade had found a way into his home with Felicity and Connor. Slade was once again a step ahead of him. And this time he had gone too far; it was time for Oliver to finally end this once and for all.

“I can´t keep living like this,” Felicity whispered, the pain clear in her voice and her eyes filled with angry tears.

Oliver brought his hand up to her cheek, fingertips stroking her pale skin, “We won´t. I won´t let him touch any of you. Even if it costs my life, I will bring an end to this.”

“Please, don´t say things like that,” Felicity whispered as she turned her face into his touch, letting her eyes close and not wanting to think of what it would feel like to lose Oliver.

“I don´t plan on leaving either one of you,” Oliver said, softly smiling at the sleeping form of their son, “But nothing is more important to me than you two. I have contacted Amanda Waller. It’s time for her to pay back all that she owes me. She will help me find Slade and we will end this once and for all. I promise you.” Oliver softly kissed the skin of her knuckles.

“It’s not just that Oliver,” she said in a dejected tone, not looking in his eyes.

“What it is then?” he asked.

“I fear that Slade might have infiltrated the house in another way. Oliver, I don´t think Connor was telling us the truth when he said he didn´t see Slade,” Felicity finally confessed. When the thought had hit her she wasn’t able to let it go. She wished that their son had never met that vile man.

Oliver seemed to contemplate his words before speaking, “Connor’s never lied to us before. If he said that Slade didn’t come to him then I believe him. I know that after all that has happened you may have doubts but even if Connor got attached to him during his time on the island with him, it’s has been months. At his age a couple months can make a huge difference.” Oliver wanted to deny that his own son would be fond of Slade even though he had himself considered Slade one of his closest friends in the past. But Oliver simply couldn’t accept that Slade Wilson could have been such an important part of Connor’s life; that the little boy would lie to his own parents for him. No, Slade couldn´t and wouldn’t corrupt their child.

“You didn´t see how Slade was with him; how attached they got during their little time together. I will always fear that he will want to take Connor from us. But most of all, I fear that Connor will let him take him,” Felicity said, an angry tear falling down her cheek.

At a loss for words Oliver pressed his forehead to hers. He wouldn’t let Slade near his family, never again.

* * *

 

As the next two weeks passed, the security around the Queen mansion got tighter, and John was by her and Connor’s side at all times. And if he needed to run to help Oliver, Roy would take his place. And soon Felicity almost forgot why she was so afraid in the first place.

To top it off, standing inside the new lair as Connor slept made her feel safe once again. They had made several changes in the house pertaining to safety matters, especially in Connor’s bedroom. They had reinforced the walls and windows of his bedroom with bullet proof glass and with steel bars – it may not stop Slade if he tried again, but it would slow him down. Felicity was even considering getting a guard dog to stay with Connor at all times but decided against it for the same reason she knew he couldn´t have a puppy right now.

So she worked and stood vigil, always close enough to be by his side with her own gun loaded with bullets filled with Viper Venom. In addition she trained and practiced her shooting. She was preparing for the worse and yet the day never came. Connor never spoke about Slade or about being lost after his birthday party. He kept being the chipper child that he was, like nothing had ever happened. And it made Felicity hopeful that maybe Oliver was right, that maybe it was nothing more that Slade finding a way to torture them, to keep them on their toes – maybe he hadn´t come as close to her family as she feared.

Yet she stood hours and hours running search programs, hacking into the FBI, Interpol, and CIA records looking for clues of Slade Wilson’s whereabouts. It seemed useless as he disappeared into thin air, and no one had any clue of his location for the past six months. But she wouldn´t give up, she would find him and they would make sure that he would be gone for good.

The clash of the metal bars of the salmon ladder calmed Felicity down, as she looked over her computer screen to see Oliver going up it. He had been extremely tense since Connors party, and even though he tried to hide all his anger and frustration he was never a very good liar and Felicity could see right through it. So as she spent more and more hours online doing everything she could to get to Slade, Oliver trained harder, and the Green Arrow had never been more efficient than right now. It was his own way at getting control back in his life, to not lose himself in the hatred that he felt.

“Digg, that was a low blow,” Roy complained, as he found himself down on the training mats.

“Maybe if you were more focused, you wouldn´t have fallen down on your ass,” Digg replied, as he helped Roy off the floor.

“I’m more adept in street style fighting. This whole military crap is not me,” Roy grumbled, not enjoying losing to Digg one more time.

“It’s about time it becomes your thing Roy. We all need to be at our best right now,” Digg said tensely. Felicity felt all eyes turn to her as she typed away on her keyboard. She knew what Digg meant, she knew that they all wanted to defeat Slade; to help her and keep Connor safe.

Felicity heard Roy let out a small sigh, “Yeah, let’s go again.” A small smile appeared on Felicity lips. Roy would do anything for ‘Little Hood’.

She was about to tell him to work on his balance when the computers froze and the screens turned to nothing more than static. She tried to type in the appropriate codes, trying to see if there was someone breaching their firewall just like Tockman had done all those years ago. But none of her commands seemed to work.

“What’s happening?” Oliver asked, rushing to her side and watching as she typed like a maniac.

“I don´t know, the system is not responding,” Felicity said angrily, not believing this could happen again. They had spruced everything up in their systems. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Can you shut it down?” Diggle asked, watching as the new foundry lights seemed to go on and off. They all feared that the new lair had been compromised.

“I got this!” she shouted, fighting the other hacker to stop this attack to their system.

“Maybe it’s better if we pull the plug on all this,” Roy said, not knowing what to do to help.

“Let her. If Felicity said she can do it, she can do it,” Oliver said, while standing right behind her chair. He watched as the monitors seemed to have a life of their own, not wanting to obey Felicity’s commands.

“Do you think this is Slade? That he is trying to attack us?” Roy asked, making Felicity even more tense.

“Oliver, go stay with Connor!” Felicity shouted, her head pounding as the adrenalin ran through her veins.

“We don´t know if Slade has anything to do with this, this is not his style,” Oliver said as he moved over to get his weapons on hand.

“Please, just go make sure he is ok,” Felicity begged while not looking back at him and focusing in on the computer screen.

“I will go with you. You stay here with her, Roy,” Diggle said, grabbing his own gun and moving towards the stairs with Oliver.

Suddenly the lights went off and all systems shut down. Felicity let out a scream of anger. All of them turn around and took in the lair, alert and waiting for what would come next. Suddenly the main screen of her computer turned back on with the lights following after. The screen let out a loud beep sound, and before Felicity could do anything about it the image of a very familiar face filled the computer screen.

“Good evening, Mr. Queen. Ms. Smoak, good to see that you’ve only gotten better over the years,” Amanda Waller said, her posture tense as she sat behind a desk that clearly belonged to one of the A.R.G.U.S. offices.

“You were the one that hacked our system?” Felicity whispered, not entirely shocked but still pissed. If there were someone that could have this kind of hacking power to blow through their systems, it would be someone from A.R.G.U.S.

“Amanda, what the hell are you doing?” Oliver asked angrily, coming to stand beside Felicity.

“I needed to speak to you, Mr. Queen. I thought this was a more practical way to do it,” Amanda said, clearly not caring if she was invading their system and personal space. Even after all this time she wanted to show Oliver that she still had the upper hand.

“And what is so important that you needed to hack our system to speak to me?” Oliver growled out, clearly angry and irritated that she had the audacity to do this. Oliver thought that Amanda was past this, that she wouldn´t try to interfere in his affairs any longer.

Folding her perfectly manicured hands on the table she simply said, “Slade Wilson.”

“What about him?” Oliver asked cautiously, as Felicity seemed to hold her breath. A part of her wanted to hear this but the other wanted this to go away.

“I believe that your problems with Mr. Wilson are over. He is dead,” she said with no inflection in her voice, like the news meant nothing to her.

“What are you talking about?” Felicity asked her, not believing what she was hearing.

“There was a car accident a few hours ago on a highway outside of Starling City. There were two victims in the car, a driver and a passenger. The bodies were charred, but one of them was very interesting. It belonged to a man who was strongly built, his bone structure showed that he was in his early forties, and that he was lacking an eye. In addition, a katana sword was in the backseat with him.”

Felicity took in the information quickly, trying to make sense of it. This couldn’t be it. It had to be a trick, “That doesn’t mean anything! Slade could have survived the fire or even got out of the car before it burned. It could be something to throw us off his track.”

“Even Mirakuru, can´t save you from being decapitated, Ms. Smoak. Of course we can´t run a DNA test because of the state of the bodies, and also we don´t have any samples that do belong to Mr. Wilson to try to find a match. But we did have intel that Deathstroke was behind some hits on some very important targets a few weeks ago. There was a suitcase filled with cash and also his armor and weapons of choice. I think Mr. Wilson was trying to leave the city and someone found a way to stop him, probably someone that wanted to end his business arrangement with Mr. Wilson. We believe that the car was hit by a bomb or maybe a bazooka. The blast was very intense.”

“Are you sure about this Amanda? There is no other way to make sure it was him?” Oliver pressed. He needed to be sure that it was Slade. He needed to make sure that this was it. The end.

She tersely replied, “I wouldn´t be here if I wasn´t Oliver. You wanted my help to find Slade Wilson. I did.”

“Thank you,” he said, not sure how to process all of this. He placed his hand on Felicity’s shoulder. She was still running over what she had been told. She wanted to check. She wanted to be sure. But they both knew that A.R.G.U.S. would not give them access to their files, even if it was to check that it was him. And damn it, Amanda was right. With a high intense fire they wouldn’t be able to check, even if they did have any DNA records on Slade.

Felicity silently placed her hand on the one on her shoulder.

“We will be in touch, Mr. Queen,” Amanda said, before quickly disconnecting the call and returning all the lair systems to their original operations.

“Now that…I didn´t see coming,” Roy let out, breaking the silence, “If I knew, I would have tried to rip his head off a long time ago.” No one voiced the fact that Roy was no longer invincible. The Mirakuru in him would only go so far.

“This seems pretty solid to me. We all knew he wasn´t invincible. We just needed to find a more efficient way to end him. And someone did,” Diggle said, watching how unmoving and quiet Felicity had become.

“You’re right, I just can´t believe this is finally over,” Oliver said as he let go of all the tension that seemed to weigh down on him. He hated feeling relieved that someone had died, someone that had been a good person once, and a great friend once – someone that had turned down a dark path because of Oliver. But for the first time in months he felt like he could finally let it go and move on with his family.

“Are you ok there, Blondie?” Roy asked, worried at the blank stare of Felicity’s face. She was pale, and honestly it looked like she may throw up any second now. And he didn’t know how right he was, Felicity did feel like throwing up.

“Hey, its ok,” Oliver said, kneeling beside her chair and taking her face into his hands, “Just relax and take long and slow breaths.”

Felicity closed her eyes, trying to get her breathing back on track. She used Oliver’s voice to calm her and guide her. She wasn´t expecting this: no, she was expecting blood, pain and tears. She was expecting to fight for her life to end the threat that Slade was to her family. She wasn´t expecting it to be so easy, that a car crash – accidental or not - would be the end of her nightmares.

“It is over, Felicity. We can let it go now,” Oliver whispered, bringing her close so he could hug her tight.

“Oliver , I…” she started to say, but she was truly lost for words.

“Let’s just go to bed. We can overthink all of this tomorrow,” Oliver said, kissing the top of her head. They were both overwhelmed by the feeling of being free.

Felicity gave a small nod, “Ok.”

“Do you guys mind locking up?” Oliver asked as he helped Felicity up and held her close.

“Sure man, go ahead,” Diggle said, a worried look on his face.

“See you two tomorrow,” Oliver told them as he and Felicity moved up the stairs and out of the lair.

After shutting down the computers and locking up Roy and Diggle headed up to their own cars. They were just about to part when Roy stopped next to his Mustang. A contemplative look came over him and he called out to Diggle to stop him, “Do you think that it’s true, that Slade is really gone?”

Diggle seemed to mull over his words before replying, “Amanda wouldn’t come with the intel if she wasn´t sure. But we can never be too careful. We’ll keep an eye out. Let’s just hope for now that it is true, for the sake of all of us.”

* * *

 

The knowledge of the death of Slade Wilson seemed to bring a new light to all of them. Things seemed to be easier, lighter, and happier. For the first time since the island, Oliver felt like he could finally start living his life – free of sentiments of fear and hate – he could just focus on his family and on his task of helping Starling City become a better place.

So he worked, he played with his son, he loved Felicity and he hooded up every night. And each day he got closer to fulfilling his promises to Tommy, to become a true hero.

He now got to appreciate the small moments much more; the small joys that life provided like sitting on his living room rug, playing with Connor’s GI Joes as Raisa worked on their lunch. He looked at his son, the spitting image of himself, yet untainted of all his pains and sins. Connor seemed happy playing with the plastic toys, creating different voices for the characters with his play sets and vehicles surrounding him. He seemed happy making small sounds of airplanes and explosions, making sure that the G.I Joe’s would win the battle over the Cobra Command, and save the world.

“God, why am I always late these days? I used to always get up on time. I hate being late. Stupid alarm clock,” Oliver heard Felicity grumble as she walked down the staircase. When she got to the bottom she slipped on her heels, clearly in a hurry.

“Hi, where are you going in such a rush?” Oliver asked her, as Connor continued to play with his actions figures.

“I’m late for my lunch with my friends,” Felicity said, stopping in front of the large mirror in the living room to apply a coat of bright pink lipstick, the kind that she used to use all the time when Oliver first met her.

“What lunch? Which friends?” Oliver asked as he came to stand behind her. She looked beautiful.

“You know, my IT girlfriends back at Queen Consolidated? Lyra and Nina? I told you about this a few days ago?” Felicity said, finishing her makeup, before putting the lipstick inside her handbag and turning to him.

Oh yes, the IT friends. Felicity had mentioned it a few days ago when they were in bed, but he was too preoccupied with foreplay to remember the exactly details of that conversation. He had the vague memory of her talking about reconnecting with old friends and having lunch with two of them, but words were soon forgotten as they got lost in each other bodies.

“Right, that is today. Sorry. So, where are you ladies heading to?” Oliver asked causally as pulled her in closer. He needed to know because even if Slade wasn´t out there anymore, there were still threats out there. And he would always worry about her safety. Being both the Green Arrow’s right hand and Oliver Queen’s ‘baby momma’/girlfriend brought danger to her life.

“Don´t worry Dad, we will be going to The Ivy, and I will take security with me,” she said as she rolled her eyes and draped her arms around his neck. Oliver and his over protective tendencies, she loved and hated them equally.

“Good. By the way, you are looking good,” Oliver said, appreciating the way that the dress, tights and heels looked on her gorgeous body, “Doesn’t mommy look pretty, Con?”

Connor gave her a once over before grinning, “You look pretty, mommy.”

“Thanks, baby,” she said as she detangled herself from Oliver and walked to where Connor was sitting, “ Now, give me a kiss.” Connor pressed a kiss to her cheek. Walking over to Oliver she pecked him lightly as to not mess up her lipstick.

“Have fun,” Oliver said as Felicity sped out of the door.

He took his phone and dialed a familiar number, “Ryan? I need you to call Joe and ask him to come to my house. He knows what I want him to bring. Yes, Ryan you can also bring the contracts for me to revise. I will look at them today. Ok, I expect you in one hour.”

* * *

 

Connor and Oliver had barely finished with their lunch when the doorbell rang. Raisa quickly moved to open the door, greeting his clumsy redhead assistant and letting him and Joe inside the house.

“Hello Mr. Queen,” Ryan said as soon as he saw Oliver. He was holding tightly onto his always-present tablet, as well as a case filled with papers, that probably were the contracts that Oliver needed to revise.

“Ryan. Joe. Good to see you both,” Oliver said, patting Ryan and Joe on the back, as Connor watched them with curiosity. Connor remembered the funny redhead that worked with his dad and how much he seemed to ramble. For that Connor immediately liked him.

“Hey Ryan, do you remember my son, Connor?” Oliver asked, as Connor moved to stand by his side.

“Yes. Ummm hi. It’s nice to see you again Mr. Queen,” Ryan said with a small smile, not sure how to act around a small child.

“Its Smoak-Queen,” Connor corrected him, offering his hand to the older man to shake. Ryan awkwardly shook it, making Oliver smile with amusement at the scene.

 “Hi, Connor. I am Joe Hudson, it’s nice to meet you,” Joe greeted Connor next as he stuck out his large hand for the little boy to shake.

“Did you bring what I asked you too, Joe?” Oliver asked, looking down at the metallic briefcase Joe held.

Joe gave a nod as he patted the case with his left hand, “I followed your instructions and specifications.”

“Good. Come on, let’s move this into my office,” Oliver said, and as he took Connor’s hand to bring him also. The two other men followed him to the office that once had belonged to Robert Queen and to Walter Steele. Now, it belonged to Oliver, and his personality was in all the details in the room from the nautical knick-knacks lining the shelves to the earth tones of the walls.

“What are we doing, daddy?” Connor asked curiously as Joe opened the briefcase and revealed the beautiful pieces inside.

Oliver sat Connor in his desk chair while Joe placed the briefcase on the desk and turned it to Oliver. The jewels set in the pieces shined brightly in the morning light, “We are going to buy your mom a gift. So you are going to help me choose, ok?”

“Those are pretty. Like what princesses wear,” Connor said, softly touching the pieces and stones.

“Exactly! And this is the best. Your mom deserves nothing but the best,” Oliver told Connor with a smile. His eyes moved from one piece to the other, looking at the stones colors, shapes and different settings.

“How about this one?” Joe asked as he handed over one to Oliver and Connor to see.

“Too big, she won´t like it,” Oliver said, handing the piece back and looking over once more through the jewelry collection.

“How about this one?” Joe offered another one, probably because of its price than any other thing.

“I don´t know, what do you think Con?” Oliver asked, holding the piece in his hands.

“She doesn’t like yellow gold very much,” Connor said, grabbing another piece but clearly not liking it so much as he put it back in the case.

“You’re right. I’ve never seen your mom wearing gold. Maybe white gold or platinum,” Oliver suggested to Joe. He looked over the pieces once more before focusing in on one piece.

“How about this one?” Oliver said, taking the small delicate piece into his hands and softly touching the small stones. He liked it, and he knew that she would too; probably after complaining that it wasn´t worth the cost and that she would be happy with less. But she deserved everything.

“I like this one. It’s shiny and it’s really pretty,” Connor said, softly touching the bright stones.

“This is the one,” Oliver smiled, enjoying the weight of it on his hand.

It was time for him to stop thinking and finally act on his true desires.

* * *

 

Oliver walked inside Verdant and watched as the daylight seemed to make the club look different from its nighttime version. Not only did he like it better when it was empty and quiet, without the smell of booze and cheap perfume, he liked to think that now it was nothing more than his sister’s club. To move the lair from the foundry and into the mansion was probably the best idea Felicity ever had. It was safer, and much more practical – even though it was around 20 miles outside the city – he knew that it being there was much more functional and made it unlikely for someone to stumble upon his secrets.

“And what do I owe this honor? Oliver Queen, in my club?” Thea said in fake shock as she approached him with a clipboard in her hands, her heels echoing on the empty room.

“Hey there Speedy,” Oliver greeted as he pecked her on the cheek.

“What’s in the bags, Ollie?” she asked him with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

“Lunch?” he asked, showing her that the bag was actually food from her favorite Italian restaurant.

“Capua’s? You must be really desperate then,” Thea said with a smile as she snatched up the bag from his hand and moved up towards her office. Oliver followed and helped Thea set the food containers on the glass coffee table that sat in front of a leather couch.

“Can’t I just want to have lunch with my favorite sister?” Oliver said with a small smile as Thea handed him a bottle of cold white wine that would go well with the food.

“First of all, I am your only sister. Second of all, you barely have time to eat these days, especially with your sister, in the middle of the week, during work hours,” she said, opening up a container of her Linguine with Lemon and Garlic Shrimp and handing Oliver his Parmesan Chicken with Pasta Rags.

“Maybe I was just in the mood for Italian food and your company. Ever think of that?” Oliver tried to say, but Thea had the ‘no bullshit’ look on her face. “Ok, so maybe I need a small favor.”

“And here we go. So what do you need, dear brother?” Thea asked, taking a bite of her shrimp pasta.

“Ummm tomorrow is mine and Felicity’s sixth month anniversary. I wanted to do something special for her,” Oliver said with a shrug. It had been six months since Felicity had come back to Starling City asking for his help after Slade had taken Connor. They officially hadn’t been dating at the time but her coming back into his life should be celebrated.

“Oh, that’s so sweet! So, you want me to take the munchkin for the night?” Thea asked in a suggestive tone.

“Mom and Walter are in New York City for a charity ball for one of her projects. And Connor loves to stay with you and Roy at the penthouse. I thought it would be a nice change to have the house all to ourselves,” Oliver said, taking a sip from his white wine, as Thea seemed to watch him closely.

“Is this your way of saying that you guys are trying to have another baby? Cause I am super up to that,” Thea said with a happy smile and a small laugh.

 “No! We are just going to enjoy ourselves for a while, just the two of us,” Oliver contemplated his words before blurting out, “But I am hoping to give Connor a little brother or sister in the near future.” A smile blossomed on Oliver’s face as he wondered if the baby would have Felicity’s naturally dark hair or his blonde hair. Would it be a little girl, a miniature of her mother? Or another boy, to run and play around with Connor? He got lost in the ocean of possibilities.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Thea touched his shoulder. She too wore a smile, “Ok then, I will pick Connor up around six, tomorrow. How about it?” Thea offered with a smile.

“It sounds perfect,” Oliver said as he finished off his own wine.

* * *

 

Felicity had been out all day working with Carol on her latest Ferris project. They had been discussing the final beta test of the prototype that had been used in the flight simulator, which would now be tested on the F-16’s in the next two weeks. She was exhausted, her feet hurt in her high-heeled booties, and she couldn’t wait to get of her yellow trousers and silk blouse, and just put on her comfy pajamas and lay in bed with Oliver and Connor.

The house was extremely quiet and even though Felicity didn´t mind in using her own key to open the front door, the absence of Raisa made her tense. She put her purse on the foyer desk, and was about to remove her trench coat when Oliver rushed down the stairs.

“Don´t take of your coat!” Oliver said, running to her side to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

“Why not?” Felicity asked confused; Oliver had been acting weird for the past few days. Actually, ever since Amanda Weller had brought the news of Slade death, he had been in a weird mood, one that she had never seen him in before.

“Because, we are going out,” Oliver said with a huge smile.

“Now? I am exhausted Oliver, I really don´t want to leave the house. Besides it’s a week day, Connor needs to be in bed early or he will be cranky tomorrow and there is no one to watch over him, as your mom is in New York,” Felicity rationalized, like she always did.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing that we won´t be going out,” Oliver said, grabbing her hands and pulling her though the large French doors, towards the stone patio and to the garden.

“Where are we going? What about Connor?” she asked, as Oliver took her thorough the garden.

“Our son is with his aunt Thea and Roy, don´t worry about it, ok?” Oliver said as they continued walking.

“Oliver! It’s freezing out here,” Felicity said, trying to bring her coat closer to her body, as the temperature seemed to drop the closer they got to the woods.

“Do you trust me?” Oliver asked, stopping them, watching Felicity as she answered.

“Yes,” she said without a second thought.

“Then lets go,” he said as he slipped his hand into hers and continued moving through the path lighten by the garden lights, till they reached the white iron and glass gazebo. It looked like it was practically glowing from the outside; candles were lit inside and the iron pit was ablaze, smoke filtered out from the gazebo roof opening.

“Oliver Queen! What have you done?” she asked with a small laugh as she entered the iron structure. Now inside she could see the place was covered in small candles, a small bed of pillows and blankets lay on one side of the bronze fire pit. To top it off a picnic basket lay next to the blankets on the floor.

“Surprise! Happy 6 month anniversary, baby,” Oliver said, moving closer to kiss her gently. He moved his lips softly against hers, not deepening the kiss, just enjoying the feel of her skin right next to his.

“Anniversary? Oh my God, Oliver. I didn’t know. I didn’t get you anything. Damn, I’m a terrible girlfriend,” Felicity rambled, closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure we will have endless dates to celebrate in the future,” Oliver said, undoing the knot on her trench coat and removing the heavy jacket from her arms. He lay it down on the floor and took off his own dark blue pea coat.

“Really Oliver, you didn’t have to go through all of this trouble,” Felicity said, unconsciously running her hands over the tip of her long braid. 

“It’s no problem. Besides, I thought it would be a nice change for us to go on another date.”

“A date? I thought we had been on a few of those already,” Felicity said with a laugh, as Oliver moved his hands to softly hold onto her waist.

“Not one like this. It’s the sixth month anniversary since you came back into my life. This is how I wished our first date would have gone if I had the chance to do it all over again,” he said with a shrug, the sincerity of his tone coupled with the look in his eyes were all screaming out about how much she meant to him, how much he loved her and cherished her.

“Oh,” it was all she could say, too shocked to form a full sentence.

“Really? The amazing Felicity Smoak, the Queen of ramble, have nothing to say but ‘oh’. I think I’m a little bit wounded,” Oliver joked.

“Don´t be a jerk,” she said, bringing his head down for a kiss.

“Now, that’s my girl,” Oliver said, receiving a roll of eyes from Felicity, “Come on, let’s eat before it gets cold.” Oliver moved them both to sit on one of the blankets next to the bronze pit.  He took a metallic plate from the basket with a covered top and put it between them on the floor. He also took out two wine glasses and finally the famous bottle of 1982 Lafite Rothschild, that they were supposed to drink after Connor’s birthday party.

“Finally someone is keeping his promise,” she teased as he took out the cork of the bottle and poured wine into both of their glasses.

“I always keep my promises,” he said, taking a sip of the wine, watching as Felicity took a sip of hers and moaned out loud. The explosion of taste on her tongue was to much to contain.

“Oh my God. This is so good! How could you hide this from me? The mother of your child?” she said, taking another heavenly sip of the wine.

 “So we could use it for a special occasion. As you know, these bottles are not so easy to find, even for us billionaires,” he joked, happy to be able to see such a beautiful sight.

“I may be starting to see the perks of dating a billionaire,” she gave him a teasing grin.

“Like eating homemade Mac and Cheese from a silver tray?” Oliver said, removing the metallic cover from the plate, revealing the mouthwatering plate.

“Oh my God, yes. Mac and Cheese and very expensive wine?! You do know how to win the heart of a woman,” Felicity laughed, happy to see Oliver’s choice of food. She’d rather have delicious comfort food than some expensive French dish that she wouldn´t even know the name of. She loved the simple things in life, and to know that Oliver knew that, that he actually saw the real her – meant more than she could ever say.

“I aim to please,” he said with a smirk, which she knew probably caused countless women to fall down at his feet.

“Oh God, this is so good,” Felicity moaned, after taking the first bite. She so needed to get this recipe, Connor would love it.

“I will let Raisa know that you appreciate her efforts,” Oliver said as he dug in as well.

“Raisa? That woman is a goddess,” Felicity said, between one bite and another.

They talked and laughed for the next hour. The wine and delicious food made everything light and smooth. Felicity was the only woman in his life that made him feel like this, like he could do anything, that all his wildest dreams may come true.

“Dance with me?” he asked her, softly pushing aside her blond bangs to look into her blue eyes.

“There is no music,” she said with a smile, the wine making her skin flushed and her tongue loose.

“Yes, there is,” Oliver said, grabbing a remote control from the basket and turning on the music. The soft tunes of a piano and the voice of John Legend filled the gazebo.

“ I love this song,” Felicity smiled, as _All Of Me_ starting to play in the background.

“I know. So do I,” Oliver said as he got up from the floor and gently took Felicity’s hand into his, pulling her up.

He brought her body closer to his, her hands around his neck, as he rested his on the small of her back. They softly moved to the beat of the song, her head rested against his chest, his chin on the crown of her head. He took a long breathe, taking all that was Felicity Meghan Smoak, all her bright colors, her smile, the light on her blue eyes, the way her mind worked, her ramble and all of her perfect imperfections. He loved the way she fitted so perfectly next to his body, how she completed everything that he was. He loved everything about her. Felicity in turn felt the same way. She loved the joy he brought to her life, the son they had together, the laughs, love, and time they spent together. She loved him when he was being an ass and she loved him when he was doing romantic things like this. She loved everything about him.  

Oliver moved his hands over her back, softly running his fingertips over it, as she held tight to his neck. He kissed the top of her head and looked right down into her bright blue eyes.

“I love you, Felicity,” he whispered, watching as her eyes filled with tears.

“I love you too, Oliver,” she said back, pausing in their dancing. She felt like her heart was fluttering in her chest and butterflies were in her stomach.

Oliver licked his lips as the room fell silent. He began, “My life has been a series of lies and mistakes. I took and did anything that I wanted with people, because that was the way that I was, I just took and took. Never giving anything in return. And after all that happened on the island, I thought that I had nothing but my hatred, and the will to fulfill my father’s dying wish inside of me. I walked down a dark path and never thought that I would have something to give in return; I didn´t even want to. I didn’t want to feel, I didn´t want to care, and for the longest time I didn’t. And then I met you and everything changed. Suddenly my world was filled with color and light, and I started questioning if I was making the right decisions, if I was doing the right things in my life. And before I could stop myself I was caring. I was feeling. I was more like the person that my father hoped that I could be and less of the monster that I had become. Suddenly I was just more. I was better, all because of you; because you harnessed the small fading light that was still deep inside of me and you made it shine so bright, that I barely recognized myself, till I couldn´t imagine what my life was before you. You gave me all the things that I never thought that I would have. You gave me unconditional love, a son, a family, a reason to keep on fighting and never give up, no matter how tough things got. You brought me peace. And to think that I could never have that, that I could lose all of this, it breaks me. Because you are the love of my life and there will never be another like you,” Oliver said, his own eyes filling with tears, as he watched a couple tears slip down Felicity’s cheeks.

“So…Felicity Smoak, will you stay with me, and shine your light by my side till the end of our lives? Will you marry me, Felicity?” Oliver asked, taking a small diamond ring front his front jeans pockets. She looked down at the ring with wide eyes before looking back up at him.

“Oh my God,” she said, her hand covering her mouth as her body detangled itself from his.

“Please, say yes,” Oliver said in a tremulous voice, holding the cushion-cut micropavé diamond engagement ring in between them. His hands were shaking and for a moment he feared that she might reject him.

Time stood still for what felt like a lifetime as Oliver held his breathe, all his hopes and dreams waiting for an answer. What he didn’t know was that all that Felicity could think of was: This is what I want. This is it.

A huge smile suddenly broke out on her face.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” she shouted, between tears and laughter. Oliver quickly moved in to hug her, crushing their bodies together as he spun her around in small circles, “A bazillion times yes!”

“Thank God. I love you,” Oliver said as he placed her on her feet and kissed her on the lips, against her teary eyes, her stained cheeks; anywhere he could really.

“I love you too, so much,” she told him as she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a real kiss.

Pulling back for a moment he pulled her left hand towards him and slowly slipped the Harry Winston engagement ring onto her ring finger. He kissed it when it finally slid home, to where they both hoped it would stay till the end of their lives. 

They moved together then, lips clashing and moving in perfect synchrony. Both were overcome by their feelings of love for each other and the fact that everything was so perfect. They held onto each other tightly, chest to chest, as Oliver angled her face to deepen the kiss. He lowered her down to the sea of blankets and pillows by the fire as they became lost in each other; loving each other under the starry sky, whispering words of love and promises of a bright future. Clothes were discarded, and bodies pressed into each other as their whispers and moans filled the glass room. They loved each other slowly. Enjoying every single moment like it was the last one.

* * *

 

**A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you guys think!**

**Just two more chapters to go!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	19. Battle Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, almost at the end, the penultimate chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for being with me through this amazing journey. This story would be nothing without you guys. So thank you!
> 
> Lots of love to my awesome beta (The Alternative Source), without her, ‘Demons’ wouldn´t be what it is. Thank you girl for being more than my beta, for being my friend and partner.
> 
> As always, the link for my Polyvore sets are on my profile page.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse
> 
> Enjoy!

_Stars are only visible in the darkness_  
Fear is ever changing and evolving  
And I I can poison the skies  
And I I can  
  
Nobody can save you now  
The king is crowned  
It's do or die  
Nobody can save you now, no one's safe  
  
It's the battle cry, it's the battle cry  
It's the battle cry  
Nobody can save you now  
It's do or die

 

The news about Oliver and Felicity’s engagement was kept hidden from the public view. Both wanted to enjoy their happy time in privacy, and so, only the immediate family and closest friends were in on this Queen family secret. Oliver of course had let their PR people on it in case the information was leaked some way and they could be prepared. But beside that only their family and Digg and Lyla knew, and for that Oliver was relieved. Not that he didn´t want to shout to the world that Felicity Meghan Smoak had agreed to be his wife and to spend the rest of their lives together, but he knew how the news would attract unwanted attention, and he would be dammed if he would expose her in even more danger than she already was.

A few days after Oliver proposed, they all had dinner together and shared the news with everyone. But what shocked them was that they were all waiting for it. Apparently Thea had a feeling that it might happen soon after Oliver came asking for her help that day at Verdant. His mother knew that they couldn’t live forever ‘in sin’ and she and Walter were proud of Oliver’s life choices and the official addition of Felicity and Connor to the family. Diggle seemed less shocked than all of them, and only said he knew this was bound to happen ever since Oliver brought Felicity closer to work with him, and apparently Roy now owned him 50 bucks – as he had said that Oliver would propose before Christmas and Roy believed he would do it on New Year’s Eve.

Connor was particularly excited about it, not because of the wedding party, but because his mother would also be a Smoak-Queen. Of course he hadn’t considered that his parents getting married was a sign that one day their family would be expanded. But that would be something that Oliver and Felicity would worry when the right time came. They weren´t in a hurry to have another child, they wanted to cherish and enjoy their time together; just the three of them. But if Mother Nature wanted to interfere, they would accept it with joy.

So now a diamond engagement ring adorned Felicity’s finger, and even though she had been engaged for a few days, she still couldn´t believe that Oliver actually had proposed. Not that she couldn’t imagine him doing it before, but at the time, she imagined him doing it to someone whose last name was Lance, and not she. Even after all that they had been together, after his endless love declarations, after he almost died to protect her, after they had a son together; she still couldn´t believe that all of this could be true. That Oliver Queen loved her, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, it felt like a dream. But it wasn’t a dream. It was all real. This was her life.

“Stop looking at it, it’s not going to run away,” Thea said, from the other side of the table.

“What?” Felicity asked, distracted.

“You keep looking at your engagement ring like it’s going to disappear right in front of you. Don´t worry Felicity, my brother is crazy about you,” Thea said nonchalantly, looking at the folder between them.

The desk was filled with countless wedding magazines. Decoration ideas, fabrics, pictures of wedding dresses, menu suggestions, floral arrangements and endless other things that Felicity would never have guessed that needed so much time to work on. After Oliver had announced their engagement, Thea had immediately taken the role of wedding planner. And even though they had agreed to get married in June, Thea said the time was short and that they needed to start organizing the wedding now. And to top it off, Felicity had also asked for Thea to be her Maid of Honor and Oliver had asked Diggle to be his best man. All around it seemed to be the best decision ever, as Thea seemed to really enjoy the whole wedding planning thing and Felicity only wanted to choose the dress. Everything else she was trusting Thea’s awesome taste on.

“I know he loves me. I’m still in shock, I guess. I never thought that one day I would get married to Oliver,” Felicity whispered, admiring the way the light created small rainbows off her diamond ring – Oliver really knew her, it was simply perfect, “Me…Felicity Meghan Smoak-Queen.”

“Well, I for one am really happy that you are. I’ve never seen him as happy as when he is with you. You really brought a light back from inside of him, one that I never thought I would see again after the island. So, nothing has made me happier lately than you two finding each other again”

“Not even Roy?” Felicity asks with a smile, only to receive a happy laugh from Thea.

“Yeah, but Roy makes me happy and mad,” she quipped.

“Shouldn´t you be planning your own wedding and not my own? I really don’t want to impose Thea, we can hire someone to do it,” Felicity said, trying to not offend Thea – because she was grateful that her future sister in law wanted to help her – but she didn´t want to over stress her, “Not that your choices wouldn’t be beautiful. No doubt about that. Just don’t want you stressing yourself out over this. I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be stressing over this.”

“Please, Roy and I have been engaged for almost a year now. We are in no rush to get married, not like you and Ollie. So don’t even worry. You just look for that dress of yours. I’ve got everything else,” Thea said, stopping in front of a certain page in a décor magazine, to mark the page.

“Ok, yeah. And you know how anxious Oliver was,” Felicity said, remembering how Oliver just wanted to get married as fast as possible. He didn’t care if they just went to City Hall; he just wanted to get married. He went on about how he wouldn´t spend another second without her, and that he wanted to start living the life he had chosen. Of course Felicity wanted to get married as quick as possible as well, but she wouldn’t deny Oliver’s family the chance to see their son married. And she had to admit that deep down she had always dreamt about having a nice wedding, even though she had no father to walk her down the aisle.

Thea gave a nod in understanding, “Well, lucky for you I can come up with all the wedding preparations in only a few months.”

“It’s six months away from us,” said as she peered down at another dress. It was beautiful but it wasn’t the one.

“Do you have any idea how long it takes to make your wedding dress? How many fittings there are? I am telling you Liss, you need to choose one soon,” Thea said, making Felicity smile at the nickname that Thea had come up with. It made her feel special, even though she wasn’t as found of the nickname as Thea was to being called Speedy.

Felicity laughed and rolled her eyes a bit, “Don´t worry oh future sister in law. I have a few designers in mind. I have been doing research.”

“Good. Since you want to do the wedding here in the mansion, we don’t have to worry about the location,” Thea said absentmindedly as she circled something in her magazine, “By the way, I like the sound of that.”

Felicity looked up, “Sound of what?”

“Of you being my sister in law,” Thea said with a grin.

Felicity felt her grin turn into a full blown smile, “Me too. You know, I always liked the idea of an outdoor wedding. When you grow up in the middle of the desert, you don´t have many chances to have a garden as beautiful as this one. Might as well take advantage of it.” Felicity pointed out at the large mansion garden that even in the winter still had its own beauty.

“Yeah, mom always took pride in it,” Thea said with a smile as Connor zoomed by them on the deck. She was pretty sure he was trying to be a plane or a knight.

“Yeah. Talking about things that people take pride in, Connor seems really fond of playing chess. I don’t know, he doesn’t let anyone play with him on this specific board in the library. He’s been playing against himself for three weeks. Maybe he’s practicing to try to beat Walter,” Felicity said in a worried tone.

“Don´t worry. I’m sure he’s got a little bit of Oliver’s broody tendencies. Besides, its chess. Not that exciting,” Thea sad with a shrug.

“I know. I just worry that he’s lonely. I don´t want him to feel like that. Maybe I should have agreed to let him back to regular school. Maybe make some friends,” Felicity said, not so interested in the wedding preparations anymore.

“Maybe, or maybe you should just give him a baby brother,” Thea teased and Felicity turned wide eyes at her, “Come on Liss, I don´t know how you aren´t knocked up already.”

Felicity waved her hands around, “I don’t plan on getting pregnant right now. Maybe in a year or two.”

“You know, my mom always said that Ollie was a pest before I was born,” Thea said, not even stopping to think about her parentage – even though she knew who her biological father was, Robert Queen was her dad, no one else.

“Thea,” Felicity said with an annoyed sigh.

“Fine, fine. I promise to not talk about this anymore,” she said, raising her hands in a peace offering.

“Ok,” Felicity nodded. She did not want to tempt the fates with talks of another baby.

 “What do you think about using vines in the decoration? We could also put those small little lights between the trees. It would give it a romantic feeling,” Thea asked, showing her a picture on her tablet.

“Oh, this looks really good, I loved the color of this…” Felicity started to say, but the words got stuck on her mouth, as she saw a face she never thought she would see ever again crossing the grounds.

“Who is that?” Thea asked, watching as Connor seemed to run towards the stranger.

“Thea, you need to run,” Felicity said, her voice trembling as she got up from the garden table.

“What?” Thea asked shocked. She was looking between the frozen figure of Felicity and Connor in the arms of the stranger.

Felicity’s eyes flickered to Thea’s momentarily before narrowing in on the man. In the calm but without a doubt scared voice she said, “Thea, run. Call Oliver.”

Thea had caught on to the panic Felicity was feeling.

“No. I won’t leave you two alone,” Thea said as she moved to stand next to Felicity as Slade Wilson walked in their direction with Connor on his hip.

“Run!” Felicity shouted at her. Thea needed to go because Felicity was frozen in place. All her training went out the window as she took in the deadly arms cradling Connor. Thea didn’t get a chance to get very far as Slade came down upon her without even jostling Connor. Thea crumbled to the ground unconscious.

“Thea!” Felicity shouted, as she looked at her unmoving form. Oh God, she couldn’t be dead, this couldn´t be true. This couldn’t be happening to her.

“Hello Felicity,” Slade said, stopping to stand right next to her, as Connor seemed to sleep on his arms. Something was off. He had just been awake.

“What do you want, Slade? Don’t hurt him,” she begged, watching as an evil smile appeared on his face.

In a bemused tone he said, “I would never hurt the little one. As to what I want…what I have always wanted Ms. Smoak. To keep my promise.”

And then the world faded into nothing but darkness.

* * *

 

Oliver had been working nonstop the entire day. Between one board meeting and several others with the different departments of Queen Consolidated, he barely had time to even have a cup of coffee. After hours he was finally on a break. And even though Ryan was right in front of him, speaking about the next few appointments that Oliver would have later on in the week, all he could think was that finally things were improving. He was getting married, he had a great family, things at QC had calmed a lot after Rebecca Adams had become his CFO and he had been able to take down a lot more criminals in the past few months. He finally was able to balance his life as Oliver Queen with his life as the Green Arrow.

“Mr. Queen, your phone is ringing sir,” Ryan said, in the middle of his speech about meetings and investors.

“What?” Oliver asked slight distracted.

“Your phone is ringing sir. I can hear it vibrating,” Ryan said, not wanting to be rude.

“Oh, thank you,” Oliver said, grabbing his phone that was in the inside pocket of his suit jacket, that he had thrown on the leather couch of his office. He looked at the screen in confusion; it was a call from the mansion.

“Hello,” he answered.

“Mr. Oliver, you need to come. Please,” Oliver heard, as the Russian accent filled the line.

His body tensed as recognition came to him, “Raisa? What’s going on?”

“There’s so much blood. You need to come back home. I already called the police.” Raisa begged in Russian, not being able to form the words in English.

“Blood? Where is Felicity, Raisa?” Oliver asked, his voice trembled, his body shaking.

“She is gone. She and Connor are gone.”

* * *

 

Oliver and Diggle rushed towards the mansion, arriving in less than ten minutes only to find Starling City Police Department already there. Raisa was sitting on one of the couches, crying, as a policeman tried to take her statement. A team seemed to be taking fingerprints around his office, and policemen were all over the house.

“Captain, what’s going on?” Oliver rushed towards Captain Lance, who was now talking to another cop.

“Oliver,” Captain Lance said, his eyes filled with a shadow that Oliver knew very well.

“Where is Felicity and my son?” Oliver asked in a panic, as Diggle seemed to scan the crowd and rooms, looking for clues with his eyes.

“They were taken, I’m so sorry Oliver,” Lance said with a pained look. After many years working together, Captain Lance finally had discovered Oliver’s secret and they had found an easy way to work together, as long as Oliver kept his promise to not kill anymore.

“Taken? By whom? Is there a ransom request? I need to know what’s going on!” Oliver said in a pained tone, his head spinning, as he tried to make sense of any of it. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They had been so careful. This wasn´t supposed to happen.

“No one has made contact yet. The person who did this, killed the security guards one by one before tearing into the mansion. Ms. Queen,” Captain Lance paused for a second over the slip up, “Ms. Smoak and your son were the only ones taken. Your housekeeper, Raisa, was out making grocery shopping. She was the one that found the dead bodies and your sister unconscious.”

“Thea? Where is she?” Oliver asked quickly. They all turned when a voice spoke up.

“Ollie,” Thea said, rushing towards Oliver. She pulled him into a hug, finding safety in her brother’s arms.

“Thea! What happened?” Oliver asked her, watching as tears rushed down her face. She was extremely shaken up.

“I’m so sorry Oliver. I should have tried to do something. Felicity told me to run, to call for help, but I wasn’t strong enough or fast enough. I didn’t know what to do,” she cried, her body shaking.

Oliver shushed her before pulling back and wiping the tears from her face, “Thea, it’s alright. But you need to calm down so you can tell me what happened.”

“We were on your office deck, looking at some things for the wedding. Connor was with us playing. And suddenly a man came from nowhere. He took Connor and…Felicity told me to run, to call for you. I didn’t want to leave them, but she begged me to run, but I didn’t get very far. I was hit with something, and when I woke up I was on the floor with Raisa crying and the cops around us,” Thea said, trying to remember all that she could.

“We found a tranquilizing dart in her. A very powerful one too,” Lance said, showing Oliver the small orange dart.

“A man? What man? Are you sure this was only one man?” Oliver asked her, and she nodded her head as she brought the blanket that Lance had put on her shoulders, closer to her body.

“We have a sketch of the man that Ms. Queen saw,” Lance said, handing the draw to Oliver. He froze and held on tightly to the drawing. He simply couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Thea!” Roy shouted as he came into the room and ran to her side, hugging her as she cried into his arms.

“Oh God, Roy,” she cried as she tucked her head against his chest.

“You’re safe, I’m here,” Roy ran his hands up and down her back in a comforting manner. He didn’t look up at Oliver. He had heard what happened.

“We already contacted Mrs. Queen and Mr. Steele. They are on a flight back to Starling City from London,” Captain Lance continued, running a hand over the stubble on his chin.

“Ms. Queen, maybe it would be better if you lay down for a second,” Diggle intervened, and Roy knew he needed to take Thea away from there so Lance and Oliver could talk.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Roy said, moving Thea to the stairs.

“This is not possible,” Oliver whispered after Thea left, his face pale as he looked at the sketch. He felt Diggle come closer and peer down at the photo. He too tensed at seeing the man drawn.

“I suppose you know this man,” Quentin said, eyeing Diggle, who seemed to harden at the image on the paper.

“This is Slade Wilson,” Oliver said, the word feeling like poison on his lips.

“I imagine you know this man because of your line of work?” Quentin asked and Oliver nodded, “Is he a rival or something?” Oliver knew this was his way of asking if this was related with his work as the Green Arrow.

“Yes, he had…well has been causing me some trouble for a few years now. He blames me for losing someone that was important to him, and now he wants to cause me the same pain,” Oliver said, his desperation and confusion turning into anger.

“Oliver, he killed fifteen men on his own. We checked the security feed of the mansion. He took gun shoots and didn’t even flinch. What the hell is going on?” Lance asked lowly, but with a hard tone. He hated being kept in the dark, even it that was Arrow business.

Oliver looked down at the sketch once more before answering, “That man is my worst nightmare Captain. And he just came back from the dead.”

* * *

 

Oliver rushed down to the lair as soon as he the police left the mansion. They had promised to keep the news about Felicity and Connor’s kidnapping out of the media, and Captain Lance said he would help any way that he could. For the sake of appearance Lance would ke ep up semblance of a ‘proper investigation’ while Oliver did his own.

“Fuck!” Oliver shouted as he flipped a table, all its contents flying and falling to the floor.

“Oliver, you need to calm down,” Diggle said, rushing to his side to stop him from destroying everything that was in his way and to stop him from hurting himself.

“I am going to kill him, I swear to God I will rip his head off!” Oliver shouted, moving away from Diggle and leaning against Felicity’s desk. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing.

“We need to find out where he took them first,” Diggle said, sitting down at Felicity’s computer desk, and beginning to look through the security tapes to find out more about what had happened. They watched as Felicity and Thea talked while Connor played chess or zoomed around pretending to be something; it all seemed normal until they saw Slade. He was dressed in regular clothes instead of his armor. They watched as he took Connor into his arms and clearly used one of the tranquilizing darts on him; he seemed to fall asleep in seconds. Felicity watched paralyzed, as he approached, as she begged Thea to find help. But it was too late. In a matter of seconds Thea was down and so was Felicity. Oliver watched with clenched fists, as Slade took Felicity on one shoulder, and Connor in the other before slowly moving out of the gardens with a sick smile on his lips. They moved through the grounds till they got to outside of one of the entrances to the mansion. All the guards were down. Slade moved easily to a parked van; another man came out to open the back door, and a third was behind the wheel. They settled Felicity and Connor into the back and were gone.

“I’m running the van’s plates,” Diggle said, typing away on the computer, “Found something. Van was stolen two days ago.”

Oliver let a frustrated groan as his shoulders slumped, “It’s my fault, I believed it when Amanda told me that this was over. I let it go, and now my family is paying the price.”

“Stop talking like there is nothing that we can do. We found him before, we can do it again,” Diggle said, as they heard the lair door opening and Roy rushing towards their side.

“Is it true? Did Slade take Blondie and Connor? Did he really kill all the guards?” Roy asked, the same disbelief on his face that Oliver had not so long ago.

“Where is Thea?” Oliver asked back, not looking in his direction.

“The doc gave her some sleeping pills. She was freaking out. Now she will be out till tomorrow,” Roy answered.

“Good,” Oliver said, running a hand over his tired face.

“I thought that Slade was dead, how is this possible? He could have killed Thea,” Roy said, clearly frustrated and scared – not for himself, but for Thea, Felicity and Connor. They were all scared for their family.

“Because he out smarted us. He made up his own death. He probably knew that the information would reach me. And so I would let down my guard and he had the perfect opportunity to strike,” Oliver said, clenching his fists in anger.

“What are we going to do now?” Roy asked.

Oliver finally looked up at them, “I think it’s time we paid Amanda Waller a visit.”

* * *

 

Felicity’s head was pounding. She felt disoriented and weak. She slowly opened her eyes, aching at the bright lights of the day. She didn’t recognize the unfamiliar room. As she was flat on her stomach she slowly got up on her elbows; she was on the floor. She still wasn’t feeling strong enough to get back on her feet but she needed to figure out where the hell she was. She looked around the room: there were a double bed, a dresser on the opposite side of the room, along with a small couch and a small coffee table. She also could see a door that led to the bathroom, and one that probably was the way out. It was clearly a hotel room by the warm pastel colors and the lack of personal touches.

She heard the front door opening, and she tried to get up, but she was too weak. She knew that she was probably drugged; too much of it was in her system, not allowing her to make her muscles move at her command. She could do nothing but look over.

Slade Wilson walked through the door, impeccably dressed in an expensive navy suit with a triumphant smile on his lips.

“I see you are awake,” he said, in a tone that was so calm, that it made her tremble on the inside.

“Where is my son?” was the first thing she said, not wanting to know why he brought her here. She knew the reason.

“Connor is still sleeping in the room next door. He is ok, if that is what you are wondering,” he replied as he came over to sit on the couch. He crossed his legs, one over the other, before resting a hand on the back of the couch and another on his lap.

“I want to see my son,” Felicity said through gritted teeth, trying to focus all her energy on her words.

“You two will be together soon enough,” he said after a couple seconds of silence, his raspy voice was calm and cold.

“Please, let me stay with him. I am begging you,” she said, tears forming behind her eyelids.

“You know, you are a good mother. I can see how hard you are fighting against the drugs in your system. You are a very strong woman, Ms. Smoak, and for that I admire you. But don’t think that I will let you outthink me again. I won’t let you take the boy away from me.”

His words made all her overprotective instincts emerge with such a force it made him lean back into the couch. “He is my son! Mine,” Felicity shouted as she tried to pull herself up. Her tantrum only made Slade smile; he seemed to enjoy seeing her reaction to his words.

“Then I guess if you want to keep him, you better start getting used to this room. Welcome home, Felicity,” he said in a cold tone, letting her name roll off his tongue before leaving the room. Felicity felt fear wash over her as she watched him leave. It was too similar to before; to similar to the first moment Slade took Connor.

She put all her efforts into getting up as she shouted and shouted until her voice was gone.

* * *

 

Amanda Waller was not pleased when Oliver and Diggle rushed into A.R.G.U.S. headquarters and demanded explanations. She was even less pleased when Oliver informed her that not only had Slade faked his death but also that now he had Felicity and their child Connor. Oliver would de dammed if he wouldn’t do everything in his power to bring Slade down, even if that meant using A.R.G.U.S. as he pleased. Amanda Waller was not the kind of woman that took threats kindly, and she wouldn’t let herself be corned and be blackmailed by anyone, even Oliver Queen. But at the moment that Oliver brought Hong Kong up she immediately froze. And even if she didn’t want to negotiate with him, she had no other choice on the matter. She agreed to use all of A.R.G.U.S. technology and expertise to help Oliver find Slade Wilson.

So now they were back in the lair, as Roy checked the satellites images that Amanda had provided them. But sadly it didn’t help much as the van passed through a tunnel and somehow didn’t come out of it. Which meant that they had changed vehicles at some point, and it was now impossible to know which car that exited on the other side of the long tunnel had Felicity and Connor in it.

“Another dead end,” Roy said frustrated, as Oliver and Diggle analyzed the escape routes that they may have used after the tunnel.

“Maybe it’s time for us to call for backup,” Diggle said, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to be the voice of reason when Oliver seemed lost.

“I already called Sara, she will be here in the next hour,” Oliver said, happy that his private jet was set for Gotham a few hours ago.

“Did you call Barry?” Diggle asked.

“No,” Oliver said with a long sigh.

“As much as you may have not liked when he came to visit Felicity a few weeks ago, he is her friend. And we need all the help we can get. We don’t know how many soldiers Slade has this time. We could use his speed,” Diggle reasoned.

“You’re right. I’m not thinking straight,” Oliver said defeated. If it meant getting Felicity and their son back faster then he would do it.

“That’s why you have me here for,” Diggle said, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

“And me,” Roy chimed in as he leaned back in his chair.

“I don’t know what I am going to do if I lose them. I just can’t…” Oliver whispered, finally admitting the pain and sorrow of a future without them if they didn’t stop Slade.

“Then it’s a good thing that you will never have to find out. Now, go call Barry. You know we need him. We need all the help we can get,” Diggle said, trying to make Oliver not give up on hope. They all needed it.

Oliver gave a nod, “You’re right.” Oliver got up and snatched up his phone. He scrolled through his contact list until he found Barry’s name. He pressed ‘call’ and waited for the man to pick up.

“Barry, its Oliver. I need your help. Slade Wilson got Felicity and our son.”

* * *

 

Sleep claimed Felicity even if she fought against it. She avoided closing her eyes for as long as possible, but her body was tired. To top it off she couldn’t fight the drugs. When she finally worked through the drugs and awoke from her restless sleep, she felt warm and soft fingertips touching her face. She sighed at the small touch, enjoying the heated caress and finding comfort in it. And then she realized where she was and why she was so tired in the first place. She opened her eyes quickly only to find Slade sitting right next to her on the bed, a warm blanket over her body and his right hand softly touching her skin.

“Get your hands of me,” she said as she scrambled away, moving her body as far away from his as she could.

“You looked so peaceful as you slept,” he commented easily, looking at her in a way that terrified her. He looked like he was enamored with her.

“I wasn’t sleeping, you drugged me,” she said back, using the blankets to protect herself from his penetrating stare. But it was of no use, she felt like he was looking into her.

“I did it for your own good. I needed to save you. To get you away from him! So we all could be together again,” Slade said, his voice calm and slightly sweet like he cared about her. She felt panic once more rise within her. This was worse than she thought. He wasn’t just fantasizing about saving Connor from Oliver or using Connor as a pawn. He wanted them to be a…family.

“You took me from my own home. You took my son away from me,” she said through clenched teeth, not wanting to get lost in his mind games or lose her cool.

“I brought him back to us. Now the two of you are safe,” Slade said as he got off the bed and went to the door that led out of the room. He opened the door. Behind it, Connor was asleep in the arms of a strange man that clearly worked for Slade.

“Connor,” Felicity nearly shouted, trying to find the strength in her legs to go to him, only to fall down on the floor as she tried to climb down the bed.

“Seems like the drugs are still working through you my dear. But no worries, I brought our son back home,” Slade said, taking ahold of Connor in his arms and bringing him towards the bed. She watched in awe as he softly tucked her son under the covers. Before pulling away he stopped to softly stroke his short blond hair.

“Our son?” she finally murmured. This was bad. Oh so bad.

His voice became light and proud as he walked over to help Felicity off the floor, “Our son. I saved him from that man. I told him he would never take what was mine. I will never allow him to take you two away from me again.”

“I am not yours,” Felicity said angrily, trying to fight against his arms. His next words made her blood run cold.

“Shado! Stop it, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Slade warned as he tried to stop her increasing movement.

“Shado? I am not Shado! I am not the woman you loved,” Felicity fought, not thinking before speaking.

“You need to stop with this nonsense,” Slade said, pushing Felicity towards the couch. Maybe a little more aggressively than he probably thought he had.

“You are insane! I am not Shado; Connor is not your son! You can’t do this,” she screamed, finally losing her grip on her calm manner.

“What are you talking about? Of course he is my son!” he shouted, the anger that she saw previously was back in his eyes as his breathing became labored and his posture tense.

“No, he is Oliver Queen’s son!” she corrected angrily.

“Shut up!” he yelled out as his hand flew and slapped her on the side of the face.

She felt the pain even before she registered what happened. She felt the blood pooling in her mouth. Her lips stung, most likely a split lip. For all she knew she could have a broken tooth. All of her judgment on the situation went out the window as she felt a prick on her arm. Slade were really trying to make sure she didn’t make it out.

“Now look what you had made me do. Why do you need to keep bringing Queen back into our lives? Is it not enough that you threw yourself at him back on the island? Is it not enough that I had to suffer and watch you with him for all of those months? Now you want me to believe that our son is his? Why do you keep doing this to me, Shado? Why?” Slade shouted at her, gripping her shoulders and shaking her body violently.

“Stop, you’re hurting me!” she shouted as his fingers dug into her arms, trying to escape his grip, but he was too strong.

“No, you’re hurting me!” he shouted, pushing her towards the couch and moving away from her and towards the window. He looked like a raging fire, anger pooling in his chest, as he tried to calm himself down, “I know you loved him, but this has to stop. I won’t be second best, I refuse it, and there is only one way to end this…Oliver Queen must die.”

“No!” she shouted, feeling helpless as he smiled at her desperation.

“Only after he is dead will you belong only to me,” he said calmly as he turned to her. He took in her form before his smile turned in a tight line, his shoulders tense. He moved towards her and grabbed her left hand. He took in her sparkling diamond ring that rested on her ring finger. Slade held her hand tightly, almost to the breaking point.  “And this will be what I need to bring him to me. Oliver Queen is as good as dead.” He then removed her engagement ring from her finger and played with it for a few seconds before walking out of the room leaving a desperate and scared Felicity behind.

* * *

 

Barry ran as fast as he could towards Starling City. He was at the lair in less than ten minutes after Oliver had called him, wondering how Slade Wilson had gotten through all the security that Oliver had hired. But somehow he knew that it had something to do with the favor that Felicity asked him a few weeks ago. So he brought the serum along with him.

They had been discussing where Slade Wilson could have taken Felicity and Connor when suddenly Roy appeared with a blond woman dressed in leather.

“Who is the new guy?” the woman asked, dropping a duffle bag on the floor.

“Barry Allen,” he said, offering his hand to her to shake.

“Sara Lance. You are here, because?” she said, shaking his hand, confused as to why he was wearing a red bodysuit.

“Oliver asked for my help,” he replied.

“Oh. Did he?” she asked, shocked. Oliver really disliked asking for help.

Oliver interrupted before Sara could start, “Barry is an old friend and he has been helping us for the past few years.”

“Hmmphh, all right,” she said, not sure how he was going to be useful.

“Barry is The Flash,” Roy said, annoyed with Sara’s attitude.

The statement certainly got her attention, “The Flash? From Central City?”

“The one and only,” Barry said, not liking the way Sara was staring at him.

“Wow, the fastest man alive,” she said, as she looked him up and down, clearly trying to figure him out.

“That’s the rumor,” Barry replied shyly, not enjoying being put under the microscope.

“Good, we will need all the help that we can get if we really kill Slade Wilson this time,” Sara said, not caring if Oliver kept his ‘non kill’ rule or not. Slade had gone too far, she would do anything to end this.

“Maybe we won’t need to kill him at all,” Oliver said, looking from the maps and towards Sara. Don’t get him wrong; he loathed Slade with every fiber of his being. But everything wasn’t black and white and what Barry had brought him gave him some semblance of hope.

“Slade Wilson is a threat Ollie! When will you finally understand that? He is too dangerous to be alive,” she said firmly.

“I know that! But he is only dangerous because of the Mirakuru. We are the ones that gave the Mirakuru to him, Sara! And we may have a chance to stop him without any more killing,” Oliver said, too tired of having the same discussion with Sara again.

“And how do you plan on doing that? The snake venom only slows him down and makes him disorientated,” Sara said, crossing her arms in a clearly defiant posture.

“Actually, that’s where I came in,” Barry cut in, “A few weeks ago Felicity asked for my help. She wanted to find a way to reverse the effects of the Mirakuru. She didn’t have the drug itself, but she had a blood sample that had it. And from it, I was able to create a serum that would block the effects of the drug, and so, anyone that has taken it would turn back to a regular human being. Hypothetically speaking of course,” Barry explained.

“So you are saying you created a cure,” Sara stated.

Barry thought on how to answer before nodding and saying, “Yes.”

“How do we even know if it’ll work?” Sara asked, still not sure of this miraculous break in the storm that was Slade.

“Because we are going to try it on me first,” Roy said. The whole room quieted, everyone turning to Roy.

“Roy we don’t know what it will do,” Oliver said, not wanting to force him into this decision without considering the consequences.

Roy huffed in frustration, “I know that! But I won’t let you guys go after him without it. I need Slade gone as much as you do, Oliver. And if I have to be the test dummy to see if this can cure the Mirakuru, that this can destroy the risk of him tearing our family apart, then I’ll do it without hesitation.”

Oliver became silent as he looked over the man. Roy was right. He was Oliver’s family. And just like him he would do anything to protect his family, “Ok, as long as you understand that there are risks.”

Roy sighed, “I do.”

“There also won’t be any more superpowers. You will be just a normal man. There will not be any more super healing or strength. Are you sure you are ready to live without all of that?” Diggle asked Roy with a raised eyebrow.

“I can live without all of that. You all fight crime without any super powers. I can do that too. I don’t need this to be a hero. No offense Barry,” Roy said.

“None taken,” Barry said, with a small smile.

“Thank you.” Oliver said sincerely to Roy. He was taking a huge risk.

“You’re welcome,” he said quickly before taking off his hood and walking over to the medical area, “Let’s just do this then.”

* * *

 

An hour after Barry administered the cure to Roy; he had woken up slightly disorientated, but definitely alive. He felt weak but against all the odds and doubts they had…the cure worked. Roy was now a regular man once more.

“It worked,” Sara said, astonished. They were all watching as Roy flexed his hands. He grabbed the edge of the metal table he was sitting upon and tried to bend the metal.

He frowned when nothing happened, “Well that blows.”

“It worked. It really worked,” Barry said with a smile.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at his statement and Barry continued.

“I worked for a while on the right components at S.T.A.R. Labs. The side effects were something that I just didn’t have a lot of time to work on. But you seem to be doing all right. Are you feeling alright?” Barry said apologetically, as Roy seemed to hold his stomach, nauseous.

“It’s ok man,” Roy said as he took the glass of water from Diggle, “Just feel like I’m going to barf everywhere.”

“How much of it did you produce?” Oliver asked Barry.

“Enough to fill a few syringes and maybe some arrow heads.”

“Good. We will need to make sure all of our shots hit him. He had pure Mirakuru in his system, while Roy had a less concentrated version of it. We don’t know how much of it we will need to take him down,” Oliver said, moving towards his workstation to grab the arrowheads to fill with the cure.

“We should try to use venom to slow him down. We don’t know how we will face him, he may have soldiers protecting him,” Sara said as she began riffling through her duffle bag. She pulled out a small metallic case.

“What is that?” Barry asked, watching as she removed a glass vial from within.

“This is venom from a Belcher’s Sea Snake. A drop of it can kill around 1000 people,” Sara said.

“Wow. This is very rare, where did you got it?” Barry asked, his scientific mind alit with curiosity.

“On a mission in Northern Australia. I thought it would come in handy if we ever had to face another Mirakuru soldier. Besides, Slade may have turned immune from the Viper Venom we used before.”

“Cool,” Barry said, not knowing that Sara used to belong to the League of Assassins.

“I also brought something else,” Sara said, once more riffling through the bag before removing a long objected that was wrapped in cloth. She removed the cover, revealing a long katana sword, “I thought you may want to have a more permanent way to end Slade, if all other options fail.” She handed the long katana sword to Oliver.

“I told you, I don’t plan on killing him,” Oliver said, not accepting the sword.

“Sometimes to fight you need to take into account the unthinkable. And sometimes you have to do the unthinkable. If it comes down to it, between him or your family, what will you do?” Sara asked him, still holding the katana out to him.

“I won’t let it come that far,” Oliver said as Barry got to work on the arrowheads.

“It’s already gotten that far, Ollie. The sword is for you, and it’s laced with venom. You don’t have to kill him, but you need to be prepared to do it if the time comes. For Felicity, for Connor,” she pleaded. She knew that their fundamentals were different on killing but she needed him to see. He should be prepared.

Before Oliver could answer his phone started to ring. It was Lance calling him. He picked up immediately and put it on speaker.

“Captain, do you have something for me?” Oliver asked.

“I think I have a message for you, Oliver,” Lance said on the phone.

“What are you talking about? You think you have a message for me?” Oliver questioned.

Lance paused for a second before answering, “There was a note for me on my kitchen table when I arrived home. A note directed to you.”

“What does it say?”

“To come alone to the roof of Queen Consolidated at midnight.”

“Oliver, this may be a trap,” Diggle said, not liking this.

Oliver knew it would be a trap, “Why would he send a message to you and not directly to me?”

“Probably because he knows that I know your secret. And because there is an engagement ring with it. A very expensive one.”

“What?” Oliver said shocked. The moment that he slipped the engagement ring onto Felicity’s finger flashed through his mind.

“I think Slade Wilson’s message is coming through loud and clear, Oliver. He has Felicity and your son, and he will hurt them if you don’t do what he says. Now as a police officer I am against negotiating with terrorists, but we know that Slade is much more than that. So as a father and parent you go and get them.”

“He won’t stop until he takes everything away from me” Oliver whispered, overwhelmed.

Diggle placed his hand on Oliver’s shoulder, “That’s why we’re here. We’re a team Oliver. We’ll bring them home.”

Giving a nod Oliver squared his shoulders and said, “Lance, how quick can you get here?”

* * *

 

Felicity held tightly onto Connor’s small body as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She could feel her body moving, but she could barely keep her eyes open, the lights flashing from one color to another around her. She couldn’t say where she was, or how long it had been, all she could do was drift and hold onto her son. The voices were mixing together and soon darkness claimed her once again.

It was the cold feeling on her skin that brought her back to the land of the living. It was raining. The small water drops were peppering her cheeks as if begging her to awaken. The time had come. When she did open her eyes she realized that it was already night. She felt like she was floating as they pulled her out of the car and carried her. They must have given her another dose since she couldn’t remember how she got there. Realizing that her arms were empty she looked to the side and saw that she was being taken from the back seat of a car alongside Connor.

She tried to move to reach him, but her hands were unmoving and her voice didn’t seem to work. A man dressed in dark clothes took her by her arms and practically tossed her over his shoulder. She tried to fight his grip without success. All she could do was look over at her son’s sleeping form as another man took him into his arms and walked behind her and her captor.

She could only see the floor; could only watch as the familiar marble tile appeared, and the sound of an elevator arriving. They all moved inside the steel box and began their ascent. They suddenly stopped and Connor’s captor stepped out of the elevator. She tried to scream but finally realized that her mouth was duck taped and that was why she couldn’t scream for help. Lifting her head she tried to reach out for him, she tried to move, she tried to fight…she tried to get to her son. But it was no use. With her fingers stretched out for him she caught one last glimpse of him as the elevator doors closed and she felt the familiar sting on the back of her thigh. Darkness followed soon after.

* * *

 

Oliver and Sara moved in on the front entrance of Queen Consolidated. Slade knew that he wasn’t coming alone so there was no point in getting Sara to follow him a couple minutes after. They were going to hit the building hard and they were going to hit it together. Diggle and Roy were hitting the sides, using the alternating staircases to make their way in. And Barry being the fastest one was going to enter through the back entrance/underground parking lot. They would definitely detect the rest of them but Barry was their secret ace card and they hoped he would cover as much territory as possible without being detected.

Before coming to QC, Barry was able to hack into the security feed at Queen Consolidated. But with the size of the building, it was very difficult to check every camera and he was far from a tech genius like Felicity was. From what they could tell most floors at QC was filled with soldiers; from the looks they were well trained but not strung out on Mirakuru. They could only check about half the building in the time that they had. They needed to get to the roof of QC as soon as possible.

The plan was to take each of their sections and incapacitate as many of the soldiers as they could as they made their way up, while having Lance on standby with the police.  They would also try to avoid as many soldiers as they could by slipping into vents, elevator shafts and emergency exits. And it worked. They went from floor to floor making their way up to Slade, who without a doubt would have Felicity and Connor with him.

When they reached the 35th floor they realized through comms that the soldiers were now placed on every other floor. They were more well trained but decreasing in numbers. It seemed that Slade knew what was going to happen and only kept his best on the upper floors. But they pushed through and took every floor.

Before they knew it they were barreling through the roof door and finally walking up and around to the roof of QC; and there they were. Standing atop the roof were four soldiers positioned at the four points of the roof; they were the strongest of Slade’s men. And speaking of Slade…he was standing just off center of the helicopter-landing pad with one more soldier by his side that was standing over Felicity’s prone body.

Oliver clenched his fists and kept his bow at the ready. He couldn’t tell whether she was breathing from this distance but he knew Slade; he wouldn’t kill her, at least not yet.

Slade grinned as if it was a casual meeting, “Hello Kid.”

“Slade,” Oliver said as he took in the smug man.

Digg, Sara and Roy spread themselves as they kept an eye on the soldiers at the four points of the roof. Oliver took a couple tentative steps forward before the soldiers all raised their weapons. The one above Felicity raised his weapon at her head; fear blossomed in Oliver’s chest.

“Stop!” Oliver signaled to the others. They stopped in position, “This is between you and me Slade!”

“Exactly. Between you and me. Couldn’t even trust you to come by yourself like requested. Had to bring your…companions. Luckily for you, you’re still predictable after all these years,” Slade practically sneered.

Oliver felt his hands clench tightly on the bow. He had to keep steady though. If Slade or the soldier made a move on Felicity he wouldn’t hesitate to release the arrow notched with the cure, “Slade…why are you doing this? Your issue is with me, not them. Let them go. Take me and let my family go.”

That seemed to have a harrowing effect on Slade. His face turned red and he practically spit out the words, “They are NOT YOUR FAMILY! THEY ARE MINE!”

If Oliver were a lesser man he would have taken a step back. Something was different with Slade. If he didn’t know any better he would say the furious expression was the same he had sported when…talking about Shado. Shit. Things only got worse when Slade’s shouting seemed to jolt Felicity into awareness. Her eyes opened and sluggishly looked around at her surroundings. He must have drugged her because she didn’t even notice them.

“Then why are you doing this to them? Why hurt them?” Oliver replied. He could feel the tension in the air thicken. Any second now the four soldiers would clash with Diggle, Sara and Roy. And any second now he would clash with Slade. He only hoped that Barry was all right and doing his job; securing Connor before coming to assist them.

“To protect them with you! Everything you touch you ruin! I won’t let you ruin them!” Slade shouted, deeming it the end of speaking as he leapt at Oliver. The other soldiers followed Slade’s example and met Diggle, Roy and Sara head on.

As soon as they were in touching distance Slade kicked out at him, dropping Oliver to one knee. Pulling out his katana Slade brought it down upon him. Oliver raised his bow and stopped the blow from killing him. Thrusting him away they slid away from each other.

Pulling back his bow he let the arrow fly. In an action nearly impossible Slade swung the sword and intercepted the arrow. It clattered to the left of them. With a growl Oliver shot off another arrow, which Slade once more intercepted. With a swing of his thick arm, Slade sent the bow flying to the side. Oliver didn’t waste a second as he pulled a knife from his suit and used the proximity to stab down into Slade’s armor at the collarbone. He heard it embed itself in the armor with a crack.

Slade didn’t waste a moment and punched at Oliver; catching him in the face which Oliver struck back with two hits of his own.

It continued like this for a couple more moments. Slade came down like a hammer on Oliver while he blocked each of his blows. The Mirakuru in his system made it so Oliver continued to be on the defensive. After a combined attack of fists and a kick to the chest, Oliver was able to pull his katana sword from his back. That seemed to surprise Slade and he let out a bark of laughter.

“What do you expect to do with that kid?!”

Oliver gripped the sword as they circled each other, “I expect to be unpredictable.”

“It doesn’t matter kid. I won’t let you hurt Shado anymore. I won’t let you try to take my family,” he spit out, “MY FAMILY!”

Those words were apparently the wrong ones to say as a fire lit inside of Oliver. He wouldn’t let Slade take his family. He would end this endless struggle now. Without another word he ran at Slade as everything seemed to disappear. No longer could he hear the grunts and gunfire around them. No longer could he hear his friends struggling and fighting for them. All he could see was Slade.

He used every minute of worry, anger and fear that Slade had caused him to fuel every thrust and turn of his sword. He used the picture of Felicity’s face, struck in fear after being gone for years and asking him for help to find their son, to give him strength. He used the moment where they came together for Connor’s birthday to take a family photo, as a guide to show him what he would lose if he lost this fight.

Before he knew it he and Slade were standing yards apart from each other. Both had various cuts over there bodies and were breathing heavily. He could see various tears and breaks in Slade’s armor. Slade’s face told him that it was working; the venom had gotten to him and he looked to be slowing down. Oliver felt his ears pop as the world came back to him. He dared not look around at the quiet around him, but he knew that his friends had taken the soldiers out.

He called, “Diggle?!”

Diggle answered immediately, “I’ve got her Oliver.”

“Good. Barry?” Oliver said. Staring Slade down he watched confusion come over the man’s face. Oliver heard his comm go off in his ear. His breath came out ragged and he dared not move. He heard Barry call out in his ear, “Connor’s secure in the panic room.”

Not letting his relief show he knew he only needed a couple more seconds. A couple more seconds to peel back another layer of Slade’s armor before Barry sped up to them. He could see that the venom had weakened Slade. He just needed one more hit.

Squaring his shoulders he let out a yell as he circled Slade and tore through the shoulder padding of his armor once more. If it weren’t for the venom already in his system he wouldn’t have been able to pull the move off on Slade.

A whoosh filled the air as the roof door slammed open and a breeze passed him. When he looked up, there stood Barry with the syringe full of the cure deep in Slade’s shoulder. He injected him with the cure and sped away from the man. A croaking sound came from Slade’s mouth as his face turned red and his fists shook. They all watched as sweat began forming on his head while he shook in place. With a determined look on his face Slade tried to fight the generous amount of venom and cure in his blood stream.

Then the oddest thing happened.

“Slade?” Oliver called out in confusion. The man had just…stopped. A couple feet from them he stood there, with his head turned to the east side of the roof. His eyes were glazed and his lips were slightly parted. His face was losing the red flush but he still looked sweaty. He looked as if he was in awe of something, completely ignorant of the events that had just occurred around him. He took a step away from them, “Slade it’s over. Just stop. It’s over. The Mirakuru is gone.”

But the man paid them no head. He began taking slow and wobbly steps away from them. Turning his head to confirm that Felicity was safe with Diggle, he trailed after the man; keeping his distance but close enough to see his face. Slade was looking intently at something. Looking over the city he searched for what the man was looking for but found nothing.

Oliver took a step back as Slade’s hands came up as if reaching for something in front of him. A broken cry left his lips, “Shado.”

Oliver stopped as Slade stopped. He watched his once friend and ally and now destroyed enemy, practically fall apart in front of him. Slade’s face twisted into something that looked like shame before he continued talking, “I’m so sorry. Shado please. I just wanted us to be together. To be happy. For once.”

“Slade,” Oliver tentatively began, “There’s no one there. I’m sorry but Shado’s not here. She never was.”

Slade ignored him and began taking quick steps towards the edge, “I’m sorry! Shado, no! Don’t go.  Please don’t leave me again!”

“Oliver,” Sara’s voice called out from behind him as they got closer to the edge, “What is he doing?!”

Without looking back he shouted out, “He’s hallucinating! The mixture of the cure and the venom were too much!”

A couple yards from the edge of the roof Slade suddenly stopped. He tipped his head to the side as if listening to someone else. He knew that if he were anyone else, Slade would be dead now. But this was his moment. This was the turning tide in the man that Oliver was. And he was sticking to his code; he would not kill Slade.

He watched as a smile bloomed on Slade’s face. It completely transformed Slade’s the man. He felt his breath catch in his throat. What he was looking at right now was the man who fell in love with Shado, who fought alongside him, who helped him become the man he was today…here stood the man he knew before the Mirakuru.

“Slade,” Oliver began as the man continued to stare off into the distance, “You were a good man once. My mentor, my friend. I don’t want to kill you. Let me save you. Let me fix my mistakes.”

A laugh escaped Slade’s lips. Oliver thought he had gotten to him; that he had finally broken through whatever haze Slade was in. But Slade wasn’t there anymore. His glazed eyes were looking at someone he could only see.

“Shado,” Slade smiled, “Ok. I’ll come. I’ll come with you. Thank you.”

Oliver froze as the man began to chant the name of the person he was most ashamed of failing. A person he could have saved. Slade continued to mutter Shado’s name as he crept closer to the edge.

“Slade!” Oliver shouted, he didn’t know what else to do. This was not what he was expecting.

Slade paused about a yard away from the edge and actually turned to look at Oliver. His eyes flickered over all of them as if they weren’t there. And then he ran. With a smile on his face and the words, “I’m coming home,” Slade Wilson jumped over the edge of the building following something of his minds making.

Oliver stood there in shock. He was aware of Sara and Roy running by him to look over the edge. There was no way Slade could have survived that. Slade Wilson had killed himself.

He heard another whooshing sound before a shout of, “Mommy!” broke him out of his stupor. Oliver turned to see Barry lowering Connor into Felicity’s arms. Even though she was still weak and sluggish from the drugs she held tightly to her son, her eyes closing in relief where she sat. He ran over to them and dropped to his knees in front of them. Connor took notice of him immediately and yelled, “Daddy!”

Oliver ran a hand down his soft hair. They had their boy back, “Hi buddy.”

“What’s wrong with Mommy? She looks tired. Barry found me. I think its Barry. He was wearing red. Can we go home?” Connor asked innocently. Felicity let out a small laugh; her boy was so intuitive sometimes. Their boy.

“Yeah, mommy just needs to sleep. How about you let Uncle John carry you while I carry mommy? She’s too tired,” Oliver said.

Connor nodded eagerly and Oliver envied the way that a child could move past events, “Ok, ok. Mommy, daddy is going to carry you. I’m going to go with Uncle John. You sleep.”

Felicity pulled him close as she pressed a kiss to his temple, “Sounds good.”

Diggle then scooped Connor up and held him against his shoulder. Connor wrapped his arms around the mans neck and seemed to relax. Oliver took a look around the roof quickly; Sara and Roy were securing the guards. He edged closer to Felicity and reached for her. Cradling her face in his hands he asked, “Felicity, are you ok?”

“Yes,” her hands came up to grasp his. She looked up at him with tired eyes as she nodded, “Is it over?”

“Yes. It’s over. It’s finally over. Here,” Oliver pulled away and dug around for something in his pocket. Felicity’s eyes opened as he took her hand and slipped on her engagement ring. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes watered. It was just a piece of jewelry but she was glad to have it back. It was a symbol of their love and it was back were it belonged, with them.

They both felt something slid into place in between them as Oliver swept her into his arms bridal style. The threat of Slade Wilson was gone from their lives. Now they could begin living their lives without fear or looking over their shoulders forever. Adjusting her against him he leaned down and pressed his foreheads to hers.

He let out a shaky breath before saying, “I love you.”

She gently smiled as she felt sleep creeping at the edges of her consciousness. Turning her head she gave him the smallest Eskimo kiss, “I love you.”

It was finally over.

* * *

 

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Thanks for my beta for being an _Action Scene Wonder Woman_ , and helping me. All I wanted to do was to write how psychology affected the characters here. She is the one behind the entire ass kicking in the final scenes!!! Cheers to The Alternative Source!**

**Next chapter will be the last of ‘Demons’. The end of our journey!**

**I will miss this story so much, that it’s insane. But I hope to be able to keep writing things that can make you laugh, love, and have a good time. Don´t give up on me, cause I won’t ever give up on you all.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	20. On Top of The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I promised myself that I wouldn’t cry. But I can’t even begin to say how thankful I am to have had you all as my readers. Its unbelievable the amount of support that I have received throughout all these months, not just as an author, but also as a human being. You all cared about my health, and my life, and it meant the world to me.
> 
> I want to thank my beta, Lyra and Ruth, without those two amazing women my work wouldn’t be as half as good. (The Alternative Source: Ohhh you’re welcome! Love Carol! Sad too that it’s ending.)
> 
> I want to thank also my friends and partners Nina, Ju, Fran, Vanessa, Bruna and Nick, you girls were amazing. Without you all, I would have been lost, and the plot wouldn’t be as interesting. So thank you all. I also want to thank all the people on the Olicity Facebook page, and all the support I found there. I also want to thank NotXMe for the amazing Banner and Manips for ‘Demons’.
> 
> And most of all, thank you ‘Imagine Dragons’ for making the most amazing music. 
> 
> As always, the link for the sets for this chapter are on my profile page.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse
> 
> Enjoy the end of this ride!

**Epilogue**

_I could gave up then but_  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause  
I've traveled all this way for something  
  
I take it in but don't look down  
  
'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming with this since a child  
I'm on top of the world

 

As the seasons passed by they washed away all the tears and all the fear that Slade Wilson had left behind. The nightmare ended, they got to let it go and just be...a family. It was a turning point for Oliver and Felicity, to know that they were safe, that their biggest fear was gone, and they could just live. For the first two months, Felicity would wake up in a cold sweat, crying for help, watching as Slade Wilson killed Oliver right in front of her. He would take Connor with him and disappear into the darkness while she watched still drugged and helpless. Oliver would always softly wake her from her nightmares, as she shook and cried, knowing exactly the weight that they could put on your soul, and would softly whisper words of love and safety in her ear till her body calmed and stopped shaking.

For a while she thought that she would never be able to get over what Slade Wilson had done to her and their family. It was more than the physical scars, the ones on the inside were much harder to fix than broken skin and bones. Felicity felt like a failure of a mother, for not being able to protect Connor, for not being strong enough to fight Slade off, for watching with heavy eyelids as her friends and her fiancée fought and bled. The rational part of her brain knew that she had been drugged for hours, that not even Oliver or Sara would be able to fight this off, that if it was Diggle or Roy, they would also have fallen on their knees as the drug removed all the power from their limbs. But the irrational part of her, only felt weak and stupid, for not paying more attention, for letting her guard down, for being too distracted with her own happiness to pay more attention to her surroundings. The mind was really a complicated thing sometimes.

One thing that she was thankful for was that Slade had used some kind of drug to keep Connor sleeping, and even if it terrified her to know that her son had remained unconscious for hours, at least he had no lasting memory or impression of their kidnapping. And even though he had seen Barry using his super speed and Oliver dressed as the Arrow, he had not seen the fight or watched Slade’s death. It was a small blessing in a terrifying situation. Oliver was still waiting on Connor to start asking questions about that night.  

After that agonizing night was over, Oliver had promised to never leave her side, and she never saw so much fear in Oliver eyes like she saw on that night. After SCPD was done with the investigation, Lance made sure that the police reports would state that Slade Wilson’s motivation for Felicity and Connor’s kidnapping would be because of the financial reward, and not to do with the Green Arrow or even a personal vendetta against Oliver.

Subsequently, the body of Slade Wilson was cremated, and his ashes were spread over Lian Yu. To Oliver, it was like Slade had returned back home and finally found peace. Even after all the atrocities that his old mentor had committed, a part of Oliver would always be thankful to him because he had taught him how to survive. And because he had survived in that hellish island, he had come back to Starling City, he had become a hero, and he had his own family now.

So six months after that night, on a hot summer day, with the flowers dancing in the light breeze and the sun shining, Oliver Queen would finally marry the love of his life.

The mansion garden was bursting with color and beauty. White tents were put up on the grass, making room for the dining area and for the dance floor. There were white and pink lilies, jasmines and peonies everywhere, Felicity’s favorite flowers. They were arranged all over the flower arrangements on top of the tables that were covered in white tablecloths and even the wooden chairs. Crystal chandeliers set up amongst the surrounding trees, as well as small lights, made the garden look like something out of a fairy tale.  A canopy of flowers would hover over the main part of the ceremony, with the wooden chairs set in a round form around it so that everybody would be able to watch them exchange vows. A Judge of Peace would conduct the ceremony, as both Felicity and Oliver thought that it would be better than trying to work in a mixed Jewish and Christian ceremony.

The sun would be setting in a few hours and soon Felicity would be Oliver Queen’s wife.

* * *

 

Hours later, Oliver was dressed in his Ralph Lauren black tuxedo, watching as his mother and Walter walked throughout the guests, welcoming them before the ceremony began. Moira Queen was the face of beauty in her long blue gown, with a smile on her lips and a spark in her eyes. She was a far cry from the woman that once had held so many secrets, that had been part of evil plans that had contributed to the death of hundreds of people, that could be vindictive and manipulative. All of it was gone. All that was left was a woman who was proud of her family and proud of her son.

As Oliver walked through the garden, trying to stay as incognito as possible, he moved towards one of his favorite areas of the party. Next to one of the many water fountains, there was a small iron desk decorated with white flowers and candles. On the desk, there were three large picture frames of the loved ones that they had lost but that they so desperately wanted to be here: Mara Smoak, Robert Queen and Tommy Merlyn.

Oliver felt a lump form in his throat, wishing that his father and his best friend could have been here to see him marrying the love of his life; that he could have asked for Felicity’s mother’s blessing before proposing; that they would know the amazing little boy that was his son. He closed his eyes, feeling the sting of hot tears forming beneath his eyelids, wishing that they all could see how happy and fulfilled he was. He kissed the points of his index and middle finger, and touched the portraits in a silent prayer for their blessing. Feeling something loosen inside of him, Oliver opened his eyes and finally forgave himself for all of those that he felt like he had failed in the past. He was ready to move on.

* * *

 

Felicity nervously played with her engagement ring as Thea finished the small final touch ups of her hair. They had hired a professional hair stylist and makeup artist, but Thea demanded nothing but perfection. So she played with the small fallen strands of the intricate elegant up-do in her blonde hair. Thea finished the look with a Swarovski crystal comb and softy tugged it on the back of Felicity’s head, towards the top of the chic bun and where the long veil would be put.

“There, you look perfect,” Thea said, smiling at her as she stepped back to look at Felicity.

“You look pretty good yourself,” Felicity said, watching as the tiny crystals in her Jenny Packham baby pink one shoulder dress, shined.

“Of course I do, I am your maid of honor,” Thea replied as she helped Felicity up and towards her wedding gown. Felicity felt apprehension hit her.

“Oh God, what if Oliver hates it? What if I trip? I seriously lack coordination sometimes,” Felicity asked, looking over at the mirror the taffeta and tulle Lazaro Bridal princess dress, hung upon.

“Then he would be an idiot. The dress is amazing. You look amazing. This is your wedding and you won’t trip. You are the one that will be happy. Screw what the others think,” Thea said as she began removing the dress from the hanger, “So are you ready to be Mrs. Queen and show them what a real bride looks like?”

Felicity smiled at Thea’s special brand of pep talk, “Let’s do this.”

So they began maneuvering Felicity into the strapless dress and closing it up in the back. The dress was an off white tulle princess-style wedding gown. The bodice had a sheer embroidery, with a sweetheart neckline, a full gathered skirt, and a sweep train. Comprised of layer upon layer of tulle, the dress started off white and concluded beautifully into very subtle highlights of many shades of blue. The dress was Felicity, from the small details of lace in the embroidery to the blue highlights at the bottom of the tulle skirt.

“Wow,” Felicity whispered, finally taking in how perfect the dress felt against her body.

“Lazaro is a true artist,” Thea commented with a happy smile as she watched how Felicity seemed fascinated with herself.

“Ok, so now we have the something new and something blue, which is your dress,” Thea pointed out, making Felicity laugh, “Now we need something borrowed and something old.” Felicity watched as Thea moved to the vanity table to grab a jewelry case.

“Thea,” Felicity said with a sigh. No matter how much time passed, she couldn’t get over how much the Queens loved to shower her with gifts. Thea and Oliver had a thing about giving her jewelry. But Felicity hadn’t grown up in a wealthy family. Her mother had worked two jobs to support them and so to see this much spent on clothes and jewelry still made her feel uneasy.

“Hush, this is your something borrowed. It’s mine, by the way, and I will get it back,” Thea said, handing her a dedicate white gold bracelet covered with small diamonds.

Felicity fastened the small bracelet around her right wrist, “It’s gorgeous. Thank you Thea.”

“And this, is your something old,” Moira Queen surprised them by sweeping into the room with Connor right beside her, who was dressed in a three-piece suit. She handed Thea a box and revealed a magnificent pair of diamond drop earrings in her hands. 

“Mommy!” Connor said, running to her side and temporarily taking her attention away from the opulence of the earrings.

“You look so handsome,” Felicity practically gushed as she ran her hands over his suit jacket as she bent down to look at him.

“You are looking so pretty mommy. Like a princess,” Connor said with a happy smile that was missing one of his teeth that had fallen out recently.

“Thank you baby,” Felicity said, hugging Connor to her as best as she could in her dress.

“Con, we need to let mommy finish getting ready” Thea said, still holding the diamonds earrings in her hand. Moira came over to Connor.

“Come sweetheart, let’s sit down so your aunt Thea can finish helping your mom get ready,” Moira said, leading Connor over to sit on a loveseat right next to the large windows of the guest bedroom that Felicity and Thea were using to get changed in so that Oliver wouldn’t accidentally see the bride before the wedding. It was bad luck after all

“Oh my God, those are gorgeous Thea,” Felicity gasped, watching as the light sparkled amongst the tiny diamonds.

“It belonged to my Grandma,” Thea said as she helped Felicity put them on.

 “Thea, I can’t accept this. You should wear them on your wedding. It’s a family inheritance,” Felicity said, slightly uncomfortable at such a grand gesture. She didn’t have anything from her own mother that she could use on this day. But she would happily carry her memory and the idea that she would have loved Oliver. That she would be so proud to see how far they had come. That they were a family.

Thea waved off her fears with a small wink, “Don’t be silly. My grandma would have loved you. Besides, I have other options back at the vault.”

“What is this? The ‘cleaning out the Queen family vault day’?” Felicity teased with a small laugh, using the tips of her fingers to stop the upcoming tears. This meant as much to them as it meant to her.

“No. This is the ‘it’s your wedding day’ kind of day,” Thea said with a smile, taking in how beautiful her almost sister-in-law looked.

“You are looking amazing, dear. I am sure your mother would be very proud of the woman you have become,” Moira assured her as she stood and softly touched Felicity’s shoulder with a motherly look that actually brought her to tears.

“Thank you, Moira,” Felicity said, softly holding the hand that was now on her shoulder, a warm smile on her lips.

Thea waved her hands around, “Come on, stop crying. You will look all puffy in the pictures. This is a happy time. Not a time to test out that waterproof mascara,” Thea interrupted, trying to make Felicity stop crying even though she was holding back her own tears.

Felicity looked at the two women before her, “Thank you. I don’t know how I could have done all of this without you two.” Felicity moved in to give Thea a tight hug; thankful to have such a great future sister-in-law and that her makeup was waterproof, otherwise it would be ruined already.

“Like I would have it any other way,” Thea said with a smile, as she grabbed her white peonies bouquet.

“You are family, Felicity,” Moira said with such finality that Felicity realized that it was true. They were all her family. She and Connor would never again be alone.

“Thank you,” Felicity replied with a smile as Thea handed her an English rose and hydrangea white and purple bouquet.

“Come, honey. Your dad is waiting,” Moira said, grabbing Connor’s small hand and leading him back to Felicity.

“Be a good boy, Con,” Felicity said, softly kissing the top of her son’s head before watching him and Moira leave the room.

Felicity held on tightly to her bouquet as Thea put the veil in place, “Ok, ok. I am ready. I think.”

“Are you sure?” Thea asked with a small laugh.

“Yes. Dress, check. Bouquet, check. Veil, check,” Felicity counted off before squaring her shoulders and turning to Thea, “Bring it on wedding.”

“Maybe you should think about putting these on first,” Thea said, handing her a pair of white satin _Manolo Blahnik_ crystal embellished pumps.

“Oh, my shoes!” Felicity said, looking at them in shock as if to say ‘how could I forget you?’ She grabbed the pumps and put them on, the high heels making her taller and pulling the bottom of the dress further from the floor.

“Now let’s go, my brother is probably ruining the grass, walking from one side to the other, dying with anxiety,” Thea rolled her eyes at the end. In some respects Felicity thought he was more nervous than she was.

“I am getting married,” Felicity said with a large smile.

Thea tucked an escaping tendril behind Felicity’s ear, “Yup, Mrs. Queen. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

As twilight appeared in the sky, Oliver stood by the canopy altar with John and Roy by his side.

The hundred or so guests sat around the canopy in the wooden chairs as the warm breeze of the end of the day warmed the air. From his place at the altar he could see some very familiar faces. His mother was already sitting in the front row along with Walter and Detective Lance next to her. By Detective Lance’s side there was Laurel and her now fiancée Ian Nicholls. Next to them sat Sara and an astonishing redhead that he was pretty sure was Barbara Gordon. Lyla was next to them, way too pregnant to be wearing heels. But at almost nine months pregnant she was still a force of nature and even if she was about to go into labor any minute now, she still wanted to be here for Oliver and Felicity. Among the other line of chairs he recognized Barry Allen and a brunette that he had eyes only for. Carol Harris and her father Carl, along with Rebecca Addams were also there. The rest of the crowd belonged to family friends and business partners of Queen Consolidated. They had the minimal amount of press to cover the wedding as well, something that Oliver was very reluctant about as he wished to keep his personal life private. But his PR group and Rebecca Addams had convinced him that images of the wedding would be good to help clear the image of QC after what happened with Slade Wilson. In addition, Raisa and Natasha were working with the catering service, making sure that everything went perfect. Ryan had decided to stay next to them, as he seemed overwhelmed by the large crowd.

A hush went over the crowd as the sound of violins from the string quartet started to play a soft melody. All guests got up on their feet, and moved to stare at the entrance of the flower path that lead towards the altar. First he saw Thea, dressed in light pink, shining in a way that only she knew how too. She moved slowly and with a smile on her face as she walked towards her side of the aisle. She and Roy exchanged a knowing look, as if they would be the next to tie the knot. Connor came next, dressed in his black and grey three-piece suit, holding the small box filled with flowers and the fake wedding rings. He walked slowly, mouth wide open at the attention and soon found his way towards his dad. He stood between Oliver and John, smiling at his proud father.

But when the violins started to play an instrumental version of ‘All of Me’ Oliver’s eyes filled with tears. Felicity stood at the other end of the long pathway in a white dress, veil in place and holding tightly onto the arm of Hal Jordan. Months before, when they were deciding all the wedding details, Felicity wasn’t sure if she would walk down the aisle along with Diggle, Connor or Walter Steele. As Diggle would be Oliver’s best man, he couldn’t do it. Connor couldn’t do it, as he was to carry the rings. Walter was always nice to her and he was a beloved friend, but at the same time she didn’t feel like he should do it with her, but with Thea. So when Hal Jordan came crashing to visit her and Connor with his Harley and his explosive personality, Felicity knew that she had found the right man to give her away to Oliver. He had been a great friend, for both her and Connor, and Felicity didn’t even want to think about what she would have done without his help. Hal of course, was overjoyed with the request even if he still wasn’t so sure about Oliver. But he loved Felicity like a sister, and would do anything to make her and Captain C happy, even if he had to bless her union with Oliver.

She walked slowly and Oliver took in every detail of her – her tulle dress with the blue details, the lace on the bodice, the way her blonde hair was tied up in a chic bun, her soft makeup covered by the thin long veil and how her own eyes seemed to be filled with tears of joy. She was breathtaking. Her hands were trembling, and Hal seemed to try to calm her down as he softly held her hand, her flower bouquet shaking with each movement of her hands. Her boys were waiting for her, her Oliver was waiting for her.

As Felicity and Hal walked slowly in tune with the melody of the violins, her eyes seemed to only find Oliver’s. A small smile appeared on her face and tears in her pretty blue eyes. They moved till they were right at the front of the canopy. Hal shook Oliver’s hand and softly kissed Felicity on the forehead before moving towards Carol’s side with a warm smile on his lips. Thea took Felicity’s bouquet as Oliver moved to hold Felicity’s hand. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and they stepped towards the Justice of Peace to begin the ceremony.

“Dear Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Oliver and Felicity. In this ceremony they dedicate themselves to the happiness and well-being of each other, and we their friends and family join with them in this celebration and dedication,” the Judge said, looking upon them with a warm smile, as both bride and groom seemed to have eyes only for each other.

“The most important thing in life is to love someone. The second most important thing is to have someone love you. The third most important thing is to have the first two happen at the same time. That is what happened to Oliver and Felicity. They have fallen in love and have come to make a public commitment of their love and loyalty to one another,” the Judge continued, making all the other couples look lovingly at their partners. Some had the shine of years of marriage in their eyes while others had flames of passion and a few with the endless possibilities that the future may provide.

“Oliver and Felicity would like to take a moment to remember Felicity’s mother Mara and Oliver’s father Robert. As the future comes from the past it has proven itself an inseparable link to which we shall each eventually meet, and love and become. There is a direct and present connection from one generation to the next, and all that follow. Through the love that our Bride and Groom share, Mara and Robert now live on. Seeing through Connor's eyes, laughing with his voice, touching and feeling with his hands and heart, carrying on a family tradition of unconditional love that not even death has the power to diminish."

“The couple decided to write their own wedding vows. Now, I, a Judge of Peace, am duly authorized to solemnize this marriage according to the laws of the State of California. Oliver and Felicity, please face one another to make your vows.”

Oliver turned to face Felicity, feeling his heart beat fast against his chest and his knees almost turn to rubber; she looked breath taking. She too was smiling, her soft lips painted a velvet shade of pink. She looked and felt happy, nervous, and elated. It took his breath away to see her like this.

“Felicity, you know I am not very good at expressing myself through words. Words are difficult for me. Sometimes they just don’t seem enough to express how I feel, especially when it is to measure how much I love you. You came into my life in the most unexpected way. Never had I dreamed that I would meet somebody like you. Someone that would make me feel alive again. I had been through hell and back, and for a time, my life was nothing but darkness. Till I met you. Till I had light and warmth and happiness. You believed in me, when I didn’t believe in myself. Do you remember when you asked me if I had any happy stories?” Oliver asked, and a tearful Felicity nodded, “You are my happy story, Felicity. You are the mother of my son, my partner, my lover, the love of my life. You are my everything. I love you.”

Felicity felt a couple tears slip down her cheeks at his vows and Thea moved to hand her a small handkerchief. She dabbed herself quickly, using it to dry her tears under her long veil before steeling herself. She looked up at Oliver’s deep blue eyes, and to Connor’s that was right next to Diggle, and let a huge content smile spread across her face.

“When I was growing up I was not like most girls. I didn’t dream of fairy tales and happy endings. There was no prince Charming that would ride up in a white horse to come and save me from all my fears. I grew up to be a rational woman, to work hard and to be my own hero in my own tale. So I didn’t believe in love at first sight, nor that there was this one perfect person out there, the one that would fit me perfectly. Yet the day that I met you I knew that my life would never be the same again. I trusted you and it was the best decision that I have ever made. You made me a better person, a stronger person…a happier person. You gave me the most amazing gift, our son, and you made me believe that I could be much more than that IT girl you met all those years ago. I am who I am because of you, Oliver. You are the love of my life and I will love you till the end of time.”

The Judge gave them a moment before speaking, “Now take hands and repeat after me. Oliver first.”

“I, Oliver Jonas Queen, take you Felicity Meghan Smoak, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward.” Oliver repeated it all.

“I, Felicity Meghan Smoak, take you Oliver Jonas Queen, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward.” Felicity repeated it all.

“Do you have the ring for the bride?” the Judge asked.

“Yes,” Diggle said, removing the velvet box from the inside of his suit jacket and handing it to Oliver.

“Please, place the ring on the bride’s finger and say: with this ring, I thee wed. Because I am my beloveds’ and my beloved is mine,” the Judge said.

Oliver took the delicate diamond band from the velvet case, and moved to lightly hold onto Felicity’s left hand. He slid the ring onto her finger, where it would rest till the end of their life. Warmth blossomed in Felicity’s chest as it slid into place.  
  
“With this ring, I thee wed. Because I am my beloveds’ and my beloved is mine,” Oliver spoke with shaking hands as he took her hand and softly kissed her knuckles and where the band now rested.

“Your turn Felicity. Please, place the ring on the grooms finger and say: with this ring, I thee wed. Because I am my beloveds’ and my beloved is mine,” the Judge continued.

Diggle opened a small velvet box to Felicity and she took Oliver’s wedding band out.

“With this ring, I thee wed. Because I am my beloveds’ and my beloved is mine,” Felicity slipped the large platinum wedding band on Oliver’s ring finger. Warmth blossomed in Oliver’s chest as it slid into place.

“Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another. In as much as Oliver and Felicity have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of California, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,” the Judge finished with a large smile.

Oliver softly lifted away the thin veil that covered Felicity’s face and moved forward to press his lips softly against hers. He touched the soft skin of her cheeks with the tip of his fingers, drying all the tears that were quietly falling down as her hands gripped his lapels.

“I love you,” Oliver whispered against her lips as he pressed his forehead against hers.

“I love you too,” she said as she wiped a tear from Oliver’s cheek.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen,” the Judge said for the first time and the crowd erupted in claps and cheers.

* * *

 

Darkness came and the starry night made everything seem magical. The moon was high in the sky and the small endless lights that were hanging between the trees gave a romantic feel to a perfect night that just kept going.

Dinner was served and now it was time for the best man’s speech. Diggle got up from his chair next to Lyla, and as he took a champagne flute into his hands, he softly used a fork against the crystal glass to gather the guest’s attention. As the room seemed to quiet, Diggle placed the fork down and looked at his two best friends.

“We are here today to celebrate the union of my two best friends, Oliver and Felicity. Even though I never thought that being the body guard of the famous Oliver Queen, would lead one day to calling him my best friend, and to have the honor of being his best man,” he began, provoking laughter. Once silent again, he continued.

“Once I told Oliver that love wasn’t about change or saving a person. It was to find the person that already was the right fit. I remember looking him in the eyes and saying ‘ _one day you will’._  And he did, he found it. And I couldn’t be happier that this person is Felicity,” Diggle continued, making Felicity smile lovingly at her husband as he looked lovingly to her.

“It’s not easy to find the one for you. It’s even harder to go after this love and to live it. Especially when they are the two most stubborn people I have ever met in my entire life,” Diggle said, making the guests softly laugh once more, “But you guys did, you fought against the obstacles, you believed in each other, you believed in your love and in your family,” Diggle looked over and caught Connor smiling, sitting between his father and grandmother.

“I wish all the happiness in the world for you. I love you both, and I as an older brother figure to Felicity, need to tell you Oliver that I will still kick your ass if you ever hurt her,” Felicity gave him a soft smile and Oliver gave him a nod, “Now, let’s raise our drinks and wish the happy couple all the happiness in the world. To Oliver and Felicity!” Diggle raised his flute and all the other guests followed. They all drank for the future bliss of the newly wed couple.

* * *

 

The band was playing in the background, as the many couples danced, moving softly to the beat of the music. Lyla and Diggle were sitting at a table, Diggle softly caressing her ever-growing stomach. Their little boy would be here any minute, and Oliver couldn’t wait to see Diggle as a father. Moira and Walter were gently swaying and dancing, still enamored with each other even after all that they had been through. Thea and Roy were dancing along with Connor, even though their dance moves were faster than the music asked for. Sara and Barbara were sitting next to Lance, holding hands and looking to each other like they were the last two people on earth. Barry was trying to attempt to dance with his date and as he seemed to fail, his date’s smile only grew in fondness and amusement. They clearly were head over heels in love. Carol and Hal were dancing next to Laurel and Ian, and even though Hal and Oliver had come to an agreement over his past mistakes, he still looked like he could kick his ass any moment; obviously waiting for an opportunity. Laurel had a content smile on her face, and as she and her fiancée moved with the music, her large diamond pearl shaped engagement ring sparkled against the night-lights.

To Oliver, knowing that she was happy, that she finally got to move on and find her own happy ending, was like making peace with not being able to save Tommy. He knew that his best friend would be proud of him, of the man he had become, the hero and not the killer. As he looked at Laurel smiling at Ian, Oliver knew that Tommy would finally rest in peace knowing that the woman he loved was happy and safe. It was time for Oliver to let go of all the guilt that he had carried over the past ten years and just let it go.

Oliver and Felicity gently danced together on the dance floor as _You and Me_ from _Lifehouse_ played in the background. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, as his were around her waist; their bodies as close as her wedding dress allowed them to.

_All of the things that I want to say_  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping in words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here  
  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
  
There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

“Who knew you had such a great taste for love songs,” Felicity teased as they danced, happy with his choice of music.

Oliver let out a chuckle as he smiled down at her, “This song is pre-island. I really loved this band back then. Besides, every time I listen to it, it makes me think of you.”

“My husband, the romantic,” Felicity laughed as she ran her fingers through the hair at his nape. She loved how the word husband felt on the tip of her tongue.  
  
“Are you happy?” Oliver asked, as she grinned up at him.

“Do you need to ask?” she asked him with a raised eyebrow, laughing.

“All I ever wanted was for you to be happy,” Oliver replied, softly running his hands up her back, “And after…after all that we’ve been through I just want…”

Felicity interrupted him by softly pecking him on his lips, “Yes, Mr. Queen. I swear by my pretty floral bonnet that I am happy.”

Oliver let out a full-bellied laugh, “Did you just make a reference at our wedding?”

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she smiled, “I did…but seriously Oliver. I’ve never been happier.”

Oliver pulled her in a bit closer, “Good, because I plan on making you happy, Mrs. Queen, till the end of time.”

Oliver leaned forward and softly kissed her.

He was home.

She was home.

 

* * *

**_Four Years Later_ **

* * *

 

Oliver laughed as he watched Alice and Ben running around the backyard. His daughter’s slightly curly blonde hair bounced around with the wind as she ran around the garden with Ben following right behind her. Lyla watched as well, laughing at something that Diggle said to her while he flipped the burgers on the barbecue. Thea was sitting in the shade with her three month old daughter Mia on her lap. The baby girl was a perfect mix of Thea and Roy, with her mother’s eyes and father’s dimples and cheekbones. Connor was sitting on one of the lounge chairs with a book in his hands, lost in the words and not even paying attention to what was happening around him. He was just like his mother sometimes.

“Ben, come on. You need to wash your hands before you eat,” Lyla called out, making a plate for her four-year-old son.

“But mommy, I want to play,” Ben said, stopping to try to bribe his mother with his pouty lip. Which didn’t work of course. He probably would have had better luck with his father.

“Benjamin Andrew Diggle. You go wash your hands, right now,” Lyla ordered with her hands on her hips, making even Oliver flinch when she activated the ‘mother mode’, one that he had seen Felicity use many times with Connor and Alice.

“Come on, Ally, you too,” Oliver said as he walked over and took the hand of his three year old daughter.  
  
“Ok, daddy,” Ally said while holding her father’s much larger hand, happily bouncing from one tiny foot to other, her tutu skirt moving around with each jump of her boot clad feet. She was a miniature of Felicity in everything - expect her blonde hair that came from Oliver – from her smile, to her small rambles and her ever-happy mood. She was also the perfect image of _Alice in the Wonderland,_ something that Felicity immensely loved as it was one of her favorite books. To Ally, it was enough that she was named after the Disney character.

They got to the bathroom in no time and Oliver helped Alice wash her tiny hands as Ben did the same by himself right next to them.

When they finished they moved back to the garden next to the stone patio. It had a large barbecue area with an outdoor stone fireplace along with the grill and a sitting area filled with wooden chairs and a long table.

“Food is ready, guys,” Diggle said as he began serving up burgers onto a large tray.

“Here you go,” Lyla placed a plate filled with food right in front of Ben.

“Finally, I am so hungry!” Connor said as he abandoned his book and grabbed a burger along with corn and some mashed potatoes.

“That’s probably because you are growing so much lately,” Oliver teased as he messed up the top of his hair, proud to see his now nine-year-old son was sprouting up just like he had.

“Dad, now I will look all fuzzy,” Connor whined, trying to tame back his short blond locks.

“Even fuzzy, to me you will always look handsome,” Felicity said as she suddenly appeared at the patio doors. She stepped out of the house and moved towards them quickly.

“Mommy!” Alice said excitedly, jumping from her seat beside Oliver at the table and running into her mother arms. Felicity lifted her up and placed her on her hip. Ally’s small arms came around her neck.

“Hey princess,” Felicity greeted as she brought her closer and gave her an Eskimo kiss on the tip of her little nose. Their daughter giggled and hid her small face along the crook of her neck.

“Hey, when did you get back?” Oliver asked her, happy to have his wife back. She had been gone a week to work on business in Gotham City with Wayne Enterprise’s. A while back Lucius Fox convinced her to sign on for some contracts in the Science Division, and from time to time she would fly to Gotham to work on their projects together. Oliver loved that her company was doing so well. It now had grown to the point where she had more than a hundred employees that she kept her doing the things she loved. But he wouldn’t deny that sleeping without her next to him was excruciating, that life without her was not the same. If not for their children, he would have gone mad every time she had to leave town.

“I just got back,” Felicity said, still holding Ally in her arms, as she softly kissed Oliver on the lips. She loved her new position, she loved the things that she did, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss her family. On top of that sleep was always hard to come by when not next to Oliver.

“You should have called me. I would have picked you up at the airport,” Oliver said, not happy to leave her alone in Starling City. No matter how many years had passed, he would always fear that something would happen to her and their children, that he would be the reason for them getting hurt; that his quest as the Green Arrow would hurt his family.

“Sorry. I didn’t want to take you away from the kids. Ok Ally honey, down. Mommy needs to eat. Oliver could you get her a dish?” Felicity said as she placed Alice on the ground and sat next to Connor at the table. Oliver gave a nod and moved away with Alice as Felicity greeted her son, “Hi sweetheart.”

“Hi mom. Here,” Connor said, handing the plate that he had done for himself to Felicity. If it weren’t that Felicity was gone for a week and he missed her, he would have complained that he wasn’t a baby anymore to be called ‘sweetheart’.

“Such a gentleman,” Felicity said, kissing the top of Connor’s head. It was something that she always had done since he was a baby and that she didn’t plan to stop no matter how old he got. To her, he would always be her little boy.

“Good to see you back, Felicity. Your husband has been driving me insane this past week,” Diggle said with a smile, letting her know with a look that it meant more than only at QC. The Green Arrow probably had been a little bit angrier than usual lately. Good for SCPD and bad for the bad guys.

“Yeah Blondie, please try to not stay away more than a day or two. Oliver is getting grumpy with old age,” Roy said with a smirk, receiving a death glare from Oliver and a snort from Felicity. Some things really didn’t change over the years.

“Roy! Let him be,” Thea said, laughing at the situation as Roy played with Mia’s small hands and made small baby noises.

“I think this trip was good for her! You’re looking good, Felicity,” Lyla commented with a spark in her eyes as she moved to sit next to Ben at the table. Oliver followed with Alice and her meal.

“You’re right Lyla, she is kind of glowing lately,” Thea teased, bouncing Mia in her arms.

“Yeah, it’s this new moisturizer that I have been trying. It’s got some bronzer-infusing thing that is supposed to make you into a tan goddess, so they say. Like the ones in those commercials. So far it’s just making me glow,” Felicity said with a small laugh, a knowing look crossing between her, Lyla and Thea, ending the subject for now. Oliver looked between them with a raised eyebrow and was about to ask about Felicity’s odd answer when Alice distracted him by asking for some ketchup.

“So, did you have time to visit Aunt Sara?” Connor asked her, as he took a large bite of his new burger.

“Yeah, she said she will come back to visit us soon. But you know that she has her work there, kiddo. Maybe we should Skype her tonight. What do you think?” Felicity asked Connor, who seemed to accept it with a nod. Who would think that one day, Sara Lance aka Oliver’s ex-girlfriend aka the Black Canary, would one day be considered an aunt to her kids. Not only that but that they would form a strong friendship.

“I suppose that it was a calm trip?” Oliver asked, still unsure about why Felicity hadn’t called him to pick her up.

Felicity nodded as she started eating, “Yeah. It was pretty good.”

“I know how stressed you can get when you go to Gotham. I would too if I had to face Bruce Wayne for long, boring, hours,” Oliver’s voice filled with tension at the end as he ate his food. Felicity knew how much he hated when she left Starling to go to Gotham. Not only because she would spend hours with Bruce Wayne at Wayne Enterprise’s, but also because every time she was there, she would help update his systems back at Wayne Manor. Oliver hated that she would help the Batman, considering that she risked herself enough helping the Green Arrow. Plus it didn’t help that he didn’t like Bruce in general. But Sara was there, and she was the one that asked her to give Bruce Wayne a chance. More than that, she liked to be able to help Barbara Gordon and learn a thing or two from the redhead that was the partner of Sara in every way.

“It was ok, Oliver. Really, I just spent the entire week in front of a computer and in endless meetings. How you go through this every week, I have no idea,” Felicity said with a smile, softly touching Oliver’s hand and trying to make him understand that she wouldn’t do anything stupid to jeopardize her safety or their family.

Oliver kissed her hand, “Ok.”

“Now let me eat, I am starving,” Felicity said with a laugh, watching as Oliver moved over to help Alice with her corn. Her little girl still needed help with her food from time to time, something that she probably inherited from her mother’s lack of coordination. Felicity grinned as Oliver put more juice in Ally’s glass, her husband smiling at their daughter and her current rambling mess on why her current boots were better than all her other shoes.

They continued and finished their lunch laughing and happy, Felicity and Oliver both relieved to be reunited again. They discussed their family Christmas plans as well. They were planning on flying to London and spending the festivities with Moira and Walter. They hoped that Diggle and Lyla would be able to handle any situation that would come up in the week they would be away, especially with the help of Sara and even Barry if needed.

When everyone was done Thea and Roy took Mia back to the nursery they kept in her old room back in the mansion for her afternoon nap; the young parents were exhausted and were hoping to use the time to get some well deserved rest. Sensing that Felicity and Oliver needed some alone time, Diggle and Lyla convinced the kids that it was time for some football. As they ran around the grass, tossing the ball and forming teams, Oliver smiled at the perfect scene; he never thought that one day he would had any of this, he never believed he would live this long, that he would be able to save the city and live a happy life. And now he had it with Felicity and their kids.

“This is so unfair, the teams are uneven,” Felicity complained lightly, smiling at Ally trying to catch the ball but letting it slip from her fingers before Connor jumped in and helped his little sister.

Oliver glanced at her with a smile on his face at the laughing and screaming kids, “What are you talking about? Lyla, Ally and Connor, are playing against Diggle and Ben.”

“Maybe, but we both know that Alice is not good at sports. But who knows, maybe the little one will make things even for Lyla’s team,” Felicity said with a shrug, watching as Ben seemed to get a touchdown, leaving a proud Diggle cheering.

“Little one?” Oliver asked confused, taking his eyes from the game and looking at his wife.

“Well you know, not now, now. Even though he has been playing with my insides lately. This one is so much like Connor. I remember how I felt like my stomach was being turned from one side to the other. I am sure it’s just another Oliver Queen on the way. Alice was so calm, I barely felt a thing for months.”

“Felicity… what? ” Oliver sat there shocked. His face seemed slightly paler than before. This was not what he was expecting to hear.

“So, I guess this is a good time to say there is a Sophie or a Thomas on the way,” Felicity explained with a large smile on her lips and a small piece of paper in her hands. She handed it to Oliver and watched as he looked down in astonishment at the ultrasound. He could clearly see the outlines of a baby, the head and the small body. His fingers traced the figure.

“How long?” Oliver asked, tears forming in his eyes.

“Ten weeks,” she answered as she moved her hand up and down his back, trying to calm and comfort him. It had been a shock for her when she found out too.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have gone to the doctor with you. You didn’t need to wait this long,” Oliver frowned, even though as the words left his mouth he understood why she wanted to wait. A few weeks after Alice turned one, they had learned that Felicity was pregnant again. The pregnancy was not planned like Ally’s was. And even though they still had a small baby in their arms and a slightly jealousy seven year old, they were excited by the news. They had begun decorating another nursery in the mansion when Felicity had a miscarriage at eight weeks. It was devastating for both of them. Felicity felt that the fault was hers, that she had done something wrong, that she was the reason why their baby was dead. Oliver felt like the fault was his own, as Felicity still worked with him as the Green Arrow, that the stress and the constant worries had been too much to her. Even though they both knew deep down that it was nobodies fault, they still carried the guilt and the loss. After that they had decided to not try again for another baby, as they were happy with their family as it was. As the years passed, they didn’t mention the desire to expand their family again. So Oliver was scared to hope that this time everything would be ok.

“I know that, Oliver. But I couldn’t bear to see the look in your eyes if something happened to this baby too. I wanted to wait, to make sure that everything was going to be ok. I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I’m sorry for not telling you,” she said as she ran her hand up and rested it on the back of his neck, calming him.

“No, no, it’s ok. Are you ok? Is the baby?” he asked, his eyes focused on her abdomen.

“Yes, everything is perfect. I went to the doctor today. That’s why I didn’t ask you to come and get me. The doctor said everything is perfect. The baby is healthy, and so am I. I will be back in three weeks to get another ultrasound. I fully expect to have my husband by my side then,” she said with a smile, hoping that he knew how sorry she was for hiding this from him and how excited she was to have another child.

“God, I love you,” Oliver said with a grin as he took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, her eyelids, her cheeks and finally her mouth.

“I love you too,” she murmured back as she ran the tips of her fingers over his stubble.

“Thank you,” Oliver added as he pulled her closer and tucked his face into the curve of her neck.

Felicity kissed his temple and asked, “For what?”

Oliver pulled back and gave her a tender and fond look as he held her face in his hands, “For not giving up on me. For being everything I ever needed, wanted and more. I honestly can’t imagine what my life would have been without you.”

She grinned as she gave him a light Eskimo kiss, “Then be glad that you will never have to find out.”

 

**The End.**

 

* * *

 

**A/N: OMG! I can’t believe this is over. First of all, I want to thank you all for reading and for all the support. I never imagined that this story would be loved by so many of you guys, and it’s amazing to see how much you all cared for these characters. I will never be able to thank you all enough.**

**I hope you all keep following my work, as I write other Olicity’s stories! Also a note from Lyra: if you’d like any beta help The Alternative Source is always there to help and chat Olicity. Her email is available on her profile.**

**‘Broken Arrows’ will be here soon so watch out for it. I hope you will all enjoy it!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [10 Year Anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419421) by [poisonangelmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonangelmuse/pseuds/poisonangelmuse), [TheAlternativeSource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternativeSource/pseuds/TheAlternativeSource)




End file.
